Second Chance
by Full Power
Summary: Bardock, after feeling the force of Frieza's attack, is transported to the future and to Earth the day his two sons are fighting. Given a second chance at life, Bardock sets out to become a father for his son, defend a new planet against new threats, and of course, avenge his race against Frieza.
1. Chapter I: Atonement

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Unfortunately for me, those are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

* * *

Chapter 1: Atonement

Fear. Horror. Confusion. These were the feelings of Bardock, who had returned to Planet Vegeta battered, bloody, and beaten. After taking his pod to Planet Meat to meet up with his crew, he was horrified to find that Dodoria, the spiky pink blob that was Frieza's second in command, had brought his elite and had wiped out Bardock's crew without mercy. Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, all of them had been killed upon his arrival.

Bardock absentmindedly touched his blood red headband as he remembered seeing his best friend Tora on the verge of death. The headband was Tora's armband, and after his longtime comrade and best friend had died in his arms, Bardock chose to tie the headband around his forehead to remember his friend.

The full-blooded Saiyan kept running in the streets of Planet Vegeta, soaked in blood and sweat running down his body. His signature green armor was now cut and damaged, just like his chest. Suddenly, Bardock slowed down and fell to his knees as he saw the area around him change. The red sky turned green, and the city streets changed into a rural area with blue grass and plateaus.

"Bardock!" A soft voice called out. The voice seemed somewhat familiar to Bardock, but he couldn't place where or how.

"Who is it?" Bardock asked, breathing heavily as he came to a stop. "Show yourself! Who's calling me?" He continued, taking a look around him. This was definitely _not_ planet Vegeta that much was certain. Where was he?

"Come on out! I know that you're here!" Bardock was getting irritated now. Why wouldn't they answer him?

"Bardock!" The voice called again, and Bardock turned and was petrified at the sight. It was like a mirror image of him, except in an orange fighting gi and a blue shirt underneath it. Some kind of insignia was on the back, and while Bardock would normally take the time to try to decipher the meaning to the best of his ability, he was too busy being confused as to what was happening.

"You know who I am, don't you Bardock?" The man asked, and now Bardock realized. This was his newborn son somehow. What was his name? Fuck, Bardock just had to forget at this time -Kakarot! That was his offspring's name. Bardock felt sort of ashamed that he couldn't remember his son's name, especially considering that he never had a relationship with Raditz.

"Yes…You're my son!" Bardock replied weakly, reaching a hand out to his son. Kakarot still hadn't looked at him yet, instead being focused on whatever was in front of him. Bardock was struggling to find the words to say, instead just silence coming out.

"It's not too late father, to be different." Now Kakarot turned around, and he was definitely a replica of Bardock himself. He also resembled a fellow low class Saiyan, Turles, who had left planet a couple of days before in a huff.

Now, Kakarot's face started to change, but his voice remained the same. "Then him." Before Bardock could ask who _him _was, he saw it. It was the man who had enslaved his race, the man who had betrayed him and his race. Frieza.

"Hahaha!" Frieza's eloquent but feminine voice was the only noise that Bardock heard. That evil laugh made Bardock become wide eyed and scream as he felt the ground beneath him break.

The beaten Saiyan suddenly snapped out of it, and the weird planet returned to the normalness of Planet Vegeta That was no delusion, that was real. The words of the Kanassan made their way through his head again, about how he would see the end of his race like the alien had seen his. Bardock kept running until he reached the roof of the capital building.

"Where am I? This is madness! Where I was seemed just as real as this!" Bardock said, coming to a halt as he reached the top. Out of breath once again, this didn't stop Bardock from looking up at the sky. And then, what he saw in the sky made him want to run away and never come back. It was Frieza's ship, he could see it in the distance! The visions had been true, Frieza was here to destroy the planet!

"I have given this gift to you, Bardock, so that you too can see the end." The words of the Kanassan echoed in his head.

"Well, I'm not going to sit around and wait for the show. I know now what I have to do in order to save my planet, as well as the Saiyan race from eradication!" Bardock tightened his armband and began to power up so that he could fly into the orbit, and take Frieza and his men on. He wouldn't let a feminine piece of work like Frieza eliminate him and his race after all the years of serving him and the Planet-Trade Organization.

_I don't care if I have to do it with my own two hands. Frieza, I'm coming for you, you murderous self-serving traitor. Tora, Fasha, this is for you!"_ He thought as he clenched his fists in anger, starting to draw a little bit of blood. The man took off, now knowing that this was it. Either he defeated Frieza and would save his race, or he'd die.

* * *

Frieza stood in his throne room, looking out the window at the beautiful sky of Planet Vegeta. Such a shame, another pretty planet that had to be destroyed. Oh well, this was for the best. No _Super Saiyan_, or whatever they referred to it as, would stop him.

"What a stunning sight, hahaha. Sometimes I amaze myself with how smart and cunning I can be." The tyrant said with his arms crossed, smirking. Today would prove to be a momentous day in history, it would be the end of the apes!

"Agreed, sire." The delicate voice of Zarbon added. The teal-skinned beauty smiled as well. He hated the Saiyans just as much as Lord Frieza, if not more! They had absolutely no class or respect.

"Lord Frieza!" A soldier ran in, snapping Frieza and Zarbon out of their thoughts. "An intruder is making his way towards the ship! It appears to be a Saiyan, the same one that Dodoria let go!" The soldier announced, making Zarbon groan. But Frieza smiled at this.

"Bardock? Let the soldiers deal with him." Frieza instructed. The solder saluted and then ran to go to tell the men to head out.

"_You rude ruffian. I know that you stand more then a chance against my soldiers, so you will die by me!" _Frieza thought, laughing in his head manically.

* * *

Bardock kept flying off of Planet Vegeta, ready to avenge his comrades and friends. This would probably be the first thing that surprised Freiza, the fact that a Saiyan was in space. He had long been under the impression that Saiyans could not breathe in space, and this was only half true. For a long amount of time, they could, but after a certain amount of time, they would die after suffocating to death.

Bardock became wide eyed as he saw aliens of all different kinds of species flying out of Frieza's ship, each wanting to kill the Saiyan and gain favor with Frieza. The pure Saiyan smiled at the thought briefly, and then regained his look of anger as he approached them. Bolts of light came at him from the soldier's arm guns, but he flew straight through them and let an explosive wave surround him , killing all of the soldiers. One soldier that didn't go with them was punched in the face by Bardock a second later, his skull breaking on impact.

"Come on you cowards! You expect to destroy the Saiyan race like this?" Bardock dodged an oncoming soldier and kicked another, then propped him and used him as a shield from other attackers.

Now Bardock had a chance to use one of his favorite techniques, one that had saved him on Rygol 7 a couple of months before. This was called the Flash Spirit, which was an elbow, followed by a kick, and then an energy wave that would hit the opponent directly near his heart.

"FRIEZA!" Bardock screamed as about 20 soldiers surrounded him and clung tight to him, each one trying to be the one that would eliminate Bardock, but they all failed when Bardock used another Explosive Wave and an energy beam to kill them all.

"It's me he wants, isn't it?" Frieza questioned inside his ship.

"Yes sire, that would explain why he keeps calling your name." Zarbon remarked. Frieza wasn't even in the mood to respond to that, there was no point.

"Prepare my transport. If it's me he wants, it's me that he'll get!" Frieza ordered. Dodoria gasped and Zarbon was confused at the request.

"Sire, you wish to leave the ship-" Zarbon started.

"Are you questioning my orders, Zarbon?" Frieza asked angrily. Zarbon could only guess that there was an irritated look on his master's face, so he decided that it'd be a good idea to hush.

"No lord Frieza, I'll get it right now sire!" Zarbon hurried off. Frieza was clenching his teeth, he didn't think that it'd have to come to this so soon, but apparently Bardock had powered up since Dodoria had been asked to deal with him.

Bardock shouted like a mad man as he kept plowing through Frieza's men, each falling to the planet upon being hit by the physic Saiyan. Part of Bardock felt a little bad that he had to be killing them, after all most of them probably only did it because Frieza asked. But, this was not a time to feel sorry, this was a time to eliminate the tyrant.

A gloved hand made it's way around Bardock's throat, and he could feel that even more men were grabbing onto him and each other in an attempt to kill him, but Bardock just kept using his energy in order to keep flying. He could see the ship slowly and slowly getting closer.

"FRIEZA!" He yelled, opening his fist and letting an energy ball explode, letting him get free.

"FRIEZA! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!" Bardock requested, shouting as more soldiers grabbed him. However, as soon as the ship opened and Frieza came out in his bubble car, the soldiers backed off of Bardock.

"It's Frieza!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"Long live Lord Frieza!"

"No way! You've lived long enough. Actually, it's been too long for my taste." Bardock started, not noticing Frieza point a finger upwards and a small reddish ball grow out of it.

"Now listen Frieza, we quit, all of us! Got it? We don't work for you no more! We're free, you can find someone else to do your dirty work! Oh yeah, there is one last thing!" Bardock continued, his ultimate attack, the Final Spirit Cannon, charging in his hand.

"This is for all the people that we killed in your name! I wish that we were never foolish enough to obey you! Here, have it!" Bardock yelled, throwing it at the feared Ician. Instead of showing fear, however, Frieza just started to laugh as his Supernova attack absorbed the attack.

"What! No way!" Bardock yelled in disbelief. His attack had never failed him before. With a hardy laugh. Frieza let the Supernova go. As Frieza's men cowered in fear and screamed, Bardock just stood there, shocked, and then the realization hit him. As he started to scream, he felt nothing when he was taken by the Supernova and his armor started to burn away.

"Kakarot…I'm sorry! I know that you will be the one that defeats Frieza! KAKAROT!" Bardock yelled as he disappeared, and a couple of minutes later, Planet Vegeta did too.

* * *

The first thing Bardock noticed was that he could feel his body. He had always thought that when you died, you lost your body, so this was odd. Opening his eyes, Bardock saw a blue sky, green grass, and trees and mountains to go around. This was oddly similar to the vision that he had before, except the colors were reversed.

"W-where am I?" Bardock asked, noticing that his armor was still in the bad condition that it was when he had stood up to Frieza. Wait a second, Frieza! He had done it, he had eliminated Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans. Bardock had failed.

"Still though. That doesn't explain where I am. Is this heaven?" Bardock wondered, but then he remembered that he probably wasn't going to heaven. All those years of killing innocents and purging, why would he go to heaven?

The ground shaking woke Bardock up from his daydreaming, and he could feel that something was happening a short distance away, some kind of momentous battle. If Bardock truly was alive by some miracle, he was going to find out where he was, how long it had been, and if he could find Kakarot and any other Saiyans.

"Whatever is happening here, I'll find out!" Bardock said, taking to the sky, flying as fast as he did when he had tried to stop Frieza.

* * *

_And that wraps up chapter one. As you can see, Bardock's on Earth, and the battle that he's feeling is Goku vs. Raditz, as mentioned in the A/N. Chapter 2 is where the real plot begins, so to speak, and when that goes up, well you'll see what happens from there. Review questions will start in Chapter 2 as well. _


	2. Chapter II: Kakarot And Raditz

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Unfortunately for me, those are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

A/N: This chapter starts at no particular point in the fight between Goku and Raditz other then the fact that Piccolo's lost his arm and Gohan is still holed up in Raditz's pod.

A/N 2: I updated this to change Bardock's power level. After conferring with a couple of people, we agreed that about 13,500 seems legit.

* * *

Saiyan Saga Chapter 2: Kakarot and Raditz

_Spinach Wastes, Age 761_

Goku got back into a fighting position as he leapt at Raditz, who merely slapped him to the ground with ease. Goku was baffled. Even when he had fought King Piccolo, who was probably the hardest enemy that he had faced yet, the difference in their power couldn't have been _that_ much. But Raditz, this Saiyan who claimed to be his brother, he was stronger then Piccolo and Goku combined!

"Haha! Don't you see brother! I'm a Saiyan elite, one bred to fight and conquer, not to protect weak, feeble humans like yourself! In fact, I think that I'm ashamed to call you my brother!" Raditz taunted as Goku slowly got up, ignoring the feeling of pain coming from all over. His chest felt like someone had dropped the hardest metal in the universe on it.

"You say that, but do you truly mean it?" Goku questioned, phasing behind Raditz and getting probably his first solid hit of the day in as he elbowed the full-blooded Saiyan. Raditz now was the one who fell to the ground and Piccolo smirked from his watching point. He could tell that both of the Saiyans were losing energy, and fast. Goku's bright orange gi had been ripped to shreds, and Raditz's space armor was becoming more worn.

"Yes! And here's the best part! When I'm done with you and green bean, I'm going to take your son back to my prince, and we are going to mold him into a Saiyan warrior. Just. Like. Me!" Raditz said, and then something snapped in Goku.

"You monster!" Goku yelled, flying full speed at Raditz and dealing as many punches as he could, each landing on Raditz's chest. By the time that the invader was able to start to block, his armor had been cracked but Goku was now altering his punches to different places.

Raditz finally was able to kick Goku away and he walked over to his sweat-covered brother, who was now out of breath after over doing it. Raditz smirked as he grabbed his brother by his gi.

"Kakarot you are a traitor to the Saiyan race! Goodbye!" Raditz said, putting his hand in the air as he started to charge an energy attack. Suddenly, his scouter started to beep, and Raditz became wide eyed at the reading.

"What's this? A massive power level coming right at us? This power, the scouter says that it's over 13,000! There's no way that that can be right, unless it's one of Frieza's men! The scouter must be busted from over use. Yes, that must be it!" Raditz said doubtfully, starting to worry and dropping Goku. The Saiyan turned around as he took his scouter off and held it in his hand.

From his position on the ground as he lay on his chest, Goku slowly cupped his hands and started to gather his energy in his hands, beginning to chant one of his most famous techniques. Raditz was too busy trying to see if his scouter was malfunctioning. Piccolo saw what Goku was about to do and smirked again. For a naïve idiot, Goku was a genius when it came to fighting.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Goku said quietly, bringing Raditz back to the present when he noticed another reading, this time of about 600, coming in on his scouter. Little did he know that this was Goku launching a blue blast of energy at Raditz, who was knocked into the crater where his pod was. When Goku had tried to use the Kamehameha wave before, he had missed and had been punched, but this time it connected and Raditz was bruised as a result.

"Piccolo, do you feel that?" Goku asked to his sudden ally, now taking the time to detect Bardock.

Piccolo nodded and shuddered, noticing that this power felt 10 times stronger than Raditz. "Yeah, I feel it Goku. Whoever it is, they're strong, but I don't think that they're coming to fight. The energy doesn't feel evil."

"KAKAROT!" Raditz yelled from the crater as he slowly recovered from the attack. The longhaired soldier flew in front of his brother and kicked him in the chest, knocking Goku to the ground. The Earth-raised Saiyan was now bleeding from a massive cut on his chest, but he wouldn't give up. He had to save Gohan! Goku closed his eyes and brought his hands forward.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Goku used one of his friends Tien's favorite attack to blind Raditz, and then used all of his anger to kick Raditz in the face and elbow him in the back as Raditz was falling.

"Listen Raditz, this is your last chance. If you leave this planet for good and give Gohan back to me, Piccolo and I won't be forced to kill you." Goku promised to his brother, who lay on the ground.

"You don't understand brother! Leaving this planet and escaping death from you seals death for me anyway!" Raditz cried, leaping up and attempting to elbow Goku in the chest. Goku tried to block it, but he met an afterimage as Raditz appeared behind him and jabbed him in the back. Ignoring the pain coming from his back, Goku rushed at Raditz and smirked as he kicked Raditz into the air. Punching Raditz in his chest multiple times, he finished up with an elbow that sent Raditz propelling towards the ground. Finishing up with a kick to the back, Goku had guaranteed himself a couple of seconds to catch his breath and try to recover.

"Goku, where did you get all of this power?" Piccolo questioned, and Goku just gave a trademark Son smile at his teammate for this fight.

"When anyone threatens my family or friends like Raditz was doing, I snap. I try to keep my anger best under control as I can in times like this, but I refuse to lose my son. That's an attack I was saving for a time like this, I call it the Zanku Fist!" Goku replied, and Piccolo could sort of understand where Goku was coming from. Piccolo never had a chance to meet his father, and even if he disliked Goku, he could respect a little bit about how Goku was willing to go this far to save his son against an opponent three times stronger.

Goku was a mess. His chest was now fully exposed aside from only a little bit of the top part of his gi that hadn't been destroyed. Blood was on his face and his chest, and cuts surrounded his body as well. He was willing to let his body get this damaged all to save his son, against his brother no less.

* * *

_Over The Ocean_

Bardock couldn't sense energy, but he knew that there was some sort of tremendous battle taking place from the ground shaking around the area. It was such a shame that he didn't have his scouter, but now he'd have to use his eyes and his ears to find where he was going.

"So I don't get it. I was standing in front of Frieza's attack, and I know that it hit me, but then what? I should have died, but by some miracle I'm here, alive. What the hell?" Bardock pondered out loud as he kept flying, surveying his environment.

"It's close. That much is certain – wait what's this?" Bardock asked himself as his surroundings changed. He could see a green skinned man with one arm charging an attack, and a longhaired man being held by someone else. Upon further glace, it was - no it couldn't have been! It was Raditz!

"Please Piccolo, my ribs are broken I can't do this anymore! Just fire the attack!" Another voice called out, and it was the same voice Bardock had heard back on Planet Vegeta. It was Kakarot! But he was fighting Raditz?

"This is it! I'll finish him!" The green man smirked. He whipped his arm and fired it at Raditz. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Two beams shot out of the man's fingers, one remaining straight while the other coil around the first beam. Raditz was whimpering in pain and trying to escape the hold that Kakarot had put him in.

And then Bardock noticed it. The surrounding environment, the terrain, it was just like the planet that he was on. But could that mean? The vision suddenly ended, and so Bardock flew faster, approaching a wasteland.

"_Kakarot and Raditz are alive! But they're fighting each other? I need to check this out_." Bardock thought. He was stunned that both of his children were alive, but why they were fighting like that? That wasn't a natural Saiyan spar, no, that was a fight to the death. For all he knew, he could have been wrong, but this was mind-boggling.

* * *

_Spinach Wastes_

Raditz couldn't believe it. He had a power level of 1200, all of the scouters had said so, but his brother who was at 416 when they started, and a green man who was at 408 were managing to actually put up a good fight. Vegeta had said after one of the last missions that power levels were bullshit, and depending on the scouter every time was beginning to get less and less useful. Maybe his prince was actually right.

Oh how Raditz wished that Vegeta, or even Nappa, were here helping him. This whole planet would have been destroyed by now. Why didn't Raditz just leave this planet with Kakarot's brat beforehand? Hindsight was a real bitch.

"Hey Saiyan, are you done sulking yet? I want to finish this off!" Piccolo yelled to the crater.

"So tell me Goku, have you been saving up any moves to use in at time like this?" Piccolo asked the bloody Saiyan, who shook his head while smiling.

"I can't say I have. Why, do you?" Goku asked, looking towards Piccolo, who smirked.

"Well, I do have an attack that I was planning to use on you, Goku. I can use it with one arm, that's no problem. The only bad thing is that for the best use, it takes 5 minutes to charge. Now earlier, I would have gotten worried because we were both being beaten to a pulp. But now, all you have to do is hold this guy off for 5 minutes and he'll be dead." Piccolo replied, putting two fingers to his forehead and beginning to charge his Special Beam Cannon.

"I just hope so, Piccolo. All he's done is get angry at us so far, and his armor's only been cracked a little bit."

At that exact moment, Raditz jumped up out of the crater that had been formed as a result of him falling and hitting the ground. Suddenly the ground started to shake as a white aura surrounded Raditz, who phased out of site. When his opponents looked for him and couldn't see him, they were surprised when the next thing that they saw was Raditz elbowing Goku in the chest and making him fall down onto the grass. Raditz glared with distaste at his brother.

"You are an insult to the Saiyan race, Kakarot! You truly are pathetic! You thought that you could stop me? I'm Raditz! I'm going to crush all of you! No survivors." Raditz said, putting a boot on Goku's ribs. The full-blooded Saiyan cried out in pain as he felt all of his ribs starting to break.

"_I can't give up! My family, my friends, my planet, all of them will die if I don't beat this guy!"_ Goku thought as he tried to fight back, but Raditz just kept increasing the weight on Goku's back, making the Earth-raised Saiyan hack up blood.

"Yes Kakarot! Cry in pain! This is the end for you, my brother! And the green bean is next!" Raditz grinned as he took pleasure in hearing his brother's cries of agony. The scouter started to beep again.

"1300? What, where?" Raditz asked curiously. All of a sudden, a loud noise came from the space pod, currently a short walk away from where Raditz currently stood.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" Gohan yelled, breaking the space pod and jumping out. The son of Goku's face was filled with dry tears and snot. Gohan clenched his fists angrily while glaring at his uncle. The hat containing his Dragon Ball fell next to him.

"What? You again? I don't believe it!" Raditz was shocked.

"Goku look, over by the crater! It's your son!" Piccolo cried out.

"It can't be!" Raditz muttered, taking his boot off of Goku's body.

"Go…Han…" Goku said weakly, his vision fading in and out. "Gohan listen…I can't get up right now! You need to get out of here now! RUN!" Goku begged.

"Power level 1370! That's impossible for a kid! And w-what's this? It's still going up!?" Raditz was about ready to break his scouter. The little kid in the weird clothing had gotten stronger then him. Piccolo could feel it too as sweat formed on his head.

A red aura began to surround Gohan as he continued to whimper. The toddler was furious at seeing his father beaten to a pulp so easily.

"LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!" Gohan screamed, flying towards Raditz's chest at full speed and hitting his armor with his head, knocking Raditz back.

"Ugh my pod, my armor! Curse you kid!" Raditz cried, looking at Gohan once more, who had scurried over to his fallen father, his tail wagging in the wind. Wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him again, he pressed the scouter and decided to see what Gohan's power level was. Raditz was _astonished_ to realize that it was only a measly 1.

"Daddy! It's ok now!" Gohan told his father, who smiled weakly in spite of all the pain that was radiating from his body.

"No, Gohan, it's not. Run away! " Goku whispered. He had to think, how could he stop Raditz since Piccolo was almost done charging his attack? Goku looked at Gohan, who Raditz had just picked up.

"Uncle Raditz is pissed!" Raditz screamed at his nephew. Goku saw his half-breed son's tail floating as Raditz prepared to throw him at the broken space pod. _Raditz's tail! _That was the one weak part of a Saiyan! Goku suppressed his energy, jumped up, and started to put a strong hold on Raditz's tail.

"Ah! Kakarot, what are you doing?" Raditz yelled at the top of his ears, his weak spot being used against him. His Saiyan comrades had always gave him crap about not learning to train his tails, and how much he wished that he had listened to them. Gohan simply fell down. Raditz's scouter fell to the ground as well, nearly shattering upon impact.

"Haha look at that! I got your tail!" Goku grinned.

"Please brother, let me go! I would never hurt my own flesh and blood." Raditz lied, trying to convince his brother to let go. Goku just tightened his grip, making Raditz cry again. The longhaired Saiyan, who had been wiping the floor with the two before, was now becoming full of sweat.

"No way! That's enough! Even if you were my brother, I wouldn't let go of you. Krillin was right, you are an abomination." Goku replied.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?" A voice called from the sky. Everyone looked up and was confused, and in the case of Raditz, horrified at what they were looking at.

* * *

"I have to keep going! If my visions are correct and my sons really are on this planet, I can't allow them to die!" Bardock thought out loud. For as bad as Kakarot looked in his vision, Bardock didn't look much better. His armor was still torn, and even though the blood and cuts were mostly gone, a couple remained.

In the distance, Bardock could see that animals were starting to run and birds were starting to fly away from the area. This was a clue as to where he should try to go. Continuing to fly, he noticed that they all seemed to be coming from some kind of wasteland.

"_I wish that there was a way to sense power besides a scouter. This is getting so frustrating, just having to use my eyes and my ears." _Bardock thought. Finally, the shirtless Saiyan came to the area where all of the animals and birds were leaving.

"All right, let's see what's around here. Wait a second! Is that a Saiyan pod? Yes! And down below…" Bardock surveyed the area below him, and was amazed at what he saw. The visions hadn't lied. Kakarot, Raditz, the green man, they were all down there! Bardock punched himself in the chest to see if he was dreaming, and to his astonishment his chest started to ache, proving that he really was in the future.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?" Bardock yelled down at the fight scene, making everyone look up. The full-blooded Saiyan decided to land, and was appalled at what he saw. Raditz was on his knees, his tail being held by a currently very bloody and defeated Kakarot. The green skinned man had one arm, and was charging an attack in the other. And there was a little boy sitting on the ground, watching the scene occur.

"Either I've taken a couple really hard hits to the head, or I'm seeing a mirror image in front of me!" Goku laughed. Aside from the pants, you really could mistake Goku and Bardock for each other. Both were shirtless and had the same hair, after all.

"K-Kakarot? And Raditz" Bardock questioned, walking towards both of his sons. "Am I really seeing both of you?"

"F-father? No way! How can you be here! Frieza told us that you died along with the rest of the planet!" Raditz was speaking over the indescribable pain that he was feeling,

Just his son's mention of Freiza was enough to send Bardock over the edge. In his head, Bardock could still see the vicious look on Frieza's face as he fired his Supernova attack that "killed" him and destroyed Planet Vegeta.

"FRIEZA! Don't tell me that you're still working for him, Raditz!" Bardock groaned.

"Father?" Goku asked, not letting loose on Raditz.

"I have too, father. There's 3 Saiyans left. It's General Nappa, Prince Vegeta, and myself. We're all that's left. He's enslaved us and we go on the purging missions for him. It's brutal. He told us that a meteor destroyed the planet, so how are you here? Better yet, why are you here?" Raditz questioned, before falling to the ground. He couldn't take any more of the pain that Goku was giving him.

"He's the one that destroyed it! I saw him do it as I left!" Bardock cried. It wasn't _totally_ a lie; after all he thought he had left. If Raditz had enough strength to respond, he would have.

"Why are you here Raditz, and what about you Kakarot? Why the hell are both of you fighting anyways?" Bardock was curious and furious at the same time. He may not have had much of a relationship with Raditz, but he was disappointed that his son was serving Frieza.

"I was sent here by Prince Vegeta after we found out that Kakarot was sent here as a baby to purge this planet. I came here to find that he lost his memory as a child and became the savior of this planet, so I decided to take his brat instead." Raditz managed to get out. Bardock felt anger boil up inside of him.

"You mean you kidnapped your own nephew? Where's your Saiyan pride and honor, Raditz!" Bardock yelled.

"Father, I'm sorry, but please help me. They're going to kill me. Please father." Raditz begged, and when he looked at his son, he didn't see his son. He saw a monster, one that Frieza had made.

"You're dead already. Frieza killed you…" Bardock said sadly "You are nothing but a slave to him. Turning on your own brother, that's awful."

"Kakarot, I am your father." Bardock revealed, turning to Goku. "That is why he referred to me as father. You were born the day before I was nearly killed, and even if you had known me, then from what Raditz said you wouldn't have remembered me. I want you to let Raditz go." Bardock ordered.

"W-what? Why?" Goku asked. As much as he wanted to let Raditz go, he was afraid that he would harm Gohan and then his friends.

"Just trust me, Kakarot. I'll explain everything in due time." Bardock said calmly.

"No Goku! You can't!" Piccolo yelled just as Goku let go. Raditz jumped up and elbowed Goku in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"What's wrong with you Raditz!" Bardock angrily growled. Raditz only smirked.

"He didn't keep his eye on the birdie. Letting me go is a mistake. Do you really think that I'd turn on my prince and Lord Frieza? You may be my father, but I won't hesitate to destroy you! Either that, or you can come back to Lord Frieza with me, and we can serve him together! You were never there for me as a child even before you mysteriously disappeared, but I'm willing to forgive you and bring you back to Planet Frieza." Raditz proclaimed, envisioning him and his father fighting alongside each other.

"No way! I'd be a fool to return to that monster!" Bardock replied, clenching his fists as he imagined Frieza, sitting on his throne and drinking a wine while his servants killed innocent people. Blood started to droop down from Bardock's hand as a result of it being squeezed so hard.

"Well then, someone's gonna have to pay. And seeing that the scouter said that your power level was over 13,000, it's going to be your other son. Say goodbye Kakarot." Raditz laughed, pointing a finger at Goku's downed body. And then it hit. The beam that Bardock had foreseen in his vision was aimed straight at Raditz who had his back turned. The beam spun around until it impaled the unsuspecting Saiyan, who cried out, and cried even more when he realized it was an attack from Piccolo.

"Ugh…ya…got me!" Raditz said weakly as he fell to the grass, blood spilling out from a hole in his torso like there was no tomorrow.

"Raditz…" Bardock said quietly. He had just seen his son die before his eyes, although in retrospect he somewhat deserved it. He had come and attacked his brother, stolen his nephew, and had beaten his brother to a bloody pulp. And then, with his brother probably unconscious, he tried to kill him while he was down, something a Saiyan would never do, especially to another Saiyan. And trying to steal his son and bring him back to Frieza, that itself was unforgivable.

"Raditz I'm sorry…but if you had just walked away then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Bardock lectured as his now dying son coughed up blood.

"Curse you, all of you! Vegeta and Nappa will have their revenge! They're going to come here and avenge me, I know it!" Raditz said. Piccolo walked over, and spat on the ground.

"What a mess. So you're Goku's father, huh?" Piccolo remarked. Bardock turned to the Namekian and frowned. Part of him was mad at Goku's ally for killing his son, but at the same time Bardock knew that Raditz had it coming.

"Yeah, Kakarot's father all right." Bardock said quietly. Raditz smirked as he felt himself dying.

"Everything that has happened here today…has been transmitted to my two Saiyan comrades, deep in outer space!" Raditz grinned.

"WHAT?" Bardock and Piccolo both said in disbelief.

"When they realize that I've been killed…they'll come to this filthy planet…to avenge me! They'll wipe you out, you and everything else on this planet! You're as good as dead! They'll be here in one year, one short year! How sweet does victory really taste?" Raditz muttered before falling limp on the grass. Bardock inwardly felt a small tinge of pity for his son for living the life that he had lived under Frieza. The Frost Demon had made Raditz almost as much of a monster as himself.

The former demon king began to tremble in place. "Two more Saiyans…even stronger?"

"You know, considering that I just killed your son, you're not mad. Why is that?" Piccolo truthfully asked.

"The man that he spoke of, Frieza, he wiped out our entire race. Apparently Raditz has been serving under him for the past 25 years or so as basically a slave and a pirate, going to planets and wiping them out. " Bardock started to explain when the scouter went off.

"You know, from what Raditz always told us, you did so too." A sinister voice said on the scouter. "We will be coming to your planet not only to wipe all of you out, but also to avenge Raditz and Kakarot's brat with us. Since we lost a Saiyan, we'll replace him with one! And don't worry; we're much stronger then Raditz. So I'd train as much as you can." The voice finished and the scouter transmission cut off.

* * *

_And that wraps up Chapter 2. Now, you may be asking why the fight between Goku and Raditz was so much different in this chapter, and how Goku could hold his own like that. As will be shown later on in this story because Goku wasn't killed in this fight, Goku and Gohan don't have the relationship that they do in canon. When Raditz talked about taking Gohan, Goku snapped and let his emotions overtake him, a sign of him being a Saiyan. Did it boost his power immensely? No, but it let him hold Raditz off. _

_Next thing. The Saiyans are coming to Earth for a completely different reason then the Dragon Balls. Because no one on Goku's side had to die, the Dragon Balls aren't necessary. So they're coming to avenge Raditz _and _take Gohan? Crazy huh? They'll find out about the Dragon Balls though, don't you worry._

_Power Levels (First time doing these so my bad if they seem unrealistic. I took many from the anime and the Manga listing as well as used a couple of my own that seemed logical.)_

_Review Questions: _

_Does putting Bardock at 13,000 post Zenkai seem realistic?_

_Does the idea of the Saiyans coming to avenge Raditz also seem realistic? After all, Nappa implied that he wanted to in canon.  
_

_While this may seem like a Saiyan centered-fic, that doesn't mean that the humans won't have a big role. What humans do you think or want to play a bigger role? Whether it be the human Z-Fighters, people from Dragon Ball, Chi-Chi, tell me. No OC's though. _

_Bardock: 13,500 (thanks to Zenkai after Supernova hit him)_

_Goku: 416_

_Goku's Kamehameha: 600_

_Piccolo: 408_

_Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon: 1440_

_Raditz: 1200_

_Gohan: 1_

_Gohan angry: 1370_


	3. Chapter III: Explanation

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based publication. The Dragon ball Manga and respective products belong to Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

* * *

Saiyan Saga Chapter 3: Explanation

Bardock looked over the fallen body of his oldest son and sighed. No father should have ever had to watch their son die before their eyes, but Raditz had violated the unwritten codes that every Saiyan followed.

You always fight with honor and pride.

You never turn on another Saiyan.

You never turn on your family.

The time-traveling Saiyan wondered what they should do with Raditz's body. Back on Planet Vegeta, a Saiyan would be burned to death in his armor in a ceremony to commemorate their life, but Raditz wasn't deserving of it after what he had pulled. Besides, what would _Frieza_ think? Bardock hated that his son served under Frieza, but he had a feeling that there wasn't much of a choice.

And now apparently more Saiyans were coming to this planet, and Bardock was torn between feelings for a slight second. Sure, he was happy that some Saiyans had survived the destruction of his home planet, but if they were coming here for a fight, he had a feeling that it would be a battle to the death, especially if they served that horrendous monster that was Frieza.

Bardock kneeled down and removed one of the armbands from Raditz's bruised arms, ignoring the slight amount of blood that had dripped down onto it.

"So…two more Saiyans, huh?" Piccolo asked, trying to hide the amount of worry in his voice. He had always thought that Goku would be the only one who would come in his way for world domination, but now not only did Goku's father, who was 10 times more powerful then Raditz, suddenly come into the mix, but now two more of Raditz's race, both extremely stronger then him, were coming to the Earth? At first, he couldn't even believe how strong Raditz was, so there was no way that he could even fathom how powerful his friends must be.

"Apparently so." Bardock started, but the sound of a plane starting to touch down hushed him. The two fighters looked up and saw some kind of jet in the sky, a logo branded on the side.

"Must be Goku's friends." Piccolo spat. It seemed like whenever he saw them, which was all of two times, he didn't know who he wanted to kill more. Between the little bald shorty and the annoying blue haired woman, all he wanted to do was just kill them and leave them out for Goku to see. Maybe he would do that someday…

"GOKU!" They could hear a feminine voice yell. Yeah, that was Bulma all right. Piccolo

put a hand over his ear, his sensitive hearing being affected greatly. The jet touched down and landed on the grass right near where Raditz's pod was located.

"Goku! We're so happy that you managed to beat that guy!" Krillin exclaimed, jumping out of the jet to meet up with his best friend. Part of Krillin had been worried that Goku might have lost since they felt his energy signal fall several times during the battle. But, this was Goku after all, and no one could beat Goku!

"Wait a second, you're not Goku!" A confused Krillin said as he saw Bardock standing next to Piccolo. The former shoalin monk scratched his head and tried to locate Goku, and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw his friend's unconscious body lying on the grass.

"If Goku is there…then who are you?" wondered Krillin, fearing that they might have some sort of doppelganger on their hands. Or worse, Piccolo had used some sort of magic to create a false Goku. Random insane ideas ran through Krillin's head as he took a step back.

"I will only say this once. I am Kakarot's father." Bardock replied simply, and Krillin almost fainted. He had finally managed to meet Goku's father, but there was something a bit off about him.

"GOKU'S FATHER? WHAT?" Krillin screamed. When Bardock didn't reply, Krillin then turned back around and looked into the eyes of the devil: Piccolo.

"I'm the one that killed Raditz, he just appeared out of nowhere and convinced Goku to let him go. In fact, Raditz was about to eliminate Goku and take my dream away, so I killed him on the spot. As a matter of fact, I would say that you owe the fact that Goku is still alive to _me._" Piccolo sneered, using magic to make his weighted clothing appear back on him. It was just favor and comfort as to why he wanted his cape and turban back on.

"So I guess that you lived up to your word, huh Piccolo? Maybe you're not as bad as we thought you were!" Krillin joked, but not before Piccolo glared deeply at him. The Demon King despised how Krillin could take the time to make a joke, especially one that had him at the butt of it. However, with someone much stronger then him in Bardock standing right next to him, he'd have to keep himself under composure.

"If you treasure your life, then you'll shut up _now_." Piccolo growled, making Krillin gulp. Goku's rival screamed as a new arm suddenly appeared, replacing the old one. Feeling the urge to throw up, Krillin looked away.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Bulma asked as she ran out of the jet with Master Roshi behind her, the old man taking the time to focus in on Bulma's behind. Even in a serious situation, the turtle hermit wouldn't shy away from staring at a beautiful woman. It was just in his nature, like how Goku had it in his nature to fight.

"Well, apparently Goku won, but this is his father – uh, I don't think that I caught your name. " Krillin said after a moment of thinking about how to properly explain it, and his friends almost passed out from the shock.

"Bardock." Well, that was Bardock's way of introducing himself.

"Goku's father huh? I can see the similarities. You look a lot closer to your son then his brother did, that's for sure." Master Roshi said, walking forward to meet Bardock. "My name is Roshi, and I'm the one that trained your son for many years. I always knew that there was something special about him, but I had no idea up until today he was a Saiyan. Then again, none of us knew."

"You trained my son? How much could he learned from an old man like you?" Bardock questioned, but Roshi didn't take much offense. Goku's father would be shocked when he heard of Master Roshi's true power!

"Well, I'll have you know that I won the World Martial Arts Tournament several times in my youth! Besides, Goku benefited very much from my training, he even managed to win the last World Martial Arts Tournament!" Master Roshi replied, smiling as he remembered Goku persevere through everything that Piccolo attacked him with, ultimately defeating the reincarnated Demon King.

Speaking of the Demon King, Piccolo grunted and flew off without even a goodbye, presumably on his way back to one of the random wastelands that he called home and used for his training. Bardock had a feeling that Piccolo was extremely angry and upset that more Saiyans were coming. Bardock was going to have to tell Goku's friends all about the new threat that was the Saiyans, ideally when his son was awake.

"Ugh! What happened to Gohan?" Bulma worriedly asked as he kneeled down and observed the sleeping boy. The Capsule Corp. heiress had noticed a small bump on his head as well as dried tears. Bulma grabbed the boy as well as his hat, which they really couldn't leave because it had a Dragon Ball on it.

"My guess is that he attacked Raditz upon seeing his father being beaten to a pulp. Before Raditz was killed, there was a huge indent on his armor." Bardock recalled seeing how Raditz's armor was when he had arrived on the battlefield. The mark that Bardock was referring too was a bump on Raditz's armor that had the look that a human head had hit it.

"Wait, so if you're Goku's father, then you're Raditz's too!" Bulma stated the obvious. Bardock nodded slowly, as to mock Bulma's obvious statement. Bulma ran up to Bardock and got all in his face, about to punch her friend's father. She made sure not to drop Gohan; however, as that could be extremely bad considering he had already hit his head before.

"Well I would think that you would have taught you some manners! Where have you been anyways? Growing up with no parents really affected Goku, and now you just pop in all of a sudden!" Bulma screamed, and a sad and disappointed look appeared on Bardock's face. He had known that he would have been reminded at some point that he was never there for his kids, but he wasn't expecting it to be this soon.

Seeing the upset look on Bardock's face, Bulma backed off, feeling that she had said the wrong thing. A awkward feeling seemed to arise around the battlefield, and Bardock looked at his son and nephew, both unconscious and bruised.

"Let's just get Kakarot and his son back to a safe place. I promise to explain everything as soon as they are awake." That was all that Bardock would say as he walked over to the jet, leaving everyone else to stand in confusion.

"Come on Krillin! I'll bring Gohan, and you can get Goku on the ship." Bulma instructed, and Krillin walked over to where his friend lay. Goku's body was full of cuts and blood, and Krillin also noticed that his arm was badly damaged, maybe even broken. Oh, how the short man wished that he had a Senzu Bean on him, but they'd just have to wait until they got back to Goku's house.

"Come on buddy, you're so heavy, but we're gonna get you home." Krillin grabbed Goku and flew over to the jet plane. Krillin could see that Goku looked worse then he did in his fight with Piccolo a few years ago, but even though that was the case, a Son smile was planted on his body.

"I'm just happy that we got here in time. If we lost you, that would have _really_ sucked." Krillin said quietly, knowing that his best friend couldn't hear him. Seeing Raditz's scouter next to Goku, Krillin picked that up as well. Maybe it could prove beneficial to them or something, but there was no reason to leave it.

* * *

Bardock sighed as the jet flew through the air with Bulma at the helm. Gohan lay in a blanket that Bulma always kept in the plane, and Goku was on the floor in the back of the jet. The wild-haired Saiyan felt a little out of place because everyone was dressed so casually and he was in torn Saiyan battle armor.

Gohan started to stir, and he awoke at last. Not recognizing his surroundings, the young boy started to whimper and get scared, but Krillin reached over and ruffled Gohan's hair. Upon feeling Krillin's hand in his hair, Gohan managed to calm down. Whenever he got scared or worried, Chi-Chi would always do that, and it was an instant cure.

"Hey kiddo! Good to see that you're ok!" Krillin happily said. Gohan looked up to see who was the one rubbing his head, and it was one of his dad's friends from the reunion party at Master Roshi's house – Krillin.

"W-where am I? Where's my daddy?" Gohan looked like he might cry again, so Krillin picked the little boy up and turned him around, enabling him to see his unconscious father.

"DADDY!" Gohan squealed, wanting to jump down and hug his father. Sensing this, Krillin let go, and Gohan ran over to Goku. After a couple of seconds of getting hugged by his son, Goku finally woke up.

"Hey, where am I? Goku asked weakly. Just the sound of his voice was enough to brighten everyone up.

"Goku!" his friends called out, and he looked up to see the smiling face of Krillin. Knowing that his best friend was here with him and had helped him get off the battlefield made Goku extremely happy.

"K-Krillin, hey what's up?" Goku smiled, and then remembering the last thing that he could before he had been knocked out made the smile disappear. Images of him fighting Raditz popped into his head.

"Where's Raditz?" Goku attempted to jump up, but the amount of pain that he was in was too much for him to even move. The last thing that he remembered was letting Raditz go at the request of… his father!

"Raditz was killed by Piccolo apparently after he tried to kill you when you were down. At least, that's what your dad told me!" Krillin explained, and Goku looked up to see his reflection. Only it wasn't a reflection, it was his father.

"Father…" Goku whispered, finally at long last getting to meet his father. Even when he was under the care of his adopted grandfather, Goku had always wondered where his parents were, and after the fight with King Piccolo, he sort of forgot about it. But now, he was actually meeting his dad in the flesh.

"Hello son." Bardock was just as nervous. The last time that Bardock had seen Goku, he was nothing but a newborn baby, and now he was a fully grown man with a son. In fact, Bardock and Goku were probably pretty close in age, which was scary for the scar-faced Saiyan.

"So if you're my daddy's daddy, then you're my grandpa!" Gohan exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Bardock, much to everyone's amusement.

"Hyper kid, just like Goku. So Bardock, why don't you explain your story to us." Master Roshi cleared his throat, curious as to what laid ahead.

"When the green man, Piccolo I believe, killed Raditz, Raditz made mention of two more Saiyans who will be here in a year. Due to an earlier comment, I have reason to believe it's the general of the Saiyan Army, Nappa, and the Saiyan Prince Vegeta." Bardock started, and everyone listening was horrified. Two enemies who were even stronger then Raditz? And they were coming here?

"Well, that would make sense with a comment that Raditz made back at Kame House. He said that there were only 3 Saiyans left not including Goku." Krillin said.

"Ideally, if you have warriors, now is the time to prepare them for battle. Raditz promised that they'd be here in one year, so we have one year to train. Once they arrive on this planet, their goal will be to purge the planet of it's life forms, and maybe even destroy it! No one will survive if they get their way, and this is why we need to train." Bardock continued.

"But why are they coming here? They care about their partner that much? You'd think that with the way that Raditz acted that they wouldn't care for comrades!" Bulma exclaimed, instantly regretting it considering that Raditz's father was in the jet with her, and she was the one flying it. Bardock stayed quiet for a second, and then moved to reveal the worst part.

"That's not only why. They want to take Kakarot's son. Raditz must have told them that there was a half-breed on planet, and they must want all the Saiyans that they can find. I think I know why they want to avenge Raditz, but I'd like to keep that information for myself until I find out if it's true or not." Bardock finished, and judging by Gohan's silence, he must have understood at least partly what the deal was, and what his role in all of this would be.

"Wow. So I guess that we should talk to Kami about it." Krillin said after a moment of thinking. This could very well be the end of the planet, and while the Turtle School student had a feeling that Kami had a hunch about what was going to happen, it was still important to talk to him and hear what he had to say.

"Yeah…after we go home, I'll go to the Lookout and talk to Kami." Goku replied, knowing that he also would need to pick up some Senzu Beans from Korin. "Hey Bulma, how far are we from home?"

"About 15 minutes Goku!" Bulma cheerfully replied.

"But father…what I don't understand is how you arrived here." Goku asked as he lay back down and closed his eyes.

"I promise to explain that as well when we arrive to our destination." Bardock answered, thinking of how to explain it. Hell, he didn't even know how he ended up here.

* * *

Piccolo stood on the edge of a cliff in the Diablo Desert, seeing nothing but sand and a blue sky ahead. The Namekian was furious about everything that had transpired today. First, a random alien had humiliated him, and then he had been forced to team up with Goku. And now _more_ Saiyans were coming to Earth, the planet that he had promised to take over! It was his birthright to rule this planet!

Squeezing his hand tightly, Piccolo ignored the fact that blood was starting to fall to the ground as a result of his squeezing too hard. Not only was Goku seemingly getting stronger and stronger, but there might not even be an Earth if these Saiyans defeated the Earth's protectors.

"I don't understand! I've subjected myself to such harsh training, and Goku is still seemingly stronger! How? How is this even possible? I won't allow it!" Piccolo yelled, gathering his energy and not realizing that the ground was starting to shake.

"This is my planet to take over, and Goku is _my_ kill! I won't allow stupid Saiyans to come in my way of that!" Piccolo gathered even more energy, and thunder rumbled in the distance.

Piccolo knew that one day, he'd be able to kill Goku and all of his friends, but for now, he would have to put that on hold. Suddenly, it all stopped, and Piccolo bent down on one knee, obviously having exhausted himself.

"Goku…the next time we meet, I promise that I'll have your head on a stake." Piccolo said, tossing his weighted clothes to the side and preparing to use the multi-form technique. The Demon King was going to have to train even harder just to survive against the Saiyans.

"And if it means working alongside you to combat the Saiyans, then I'll do that. But we _will_ fight, whether you like it or not." Piccolo finished as a carbon copy of himself appeared in front of him, and the Namekian jumped at his replica with a closed fist, eager to get some training in.

* * *

Goku had regained a little bit of strength in his body, but Krillin still carried him to Chi-Chi's front door and knocked. The last time that Krillin had seen the woman, she was extremely hot headed and temperamental, and for his sake, Krillin hoped that she would at least be sympathetic to the fact that her husband was in awful shape.

"Yes?" Chi-Chi calmly asked as he opened the door, but once she saw how bad Goku looked, veins started to pop out on her forehead. Sweat formed on Krillin's forehead as soon as he saw them.

"GOKU! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I TOLD YOU THAT I WANTED GOHAN HOME AN HOUR AGO!" Chi-Chi screamed, and everyone covered their ears.

"Chi-Chi, my brother from space came here trying to take me back with him, and he tried to take Gohan with him. We defeated him though, and everyone's ok." Goku tried to explain, but the feeling of pain was still too much for the Earth-raised Saiyan.

"Wait…what?" Chi-Chi asked, feeling a little bit guilty. Besides, hearing that Gohan was ok made her calm down.

"We have a lot to explain. Besides, I finally met my dad!" Goku laughed, and Chi-Chi's eyes popped out of her head the moment that she saw Bardock, who looked down at the ground in obvious embarrassment.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"And that's everything that happened Chi-Chi!" Goku finished up recollecting that day's events. By now, Master Roshi and Bulma had joined Krillin, Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi and Bardock inside Goku's house, and had all added insight as to what happened.

"Wow. I uh, I don't know how to comprehend all of that." Said Chi-Chi finally as Goku ended the story. Krillin had brought Gohan to his bedroom so that he didn't have to hear what the adults were saying, and what the plan of action was.

"It's crazy right? And that's why we need to go talk to Kami about the Earth's Special Forces training with him. We need all of the help that we can get." Goku replied, finally being able to move his arms.

"So you should probably try to get in contact with Tien and Chiaotzu." Master Roshi suggested. "Last I heard, I think that they were in some snowy mountain area…"

"And I'll tell Yamcha! Lord knows the last time he actually got into a fight that wasn't on the baseball field." Bulma snickered, and everyone else joined in on laughing.

"So dad, how did you end up here? I find it funny that you _and _Raditz came here on the same day!" Goku asked, and now it was time for Bardock to tell his story.

"The last thing I remember was standing up to that tyrant that I was talking about with Raditz: Frieza. He sent some kind of attack towards the planet and I was caught in it. I thought that I had died, but I woke up on some grassland not too far from where you and your brother were fighting. I know that it sounds farfetched, but it's true." Bardock explained to the best of his ability. To his surprise, the others didn't jump up and say that he was lying.

"We've seen some bizarre things on this planet… I mean I'm over 300 years old, and the Earth's best protector is someone who apparently was sent here to destroy the planet. I can't say that the things that have happened here are logical…but I can say that I believe you." Master Roshi told Bardock, and the others nodded.

"How strong is Frieza?" Goku asked, and Bardock shuddered at that question. Rumors had spread throughout Planet Vegeta of how strong he truly was, but the best estimate that someone had ever made was at least 20 times the king's power level. After all, whenever someone tried to measure it on a scouter, the scouter would overheat and break.

"His power level is so high that it can't be measured. In other words, imagine probably 300 of Raditz. That's how strong he is, that is if he hasn't gotten stronger over the years." Bardock stated, and now everyone wanted to panic. That is, everyone except for Goku.

"Well listen, if we train hard enough, maybe we can defeat him one day!" Goku said confidently, and Bardock couldn't help but smile at his son's enthusiasm.

"I don't know Kakarot. For right now, we should focus on training for the Saiyans that are coming." Bardock told his son, and Krillin got up.

"Sorry to leave in such a rush, but I'm going to back to Kame House. Bulma, are you gonna go find Yamcha?" Krillin asked, and Bulma nodded.

"Well thanks for having me guys! Tell Gohan I said goodbye!" Krillin said as he walked outside and took off into the sky.

"Anyways, do you have any spare clothes that I can wear? This destroyed armor is pretty uncomfortable." Bardock smirked when Chi-Chi tossed him a black shirt and sweatpants from a laundry hamper.

"Enjoy!" Chi-Chi said jokingly, and Bardock walked to go put his new equipment on. As he finally found the bathroom, he remembered watching Frieza laugh as he destroyed Planet Vegeta, and the sorrow that he felt as the energy blast absorbed Bardock.

"_I solemnly swear…I will get you back one day Frieza, and eliminating some of your strongest warriors is the first step_!" Bardock thought as he looked at himself in the mirror. "_I will avenge my planet and my race!"_

* * *

_And we conclude the long awaited chapter 3 of Second Chance. My apologies if this wasn't the action packed chapter that you wanted, but every chapter can't be just punch punch kick kick energy attack. The next chapter will show the training that begins in preparation for the Saiyans, as well as a brief check in on Raditz in the afterlife. After 2 more sagas of the Prince's Return, that story will end, and this story will become my number one priority. Plus, with my midterms over and my leave of the Sins of the Father team, I have more time to write. I just wanted to get this chapter in because I had a chance too and it fits well with my schedule. _

_**Note: This means that any updates to this story while Prince's Return is still happening will be random. Do NOT beg for updates. :D**  
_

_When Prince's Return ends, Second Chance will move into the Wednesday slot. And time for a long review section!_

_R: I think Chi-Chi should have an active role, make this Son Family centered; Bardock included; and make her less of a bitch._

_A: This fic will definitely be Son family centered, as you can see in this chapter. Thank you for checking in! And I will try to have Chi-Chi have some sort of role other then forcing Gohan to study._

_R: I would love to see Chi-Chi get a bigger role in this story. She was too bitchy in the show for my taste, so if she kept on fighting and became a Z-Fighter, she would know that if the world ends by the Androids, Gohan's studying would be naught, because I'm pretty sure they don't have a "Scholars of the Universe" club in the Otherworld._

_A: Sure, he can go study with the Supreme Kai about…things. As Bardock explained in this chapter, the world truly has a chance to be destroyed or purged, so she's going to act a lot differently then she did in canon because he's seen it first hand. Chi-Chi is not going to be the same housewife that she was in canon, but I don't know if I'd say that she's going to be a Z-Fighter yet. _

_R: I believe that Bardocks Zenkai should actually be higher. Maybe 12000 or something. This fic has some great potential, please keep it up. Oh, and please have Vegeta join them eventually, he's too cool to kill off._

_A: I did increase Bardock's power level, thank you for your recommendation. As much as I love Vegeta, we'll see what happens to Vegeta when we cross that bridge. All I can promise is that he won't do what he did in BttL. (A/N Do NOT misinterpret this statement. I don't want anyone saying I'm trashing BttL I'm saying that he won't be traveling the galaxy like he is doing currently in that story.)_

_R: Really good second chapter man loved it a lot. And I was so shocked that you kept Goku alive because I have no idea how he is going to get strong enough to defeat Nappa and Vegeta like how he trained with King Kai but you seem like you know a way so I am behind you man can't wait for chapter 3 :]_

_A: Well, training under a man who is 3 times stronger then Nappa will definitely help __ . I was actually torn between keeping Goku alive or not, but I figured that keeping him alive would help him build a better relationship with his father, which is one of the main _

_plots and focuses in this story. _

_R: First of all, the quality of writing is perfect, no major errors I can see, which is always the first thing I look for. Secondly I like the differences of the way the battle plays out and how Bardock interrupts. I look forward to the next chapter and I hope to read more soon! Keep up the great work! Btw, do you mind if I promote the chapter on my page (Dragon ball Fan Fiction)? as it's a page for people to find good fan fictions and this week is Bardock week and I can honestly say this is among the top five Fan fictions I've read, probably in the top three :D stay awesome!_

_A: Thank you! And yes, you can promote this story. Thank you for asking me. I wouldn't honestly say that this is top 5 of anything yet, but if it's just of what you read, I recommend anything by the Neo Z-Fighters. They have some great stories._

_R: Oh! So now I get it hehehe! Raditz totally damn deserved that, he's truly a saiyan with no honor. And I think he's been brainwashed by Frieza. I would say something about Vegeta and all, but too tired. I'll just wait next chapter._

_A: Brainwashed? I don't know if I'd say that, but he's definitely dead inside. I hope that you say something about Vegeta when he lands on Earth and the battle begins!_

_R: Hey buddy,_

_Great start to what I'm sure will be a great story. I love stories where Bardock survives (I am writing one myself in fact) But there are a few things I've noticed._

_Bardock seems to have changed too much in the short time between being hit by the Death Ball and waking up on Earth. His personality is just too different for my liking, and the Zenkai would have done a lot more than just a boost of 1000. If you think about it, his body was torn to shreds by Dodoria's attack and he was running on pure will power alone. Add to the fact an attack from Frieza capable of destroying Vegetasei... It's just too little for me. I'd have placed his power level between 16k and 22k after he heals (He would still be injured from the attack as well, as he hasn't yet been healed, that was explained in Episode Of Bardock when he awoke in the past)_

_Also, please please please let us know if you will bring Raditz back. I would love to see his character built on, and even Bardock's mate. Most of the stories where Bardock survives, she is never mentioned and it would be good if She did have a part._

_I will keep reading and look forward to the potential greatness that this story has yet to unleash..._

_A: I decided to go with 13,500 because I think that putting him at 1500-1600 this early would hamper the story, so to speak. Plus, I consulted with a couple of people about it, and we all agreed on 13,500. I'm not going to bring Raditz back. However, that doesn't mean that we're done with Raditz yet. What does that mean? Well, you'll see, but he's not coming back. Bardock's mate? She'll be mentioned and even seen in some chapters, like how she was this chapter, but those will be flashbacks, mentions, and visions, she will _not _be a main character in this story. _

_R: Geez Full Power, youre a busy guy...'A changed Timeline', collaborating on 'Sins of my father' and now this! Well...as usual, you have me lol._

_A: XD Well, I'm not on SotF anymore haha, but yeah I appreciate you checking in Pointer._

_R: I like the idea! The only thing that is confusing me is how Goku can then learn the Ka-O-Ken without being with Kai(and having a companionship with him), and how Gohan and Piccolo come to form a companionship too...?_

_A: Goku will not be learning the Kaio-Ken because Goku didn't die. Will he meet King Kai however? Well, we'll see, but no Spirit Bomb, no Kaio-Ken, no bad jokes._

_R: alright new chapter and good. though i think bardock is abit oc. bardock never cared for either son. he did care for his comrades though unlike most saiyans. he liked the fight im surprised he didn't protect raditz but whatever._

_i had asked in my last review would you keep any saiyans alive like nappa. he was vegeta's bodyguard and the one who protected vegeta from frieza corrupting him too much._

_nappa also cared for raditz. raditz i do think got corrupted by frieza too much by kidnapping gohan etc._

_so hard to say was his death deserved not sure. i find in fics like this raditz is always kept alive in a bardock thing but it seems you won't be doing that. what about nappa? i dont know he'sl just always killed off while he still could provide his parental role but who knows._

_maybe you'll have raditz reflect on his mistakes. ok humans you'll need one of them to go and learn kaioken spirit bomb etc. most likely tien or krillin. or surprise us all and have chichi die and make it get incredably stronger and wise up abit to the real world? in regards that gohan will need to follow his father's footsteps but he also can still be bright_

_A: Bardock is the one who did yell KAKAROT when he was dying. Is the sudden change OC? I don't think so honestly. He was given a SECOND CHANCE (I feel like ChugaaConroy making bad puns) after all. He even says that he never had a relationship with Raditz. You'll see what happens with Nappa. No one is dying yet. No one is learning anything yet from King Kai._

_R: I'm loving it. I think Chi Chi should have a more active role along with Tien. Chi Chi, because she has the potential to become even stronger if not the strongest human, she can also spend more time with her husband that way and she can come up with a realistic schedule for Gohan to study, train and have a childhood. (I mean come on studying like 18 hours a day is not right for a 4 to 8 year old). I aslo never liked the fact that they threw out her martial arts background and her drive when she became a bipolar Housewive who constantly puts her husband down while saying that fighting never leads to anything good and basically forgetting that she met her husband fighting, got engaged after the fight and he became rich after the fights (and could end up earning more that way)_

_Tien, because he is the strongest human but really became an afterthought so they focused on Krillin and his issues. Tien could be even cooler (plus his relationship with Launch can be hilarious) and help Goku and Gohan train along with Piccolo & Bardock because they all have different Styles while Krillin's is the same as Goku's_

_I also think that this Goku should become smarter with his father's influence. I mean I never liked the fact that he never grew up and his friends mock his intelligence in everyday life outside of fighting._

_At the end you said Gohan and Goku don't have the same relationship as in canon. Don't you mean Gohan and Piccolo?_

_Keep up the good work and update soon._

_A: Not losing her husband and son for a year will do wonders for her sanity and her relationship with Goku. Chi-Chi is crazy, but if she's calm and reasonable, she's a complety different character. I want Tien to have an active role in this story, and Launch will appear too. The goal is for everyone to have some sort of role if they can!_

_Also, about the Gohan relationships. What I was saying that with Goku not dying, he'll be able to have a better relationship with his son. Also, in canon Goku was either dead, gone, or not able to be with Gohan most of the time for the Saiyan and Namek sagas. Even when they were all on Namek, Goku was either in Ginyu's body, in the rejuvenation tank, or fighting Frieza on Namek while Gohan was home on Earth. I hope that you get where I'm coming from :D_

_R: I think Bardock should have a higher power lvl. Vegeta had a power level of 18,000 got the crap beat out of him and it increased to 24,000. Since Bardock was at 10,000 and was almost incinerated completlly he should be at at least 13,500._

_A: 13,500 is what we're going with. Your review was one of the ones that made me use that number._

_R: Hey FP. Just so you know, I'll help you out with the Power Levels if you become a bit hazy with 'em. I know I did during my first fic I included them in._

_A: Thanks._

* * *

**_Power Levels: (Not much this chapter since no fighting.)_**

**_Bardock: 13,500_**

**_Goku: 550 (Post Zenkai)_**

**_Piccolo: 410_**

**_Krillin: 206_**

**_Master Roshi: 139_**


	4. Chapter IV: Introductions

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based publication. The Dragon ball Manga, anime and respective products belong to Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

A/N: _Had to fix up a couple errors. This is a republish WITH the adjustments :D_

Saiyan Saga Chapter 4: Introductions

A cool breeze ran through the peak of Mount Paozu as the birds flew in the distance and squirrels collected their nuts, anxious to prepare for the upcoming winter. With the idea of preparation on his mind, Bardock slipped on his new clothing and started to make his trip back to the living room, when suddenly the area he was standing in changed.

Instead of standing in his son's house, he was now outside in a city. Bardock could see that a crowd started to surround a crater that had just been formed. As Bardock tried to push past people, he noticed that he could just walk through them. The Saiyan saw two silhouettes standing in the crater, and one of them lifted two fingers up. A blinding light surrounded the city, and Bardock quickly snapped out of it.

"Bardock! Are you ok in there?" His daughter in law asked. Ignoring her, he shrugged off the vision and walked to the living room, where he was met with mock applause by Chi-Chi.

"Very nice! Now all you need is an orange gi and you'll look exactly like Goku!" Chi-Chi laughed as she went back to preparing dinner. For someone who had found out only a short time ago that her husband was an alien that had been sent to planet Earth to cleanse it for an evil tyrant and meeting her father in law who had randomly appeared on the planet, Chi-Chi was taking all of it pretty well. Of course, having to deal with Goku on an everyday basis had prepared her for having to deal with plenty of weird and crazy occurrences.

"Yeah…listen, where is Kakarot? Wasn't he just here?" Bardock asked. Chi-Chi looked around for a second and sighed.

"Goku went outside for a minute to go catch dinner for us. It's amazing. He can lose a fight just like that, be injured so badly, and then be able to rebound quickly enough!" Chi-Chi exclaimed proudly, even though she didn't know why that was. The Son matriarch figured that it must have been in his Saiyan genes.

"Yes, that probably comes from him being a Saiyan. As a warrior race, Saiyans have the ability to not only recover quickly as long as the injuries aren't extremely bad, but we grow in power after a near fatal injury." Bardock confirmed Chi-Chi's suspicions. "Anyways, he mentioned something about meeting a Kami and talking about the Saiyans that are coming here, and I would like to accompany him." Bardock felt awkward talking to his daughter in law. Hell, the whole situation was extremely awkward. Just randomly being teleported to the future, there was no way that the full-blooded Saiyan would adjust anytime soon.

"So there's something that I'd like to ask you…" Chi-Chi started, and Bardock looked at her. The hotheaded woman looked around to make sure Gohan wasn't around and cleared her throat as she pondered exactly how to say what was on her mind.

"Do you think that we have a chance to protect the planet? Goku's saved the planet countless times before, but you guys made the guy that he lost to sound like an ant in terms of power compared to the people who are going to attack." Chi-Chi asked worriedly. While she treasured her own life greatly, she was even more worried about her son. Gohan. If the planet were destroyed, he would never be able to become a scholar!

Bardock hesitated for a moment. _This_ was why he needed to find his son and go talk to Kami – so that they could properly figure out how to prepare. This wasn't like the missions that he had back in his days as a soldier on Planet Vegeta where he would be the one going in and hunting and purging. Back then, it was just so simple, and Bardock and his crew rarely faced any problems. Now, _he_ was the hunted.

Noticing the hesitation, Chi-Chi frowned. "Well...?"

"Well…with proper training, I feel that we have a good chance to win and defend this planet. I may have not been here for long, but as a Saiyan, my loyalty lies with my family. As Kakarot is my son, I will fight alongside him." Bardock replied, pledging his allegiance to his son and this new planet.

Of course, Bardock had another reason as to why he would defend planet Earth against his fellow brethren. Frieza. Knowing that his oldest son and the only other living Saiyans left still worked under that monster gave him anger that he had only felt when he stood up to Frieza before the Arcosian destroyed his planet. Defeating the Saiyans who had come here on behalf of the Planet-Trade Organization would be a huge insult to Frieza.

"That's great! But with all due respect, since your other son was the one that attacked Goku, would your allegiance lie with him if he hadn't killed been killed by Goku and Piccolo?" Chi-Chi asked. Little did Chi-Chi know that she hit a nerve, and a big one at that.

"No, only because of the monster that they serve. That man, Frieza, he is the epitome of the devil. He betrayed my race and I right before I ended up here. For me to turn back on my beliefs and my ideals like that and rejoin him, absolutely not." Bardock replied angrily.

"Hey honey I'm back!" Goku called, walking into the house in only a blue weighted shirt and the bottom part of his gi. The Earth-raised Saiyan held a giant fish in his arms, which obviously had received a punch or two in order to be knocked out. Only Goku could lighten the mood like that and ease the awkwardness that had existed just a couple of seconds prior.

Ignoring what had just happened in her conversation with Bardock, Chi-Chi ran to her husband and hugged him tightly, and the Saiyan replied by putting a hand behind his head, something that he had done ever since he was a child. It was a Son trademark, as Krillin had once jokingly said.

"Kakarot." Bardock greeted. Goku noticed his father and grinned, still jovial in the fact that he had met his father at long last. While Bardock had been relatively quiet towards him so far, Goku had a feeling that in time, he would get to know his father.

"As hungry as I'm sure that you are, Kakarot, I believe that you mentioned paying someone named Kami a visit." Bardock said, and Goku nodded.

"Yeah! Chi-Chi, I think that I should go with my dad to Kami's place. You remember him right? He's the guy from the World Tournament who offered me the job as guardian!" Goku asked his wife, who smirked. How could Goku have forgotten so quickly that he had told his wife a short time ago?

"You mean the man who you stuck your tongue out at immaturely so that you wouldn't get the job? Oh, how could I forget _that _Goku?" Chi-Chi replied sarcastically. Not catching the sarcasm, Goku hugged his wife again and walked outside, his father right behind him.

"NIMBUS!" Goku called for his longtime magic cloud friend, who appeared in a heartbeat. Goku stepped on and Bardock powered up and prepared to fly and follow his newfound son.

"You can't fly?" Bardock questioned skeptically. All Saiyan babies could fly by the time that they were 2 years old!

"No, I can, it's just that I prefer Nimbus!" Goku replied happily. Bardock wanted to put his head in his hands. Goku had proven early on that he was…different from most Saiyans, no doubt a result of growing up on this planet.

* * *

_Bardock looked around, and this was definitely not the sky that he had been flying in. He had suddenly appeared in a wasteland and there was a very ominous feeling around. Then he saw it – the mass feeling of death and destruction. One body was already on the ground, dead, and the cause of death looked to be from a Sabiamen. Another was on the ground, missing a hand. Upon further looking, he was dead as well. Piccolo was seemingly unconscious, sprawled out on the ground. Krillin was down, barely awake, and the only one up was Gohan._

_A big bald brute was charging an attack in his hand, and Bardock's eyes bugged out of his head as he saw who it was: General Nappa. So Raditz hadn't lied; Nappa was still alive, and upon the looks of things, dominating the Earthlings. Nappa looked exactly like the silhouette that he had seen in the earlier vision. But where was Kakarot? _

"_HAAA!" Nappa finally fired the attack straight at Gohan, who was too petrified to move. As much as Bardock wanted to move and intervene, he couldn't. Gohan was a Saiyan and his grandson, and although they had just met, Bardock couldn't watch his grandson die._

"_NO!" Bardock screamed, and another voice took over yelling. It was Piccolo, the man who had claimed to be the Demon King. _He _was saving Gohan!_

_The blast took off most of Piccolo's gi, and cut most of his body badly. Purple blood oozed out from everywhere on the Namekian's body. The evil being smirked at the end as he somehow stood up straight. _

"_P-Piccolo?" Gohan asked, amazed that the man had saved him._

"_It's ok kid. No sweat." After a brief moment of standing, the Namekian fell to the ground, clearly on the verge of death._

"Bardock! Father!" Goku tried regain his father's attention, unaware that he was in another vision. Goku had figured something was up when Bardock suddenly stopped in mid air, and seemed to be in a trance. Hearing his son calling him, Bardock stopped dreaming and snapped out of it.

"Ah? What? Kakarot?" Bardock asked.

"You blanked out for a couple seconds, are you ok?" Goku questioned, and Bardock nodded. The older Saiyan was unaware if he wanted to explain his physic ability to his son just yet, so he just kept quiet. He'd explain more when they arrived at Kami's place.

"So, who exactly is this Kami?" Bardock wondered out loud.

"Well, you remember Piccolo, the guy that I was fighting with before?" Goku asked, and Bardock nodded again. "Well, Kami is the good part of Piccolo. They split up a long time ago, it's complicated."

"Ah." Bardock said, somewhat understanding what his son had tried to explain. The two flew in awkward silence the rest of the way, Goku figuring out what he would say to Kami, and Bardock questioning the meaning of the vision. No matter, both had a feeling that Kami would be able to help them immensely with everything that was to come. After all, that was a guardian's job.

* * *

Raditz looked around and had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was bleeding out at the hands of Kakarot and the green bean back on Kakarot's planet. Absentmindedly reaching down to his chest, Raditz was in shock that the hole was gone. But where was he…?

"Purgatory. Heaven. Heaven. NEXT!" A booming voice yelled, as they appeared to read the destinations for people. The longhaired Saiyan looked up and saw a red-skinned man with a huge beard as well as a horned hat. Well, at least Raditz figured that it was a horned hat. Either that, or the hat had holes for the man's horns.

Noticing the look on Raditz's face, King Yenma sighed loudly as he prepared to explain who he was for at least the nine millionth time in the last 2 living world seconds. "My name is King Yenma, and I am the one that is going to judge you to determine where you go for the rest of eternity. You are Raditz, a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta in the North Quadrant; you served in the Planet-Trade Organization for 27 years. You died after trying to kill your brother, purge his planet, and then kidnap your nephew for your own selfish desires. Sound about right?"

Raditz nodded meekly. He was still shocked that he had died, but he had no idea that there even _was_ an afterlife. He had always presumed that you just died, simple as that. Of course, the Saiyan was even more bewildered that some giant red deity would be the one judging him.

"I would call you a monster, but unfortunately, that is honestly an understatement. Even before your death, you felt no remorse for any of your actions, and even tried to kill your brother while he was down _and_ after he had let you go. The only thing that works in your favor is the excuse that Frieza used you as a slave and you had no way to escape the life that he had created for you. This is true as well, yes?" King Yenma bellowed, making the usually stoic and proud Saiyan tremble.

"Y-yes…" Raditz stuttered, wanting to just melt down in his shoes. King Yenma looked down at the papers that he had in front of him, which Raditz figured were all about him. The deity's eyes widened at something that he read, and a small smirk showed on his face.

"Tell me…it says here that you and your fellow Saiyans eventually were planning to revolt against Frieza, correct?" Yenma asked, and Raditz stepped back in shock. How could this god have known about what he, Vegeta, and Nappa had planned in secrecy? Seeing as this was the man who would decide what he would for the rest of time, Raditz decided to be honest. Of course, the fact that he was terrified beyond belief played a role in that choice.

"Y-yes, and that's why I went to the planet Earth to find Kakarot! We believed that with his power, we could eventually free ourselves from the torturous life that we had all lived through for 25 years." Raditz explained, and then his face softened.

"I am a monster for all of the acts that I committed in my life, but I'm sure that you know that Frieza is _much_ worse. If he had the most innocent baby in his hands, he could make that child his pawn, his evil slave to do his biddings. That may not excuse my actions, but I just want Frieza to pay for all that he's done!" Raditz told King Yenma truthfully.

"Well, it's good that you can accept the fact that you are a murderer and a killer, not to mention a despicable being. While your sentence is Hell, we're going to keep an eye on you. Because the majority of the crimes and murders that you committed were not _your_ choice, you will join the rest of the Saiyans who were sentenced to a life of Hell. Luckily for you, it's one of the lesser regions, and I'm sure that you'll be somewhat happy with the arrangements." Raditz brightened at this news. Perhaps he'd be able to see his mother at long last!

"But we're going to keep an eye on you. Calling your Saiyan friends to the planet Earth may have actually been a blessing in disguise." King Yenma revealed cryptically.

"Wait! What do you mean that calling the Saiyans to Earth might have been a good idea?" Raditz questioned as two guards came behind him and prepared to escort him to his new life.

"That will be apparent in due time. Let me just say that believe me; we want Frieza as dead as you do. Now go, Raditz, and good luck! Next!" King Yenma gave a small smile as he called for the next soul to be processed.

* * *

"Hey, we made it! This is probably the quickest I've ever got to the Lookout!" Goku noted happily as the Guardian's palace came into both Saiyans' vision. For Bardock, as it was his first time there, Kami's Lookout as a sight to truly behold: a floating palace that stood on a long pole. Not that Goku didn't still find it amazing after he had spent 3 years training there, but it's luster had sort of faded for the Earth-raised Saiyan. Nonetheless, Kami's Lookout would have been a landmark on Earth if there were actual proof to the Earthlings that it existed.

"Alright, I'm gonna go grab Kami! You just wait out here father!" Goku yelled as he bolted into the Lookout, eager to find his old mentor. Bardock went to the edge of the Lookout and sat down with his legs hanging off of the edge. The scar-faced Saiyan wasn't sure if he was imagining things, but it looked like he could see the whole planet below him.

"I don't get it. What does the vision mean? When I had the vision earlier before I found Kakarot and Raditz, I guess that was probably what would've happened if I hadn't intervened. So Kakarot was meant to die?" Bardock whispered out loud, overwhelmed by everything. It had been a long day, no doubt about it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice asked, and Bardock whipped around to see an all black being wearing a hat and having wide eyes. Golden earrings hung from the man's ears. Bardock presumed that this was Kami, so the Saiyan rose up and was unsure whether to bow or not.

"Uh yeah sure. Are you Kami?" Bardock asked. The man smiled, revealing just one tooth. If this was Kami, then Bardock was really surprised that _this_ was the Earth's guardian. Bardock had been expecting someone more…elegant.

Mr. Popo chuckled. "I'm afraid not. You see, my name is Mr. Popo, and I tend to the Lookout and keep it nice and clean." Bardock tried to hide his embarrassment, although Mr. Popo made no attempt to crack jokes at the time-traveling Saiyan.

"And you do an excellent job at it, Mr. Popo!" A voice replied, and both turned around to see an older version of Piccolo, standing side by side with Goku. The guardian's former pupil mouthed to his father "_This is Kami"_, something that Bardock tried to ignore. He already knew that Mr. Popo wasn't Kami!

"_My_ name is Kami, and I am the guardian of this planet. As we already know, there is a great evil approaching this planet, and we will need to all we can in our power to protect this planet. Goku has filled me in on every detail that I didn't know about and I have already talked with Mr. Popo, and we have agreed that we will contact the Earth's Special Forces and train them here on the Lookout." Kami revealed, making Goku smile. Not only did his physical power increase, but also he learned so much when he trained with Kami and Mr. Popo, so he knew that his friends would be in good hands.

"The name's Bardock. I'm Kakarot's father, as I'm sure that he's already told you. As Kakarot is my son, I will fight alongside him and protect this planet from the invaders. With all due respect, I do not require your training." Bardock said simply.

"Excellent! And don't worry about the training; I could sense from the moment that you arrived on Earth that you were the strongest fighter that this planet has ever seen. Goku, would you like to assist me in telling your friends?" Kami asked, and Goku nodded. Kami closed his eyes and started to focus, and Goku could feel a jolt of sorts in his heads. Bardock felt it too, and it felt eerily similar to how he had felt when the Kanassan gave him his physic powers. Speaking of those powers, Bardock wanted to talk them over with Kami and see what he thought.

"_Everyone, can you hear me?" _Kami's voice said, and immediately Goku heard a familiar voice reply.

"_Old man, the last time you tried to talk to me, I vowed to rip you in half. What do you want?" _The angry voice of Piccolo growled.

"_Kami? Hey, I was just about to come to the Lookout!" _Krillin answered.

"_Wait a second, Kami? You mean the good part of Piccolo? What does he want?" _Yamcha asked, seemingly talking if Kami wasn't there, but he forgot that Kami was on the line. Chuckling, Kami prepared to explain.

"_I do not know if all of you are aware of this, but there is a new evil approaching the Earth. If you come to the Lookout, I will be able to explain everything. If you don't remember where the Lookout is, just home on to Goku's energy signal and fly to that location. I would explain here, but using my telepathy provides a huge strain on me." _Kami ordered, and immediately Yamcha panicked.

"_But won't Piccolo be there?"_

"_Piccolo is already aware of everything. His presence is not required on the Lookout. Yours is however, so please try to come here immediately!"_ Kami commanded as he cut the link off. The old Namekian grabbed onto his staff.

"Using telepathy wears me out greatly. Goku, I think that I'm going to have to teach you that technique!" Kami laughed weakly.

"Kami, please be careful. Oh yes, I forgot to mention that Korin's new pupil will be joining us as well." Mr. Popo added, and now Goku became wide eyed. Bardock could only wonder who this Korin was, although by the sound of things, he guessed it was a martial arts master.

"New pupil? I thought Korin wasn't taking any more students?" Goku asked, and Kami smiled.

"One girl managed to climb up to his tower and has been training with him for sometime now. She is incredibly powerful Goku, and will prove to be a valuable ally in the fight against the Saiyans. I will contact Korin now so that she can begin the climb up." Kami responded, exciting Goku. It wasn't rare that Korin took students, and she had to be awfully strong for him to even consider it. Of course, passing the wise cat's training was also extremely tough, and it was something that few could do.

"Ok, that sounds like a good plan, Kami." Goku grinned as he then turned to Bardock, "So father, what are you going to do?" Goku asked, and Bardock smirked. The elder Saiyan had thought about what the best plan of action was.

"Even though as of now my power greatly exceeds yours, I will train you in the combat style of a Saiyan. You have mentioned sensing energy; how is that possible without the use of a scouter?" Bardock questioned

"A scouter? Oh you mean the thing that Raditz had? I can teach you that, it's easy. Mr. Popo here was able to teach me in no time flat." Goku laughed. "It will help us a lot in the fight against the Saiyans!"

* * *

"You may have sensed the fight that took place between Goku, Piccolo, and a Saiyan invader, who we later found out was Goku's brother. One year from now, these Saiyans will attack the Earth and try to cleanse the planet of its warriors and it's populations, and then try to kidnap Goku's young son, Gohan." Kami told the Z-Fighters who had assembled on the Lookout. Standing in order were Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, and Krillin, all listening attentively.

"Wait, Goku has a kid?" Yamcha yelled at the top of his lungs, making Kami kneel down due to the sheer pain that he was in from his sensitive hearing. As Mr. Popo bent down to help the Earth's guardian, Kami simply waved him away.

"Sorry Kami. Could've told me that Goku!" Yamcha playfully glared at his longtime friend, who put a hand behind his head again.

"Yes, and I offer to train all of you - Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Yamcha. As for Piccolo I know for a fact that he will not want to train with me, and Goku and his father, Bardock require no training from me."Kami spoke telepathically.

"Goku's father_?" _Tien and Yamcha asked loudly in disbelief. Kami chuckled again, and he motioned for Goku to explain. Bardock walked out from Goku, scowling, as he clearly didn't enjoy the attention that he was getting.

"This man standing next to me is not a multiform image of me. This is my father Bardock, who appeared on Earth a short time after Raditz did. I learned a lot about myself today, including that I'm an alien and I was sent here only to destroy the people of Earth and claim this planet for the organization that these Saiyans work for. My father has agreed to fight alongside us out of loyalty to his family, which would be me." Goku explained, taking everyone who hadn't been at Kame House when Raditz attacked by surprise. While everyone had jokingly said in the past that there was now way that Goku was human, hearing that he actually _wasn't_ was, well, weird and creepy.

"And now, I'd like to introduce Korin's new student. This is Bella!" Mr. Popo put his hand out to show a white skinned girl with dark black hair similar to Chi-Chi's. The young woman wore a blue gi with white on the sides, and her hair in a braid. Everyone could sense that for she was incredibly powerful, and seemed to be almost as strong as Goku was when he fought King Piccolo, amazingly enough. Her eyes were intimidating but welcoming, if such a combination was even possible.

"Hi!" Bella greeted, putting on her best smile.

"I leave all of you to your training. Goku and Bardock, I wish you the best of luck, and if you wish to come here to spar with any of your friends, then go right ahead." Kami finished, and walked back into his palace. Suddenly, Bardock remembered what he needed to talk to the Earth's guardian about.

"Wait Kami!" Bardock called, and Kami turned around. "I need to talk to you for a second…alone."

"That is very…wow. Your tale is very intriguing, that's easy to say." Kami was speechless and shocked at the story that Bardock had told him. The Saiyan had filled Kami in on everything from the Kanassan giving him the ability to have these visions to Piccolo dying saving Gohan. While Bardock hadn't revealed everything, such as exactly why the Kanassan had "blessed" him with that power, Bardock figured that only the most important facts were necessary.

"If what you are saying is true, then we must prevent as many deaths as we can!" Kami stated the obvious, something that Bardock managed to somehow hide his frustration at.

"The best plan is to train these fighters as hard as you can, and when the Saiyans arrive to make them sense us so that the city in my vision won't be destroyed. My recommendation is to use every available method of training that you can. I will train with Kakarot and teach him everything I know. I might be a Saiyan, but I'm willing to fight for this planet." Bardock said as he stared at the human Z-Fighters, who had started their training with some warm ups.

"Yes, and if I can make a recommendation, I would like for you to wear weighted clothing. Your son wears them, and they will help greatly with training. I can give them to you if you want." Kami suggested.

"Why not?" Bardock asked. Kami pointed a finger at Bardock and closed his eyes.

"I can give you clothing just like your son's. Does that work?" Kami asked, and Bardock nodded. A dark blue gi formed on Bardock's body, and a green weighted shirt appeared underneath that. Weighted boots also replaced Bardock's Saiyan boots.

Bardock let his emotions show as he looked at his new get-up. "I like. Thank you." Kami smiled in the fact that his new ally enjoyed his gift.

"I would return with your son, Bardock. We only have a year, and we must use that time to the best of our ability."

* * *

_And so, Chapter 4 is complete. Starting this week, probably Wednesday or Thursday, weekly updates will begin, starting with Chapter 5. My prayers and thoughts go out to anyone hit hard by this recent snowstorm in the Northeast. I live in NY and was hit with snow, but I have power, never lost it. _

_Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed or leaves off on a cliffhanger. Been having some problems with my laptop, On a much happier note, I want to thank everyone for the early support that I've received so far, and as always, here are my review responses. _

_Q: Oh wow this story is awesome, loved the interaction between Father, Son & Grandson. Hope you have Bardock having difficulty coming to terms with living on earth, such as culture and all that sort of thing._

_A: Thank you! I tried to make the interaction as realistic as possible and not go to OOC with anyone. Bardock will have some difficulty for sure, just like Vegeta did in canon, but it'll be very different._

_Q: Nice chapter; I'm looking forward to seeing how Gohan transitions into a fighter. Perhaps Bardock will train him; Piccolo most likely wouldn't because he isn't forced into doing so._

_The only qualm I have is how you'll be handling Vegeta. He has a power level of 18,000. With a year of training, Bardock could most likely defeat him with ease._

_I hope you have an idea of how to counter what I said before; DBZ can't be THAT anti-climatic. :p_

_Good luck, and I'm awaiting The Prince's Return's end so that we can see more of this. :)_

_A: Well, Prince's Return is on a little hiatus haha, but you'll definitely be seeing more of this. We'll be addressing the Gohan training in the next chapter. The Vegeta and Bardock fight (Because yes, Bardock will be fighting Vegeta) will definitely not be a pounding by anyone, especially with Vegeta's smart battle maneuvers._

_Q: I liked the way you described the final confrontation with Frieza, and thinks this is an interesting twist, can't wait to read more. Good job FP :D_

_A: Thanks Kaiser! For that first chapter, the goal was to go inside Bardock's feelings and not have a basic retelling of the end of the Bardock movie. _

_Q: Another good chapter. I wonder how Goku training with Bardock will affect his strength during the battle with the other Saiyans. Also, this should have a big effect on Piccolo's personality as well not having Gohan to train during the year until their arrival._

_A: Thanks for checking in Flash! Goku training with Bardock will be vastly different from not only canon, but other stories in the way that Bardock is so much stronger then him and is a actual veteran and successful fighter, not like how King Kai was only a martial arts trainer if you get what I mean. We checked in on Piccolo this chapter, he's still evil, but he knows that even if he beat Goku somehow, Bardock would easily wipe the floor with him, so he has to make a decision based on what will benefit him best. _

_Q: Bardock's visions should greatly alter this timeline. His foresight will greatly benefit Goku and the rest of the Earth's heroes. How will Goku prepare for the Saiyans now? He didn't die which means no training from King Kai_

_A: Our first (and second) Bardock vision occurred this chapter! Goku will prepare for the Saiyans with his father, who while he may not have the techniques that King Kai has, is _much _stronger then King Kai._

_Q: really like the story keep it up and would u think off doing a bulma and bardock thing or just a fling that be funny to see_

_A: It's funny, that actually was an idea I had in the rough cut, but I decided against it. Bardock will find someone, I promise. It will NOT be Launch or Bulma, however. _

_Q: So no Kaio-Ken and no Spirit Bomb that make the fights a whone of lot more interresting. I think Bardock is going to make sure Gohan train atleast abit. Also I think Goku well train harder to keep up with his Dad. Is he Goku going use much heaver weighted clothing?_

_A: No Kaio-what? * gets punched by Goku * haha, Goku will stick to his own weighted clothing, excellent question! _

_Q: Lol amusing chapter, everyone reacting to this bizarre turn of events and all. Why is Master Roshi's power level included...not like the old timer will be fighting or anything!... Right?_

_A: Master Roshi is the wild card! Nah, he's not going to fight, just wanted to include it because there weren't many to include lol XD_

_Q: Okay! So it's an interesting premise you have here, and I'm curious to see how well you will write the story in comparison with others who have a similar kind of idea going on with Bardock alive and blah blah blah. I have to point out that Bardock is slightly OOC over here. I'd feel as if he'd be more bitter about the entire thing with Frieza and missing all those years, as well as vengeful. As much as he now likes his son because of all the visions he had, I feel that he's not going to warm up all that quickly to the Son Family as drastically as he has changed, because people just don't do that. Just... some thoughts... of course it's up to one's personal interpretation. In addition to that, don't focus too much on power levels even though it's fun to, because in the canonverse it pretty much became irrelevant. We know around how much a person is stronger by, but it's not measured by numbers and it's much too hard to get an accurate number._

_Now that my con-crit is out of the way, I will definitely be looking forward to future updates on how this will turn out!_

_A: I appreciate this review a lot. Hopefully, the beginning of this chapter helped clear up what you said about the warming up to the family. And the power levels are just for fun. And speaking of power levels…_

_Power Levels:_

_Goku - 550_

_Bardock – 13,500_

_Krillin – 206_

_Tien – 250_

_Yamcha – 180_

_Bella – 200_

_Also, I'd like to give a Shout out to Captain Space of Break Through The Limit fame. The idea of Raditz being judged in this chapter came from the scene he had in chapter 40 of his story, titled Judgment. We'll be checking in on Raditz occasionally throughout the story._

_Until the next time my friends. _


	5. Chapter V: The Training Begins

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based publication. The Dragon ball Manga, anime and respective products belong to Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

_Saiyan Saga Chapter 5: The Training Begins_

The sky was lit a beautiful orange as the sun began to set in the distance as Goku and Bardock flew back to the younger Saiyan's mountain home. It had been way too long of a day for both men. Bardock had magically appeared in the future and was reunited with his son, and Goku had learned he was an alien from a near-extinct race sent to purge the planet he now called home, met his older brother who later died at the hands of Goku's worst nemesis, narrowly avoided death, and met his father.

"So, are you going to train the boy as well?" Bardock asked, breaking the silence between father and son. Upon first seeing Gohan, Bardock could sense that there seemed to be a lot of hidden potential within the young boy.

Seeing what Gohan had done personally against Raditz, Goku had the exact same feeling. While the Earth-raised Saiyan had always wanted to train his son, Chi-Chi had always stood in the way of that. "Well, I don't think it's a good idea. Gohan's only four, and to put him at risk like that isn't smart. Plus, there's no way that Chi-Chi will let me train him. All she wants him to do is to study and be a scholar." Fearing his wife's reaction, Goku figured that staying quiet about Gohan attacking Raditz.

Bardock was highly disappointed in his son's choice. Little did Goku know that upon seeing Raditz's armor, Bardock had figured out that Gohan managed to land a hit in on Raditz judging by the small, head shaped indent on Raditz's armor.

"Kakarot, if this planet is destroyed, he won't be able to become a scholar! If this was Planet Vegeta, your son would already be conquering planets and learning to become a great and prideful warrior!" Bardock argued, knowing that they would need all of the help that they could get to defend planet Earth.

"Well this isn't Planet Vegeta! This is planet Earth, and Gohan is _my _son!" Goku countered.

"Kakarot, listen to me for a second. _Ask_ your mate; I'm sure that even a woman such as herself would be able to make some sort of accommodation for you. Besides, haven't you ever wanted the chance to train your son?" Bardock inquired. Even if Goku did forget his memory, Bardock knew that his Saiyan instincts still ran through his veins.

Goku hesitated, "Well, I've tried my best to sneak Gohan off a couple times, but Chi-Chi has always stopped me aside from when she comes to watch me as well. I want to train him, but-"

"But _what, _Kakarot? Just ask your damn mate if you can train him. Once she realizes the true severity of the situation, she'll be able to make some sort of intelligent choice." Bardock said harshly. While the time traveler didn't intend to come off so mean, this was no time for thinking about how studying and being a scholar was best instead of training to protect a planet.

"Well, I uh, I guess that I could ask Chi-Chi…" Goku replied, actually fearing the conversation that would arise when he returned back to Mount Paozu.

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, GOKU! I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES BEFORE, I REFUSE TO LET YOU TRAIN GOHAN!" Chi-Chi screamed, causing Goku and Bardock to put a hand over their ears in pain. The Son matriarch knew how to cause immense pain to even the strongest of warriors – by yelling at the top of her lungs.

"But Chi-Chi, he has so much potential! Look, can't you let us train him just a _little bit_? I'm not asking for you to let him stop studying; I just want to train Gohan the basics so that he at least knows them." Goku begged. Chi-Chi crossed her arms and turned away from her alien husband.

Chi-Chi still wasn't convinced, "Oh yeah, and if he's training with you, how exactly is he going to find the time to study?" she wondered skeptically.

"Look, what if he comes with us while we train, and when he finishes all of his work, he can train a bit. Please Chi-Chi, you have to understand that if we don't beat these Saiyans, Gohan won't be able to become a scholar because the planet will be destroyed!" Goku exclaimed. "After all, we both know how smart he is, and martial arts teaches a lot."

Now Chi-Chi was interested in what her husband would say to back up this ridiculous claim. "Ok Goku, how will learning martial arts help Gohan with his studies?"

"Uh, well by training outside, Gohan will be able to learn about the environment a lot better then some book because he'll be able to see it firsthand with his own eyes." That was the best that Goku could come up with, and knowing that it wasn't the best argument, the full-blooded Saiyan looked at the ground upset.

Seeing the disheartened look on her husband's face, Chi-Chi's face became soft. "Listen Goku, I don't want Gohan to train and become a brainless brute. I want him to go and achieve things in life and make a name for himself by doing good things for the world, not by becoming a fighter."

"But I want to become strong like daddy!" A small voice said quietly. Everyone turned around to see Gohan standing in the hallway, his thumb in his mouth. No one was quiet sure how long the demi-Saiyan had been listening to their conversation, but the young boy had a knack for sneaking into places quietly; no doubt something he got from his Saiyan genes.

Chi-Chi frowned, "Gohan! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to get into bed!"

"I was in bed! But when you yelled, I thought that something bad happened! I was curious!" Gohan defended his actions, but he was clearly embarrassed at his choice to come see what was going on. Chi-Chi bent down and ruffled her son's hair.

"Don't worry Gohan, everything is ok. Gohan, if I let you train your father and grandpa Bardock as long as you still did your work, how would you feel about that?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku couldn't believe that his wife was actually considering it!

"I would love that!" Gohan squealed.

"Fine. Here's the deal Goku: Gohan will do all of his work first, and then he will watch you and your father train, and you can train him as well. If Gohan leaves before finishing his work, the deal is off. Ok?" Chi-Chi told her husband, who nodded enthusiastically as he picked up his son and put him on his shoulders.

"Thanks Chi-Chi! I promise that I won't let you down! Gohan is going to become a well-rounded man when he grows up, right son?" Goku asked, nudging his son, who hugged his father tightly.

Bardock sighed as he watched Goku interact lovingly with his son. Memories flooded back of how he had no relationship with his oldest son, Raditz. Oh, how Bardock had truly fucked up with Raditz…

"You know Kakarot...I've meaning to ask. What _exactly _happened to your tail?" Bardock inquired. The jovial look on Goku's face quickly vanished.

"With all due respect, that's something I'd like to talk about at a later time." Goku replied.

"Fine whatever. Anyways, I don't know about you Kakarot, but I'm hungry, and if we're going to be training; a Saiyan needs to be fed." Bardock said, and Chi-Chi almost fell to the floor. It hadn't dawned on her yet that she probably would need to double up on what she was making just to satisfy her father in law _and _her husband. It was going to be a long night for the Ox princess…

* * *

"Mr. Popo, I don't get it! Why are we just starting off with simple push-ups and sit-ups? I do all of this in my sleep!" Yamcha complained as he continued to do basic workouts on the floor of the Lookout. His fellow Z-Fighters did the same; all aside from Yajirobe, who continued to munch on his meal, tuning everyone and everything else out.

"In order to properly train, you must be properly prepared. What good would it be to train without being warmed up? You would hurt yourself; I would think that even one as you would be aware of that." Mr. Popo replied. That shut the longhaired Earthling up, and the baseball player lowered his head in shame as Krillin laughed at Yamcha's misfortune.

"You know…normally I'd be complaining about this training, but with such a beautiful young lady here, I find no reason to complain." Yamcha said slyly, as he looked at Bella. The newest Z-Fighter was performing sit-ups at a very rapid pace, seemingly having to use no effort.

Krillin and Tien sighed at Yamcha's pitiful attempt at flirting. While most human girls would have been smitten at the famous athlete's decision to make a move, it was evident that Bella was indifferent.

"Yamcha…I hope that you are aware that your decision to put flirting with the only woman up here above your training will affect you in the long term, and not in a positive way." Bella said, smirking. The black-haired woman had a way with words, and it was enough to make Yamcha want to melt in his boots.

"Mr. Popo, with all due respect, we know that Goku received training here before. Is there any way that you could tell us what it was?" Tien asked, stopping his one-finger push-ups.

"Come on! We're just trying to get stronger, that's all!" Krillin agreed, adding his two cents in.

Mr. Popo closed his eyes and thought for a second, "To be truly strong, you must know yourself _and_ your enemy. Once you know this, all will become clear.' Mr. Popo spoke like a prophet. However, his sophisticated language seemed to be a bit too much for the Z-Team, as they all looked upon him with surprised looks and wide-open jaws.

"What do you mean? Know ourselves?" Krillin wondered.

"Hey! Don't give us that crap! How can we not know ourselves? I know myself better then anyone else!" Yamcha replied angrily. All he wanted to do was train! He didn't want to be bored with some sentimental rubbish that made no sense.

"Oh, you know yourself do you? Tell me then, do you know that you are weak?" Mr. Popo asked Yamcha, and it was like the Lookout became even quieter. The Z-Team were too astonished at Mr. Popo's response to even laugh at their friend or add their own insight. Well, aside from Bella, who snickered just a little bit before calming herself upon realizing that she was the only one laughing.

"Whoa! Would you like to prove that, you big beach ball?" Yamcha yelled, running at Mr. Popo who used one finger to push him back. As Yamcha backed up and started to try to ignore the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes from being humiliated, Mr. Popo bent down and retrieved a small case.

"Ah here we go. There are weighted clothing in this box, the same type that Goku used when he trained up here years ago. If you put these on and use them in your training, the mass of the weights will help you grow in power. You may remember the great change in Goku's power from when he fought King Piccolo to when he competed against Piccolo Junior in the last world tournament; that was possible in part thanks to the Weighted Clothing." Mr. Popo informed his students, who all curiously approached the box and began to put the weighted clothing on.

"It's…definitely a different fit." Tien noted as he slipped a blue weighted shirt on. While it wasn't the colors that he was used to wearing, having been a student of the Crane School, the triclops wouldn't dismiss the fact that they would have a substantial boost on his power if used correctly.

"The first 'real' part of this training is for everyone to spar using these weighted clothing. Make your teams and begin sparring. This will be able to show you how different moving in these weighted clothes are, _and_ how you will have to adapt." Mr. Popo instructed, and the Z-Fighters spread out. Tien would fight Yamcha, Krillin would take on Bella, and Yajirobe would show off his skills against Chiaotzu.

"Ok, begin!" Popo said, and blurs surrounded the Lookout as each of the humans leapt into action, showing off their fighting skills to each other. Mr. Popo took notice of the brilliant speed that each fighter had, even in the weighted clothes.

"Come on Krillin! I want to see what you can do!" Bella yelled as she dodged Krillin's punch easily. Underestimating the small monk, Bella got cocky for a moment and didn't expect Krillin to land a punch in on her stomach. The former Turtle School student phased behind her while she was recovering and kicked Bella to the hard Lookout floor.

"Uh!" Bella cried. As Krillin walked over to her, feeling bad that he had harmed her, she managed to jump back up. Taking the bald man by surprise, Bella landed behind him and returned the favor with a couple of rapid punches, each landing directly in Krillin's back.

"Where…where did you come from?" Krillin asked as he strafed around and began to block her attacks.

Bella smiled. "I'm from South City. Oh yeah, I'd watch out if I were you!" Bella jumped up and kicked Krillin in his lower jaw with her boot, then finishing up by closing both hands and smashing down on his head. Wiping blood off of his lip, Krillin thought of an idea of how to get a good hit in on her.

"Well watch this! Ka...Me..." Krillin was starting to crouch down as he prepared the signature attack of the Turtle School. Bella smirked, expecting the attack to be weak.

"Ha...Me..." Even if this was just a spar, Krillin wasn't happy with his pride being insulted by Bella thinking all of his attacks weren't going to be powerful.

"HA!" Krillin's attack almost hit Yajirobe, who was running at Chiaotzu, but it managed to hit Bella. The young woman was actually shocked at how much power had been put into the attack, and it actually burned off a bit of her gi.

Tien and Yamcha had taken a notice in Bella and her mysteriousness, but for different reasons. For Yamcha, it was simply to have a relationship with her and get with her, just like Bulma would have accused of him of doing. For Tien, however, he was greatly interested in her powers. The usually stoic human had a good feeling that the Saiyan threat would be more powerful then the others were expecting them to be, so the more men (or in this case, men and one woman), the merrier.

Of course, training with Yamcha was an easy workout for the former Crane School student; something that proved to be true when Tien punched Yamcha once in the gut and made the scar-faced bandit fall to the ground, cursing.

* * *

By sunrise the next day, Goku and Bardock had chosen a proper spot for them to begin their training. Located about 4 minutes walking from Goku's mountain house, they had chosen it for its vast, wide-open space and the peaceful serenity that surrounded the area. Most of the animals had even been so kind, and smart, as to get out of the way, giving the two as much space as they needed.

Because of the monumental difference in their power, the two would begin doing their own things for a while, and perhaps later on, they would spar. But, as Bardock had said the night before, that would be only after Goku had substantially increased his power.

So, Goku chose to go for a run through Mount Paozu and practice his flying. Both activities would increase his speed and help lessen his dependency on the Nimbus cloud.

Bardock, on the other hand, decided to take off the top half of his gi and just train in the weighted shirt. This was so that he could adjust to the weighted clothing, similar to what the Z-Fighters were doing on Kami's Lookout.

Bardock would practice basic melee attacks for a couple of hours, and then met up with Kakarot so that he could learn how to sense energy. For someone who seemed so dense and clueless sometimes, Goku was a genius when it came to teaching. Within just a couple of weeks, Bardock had become a master at it.

Spending all this time with Kakarot…it was crazy. While it had only been a short time since they had met, Kakarot had warmed up to Bardock pretty quickly. Relationships like this were so uncommon on Planet Vegeta between low class Saiyans because they would always be out on missions. Bardock couldn't help but sigh, as it reminded him a lot of when Raditz had been born on Planet Vegeta, many, many years ago…

"_Come on Nabo! Push!" A reptilian-like doctor encouraged as Bardock's mate lay on the operating table, hyperventilating. Nabo was in more pain then she had ever gone through, but it would all be worth it in the end. She was finally going to have a child of her own!_

"_I'm! Trying! As hard! As! I! Can!" Nabo screamed, using as much energy as she could just to talk. _

_Bardock didn't even look at his mate, instead leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, trying his best to tune out the loud noises that his mate was making. The only reason why he was here was because he didn't have a mission to go on with his team. Fasha and Tora had basically forced him to attend the birth of his son, which Bardock wasn't thrilled about in the slightest. _

_The low-class Saiyan just wanted to train and increase his power level. Having a power level of 3500 wasn't enough; Bardock NEEDED to get stronger! Getting mocked for being a "weak" low-class Saiyan was humiliating, even if he was one of the strongest low class Saiyans on planet. Of course, he was still very young, only 23 years old, but he was always trying to become the strongest Saiyan alive and achieve his goal, the same one he shared with many other Saiyans._

_Becoming a Super Saiyan._

_While the goal wasn't as prominent as it had been when he was younger, Bardock still hoped for a day when he would become the Saiyan warrior of legend, and prove everyone wrong! It was said that becoming a Super Saiyan greatly increased the power of the warrior who managed to attain it, but many had tried and fell well short. _

"_Well, here we go! It's a boy!" The doctor said gently, holding the newborn softly. The boy had an ungodly amount of hair, something that was definitely inherited from his mother. Bardock stopped his inner monologue to cast his eyes upon his son. While most fathers would be ecstatic that they would have a offspring for the first time, Bardock could care less unless this brat was powerful. _

_But having the facial features of his mother only? Not a good start for young Raditz, in his father's eyes at least. The strongest Saiyans inherited many of their features from the father._

"_I want to call you…Raditz!" Nabo said weekly as she cradled her newborn. The boy looked at his mother with innocent and loving eyes. _

"_Bardock…don't you want to hug your son?" Nabo asked, and Bardock pressed a button on his scouter._

"_Hold on…I just want to see what his power level is…3? His power level is a measly 3!? That's…that's awful! What kind of son have we created?" Bardock yelled in anger, throwing his scouter to the ground. Raditz began to cry at his father's outburst, and Nabo glared._

"_What's wrong with you, Bardock? This isn't some random Saiyan you meet at one of the bars; this is your son! Can't you treat him like you know…your son!" Nabo yelled._

"_No, I can't. However, if it will make you feel somewhat better, I will acknowledge the boy's presence." Bardock walked over to Raditz, who held his arms out at his father. Ignoring that, Bardock kneeled down and looked his firstborn in the eyes._

"_Perhaps you'll be able to move past that weak power level and become a true Saiyan warrior!" Bardock exclaimed, trying to have some sort of optimistic thoughts. But when Raditz began to cry, Bardock gave up. True Saiyans never cried! _

"And look how that turned out…" Bardock reflected, actually upset for some reason. Perhaps it had been the fact that he was actually getting along with Kakarot…Bardock would never know. What he did know was that for now, his best option was to get to training. While he had changed a lot since the day when Raditz was born, his love and lust for becoming more powerful would never change.

* * *

And for 3 months, that's exactly what he did do. Every single day, rain or shine, Goku and Bardock would continue their training. Bardock took proud note of the fact that Goku's strength was drastically increasing, something that he was able to gauge through not only visual view, but also through his new learned talent of sensing energy. Gohan had started training with them about a week into their training after coming down with a cold, and had shown great potential thus far.

Dressed in a gi identical to his father's, Gohan was becoming powerful too. Being trained in martial arts by both his father and his grandfather helped the demi-Saiyan immensely. The boy was a fast learned, and if he was able to keep up in his training, he would be stronger then Raditz was when he arrived on Earth.

Of course, Gohan was now stronger then Goku was when he fought Raditz thanks to sparring his father a couple of times and taking advantage of the Saiyan's unique ability to get stronger after every near fatal injury. Senzu Beans helped as well, managing to restore Gohan to full strength after every defeat that he suffered at the hands of his father.

Goku had become much more of an intelligent fighter, using some of the Saiyan skills and methods that Bardock had taught him. Mixed with the Turtle school and the arts that he had been taught from Kami, and Goku was stronger then he had ever been, and not just judging by his power level.

Speaking of the Earth-raised Saiyan, Goku was out catching lunch from the water that was below the cliff that they trained on. Bardock sighed as he thought of everything that had happened since he arrived on Earth. Never would he have thought that he'd actually be training with his son _and _his his near-death experience that he had suffered as a result of Frieza was beginning to wear off on him.

"FRIEZA!" Bardock yelled. Just the thought of the frost demon was enough to make the elder Saiyan go into a rage. It had been too long since Frieza had popped into his head, but as soon as he saw the Arcosian smirking, it set Bardock off.

Letting his anger get the best of him; Bardock began to power up. Winds started to pick up and fearing something was going wrong, Goku ran over and saw his father surrounded in a white aura. Bardock's hair was slowly levitating, and a couple of small rocks on the ground started to rise.

"Father!" Goku yelled, but Bardock ignored him. Either that or he just didn't hear him, which the young Saiyan didn't doubt. But what was happening?

And then something even more unexpected happened – Piccolo arrived! Wearing his usual turban, the Namekian began to tremble at the amount of energy Bardock was giving off.

"His power! It-it's unreal!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Father! You have to calm down!" Goku shouted. After a couple more seconds, Bardock fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Piccolo! Toss me a Senzu!" Goku requested. Knowing that Goku and Bardock were much stronger then him and would beat him if he didn't do as he was asked, Piccolo reluctantly complied and threw his rival the magic bean. Goku got on one knee, bent over his father and force-fed him a Senzu.

"Thanks Piccolo!" Goku smiled, almost as if he forgot the fact that it was his nemesis that was standing directly in front of him.

"You've gotten much stronger Goku…" Piccolo said through gritted teeth. The always-close gap between the two had gotten much bigger since the fight with Raditz 3 months prior, and the demon king was not thrilled.

"Being a Saiyan has it's benefits! Hey, you should train with me and my father!" Goku suggested, causing Piccolo to spit on the ground.

"You may have increased your strength greatly, but I refuse to train with you. I'm not going to stoop so low!" Piccolo glared at the man who was the sole reason for his existence. The Namekian expected Goku to smile and wave it off, but Goku had a hard look on his face.

"Piccolo…I understand that you hate me. I know that you can't wait until I'm dead at your feet. You have to understand, these Saiyans are no pushover. Training with my father and I will boost your power greatly; there's a reason why all of the other human fighters training at Kami's place have become so powerful these past few months. You can't just be using the multi-form technique to train!" Goku exclaimed, trying to convince Piccolo as best as he could. Piccolo stayed quiet, apparently considering it.

"After we fight the Saiyans, I promise that I'll rematch you. But for now, we have to team up out of a necessity, just like against Raditz. Please Piccolo, it's for the best!" Goku finished his plea.

Piccolo was taken aback. Goku had matured much since they last met, probably in part to his father. "Goku…I will spar with you occasionally, and by occasionally I mean once every couple of days. If you are serious about helping me become stronger, I'm all for it. Like you said, we have a common foe, and I want to take over this planet for myself, and I can't let some stupid Saiyans come in my way of that. I will spar with you tomorrow in the Diablo Desert." Piccolo said, and upon Goku nodding, the Namekian flew off, back to his makeshift home.

"I hope that I made the right choice…after all, Piccolo doesn't seem as evil as he used to be. I think that he's just more angry and bitter." Goku said out loud as he helped his father up.

Bardock sighed as he rose from the ground, wiping some sweat off of his forehead. "Kakarot...I think that it's time that we started training one-on-one. In my mind at least, I can start fighting you. Of course, the difference between us is still great, but by my training, you will become _much_ stronger. Kakarot, are you ready?"

Goku smiled. The past 3 months had been pretty rigorous training for him, and he had pushed himself to limits he had no idea were even possible! Having someone much stronger then him being the one that was his trainer was huge motivation for Goku, and his goal of being able to train one-on-one with his father was his ultimate goal. Feeling a huge amount of pride, Goku's smile became even bigger

"Yes father."

* * *

_Hello friends! The support that I've received for this story early on has been fantastic, and I thank everyone whose supported by reading, reviewing, favoring, following, and even telling their friends! I was a little worried that people might say that I was copying BttL, but that hasn't been the case at all! I'd also like to Shoutout FinalFlashX, LucifVegeta, Pointer39, KaiserNight, and FireStorm1991 for reviewing all of my chapters so far and leaving me some constructive criticism. When people tell me I have the best Bardock story on here, it makes me extremely happy and proud of my work. . _

_The name of Bardock's mate comes from the Spanish word for turnip. I wanted to stick with the naming tradition that full-blooded Saiyans (And Gohan) have, which is being named after vegetables. And I'm sure that I'll get a review or two saying Bardock was OOC in the flashback. Keep in mind that this was a much younger and much immature Bardock, and the next few years matured him greatly. _

_Bardock's little explosion of anger has to do with him remembering Frieza. Does it seem unrealistic that he didn't think about Frieza for a 3-month period. Keep in mind that it's the Saiyans who are attacking, not Frieza. If there are any complaints with that, PM me. _

_The reason why I had Goku run and fly for the beginning of his training was because in canon, all he did for the first 3 months (Although some people say 6) was run to King Kai's planet. There's no doubt that the running helped him get stronger; in fact, King Kai even makes note of that._

_Finally, I'd like to address something from Chapter 4. The OC Bella was introduced, and a couple of people have complained about her being a "Mary Sue". Well, until you see her in action, (like this chapter) that's not an educated or fair statement to make. __ No one in this story is going to be a Gary Stu or a Mary Sue._

_Q: Is King Kai going to be in the story?_

_A: Yes. Just not anytime soon because none of the Z-Fighters have well…died yet._

_Q: I'm interested to see where this goes without King Kai's training. I'm really glad I was able to get caught up. Can't wait for the next chapter._

_A: Thanks Stormie! King Kai will appear later, but I hope that what happens without his training will please you. _

_Q: Great, great, great chapter! Best one yet. I love your dialogue sequences, and the Raditz scene was awesome. Also, when Kami gave Bardock the new gi, I could just picture him and Goku being twins, albeit with different colors. AWESOME! :D_

_A: Thank you for the kind words! I'm going to try to have some fan work done to show the two of them. And the Raditz scene was interesting to write, but I'm happy with how it turned out. _

_Q: Great Chapter. I wonder how Bardock's going to affect Gohan's potential?_

_A: Hopefully this chapter was able to help! Bardock wants Gohan to be a strong warrior like his Saiyan ancestors before him, and while Goku wants his son to be a fighter as well, he had to get past Chi-Chi in order to do so!_

_Q:_ _Good chapter, I know this was kind of a in-between chapter where you only stated basic ideas for the plot to progress, but it was still well-written. Interesting seeing Raditz getting judged, though I don't believe Raditz would just turn meek all of a sudden when faced with King Yemma. I believe in canon, he actually attempted to fight him. Anyway other than that slight OOC moment, this chapter was good and it seems like Gohan won't be getting trained unless Bardock and Goku decide to train him. I don't see Bardock having a problem beating Vegeta either after a year of training. This OC of yours, Bella, intrigues me. I wonder what you'll do with her. Anyway, good chapter and I can't wait until the next update!_

_A: Thank you Flash! Because we never saw Raditz fight Yenma in canon, I tried to have a little bit of leeway with that. Also in canon, their dialogue definitely differed immensely. Bella's history was explored in this chapter, and I hope that you're pleased._

_Q: Great chapter. I'm glad to see that Bardock is in character. Great job on that! Does Bardock still have his tail?_

_A: Yes. _

_Q: oh look, a mary sue oc. This story was perfect before and i feel that the presence of her has slaughtered it. Please kill her off in the training stage..._

_A: Hey, how about you write this story? XD Look, Bella will not ruin the story…I promise. _

_Power Levels (3 month time skip) :_

_Bardock – 15,000_

_Bardock (Rage) – 16,500_

_Goku – 2000_

_Gohan - 530_

_Piccolo – 1300_

_Tien – 600_

_Krillin – 570_

_Bella – 560_

_Yamcha – 540_

_Chiaotzu – 510_

_Yajirobe: 430_


	6. Chapter VI: Shift In Balance

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based publication. The Dragon ball Manga, anime and respective products belong to Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

_Saiyan Saga Chapter 6 – Shift In Balance  
_

"Come on Gohan! The Saiyans won't give you time to rest! You have to give it your all!" Goku encouraged as his son huffed heavily, trying to catch his breath. Rain bore down on the usually sunny Mount Paozu, but that didn't stop the two Saiyans from sparring.

Well, sparring may not have been the best word to describe the fight. It was more of Goku dodging every one of Gohan's techniques while trying to critique and help his son improve on his fighting tactics.

"Daddy, I'm trying!" Gohan complained as he tried to punch Goku again, but the palm-tree haired Saiyan put his forearm out in front and blocked his son's attack easily.

Goku wasn't enjoying how hard he had to be on his innocent son, but in the end, he knew that it would all be worth it. After all, Goku's motive was to try to get Gohan to use the power he had used on Raditz in their fight a couple of months ago. Sure, Gohan had become more powerful everyday since their training had begun, but Gohan hadn't once been able to tap into the hidden strength that he had inside of him.

Bardock watched from the sidelines, hoping for the same thing as Goku. The father and son had conversed earlier about how Gohan _needed_ to release the power, as it would be invaluable in the fight against the Saiyans. It had been a day since Bardock had found _his_ hidden power while thinking about Frieza, but Bardock remembered very little of what happened.

"Well you need to imagine the Saiyans beating all of us! They won't have mercy or pity on anyone, Gohan! Use your anger!" Goku told his son as both of them wiped beads of rain and sweat off of their foreheads.

Gohan let out a war cry as he jumped at Goku, and actually got a kick in that hit his father in the gut. Ignoring the feeling of pain that had arose for the first time in the fight, Goku phased behind Gohan and threw him to the wet, muddy ground.

"I'm not going to give up!" Gohan whispered, struggling to even get up.

Gohan crouched on his knees and cupped his hands, preparing to use his father's signature attack. Over the past few weeks, Goku and Bardock had begun to teach Gohan energy attacks, and the young demi-Saiyan actually picked up on it quite fast. Of course, the first actual ki technique that Gohan learned other then simple energy attacks was the Kamehameha.

"Ka…Me…" Gohan began to chant, ignoring the rain that ran down upon his head. Goku smirked, appreciating his son's choice to use the Kamehameha. After all, it was a fantastic move that had saved the full-blooded Saiyan's more times then he could remember.

"Ha…Me…" The young demi-Saiyan continued as a blue ball formed in his hands. This wasn't like any of the math problems that he had successfully conquered that morning which were a breeze; instead, it was just the opposite. Gohan was becoming flustered and frustrated at his inability to impress his father and show the "hidden power" within him, but little did he know that the so called hidden power would showcase itself soon.

"HA!" Gohan screamed, firing the attack. Goku stood in front of it, stiff as a board and seemingly underestimating the power of Gohan's attack. But Goku had no idea that deep down inside; the energy that was covered within Gohan was slowly manifesting itself.

The blue beam hit Goku straight on, and although the father put his arms up to shield himself as best that he could, the Kamehameha hit him pretty hard. A bright, blinding light developed around the area, and when it passed after a couple of seconds, the top half of Goku's gi had been burned off; no doubt a result of Gohan using his anger to power up his Kamehameha.

Goku was stunned at his son's power, but smiled proudly as he figured out that the Kamehameha was made up of the energy Goku had been begging his son to use.

"Gohan! That was amazing!" Goku praised, and his son returned a smile as he fell to one knee, clearly having used too much energy. After all, Gohan was still only four years old, but to show power greater then Goku had had when he was almost 10 years older, well it was hard to fathom.

"The boy has some incredible potential," Bardock remarked truthfully.

Goku smiled as his son wiped the dirt off of the gi that was an exact replica of his father's. Goku honestly had never figured that Gohan would be training with him by age four; albeit these circumstances were far from ideal, "Tell me about it. It's astounding; I _never_ had power like his when I was this young…come to think of it, he's probably close to surpassing where Raditz was when he came to Earth!"

Bardock wasn't sure to feel pride at his grandson's achievement or shame that he had been the father of a weakling. Naturally, it was a little bit of both.

"Yes, but you can't forget that compared to these two Saiyans who will be here in 9 months, Raditz was a weakling." Bardock clenched his fists as he recalled all of the jokes that he and his son had to suffer as a result.

Goku noticed this almost immediately, "Father, you have to forget about Raditz. I know that you've made it clear that you guys didn't have the best relationship, but thinking about it isn't going to help us become stronger. In fact, moving on and being able to say forget it is how we can truly become stronger."

As Bardock opened his mouth to reply, a slow round of applause began to come from the trees behind them, silencing the time traveler before he even could speak.

"That's all nice and dandy, but I highly doubt that wasting your time reminiscing about your fool of a son will make you powerful enough to beat the Saiyans. For once, Goku actually had a good point," Piccolo said as he walked out from the wet forest, smirking.

"Piccolo! What do you want?" Goku asked as he glared at his longtime rival. Piccolo grinned as he walked forward and got in the Earth-raised Saiyan's face.

"Don't you remember our deal Goku? You would be meeting me in the middle of the Diablo Desert to spar. I sure hope that you weren't going to forget about poor old me," Piccolo said sarcastically. After thinking for a minute, Goku put a hand behind his head and laughed, as if forgetting the reaction that he had displayed only a couple of seconds prior.

"Alright Piccolo, I just wanted to get some training in with Gohan. Is there any harm in that?" Goku asked, grinning back. Piccolo tried his best to not let his anger get the best of him at that comment. If Goku hadn't became so much stronger then him, Piccolo would have done his best to rip the Saiyan's head off from his neck and blast it into bits.

Even though his hatred for Goku was still there, Piccolo knew that training with his rival would be incredibly beneficial. While his father would be beyond disappointed at his choice to team up with his nemesis twice in three months, Piccolo had long ago learned to not care about what the old Demon King Piccolo would have thought.

Stopping his inner monologue, Piccolo glared at Goku, "Are you coming or not? I don't have all day to dawdle around!"

"Well I wanted to go home first and change my gi…" Goku gestured to his exposed weighted shirt. Piccolo sighed as he used his Magic Materialization to create a new top half of Goku's gi.

"Alright thanks! Lead the way, Piccolo. I can't wait to see how much you've improved!" Goku said enthusiastically as the two powered up and flew off. Cursing under his breath, Bardock was conflicted whether to follow his son or bring his grandson back home. Sighing, Bardock grabbed Gohan and flew off with him in hot pursuit of his son.

* * *

_Arlia_

The evil empire known as the Planet-Trade Organization spent often every waking minute of their day trying to find a planet that was adequate for conquering and then being sold by a profit. Before being dispatched to their mission on planet Pezgorda - the planet where they had learned that Raditz had died - Nappa and Vegeta had been tasked to visit Planet Arlia. Apparently they had gas resources that Frieza was extremely interested in.

Vegeta frowned at the thought of his "master". He hated Freiza with a passion that even he hadn't thought was possible. 25 years of slaving under a flamboyant, evil tyrant would do that to a man. In fact, most men would have given in and be broken by now, but not the prideful Saiyan.

While Vegeta had spent the past few months asleep and saving his energy, he had set the timer in his pod to go off early in order for them to be able to disembark at Arlia before he began his slumber. As much as Vegeta despised Frieza, for them to completely miss landing on Arlia would result in a fate worse then death for the flame-haired Saiyan.

A few months from now, they would arrive at Earth, and would claim the planet for the Planet-Trade Organization, not to mention obtain a new recruit in the form of Kakarot's brat. A half-Saiyan may not have been a full Saiyan like Vegeta and Nappa, but Vegeta was willing to obtain any help that he would get. One day, they would overthrow Frieza…

The sound of yawning came in through the communication device inside the pod, "Hey Vegeta, so this is Arlia!"

Vegeta put a gloved fist over his face. Nappa certainly had a penchant for stating the obvious. While it was refreshing to have another Saiyan with him considering how so few were left, the occasional stupid comment by his partner was going to make him go insane _regardless_ of that fact.

"No Nappa, we've arrived at the end of the universe. This is just the resort planet where we'll spend the rest of our lives having exotic fruit being fed to us," Vegeta's comments were lacking the usual wit. After all, he had just woken up from a heavy sleep.

As the pods flew through the air and entered the planet's atmosphere, Vegeta managed to get a small view of the planet he would be conquering. It was, quite frankly, a shithole. All he could mostly see was desert and ruins. Could it have been too much to go to a planet that was actually, well, nice? The only somewhat appealing part was a palace that was far off in the distance.

A booming noise ruptured through the desolate planet as both of the Attack Pods hit the ground and left huge craters. To an unsuspecting far off citizen, one would think that it was a shooting star. But there were no shooting stars here on Arlia – and after Vegeta was done, there would be _nothing_ on Arlia.

The silver doors to the Attack Pods opened up, and two exhausted but well-rested Saiyans climbed out, moving their bodies freely for the first time in 3 months. Upon laying his eyes on the emptiness of the planet that he was on, Vegeta angrily spit on the ground.

"Look at this place! I truly thought that nothing would be worse then Tritek, but I guess that I was wrong! What could Frieza possibly want from this shithole?" Vegeta wondered.

"This place looks deserted. I mean, I know we landed in the middle of a desert, but aside from that palace, everything looks the same for miles ahead. It's been a while since we've been to a planet like this; where are all the people? You'd think with a palace that close that there would be people working out here or just outside in general!" Nappa exclaimed, actually making a somewhat intelligent observation. Nappa did have a good point – where _were_ the Arlians?

The Saiyan prince pressed a button on his scouter and smirked, "Well…look at that! The scouter detects five power levels coming here; all in the range of thirty to fifty, with the highest being seventy-five!" While he had begun to complain about and doubt power levels, there was no denying that the ability to locate people using a scouter was extremely helpful.

Nappa smiled as well, "That's child's play! Hell, even Raditz would have been able to destroy them with no problem."

"I'm thinking about having a little bit of fun with them Nappa. No doubt that they're coming to investigate the 'weird things' they saw in the sky. Control yourself Nappa; don't attack them unless they attack you first," Vegeta ordered just as the natives of Arlia came into view. They were ugly, bug like creatures riding some kind of igneous animal.

"Hello there! We seem to have crash landed on your planet!" Nappa called as they pulled up and stared at the two Saiyans, curious and suspicious about their arrival. After all, it wasn't everyday that aliens landed on their planet.

"Strangers!" Vegeta found it interesting that a planet on this end of the galaxy spoke the basic language. The aliens on Pezgorda had spoken in some kind of native language and the only thing Vegeta had understood were the panicked screams and whimpers as they were eliminated, "Why are you here on our beautiful planet?"

Vegeta coughed, "Well, as my partner said, our ships were damaged and we landed on your planet. Is there any way that you can assist us?" Oh, how Vegeta wanted to smirk at how bad he was bullshitting the Arlians.

"You say that you just crashed here? No other reason?" The Arlian asked skeptically.

"Yes sir. Please help us!" Nappa begged, bowing on one knee. Vegeta was practically biting his tongue at this. For all of the shit that he gave Nappa, the man was very good at deceiving their opponens This wasn't the first time that they had chose to play around with the unsuspecting natives of the planet that they were about to purge.

"We're going to bring you in for questioning! In the name of King Moai, you are to be imprisoned!" the head Arlian exclaimed.

"Why? All because we landed on your planet accidentally? Come on!" Nappa growled before a silent look from Vegeta hushed him.

"_Allow us to be taken in Nappa. We can always escape from there and cleanse this planet! You forget that we are two of the strongest in the universe; they won't be able to stop us,"_ Vegeta told his partner telepathically, who smirked as the two were handcuffed and led away to the palace.

"This seems like a fair spot to spar," Piccolo said as he landed in the middle of the Diablo Desert, crossing his arms as soon as his weighted shoes hit the ground. Goku landed a couple of seconds later. Compared to the stormy weather of the relatively close forest that he had been training in prior, it was hot as hell in the desert.

"Any significance to this spot, Piccolo?" Goku questioned, observing the terrain. All he saw was sand, sand, and more sand. Oh, and a far off stream. But it was mostly just sand.

"Not really. I hope that you're ready Goku! I'm going to show you how much I've improved since the fight with Raditz!" Piccolo tossed his turban to the ground, causing a small tremor. The self-proclaimed Demon King got into a fighting position of the Demon Style as Goku did the same, except exchanging Demon Style for Turtle School.

"I'm going to show you my full power!" Piccolo shouted, being encased in a white aura that surrounded his whole body. Piccolo _was _right; he had improved considerably since the battle against Raditz 3 month's prior. While he wasn't on Goku's level yet, he was still much stronger then when he had killed Raditz

"I'm impressed Piccolo. You must have provided yourself with quite a challenge when you were using the multiform technique!" Goku commended.

Piccolo made the first move, lunging at Goku as he tried to connect with a hard punch to the Saiyan's face. Goku phased out of the way and landed behind Piccolo, punching the Namekian as hard as he could in the back. Piccolo coughed and spun around, using a Kiai to knock Goku to the sandy ground below.

Piccolo thrust his arm forward at Goku and grabbed him tightly, digging his green fingers into the bright orange fighting outfit his enemy wore. "This is going to have a much different outcome then our fight at the Tenkaichi Budokai! You cannot beat me!"

Just as Piccolo's finger fully pierced through the gi, Goku kicked the Demon King in the chest and followed up with a punch in almost the same spot, making Piccolo spit blood to the ground and let the palm-tree haired warrior fall to the ground.

Goku jumped up and appeared behind the distracted Piccolo. "Hey, Piccolo!" Goku taunted, phasing out of Piccolo's anger-filled punch that was directed at him. The full-blooded Saiyan then slammed both fists down on Piccolo's head, making the Namekian cry in pain.

Piccolo started to charge up an explosive energy wave in frustration. "NO MORE!" An orange blast shot out from his body and surrounded him, making the Namekian involuntary rise up. The impact of the attack threw Goku back into the sand, clutching his head as he hit the solid ground.

"_Damn! Piccolo at full power actually is giving me somewhat of a challenge! I better think of something fast!" _thought Goku as he could feel cuts beginning to form on his skin.

However, Goku would need to think of a plan at a later point, as Piccolo capitalized on the lack of movement from his foe. "DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!" Piccolo yelled, holding an arm out and firing a yellow blast at the still-fallen Goku, which nicked the side of his gi as he rolled out of the way. If that had hit Goku head on, the Saiyan would have been severely damaged as a result.

The full-blooded Saiyan dodged a beam that shot out from Piccolo's fingers, and jumped up, lowered his shoulders, and made a move to tackle Piccolo to the ground. The two collided with a loud BOOM, but continued to exchange a couple of punches as they fell to the ground.

Goku landed on top of Piccolo, attempting to bring a knee down on the opponent's chest. Piccolo saw the move and knocked the leg away with his forearm, but Goku used his speed to grab Piccolo's arm and bring that down instead, sending a wave of pain through the evil Namekian's body.

"Impressive move Goku!" Piccolo spat as he got up, wanting to rip off his arm and just regenerate it. It was taking a good brunt of damage so far in this fight. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time that he would have pulled that maneuver.

"Haha hey, training with my father has helped me a lot!" Goku laughed, standing up from the ground too.

Goku and Piccolo leaped at each other with closed fists, meeting in the air and exchanging attacks while managing to block the other one's. However, it was Goku that finally got the hit in; his fist connecting with Piccolo's green face and sending him down into a rock filled area. Piccolo let out a scream as he fell to the ground.

"Alright, I should go check on Piccolo," Goku said, still breathing heavily even after a couple of seconds of rest. The Earth's protector descended to the ground and looked for Piccolo, but to his confusion he was nowhere in site.

"Huh? Where did Piccolo go?" Goku asked. Unfortunately, the naïve warrior was unaware that his foe was right behind him, suppressing his energy.

"It's over!" Piccolo said, using another Kiai to send Goku flying once more. Goku was harshly knocked into the only stream in the desert, which was a good 3 miles away. As Goku climbed out of the stream, Piccolo phased behind him and head butted him, causing Goku to fall once more.

Piccolo walked over, smirking and showing his fangs. The green-skinned being placed a hand out, getting ready to use another destructive wave on Goku. This would be the end of their little spar.

"Alright Goku, playtime is over. As you can see, I'm no longer the weakling that got embarrassed by Raditz. In fact, I guess you could say that I've rightfully taken back my position."

Goku coughed out some leftover water, avoiding smiling knowing that Piccolo would go crazy at just the _sight_ of happiness radiating from the Saiyan. "And what position would that be?"

"The position of the Demon King of course! This planet is mine!"

"Oh yeah? So kill me Piccolo!" Goku commanded, surprising the Namekian. What kind of trick was Goku playing?

"Excuse me?" Piccolo asked for clarification. He wasn't sure if Goku was trying to pull one over on him or if he had hit his head too hard on the ground.

"You heard me," Goku replied.

"_What the hell? Goku is clearly trying to trick me, but what's his motive? He's not this smart!"_ Piccolo thought.

"I-I…why would I kill you? Did you hit your head and become even more dense?" Piccolo growled, hesitating. Why was Piccolo acting like this? Why couldn't he just go through with it?

"You know, this whole situation is funny," Goku closed his eyes and started to move his hands forward from the resting position that they currently laid in.

Piccolo scowled. He had finally proven himself to Goku; what was so funny? "Oh? Please Goku, I want to know what your dense mind finds funny."

Now Goku allowed his smirk to show. "THIS! SOLAR FLARE!" The attack blinded Piccolo before he could even react, and the Namekian was left to hold his burning eyes and get over the excruciating pain that he was in. Goku jumped up and phased behind Piccolo, who was too busy dealing with the pain to react.

"_That_ is what I found so funny!" Goku remarked as he drove a fist into Piccolo's back, driving his opponent to the ground.

As Piccolo was falling, however, he grabbed onto Goku's arm and brought him down along with him. The two quickly got up and glared each other down.

"Take this!" Goku said as he kicked Piccolo in the face, knocking the hardened warrior back. Neither failed to realize that Bardock and Gohan were approaching the area at a rapid pace.

Piccolo wiped a small bit of purple blood from his mouth. "Why? Why can't I beat you? I've pushed myself so hard the past 3 months, no, the past FIVE YEARS, and I still can't measure up to you!"

"Piccolo…"

"No! I should have killed you all of those years ago at the Tenkaichi Budokai after you allowed me to have a Senzu Bean! My birthright is being taken away from me! I can't even defeat you in a fight!" Piccolo exclaimed in anger. The Namekian was clearly disappointed at his failure in the spar.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Goku screamed, and Piccolo complied. "Look, I said this yesterday. Hating me isn't going to get us anywhere. We're sparring so that you can get stronger as a result of this. _You're_ the one who recommended this! Please Piccolo; understand that all I want is to defeat the Saiyans. If you're going to freak out every time that you lose then we're not going to accomplish anything! However, I do think that there's good in you, and you're changing drastically for the better."

"What are you talking about, Son?" Piccolo questioned.

Goku smiled, "Well, there were a number of times during the fight where you could have easily killed me, but you chose not too."

"T-that's because we're supposed to be allies you fool!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yes, but you act so confident in your abilities, yet I think that you're going soft. All I'm saying is that you're changing Piccolo. No matter how much you say that you are the Demon King, guess what? _You're not._ You're just confused." Goku spoke the truth.

Before Piccolo could even respond, Goku decided to end the conversation right then and there; "The next time you want to spar, just contact me telepathically. I'll be willing to fight with you again, Piccolo," Goku said casually, before powering up and flying off, presumably to catch up with his father and his son. Piccolo was left standing in the desert alone, just like every other day.

* * *

"Well, this is not what I had in mind when we landed on this planet!" Nappa said as a giant Arlian led him and Vegeta into a cell. None of the members of the igneous species had said no explanation as to _why_ the two Saiyans were being imprisoned, but it was likely that they knew, and just chose not to reveal anything.

Vegeta had wanted to rip the arms off of the Arlians and hit them with it, especially after they had tried to take his scouter. "_Insolent fools. They take Nappa and I for morons. I'm going to enjoy finishing off this planet and it's pitiful race."_ The blue spandex wearing man crossed his handcuffed arms as the cell door locked.

Nappa smirked, "Could those giant bugs be any stupider? They underestimate our power!" As to show his power, Nappa flexed, breaking the handcuffs easily. All Vegeta had to do was _look_ at them, and they shattered. Upon Nappa's confused look, Vegeta smirked.

"Invisible eye beams. Come on Nappa, I've used the trick before. Now, let's break this wall and see where it takes us!" Vegeta ordered. The bald Saiyan ran into the wall like a battering ram and it shattered, allowing an escape route for the two.

"Uh Vegeta, what is this place?" asked Nappa as the two looked around. While they had expected just to see more of the desolate, barren, wasteland that they had seen before, the two fighters were a little surprised to see that they had stepped into a crowded coliseum.

"You there! Who are you?" A nasally and annoying voice asked from behind them. Vegeta and Nappa turned around to see another Arlian, except this one was dressed more elegantly then the rest of his species. Ok, elegant may not have been the best word to describe him. But, the man was definitely trembling in shock upon seeing the two imprisoned Saiyans break out.

Vegeta took it upon himself to introduce him and his partner. After all, the next introduction that the king would receive would be with one of Vegeta's energy attacks. "Hello there. My name is prince Vegeta, and this is my bodyguard, Nappa." Nappa smiled at the mention of his name.

The king relaxed a little bit as he began to laugh. "Oh, you're a prince? Well, _I_ am a king, and my authority goes. You must be the two aliens who crashed on our planet. Because you have chosen to break out of your prison, you shall be sentenced to death!"

As if on cue, about 10 elite guards surrounded the Saiyan elites, who were expected to be petrified and begging for their lives. But, it was quite evident that the Arlian king had never met a Saiyan, because all Vegeta and Nappa did was laugh and smirk.

Vegeta pressed a button on his scouter again, and began to laugh darkly. "Well then Nappa, if it's death the king wants, it's death the king will get."

Suddenly, the flame-haired man vanished out of site and a moment later his bodyguard did the same. The next sound that was made was from an Arlian elite warrior, who cried out as Vegeta's gloved fist passed through his chest and literally breaking his heart, killing the man.

Nappa put two fingers up near his forehead as the rest of the elites charged at him, but a brilliant blue light atomized the Arlians and left nothing behind, not even their weapons. When the light faded, the only people left in the middle of the arena were Vegeta and Nappa, who didn't even have a scratch on them.

"Don't you see now _king_? Your so-called elites were no match for the prince of all Saiyans! This planet is to be claimed in the name of the Planet-Trade Organization," Vegeta informed the king, pointing a finger at the Arlian as he talked.

"I will never give up! Guards, summon the Yetti!" Moai screamed, now in fear of his own life. The sound of gears cranking was the only thing heard, aside from the king's heavy breathing.

And then the sound of the scouters beeping replaced that noise. A hole in the floor opened up to reveal a giant Arlian, one probably four or five times the size of Nappa. The bald Saiyan wasn't afraid however, as he just walked up to it and glared.

"So you're my opponent, huh? I guess it's time to show you what a Saiyan elite like myself can do." Nappa yelled as he powered up and flew straight towards the Yetti, hitting him in the chest with a punch. As the Yetti recoiled in pain, it blindly tried to punch Nappa and take it out, surely attempting to repeat what it had done to prisoners of the past.

"Oh you wanna play? Well I always thought that I was a pretty fun guy to play with," Nappa remarked sadistically as he grabbed the Yetti's fist and ripped a finger clean off. As blood poured out of the Arlian's hand, Nappa started to charge a ball of energy in his hand.

"Hey! No game is complete without a ball! So catch!" Nappa fired the attack at the terrified Arlian, and it hit the Yetti straight in the heart. Of course, it was already dead by the time that it hit the ground with a loud booming noise.

King Moai's heart had stopped. The strongest Arlian on the whole planet had been beaten so easily. These aliens were monsters! Moai had to do the thing that the kings who had reigned in the past had done beautifully when all things turned sour – beg.

"Please! I'll give you whatever you want! Our precious gas resources or even our finest women!" Moai begged, hiding behind his throne chair. Vegeta smirked evilly as he walked forward, his hair bristling in the wind.

Vegeta put a hand out, and using telekinesis brought Moai forward. As the Arlian king tried to fight back and move, Vegeta fired a ki beam from his finger that pierced directly through the elegant clothing and just missed Moai's heart, but it left a terrible wound. Moai fell to his knees in pain, coughing out blood, and just as he was about to beg the Saiyan for mercy, Vegeta punched the tyrant so hard in the face that his fist went straight through, killing the terrible king.

"Wow. You think you had to go _that_ far Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"Yes. This planet is a dump. I say that we just destroy it! This planet is mostly just a giant desert. Besides, I highly doubt that it'll bring in any profit. Frieza wouldn't want this. Let's just summon the pods so that we can get out of here and head to Earth." Vegeta ordered, pressing a button on his remote, with Nappa following. Within ten seconds, both Attack Balls had landed right next to the Saiyans, and with a loud noise, the pods flew into the air as soon as the Saiyans boarded.

Of course, Vegeta had set it so that it would let him leave just after they exited the planet so that he could fully destroy it. The pod door opened up and Vegeta looked upon the bright orange planet with no bit of pity. Putting his index and middle fingers forward, the prince began to charge energy that surrounded his whole body as well.

"Goodbye Arlia! You will not be missed!" Vegeta cackled coldly, firing the blast down at the planet. The poor Arlians didn't even know what had hit them before the planet blew up in a beautiful but tragic explosion. Vegeta went back into his pod and set the coordinates for Earth.

"_There will be more times like this after our trip to Earth, except instead of Nappa and I, Kakarot's brat will be joining us as well._" Those were Vegeta's last thoughts before the sleeping gas overtook him. The next time that he would be awake was on Earth, and for the first time in a long time, the Saiyan prince was truly excited for a mission.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Bardock questioned as the father, son, and grandson combination flew back to Goku's house.

"Decent. I definitely think I've become stronger from not only fighting with Gohan today, but Piccolo too. At this rate, I'll become just as strong as you pops!" Goku exclaimed gleefully.

While Bardock still hadn't become used to pet names like "pops", his son's ambitions to become as strong as him pleased him greatly.

"Kakarot, I'm happy that you want to become as strong as me. If we keep training as hard as we can, the Saiyans won't stand a chance!" Bardock responded. It still was a little bit weird to talk about fighting the Saiyans for Bardock considering he was one after all.

"So daddy, are we going to spar again tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

Goku laughed, "I don't know Gohan. In the meantime, we should probably get home before your mom starts worrying."

* * *

_Chazke Village_

Piccolo touched down just outside of some village in the middle of Mount Paozu. After watching Goku fly away, Piccolo had put his turban back on and flown away, beyond angry at not only losing to Goku again, but he also couldn't get out of his head what Goku had said at the conclusion of their spar.

"_Yes, but you act so confident in your abilities, yet I think that you're going soft. All I'm saying is that you're changing Piccolo. No matter how much you say that you are the Demon King, guess what? You're not. You're just confused"_

How could Goku have said that? Piccolo _was_ the Demon King! He was the son of Piccolo Daimao and he wouldn't let Goku, the bane of his existence, tell him that he was going soft! He would prove that he wasn't going soft.

If any of the villagers recognized Piccolo from the last Tenkaichi Budokai, no one said anything. While there were the occasional curious looks at the huge Namekian, most people just left Piccolo alone.

Eventually, Piccolo came to find an older man standing on a cliff at the end of the town, looking down at the area below the mountain. The human male had white hair and a mustache, and was dressed in a white dress shirt and light khaki pants. It took a moment for the man to acknowledge Piccolo's presence.

"Why hello there! You must be new in town. Do you need help finding something?" The man smiled cheerfully. Piccolo grabbed him by the shirt and put a hand on his chest. Just as the man started to squirm and try to break free, Piccolo grinned, showing his fangs again.

"Quiet or I kill you." Piccolo whispered, and that shut the man up. "Now tell me old man, have you ever heard of King Piccolo?"

It took the man a second to think, what with the fact that he was being threatened and all. "Y-yes I have. A small boy defeated him a few years ago after he killed all of those fighters. He was evil, pure evil! Why?"

Piccolo's grin got bigger and he tightened his grip as he held the man over the cliff. "_I _am his son."

If the man had been holding onto any pride and lack of fear, all of that was gone in a second. The man's face became pale white.

"THE DEMON KING? What do you want with me?" The man asked nervously.

"Nothing. I just needed to find a village to start my reign of terror upon again, and this seemed like the perfect one. So I hope that you're ready to die old man!" Piccolo began to laugh as he charged an energy blast that was about to go straight through the elderly man's chest.

Suddenly, he heard Goku's voice in his head again, "_I do think that there's good in you, and you're changing drastically for the better…there were a number of times during the fight where you could have easily killed me, but you chose not too_."

Veins started to pop out on Piccolo's head, but the energy blast began to decrease. The sweat that had formed on the older man's face seemed to stop for a moment.

"_No matter how much you say that you are the Demon King, guess what? You're not."_ Piccolo heard it again. What was happening to Piccolo? Why was he struggling so badly to go through with it?

"AH!" Piccolo screamed, throwing the old man behind him, who started to scramble away and back to the village, presumably to tell his friends and family what had happened. Piccolo powered up and took off, leaving several people who saw him wondering how a man could fly.

The one thing that weighed heavy on Piccolo's mind was why? Why all of a sudden was he struggling with the simple concept of killing a man? Was Goku right? Was he really changing?

Piccolo started his trip back to the Diablo Desert so that he could keep training. It had been too long of a day, and it was only early evening. Piccolo needed to meditate too. Hell, he needed to do anything that would help him with three things – beating the Saiyans, beating Goku and staying true to himself.

* * *

_Hello my friends! This was honestly one of the hardest chapters I've ever had to write because of all of the re-planning that I did. Originally, I was going to have Garlic Jr. appear in this chapter and actually wrote a couple scenes about it, but realized that it wasn't the best course of action because the Z-Fighters would SMACK Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys. _

_Instead, I just made this chapter another training chapter, and we finally see Vegeta and Nappa in action on Arlia! I've decided to make Vegeta bit more ruthless and sadistic then in canon while keeping him in character. However, I don't want anyone to tell me that I'm ripping anyone off.. Of course, a lot of characters will be different then in canon as evidenced so far. But for Vegeta, there will be similarities and differences between SC Vegeta, and canon Vegeta. And I'm trying my best not to make Nappa like TFS Nappa – there's enough fan fics that do that. There will be TFS references once in a while, but not as heavy as Nappa or Mr. Popo. :D_

_For those of you hoping for a lot of Bardock this chapter, well, unfortunately that didn't happen. The next chapter will feature a good chunk of Bardock, so be ready for that. _

_I have a feeling that I'm going to get reviews asking me about how the Piccolo and Goku fight might have seemed too even considering the difference in power levels? I honestly don't think so. Piccolo at Full Power at this point is more like 1600 instead of 1200, so yeah it seems reasonable. Of course, I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on that. _

_By the way, shoutout to Kazuma Bushi. If you haven't read "A Warrior's Path", I highly recommend it. _

_Also, my good friend LucifVegeta is continuing his edit of AH – Atrox Saga which details an alternate reality that begins after the end of the Frieza Saga. I hope that you check it out when it comes out :D_

_The final shoutout goes to FinalFlashX, who saw this chapter before it was published and gave me some feedback. _

_The plans are to try to have weekly chapters until my spring break which is the last week of March, and maybe then I'll get two chapters in. I'm excited about how this story is turning out and the reception I'm getting._

_Onto the reviews! _

_R: I know it took me forever to get to this... but I spent tonight catching up on SEVERAL stories due to not having the chance to read lol. Damn Feb challenge!_

_Anyways, I liked this chapter a lot, the flashback to Raditz's birth was hysterical! I also sense foreshadowing there... he keeps thinking about Raditz, I do wonder if Bardock will consider wishing his useless ass back? Lol_

_A: Hey no problem Pointer! There are no plans to wish Raditz back anytime soon, but it is a interesting idea. I don't think I'm going to do it though, but I appreciate you checking in. _

_R: Great chapter :D I love seeing the father/son bonding. I mean, seriously, I really kind of wish we had seen more of Bardock in the actual anime except flashes and the movies. I really like Bella's attitude. And yay, another Yamcha basher XD I love those. Rofl. Anyways, great job and I look forward to the next one __

_A: Agreed on the Bardock part. There could have been some great moments with him in the Saiyan saga like when Goku crashes in Hell. I don't want it to seem like I'm always bashing on Yamcha, because in this story he is going to prove his worth a couple of times and not be completely useless. But I've tried to keep his character in canon as much as I could with the remarks that he makes._

_R: This was pretty good. Will Yajirobe actually do anything besides sneak around like a coward. I'm surprised Vegeta never got him back for cutting his tail off, in the anime he just beat on him alittle bit._

_A:. Out of all of the non-Saiyan Z-Fighters in this story, Yajirobe is probably not going to have the biggest role or be the strongest, but I do have a couple of plans for him for this story other then giving Goku and his friends Senzu Beans._

_R: I like it ! It does have more potential than The Prince Returns, keep up the good work_

_A: Thank you! The Prince's Return is actually going a massive re-write, so I hope that you check that out, but I appreciate the kind words!_

_R: Great chapter. I think Gohan well get more out of training with his Grandpa and Father than when he just trained with Piccolo in the Anime/Manga. I liked that bit where gohan got the guts to say to Chichi that he wanted to be strong. I think thats the one only reason Chichi let gohan start training._

_A: By training with two hardened, seasoned warriors instead of one, Gohan will not only get more out of it, but he'll become stronger. Is that the reason why Chi-Chi allows Gohan to train? Partly, but the other part is she wants her son to have a childhood and grow up to achieve things, and if there's no planet to do that because the Saiyans destroyed it, well, that won't happen. XD _

_R:_ _While this is better than the trash of most stories found on the DBZ site, you'd do better from not being so arrogant. "How about YOU write this story?" You're acting a little too...braggy. Plus, your comment about "helping others;" you're not the greatest writer in the world, Joey. Second Chance may have a lot of popularity with your fellow Neo Z Fighters(many of your reviews are actually from them) but it's not up to fics like Bringer of Death, Piccolo's Choice, Break Through the Limit, Honor Trip, or the Arcos series by Roketto. I have no doubt others will like it and I do too to an extent of you having some fair grammar. I read a few reviews on some story by... FlameBlizzard or something where you were just really snobby to him. All your fic has is decent grammar-I'm comparing that to the trashy writers mind you-please don't act too arrogant._

_It seems like a ripoff of Break Through the Limit. You have a relative of Goku be spared and show up and help him fight the saiyans with a problem against Frieza._

_Overall, I really think that you need to humble yourself. While you can become a good writer with more practice, you don't really have the Right to act as you do. Good luck with Second Chance._

_A: Thank you for the constructive review. I took the review that you're referring to as someone trolling me, which I don't tolerate. Should I have reacted like that? No, and I made a joking remark that you're construing as me being snobby. And if that person wasn't trolling me, then I apologize to them. If they had an actual account, I would have PM'd them. This is NOT a ripoff of Break Through The Limit, not at all. You're the first one to suggest that and there's so many differences between our stories. And Bardock wasn't spared…_

_FlameBlizzard? I recall offering constructive and honest not being snobby. _

_R: S1: Nice father-son moment. I really think you did a good job with Bardock's characterization; I feel that it is the same Saiyan from AT's world!_

_S2: "Oh, how Bardock truly fucked up with Raditz..." LOL! I feel like there is some foreshadowing there, somehow... Anyways, Chi-Chi's reaction was exactly how I expected it to be. Wonderful job._

_S3: Now, I noticed a recurring grammatical error in this scene. For instance..._

_"It's…definitely a different fit." Tien noted._

_It should read..._

_"It's...definitely a different fit," Tien noted._

_You never end a dialogue with a period if you are going to have character said/synonym directly after it._

_S4: The flashback was, I think, the best part of the chapter. Extremely well-written and IC. I LOVED that part!_

_S5: Very interesting premise set up. I have a feeling the Saiyans are going to arrive on Earth to find themselves outmatched... I really liked Piccolo's agreement. It shows he has a slight change in his thought process. Very good job! I liked the entire chapter a lot, and I hope you update soon!_

_A: Thank you for the grammatical help Lucif! Lol, I appreciate this review a lot and I hope that this chapter was just as good if not better in your eyes XD_

_R: Alright another good chapter. I really enjoyed Bardock's reflection on the birth of Raditz, and I appreciate you not pulling any punches on how Bardock use to act. The man was a jerk, I would use stronger language but it would be censored, and a lot of people seem to forget that as they only associate the character with the one that they saw in the special and more recently the OVA, but people forget that Bardock was selfish, and a terrible parent._

_I also like how you don't have Bardock completely acting nice and cordgial either, he's still rough around the edges but he means well. Also, I was happy to see a little more exploration into your OC's Bella's character and history. Though we didn't learn all that much about her background, except that she's from South City and she's pretty arrogant and kind of mean, it was good to see this character beginning to be developed. Hopefully, we'll see more from her later on in the story and it should make the training on the Lookout more interesting with Yamcha trying to sleep with her and Tien trying to discover her origin. Can't wait to see it!_

_A: Thanks Flash! I don't know if I'd honestly say that she's mean; she just takes her training seriously and gets frustrated with Yamcha trying to flirt with her. I know that we've talked about Bardock's characterization and how important he is to keep him in character. XD_

_Power Levels – same since chapter 5 aside from the introduction of _

_Vegeta (18,000) _

_Nappa (4,000)_

_King Moai – 600_

_Yetti – 1000_

_And Piccolo at Full Power (1600)_

_I thank you for reading this latest edition of Second Chance, and I hope that you will review and leave your thoughts!_

_Written by: Full Power_

_Edited by: FinalFlashX_


	7. Chapter VII: Counting Down

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based publication. The Dragon ball Manga, anime and respective products belong to Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

A/N: There is a poll on my profile that I'd like readers to vote on. If you don't know how to do the voting on this site, simply click on where it says "Full Power", click on the "VOTE NOW" section at the top of the page, and vote :D

Saiyan Saga Chapter 7: Counting Down

Another month had passed since the day where Piccolo and Goku had their first spar, something that was repeated every couple of days in the time since then. When he wasn't training with his rival, Goku continued to prepare for the oncoming Saiyan invasion with Bardock and Gohan, both of whom managed to routinely give Goku a challenge. Not that the Earth-raised Saiyan was upset about that or anything; rather, he was excited at having the opportunity to spar and train with such strong warriors.

_And_ he could train his son at long last, something that he had always wanted to do from the moment he understood when Chi-Chi had explained that she would be giving birth. The demi-Saiyan constantly amazed Bardock and Goku as he continued to pass through barriers that the two elder Saiyans had achieved much later in their lives in terms of power.

But for now, the three Saiyans were enjoying a small moment of rest inside Goku's mountain house after a long day of sparring. Goku was sprawled out on the couch while Bardock sat in a wooden chair as the two eventually decided on watching the news. Gohan, however, was forced to study for an algebra test that his mother was going to force him to take the next day.

"So father, were you impressed by my decision to use the Kamehameha while I was flying today?" Goku asked playfully. No bias involved, Bardock could only remember a couple of Saiyans who were as cunning, resourceful, and creative as Goku was when it came to techniques.

Bardock put his hands behind his head and smirked, "It was definitely creative. If you work on that and perfect it, I'm sure that it'll help us greatly." Being in a crew with idiots like Shugesh and Borgos, not to mention being one of the strongest and smartest Saiyans at the time of Planet Vegeta's destruction, Bardock wasn't used to giving much praise. But, that didn't mean that he was incapable of it.

"Haha thanks! So, I was thinking about planning a visit to go see Master Roshi tomorrow. You remember him right?" Goku questioned. As the former Turtle School student had learned over the years, it wasn't hard to forget someone like Roshi. There was something…_distinct_ about him. Of course, being a 320-year-old pedophile was a part of that.

"The old man? Yeah, why?" Bardock wondered.

"Well, he was my first martial arts master, and I thought it'd be nice to go and see him. I also want to see if Krillin's back from training with Kami yet," Goku answered. With the serious possibility that the world would be destroyed if the Z-Fighters didn't defeat the invaders; the Saiyan had realized that spending time with his friends would be well worth it, considering how the day that Raditz had attacked was the first time that he had even seen any of them since the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai five years prior.

"Ah yes, I recall him saying something when we first met about how he had trained you…" Bardock remembered the conversation with the Turtle Hermit the day that he had arrived on Earth.

The two then sat in a bit of silence for the next few minutes, listening to a new report about two missing teens from North City. The reporter put a number on the screen that people could call in case they had any information to report. Naturally, that number would probably receive a prank call or two by some rowdy teens, but Goku and Bardock had more important things to worry about.

Suddenly, Bardock remembered what he had wanted to ask Kakarot for a long time now, "You know Kakarot, you never told me what happened to your tail! You are aware that a Saiyan's tail is what helps us achieve our true power, correct?" The father asked, causing a bit of color to drain from Goku's face. The palm-tree haired warrior was reminded of what Raditz had said to him on Master Roshi's island about his tail, or lack thereof.

But, Goku had made a deal with his father to explain at a later date, and it wouldn't be right for him to not live up to that promise. It would go against everything that Gohan had taught him back when he was a boy in regards to honesty and keeping promises.

"Well, a few years back after I defeated King Piccolo, I started to train with Kami because at the time, he was the strongest person on Earth left that could train me. After we first met, he decided to permanently remove my tail. We figured that I could become strong without it," Goku replied.

Bardock scowled for a brief moment, "I can't say that I agree with that decision. Back on Planet Vegeta, a Saiyan losing his tail resulted in them losing their honor!" Bardock's scowl slowly started to disappear though. "But you _have_ become much stronger in the last few months without it, so while it isn't something that I entirely back up, you've proven that you can be powerful without it... There is one thing that I would like to know though. Tell me Kakarot, did you ever look at a full moon while you had a tail?"

That question was awfully similar to the ones that Bulma and Master Roshi asked when Goku had introduced Gohan for the first time. "No, I can't say that I did. My grandfather – well, my adoptive one – he told me that a monster came out during the full moon, and to always remain indoors so that the monster never got me."

Bardock looked skeptical for a moment, "Monster? I wonder if that is an Earthling thing, because we Saiyans use the full moon to turn into our Oozaru form, which is just a fancy Saiyan term for Great Ape."

"Great…ape?" Goku asked quietly. A giant ape that became one by looking at the moon? That sounded an awful lot like a giant monster…

"Yes Kakarot! Our power multiplies ten times, and we become insanely powerful then beforehand. Although most Saiyan warriors lost control of themselves when they transformed, the strongest Saiyans could control who they were in the Oozaru form! But, to achieve it, we must _always_ look at a full moon, whether it be real or a projection from an Attack Pod." Bardock was a little surprised that Goku had never transformed, but perhaps he _had_, and he just didn't remember. Hell, Bardock remembered how he had to be told about the first time that he became a Great Ape as a child because he couldn't remember it.

"Then that…that means…" Tears started to form in Goku's eyes as he slowly realized that he was the one who killed his adoptive grandfather. Goku must have transformed once, and seeing the danger in looking at the full moon, Gohan tried his best to make sure that Goku never looked at the full moon again. But somewhere along the way, the elderly but kind man must have failed in keeping that from happening.

"Kakarot…are you alright?" Bardock asked, an uncharacteristic sense of worry filling him.

"I killed…the one person who cared for me as a baby." Now a couple of tears slid down Goku's face in regret. All of those years, Goku had wondered what had really happened to his adoptive grandfather, and now knowing that he was the one who killed him, the Earth-raised Saiyan was beyond upset.

"What do you mean Kakarot?" Bardock started to ask, and then what Goku had said just a couple minutes prior slammed right into him. _Kakarot _had been the one that transformed mindlessly into a Great Ape and killed the person who raised him.

And then, a feeling developed inside of Bardock had only experienced once before he arrived on Earth – pity. Bardock couldn't help but feel bad for his son. It was surely a result of spending the last 4 months with him every day. Getting the chance to know his offspring - even if he _wasn't_ the prototypical Saiyan that Bardock was used to dealing with – it was truly a life-changing experience.

"Kakarot…are you alright?" Bardock asked.

Goku dried his tears, "Yeah, I-I'm alright. Learning the fact that you accidentally killed the person who cared for you and trained you is a tough thing to swallow. I just wish that there was a way that I could apologize to him and make it up to him."

"You wanna know how you make it up to him? Protect this planet and don't let this world's inhabitants all join him in the next dimension!" Bardock yelled as he slammed a fist down on the table, making Gohan raise his head up from his textbook at the loud noise.

Goku smiled at his father's encouragement, "All right! Let's do it! We can't let this planet down!"

* * *

Piccolo dodged a punch attempt from a clone that he had made using the Multi-Form technique and brought one of his boots up for a kick. The Namekian wasn't supposed to spar with Goku today and since it was too nice of a day to meditate, the green-skinned fighter chose to simply just spar by himself. Hey, as long as he got stronger, he didn't care what he had to do.

"MASENKO-HA!" Piccolo yelled as he fired an energy wave at the clone, which hit him in his gi. The carbon copy fell to the floor and rolled out of the way of another energy blast attempt.

"_I have to give Goku a little bit of credit. He's working me so hard and I'm becoming so strong that fighting the clone is like fighting him...except the clone has a brain,"_ Piccolo thought as he smirked at his attempt at a joke. The replica shot a arm out at Piccolo, which he grabbed and slammed to the ground, just like Goku had done in that first spar.

"_Heh. What can I say? Fighting with idiots has it's benefits..." _Now Piccolo laughed out loud, and it wasn't because he was easily avoiding the clone's punches.

"Come on! You're pressing too hard; you need to relax and not let your anger get the best of you!" Piccolo lectured to the clone, who got a hit in just as Piccolo was finishing talking. Yep, that clone definitely was a replica of Piccolo; what with it's love to just get things over with. Piccolo glared at his opponent, who merely smirked in mockery. _  
_

"OH OK? THAT'S HOW YOU WANNA PLAY? WELL TRY THIS! DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!"

* * *

"I believe that all of you are ready for the final test that I shall give you before I send you off to do your own training," Kami said as the human Z-Fighters walked behind him in a straight line. The guardian of Earth had made a rare appearance outside of his throne room in the Lookout and had asked all of his pupils to come with him.

Before any of the Z-Warriors could ask exactly where they were going or what they were doing, Kami spoke up again, "We are going to a place that will help boost your powers greatly. Now, please calm yourselves and focus, because this will be an experience unlike any that you've ever had."

Pride filled Kami's heart as he sensed how much stronger the earthlings had become in the four months they had spent training under his and Mr. Popo's watch. After feeling the titanic first battle between Goku and Piccolo that day in the Diablo Desert, the Z-Team was even more motivated to become stronger. Sure, they may not have reached the level that Raditz was at yet, but they had all made fantastic progress. Even Yajirobe, the cowardly and portly samurai, had begun to train as hard as he could after being offered a full 3 course buffet, paid for completely by Yamcha.

While Yajirobe was _way_ beyond the other humans in training - especially those who had trained for a good chunk of their lives like Tien and Krillin - that didn't mean that he was useless. Krillin had remarked that Yajirobe's sword could benefit the Z-Team if the Saiyans had tails, which was probable granted that Goku and Raditz had both had tails when they arrived on Earth. The Ronin had even slimmed down a few pounds as a result of training hard and actually getting exercise for the first time in a long time.

Finally, everyone arrived in a dark room with a giant circle in the middle. The humans looked on in awe at a Pendulum swinging back and forth. They also felt the increased temperature upon stepping inside.

"Wow" Krillin and Yamcha said simultaneously, while Tien voiced his opinion with a quiet "Interesting" comment. Chiaotzu and Yajirobe stayed silent, and Bella tried to speak, but no words came out of the human female's mouth; a definite result of being amazed.

Kami smiled at the looks on his student's faces, "Here, past, present, and future are mixed. This is where you'll start your time trip. Goku spent most of his training in this very room."

"GOKU!" Yamcha yelled in disbelief.

"Yes. I hope that you're all ready," Kami replied.

Tien smirked. The triclops was always ready for any challenge, no matter how tough! "I think we are. Let's do it!"

Yajirobe crossed his arms and started to turn away, "Hey, you guys can go have fun but-" Bella grabbed onto his hair.

"You're not getting out of anything! You're coming with us!" Bella screamed.

"Alright, so everyone needs to step onto this circle. The one thing that I must stress is that this is similar to a dream sequence. While your bodies will remain here with no physical harm caused to them, you will still feel the pain if you are inflicted damage. If anyone needs me to explain what exactly that means in greater detail, please speak up now," Kami explained, and luckily for the very old Namekian, everyone understood. For as pure-hearted as Kami was, all the old man wanted to do was get the warriors on their way as the heat of the Pendulum room was starting to get to the Earth's guardian.

"I wish you all the best of luck. Now, step into the center of the room and close your eyes tightly. Relax. The room shall do the rest, and you'll be off," Kami concluded, his students doing just as he wished. There was a brief blinding flash of light, and then darkness for the Z-Fighters.

* * *

When the black faded away and light slowly was restored to their eyes, a scene much different then the Pendulum Room appeared in front of the human warriors. Instead of the peaceful but eerie darkness of the Pendulum Room, the environment that greeted them was one of desolation and destruction. The remnants of buildings lay scattered across the road, and the smell of death was overbearing. The ominous amber-colored sky above the humans seemed to predict that bad things were to come.

Tien was the first to speak, "This place…it's been ravaged beyond imagination. It's nothing like I've ever seen on Earth. Hell, even King Piccolo didn't cause this much destruction when he returned a few years ago."

Yamcha nodded, "It's scary! I'm sort of regretting coming here to be honest."

"I can second that. Look at this place! There are skeletons just lying all around here. It's so…creepy," Bella stated.

"This is what the Earth will look like if we don't stop the Saiyans! Now look, I don't think that Kami would send us back in time for no reason, and knowing our luck, something or someone awfully bad is about to happen, so everyone keep on their guard!" Krillin ordered, trying to be a leader and install confidence in his friends.

And just as Krillin finished talking, a slow round of sadistic, evil laughter began to echo through the area. The Z-Fighters huddled around and got into fighting stances, trying to locate the source of the laughter.

"Well! Look at these fools Shorty! Have you ever seen men as weak as them?" A voice cackled evilly, seemingly coming from all around the city.

"I can't say that I have, Scarface! Why don't we show them the true power of a Saiyan!" another voice added. Out of the corner of Yamcha's eye, he saw something move, and the scar-faced bandit visibly tensed.

Tien noticed immediately, "You alright Yamcha?"

"I promise you that your friend won't be alright after he experiences the awesome power of the Saiyans!" The first voice said. The humans looked in front of them and saw two armored men on a raised platform.

The first Saiyan was short with a receding navy blue hairline, a blue device on his face, and two scratches that ran down his face. One of the scars covered his eye, so the earthlings were left to wonder if he was blind in that eye. On the other hand, the second Saiyan was much taller, with a long mount of hair; armor the same exact color as Raditz, and the same green device that Raditz wore on his face. Hell, he looked like a much younger Raditz.

Both men continued to giggle with delight as they observed their new prey. "Well then, why don't you use the scouter so that we can see just how powerful they are?"

A benefit of living with someone who specialized in telepathy and telekinesis was learning how to master it on your own, so Tien decided to establish a telepathic link with his friends. "_Alright, hide your power level. The weaker that they think we are, the more of an advantage we could have through surprise,"_ The triclops ordered telepathically. Each Z-Fighter complied, even Yajirobe, who had learned the technique only recently.

"Hmm. I'm at 300 for the triclops, 250 for both the bald one and the one with the scar, 220 for the woman, 235 for the little…thing, and 190 for the fat one. This will be far too easy. We shall be rewarded greatly for getting rid of these weak pests!" Scarface smirked. As the short Saiyan was giddy at the power level readings, he was unable to see Tien phase in front of him and bring a fist up onto his jaw.

"Ah! You little bitch!" Scarface yelled, bringing a hand to his jaw as he tried to ease the pain.

"What was that about being a weak pest?" Yamcha asked sarcastically as he raised a fist to congratulate Tien, who returned the gesture.

Shorty scowled as he raised a finger and pointed it at the distracted Yamcha. Seeing the Saiyan prepare for an attack, Chiaotzu used his telekinesis to push Yamcha to the ground. The beam, missing its target, eventually managed to land on a window, shattering the glass.

Yamcha smiled as he wiped a little bit of dust off of him. "Hey, thanks Chiaotzu. I owe you one buddy!"

"So…" Tien started, finally noticing the tails that the Saiyans wore in a fashion similar to a belt, "You two are Saiyans, correct?"

"We're not just Saiyans buddy! We're Saiyan _elites_!" Scarface smirked.

Yamcha shuddered and began to tremble. "D-did he say Elites?"

Now it was Tien's turn to show a smile, "Oh yeah? Well let's see how you handle this! Dodon Ray!" The bald triclops sent his own finger beam at Shorty, and the beam managed to collide with the shoulder pad of his armor. With the longhaired Saiyan stunned for a second, Tien sprinted forward to meet his foe in combat and brought his foot up for a kick. Shorty extended his forearm and easily blocked the kick. The fighters quickly exchanged blows and Shorty broke through the human's defenses and punched him in the chest, making him fall to the ground.

Yamcha nodded to Krillin, and the two cupped both of their hands. At the same time, Bella extended one arm out and began to charge energy in it. A blue colored form of energy started to form in everyone's hands.

"Ka…me…" The Turtle School students started to chant.

"This is…" Bella said quietly.

Scarface remained in place, clearly underestimating what the fighters were about to do. Of course, the tiny Saiyan figured that the possibility that they would be alive in the next 5 minutes was miniscule.

"Ha…Me…

"Your…"

"HAH!"

"END!"

Both the combined Kamehameha and Bella's Full Power Energy Wave shot out from their hands, intertwined, and headed directly for the evil Saiyan. A loud BOOM went off and smoke started to pop up, covering the Saiyan, who presumably had been hurt badly by the attacks.

"Looks like that was easier then we thought! Let's go help Tien out," Yamcha said, turning his head to watch Tien continue his clash with Shorty. The next thing that the bandit saw was a boot coming straight toward his face.

"Fool," Scarface sadistically growled. Yamcha was unable to quickly move out of the way and the boot connected with a booming noise of it's own, sending Yamcha flying into a ruined building.

"YAMCHA!" Krillin yelled, his anger briefly taking over as he lunged at the midget Saiyan, who merely phased out of the way and brought both of his fists down on Krillin's head. A little dazed by the hit, Krillin missed grabbing Scarface's hand, which dug into Krillin's gi and ripped it. The former monk's foe grabbed Krillin by the head and threw _him_ through a building as well.

"C'mon Yajirobe, let's show them the true power of Earth!" Bella exclaimed as she started to fire rapid energy blasts. All Scarface had to do was fire one of his own that hit Bella in her chest, making her fall to the ground in pain. Yajirobe, not being skilled in the arts of ki yet, just decided to run at the Saiyan with his sword out. The samurai leaped at Scarface and tried to cut the alien with his blade, but the Saiyan just avoided it.

When Yajirobe truly decided to use his potential, there could be some awesome results. Unfortunately for Scarface, he would bear witness to this, as the first sword attack was nothing more then a feint, leaving him wide open for Yajirobe to cut him across his chest, leaving a bloody cut on his chest visible through the damaged armor.

"AH! Bitch!" Scarface screamed, pushing Yajirobe away and shooting a finger beam at him. Sadly, the Ronin didn't have enough time to react, and wasn't even able to let out a cry of defeat as the beam pierced his heart, making the Z-Fighter fall to the ground, dead. Blood started to leak out from the wound, causing the samurai to lie in a pool of his own blood.

"YAJIROBE!" Chiaotzu called out, using his telekinesis to push Scarface into the awaiting fist of Bella, who knocked him to the ground.

Scarface grimaced as he wiped a little bit of blood from his lip. These weaklings actually were providing him with a challenge! It was starting to really annoy him. The Saiyan gathered energy into his fist and got his revenge on Bella, punching her hard in the face and knocking her out for the immediate count.

Chiaotzu flew over to where Krillin lay against a fallen piece of metal, dizzy from the impact of the hit. The bald monk's orange gi had suffered a couple of cuts from hitting the metal, but otherwise the man was ok.

"_No! Yajirobe! Bella! Damn, I have to get rid of this guy so I can protect Chiaotzu from suffering the same fate!" _Tien thought as he dodged a punch from Shorty. The bald fighter closed his eyes and put both of his hands out. "SOLAR FLARE!"

Even though the sky was pretty dark, a bit of sun still managed to peek through and blind Shorty mid punch. Bringing his hands to his eyes, the Saiyan couldn't defend himself against Tien's fist hitting him in the gut. As he watched the tall fighter start to double over in pain, Tien used a Kiai to make Shorty fly to the other end of the city. Seeing his chance, Tien took the free moment that he had to go rescue his best friend and defeat the other Saiyan.

"Chiaotzu buddy, get outta…here," Krillin tried to say as he coughed up a little bit of blood. Scarface was walking over with a lust for killing in his eyes, so it was time for Chiaotzu to take action.

"DODON RAY!" In an act similar to what Tien did before, the small emperor fired the signature attack of the Crane School, trying to take out his opponent. Scarface fired a finger beam of his own that caused both attacks to blow up.

"Nice try. Unfortunately, we can't all defeat Saiyan elites." Scarface smirked, preparing to deal the finishing below to the white skinned fighter, but a sudden reading on his scouter stopped him.

"Huh? What the-?" Scarface had made a huge mistake. Anyone that tried to kill Chiaotzu would have to go through the powerful warrior that was known as Tien Shinhan first. The human quietly snuck up behind Scarface and fired a Dodon Ray that went right through the hole in the armor that Yajirobe had made. With one last gasp of air, the Saiyan known as Scarface fell lifelessly, never to wake up again.

"You alright Chiaotzu?" Tien asked, kneeling down to help bring his best friend up. The sound of tired laughter stopped the triclops midway though.

"Haha! Did you really think that you would be able to kill me with that attack?" Shorty questioned,

"The goal wasn't to kill you," Tien said, a smirk forming on his face. "The goal was to knock you away so that I could rescue my friends. If it makes you feel better though…I'm going to kill you now."

"You? Kill me? That's a good joke!" Shorty grinned, and then he noticed the fallen body of his comrade. "Bloody hell! What did you do to Scarface?"

"Nothing that he didn't deserve," Tien replied.

Shorty grunted and moved into a fighting stance, spitting on Scarface as he did so, "If he wasn't even strong enough to beat some weaklings like you, then maybe he _did_ deserve to die. But, you killed a Saiyan, and for that, you will pay with your own blood."

There was a rustling noise, and both fighters turned to see Yamcha crawling up from the rubble that he had landed in.

"Damn Tien! You can help Chiaotzu but you can't help me?" Yamcha jokingly asked as he joined his friend in combat.

"When you say it like that…it makes me look like a prick," Tien joked as he started to charge up some energy in his right hand. Yamcha cupped his hands in preparation for another Kamehameha, and Shorty seemed to be preparing his own energy attack.

"Ka…Me…"

"Tri!"

"You fools! This will be the end of you!" Shorty yelled.

"HAHH…MEHH"

"BEAM!"

"HAH!"

"BEGONE!"

All three fired their attacks at the same time. While Shorty was stronger in terms of power levels, he was no match for the combined strength of the earthlings. The human's attacks overpowered Shorty's attack and the Saiyan was no more. Yamcha fell to a knee and wiped some beads of sweats off of his face.

"Way to go Yamcha! We did it!" Tien complimented. Yamcha was about to reply, but there was another blinding light, and the battlefield that they had fought in was slowly disappearing, as were the battered and destroyed bodies of the Saiyans that they had fought.

* * *

When the blinding light faded away, the clapping form of Kami met the Z-Fighters. The guardian of Earth had a wide, proud smile on his green-skinned face.

"I must honestly say that I am awed and beyond impressed at not only the power that you showed, but also the courage that you showed. Congratulations on passing this test!" Kami said.

Kami's smile then vanished, however. "I must tell you though. The Saiyans that you fought were nowhere near the strength of the Saiyans who are coming to Earth. In fact, they were just as strong as Raditz, give or take." Kami paused to observe the looks on his pupil's faces. They had gone from jovial to stressed and worried in a millisecond. "This does not mean that you should give up, however. I do not know how much longer that you will train here on the Lookout, but if you maintain your training and don't give up, I think that we will truly stand a chance against the Saiyans!"

Tien nodded. "Kami's right. Failure and giving up aren't options at this point. You saw what that city looked like? That'll be the Earth if we fail!"

"Now look," Tien took a moment to breathe and ponder what he really wanted to say, "At this point, there's no turning back! Let's do it for the Earth!"

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed, putting their hands all in.

"We can do it! The Saiyans won't stand a chance against us!" Yamcha said, using his leadership skills acquired from playing baseball to enforce confidence into his fellow fighters.

Kami turned around and sighed as he began his walk back to his throne room.

"_For their sakes, I hope that we can defeat the Saiyans. Otherwise…I hate to think of what could happen. I only hope that Goku's training is still going well." _Kami thought. Even though they were probably in need of a break, the humans decided to focus the immediate time on training.

* * *

And train they did. For the next 8 months, every member of the Earth's Special Forces from Piccolo to Yajirobe trained as hard as they could in order to become the strongest that they could be. Goku kept up his training schedule with Bardock, Gohan, and Piccolo and learned many tips from his father in the process about fighting.

Bardock pushed himself to his limits even though he was by far the strongest on Earth, and had unknowingly passed even the strongest of Saiyans that remained on Planet Vegeta as the once beautiful planet became nothing but an asteroid field. Bardock had even somewhat warmed up to the idea of being with family for the first time, although training and becoming strong was the number one priority above all else. But, that didn't mean that a small part of Bardock wasn't pleased that he had a working relationship with a son of his.

Gohan maintained his studies but became a strong warrior for his age. Always dressed in clothing that was a mirror image of his father's, Gohan too had surpassed the normal Saiyan, except for him it was Saiyan children. Having an extremely powerful father and grandfather would do that for you.

When he wasn't sparring with Goku, Piccolo was putting himself through rigorous tests of both the mind and the body. The Namekian had become very powerful as well and was almost ten times as strong as he was when Raditz had attacked that fateful day. The man who proclaimed himself to be the "Demon King" all those months ago sure didn't act like one. In fact Goku had even said once that the Namekian was expressing genuine kindness, something that earned the Earth-raised Saiyan a clean punch to the face.

The fighters on Kami's Lookout eventually went their separate ways after Kami had confirmed that he had nothing left to teach them. Everyone, even Yamcha, trained almost every day on their own as they knew that slacking off and choosing not to train could lead to disastrous results.

Of course, each fighter had their own motivation that was helping them persevere and become stronger. The one common one that almost all of them had, however, was defending the planet that they called home. Even Piccolo, who insisted that he was only defending the planet so that he could take it over later, felt some sort of connection with the planet; surely that feeling came from the Kami part of him.

But in the end, regardless if they were Saiyan, Namekian, Human, pure-hearted, somewhere in the middle, the one thing that they could all agree on was that Earth was their home, and it was their planet to defend.

* * *

Bardock stood at the edge of the peak of Mount Paozu and sighed as he put his hand into his hair. The last few months had been crazy, and it seemed like everyday seemed to fly by in preparation for the oncoming Saiyan invasion. The Saiyan was still baffled that he was going to have to fight his brethren, but they were a risk. Not to mention they served Frieza, so calling them Saiyans might not have been the right term.

No, they were slaves. The look in Raditz's eyes had been one of a man that was broken and a shell of his former self as a result of the evil Arcosian that he served. Bardock was sure that he would see something similar in Nappa and Vegeta. Well, maybe not Vegeta if he was as prideful as his father.

Kakarot. The third-class boy born with a power level of 2 whom, in all honesty Bardock had been ashamed of that first day that he was born for his pathetic power level, had become a powerful warrior in the footsteps of his father. The scar-faced Saiyan was proud of Kakarot, not to mention impressed. The warrior had potential that rivaled even Saiyan elites, and for someone who was regarded as "third class trash", it was astounding to see the power that Kakarot had.

Just the fact that he had welcomed him into his life and showed no animosity towards Bardock at all for never being there, that too was amazing. Bardock held a lot of animosity towards both of his parents for never even acknowledging him when he was a kid. But when Bardock and Kakarot sparred or when Kakarot was training Gohan, it was like he was a completely different person. How can a Saiyan fight like that and at the same time be so gentle that he wouldn't hurt a fly? It was ridiculous.

"You alright father?" A quiet voice asked. Bardock turned around to see Goku standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Am I alright? You could say that. I'm just thinking about how crazy things have been the past year. I can't say I ever imagined that I would have a relationship with a son of mine – especially as I stared death in the eyes as my planet was destroyed before my very eyes. I refuse to let that happen to this planet!" Bardock replied, taking his headband off and showing it to Goku.

"This headband…it belonged to my best friend, Tora. When I found my crew slaughtered and him on the brink of death, I snapped. I wear it in remembrance of the one person that I could truly call a friend. If Planet Vegeta hadn't been destroyed, perhaps I would wear something else to remember my race," Bardock continued as memories flooded back of him attacking Dodoria's Elite Squadron of men and mercilessly killing them.

Goku took a second to think. "Hey, what about Raditz's armbands? I remember you saying that you picked them up from his body after…you know…" Goku trailed off.

Ah Raditz. Bardock had had nightmares about him meeting up with Raditz again and attempting to have a heart-to-heart with his eldest, but they never went well. Bardock actually wondered if they were nightmares or visions; too bad that damn Kanassan hadn't given him the ability to distinguish the two.

"Maybe, just maybe." Bardock replied.

"So…after the fight with the Saiyans, what's your plan? Are you gonna stay here, or what?" Goku curiously asked. The low-class born fighter had a gut feeling that his father would stay, but the only person that knew was Bardock.

"I…I don't know," Bardock truthfully answered. "I cannot answer that question right now. I would just like to focus on beating the Saiyans, if that's all right, Kakarot."

Goku smiled a trademark Son grin, "Hey, I have no problem with that. And father…no matter what happens in the end, I still love you."

Bardock didn't know what to say. He had heard Gohan tell his parents that all the time, but Goku had never said it to Bardock, and the father had never said it to his son.

"...Thank you Kakarot. You've made me proud so far, but don't let me down in this fight!" Goku smirked at his father's response, and put a hand out for him to shake. Without a moment's hesitation, the father shook his son's hand, and the two were left to make the final preparations for the fight that would help decide the fate of Planet Earth.

* * *

_Hello my friends! At last, the Saiyans have finally arrived, and chapter 8 is when the long-awaited fight will begin. This chapter was meant to just catch everyone up on how the Earthling's training is going, and the decision to do a time-skip came because I was able to fit so much training into the past couple of chapters AND get the necessary character development in (Example: Piccolo's slow change from pure evil to confused.) Also, I'm looking for someone who could possibly do fanart for this story. I am in the process of making a deviantart account and would love to have some fanart. If you can do fanart and are interested, shoot me a PM or just leave a review saying you're interested and we'll talk from there._

_Good news! I have spring break starting Friday! This means that TWO chapters will be uploaded during this time. I think that the fight against the Saiyans will last about 5 chapters to be honest. The fight against the Saiyans will SHOCK everyone; I guarantee it. This chapter, I also tried to give Bardock more screen time, especially at the end. Even though I want this story to give everyone a role, we can't forget that this is mostly a Bardock and Goku fic. _

_Now, the names of the Saiyans don't seem like vegetable names. Those are the names on the Dragon Ball Wiki. I could have made a bad pun or too, but I decided not too XD. You may be asking, hey, in canon the humans were beaten so badly in the Pendulum Room, so why is it different here? A. Power Levels. B. Extra fighters _

_I hope that everyone was able to understand the news report that is briefly heard in the first scene. The inspiration for why exactly I did that will be explained at a later time, but if you didn't understand, don't worry. _

_Onto the reviews:_

_R:_ _This is a great story. I can't wait until Bardock finally comes face to face with Vegeta and Nappa. And Bella is an interesting character. I've been trying to decipher where you could've gotten her from and I have no ideas, so I can't wait to see what she can do. I also like how you've made Bardock sort of sad for his closeness to Goku and not Raditz. I'm not one for criticism, so I don't have anything to point out, but I am wondering are you going to have Piccolo ever train Gohan? I know that the only reason why Piccolo trained him in canon was because Goku was dead, but I feel like Piccolo played a big role in how Gohan turned out._

_A: Well thank you Cosmic! The idea for Bella was completely from my own mind lol. I thought that having an OC Z-Fighter to add in would be sort of interesting honestly. I think I addressed the last part of the review to you in a PM, but if I didn't my answer is no._

_R: Interesting I like how you had Piccolo actually test himself to see how he's slowly changing. I like how you acknowledge that Piccolo isn't evil like his father, but just angry. Seriously if he was as evil as he proclaimed himself to be he would have killed people over the five years after the 23 World Martial Arts Tournament along with training._

_A: The way I always saw it, Piccolo was too wrapped up in surpassing Goku to even try to hurt any Earthlings. But at this point in the story, does this mean that he's fully good? No. _

_R: Interesting and awesome scene. Gohan already stronger than Raditz, huh? Is that purely with anger or is it without? Because in canon, with anger he is stronger than Raditz before Raditz even arrives. I loved Piccolo's banter with Goku, and his clothes beam technique brought back TFS memories XD and man, that Kamehameha must have been really strong if it nearly hurt Goku!_

_A: Yeah, angry Gohan is probably almost double Raditz right now. The Kamehameha only burnt Goku's gi because Gohan put his anger into it, which caused it to become stronger, but yeah, it was pretty strong._

_R: Wonderful scene (I am combining the initial Arlia scene and the Piccolo/Goku scene because there wasn't a scene break, so I didn't know if you did that on purpose or not). I REALLY liked the Arlia sequence because it showed the hilarity of Nappa's ignorance, but also his more serious nature. And the fight was really well written; the ending was spectacular! Brilliant characterization._

_A: My apologies, there was supposed to be a scene break. Anyways, thanks Lucif! Flash actually helped me a lot with the scene, so a good amount of credit should go to him. I'm happy that you found the end to be good._

_R: So this was different than canon, right? The whole coliseum thing? Interesting. I liked how Nappa made all the references to playing with the Yetti without sounding too TFS-like._

_A: Slightly different. The scene from Star Wars: Attack Of The Clones with Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme in the arena was in my head when writing, so I said, hey why not make it an arena. Sadly, the arena was pretty much empty in that scene._

_R: Best scene yet! Perfect characterization with Piccolo. In canon they didn't touch on this, but I think it was fantastic. Amazing! And great chapter FP!_

_A: The idea of Piccolo struggling to make a decision was a scene I planned out way before I even started the story. I wanted to try something different. Thanks for all of the praise Lucif I hope that you found this chapter to be good as well._

_R: Bardock is my absolute FAVORITE character! I once started typing a Bardock in future story, but it all went downhill before I even posted it. I have some ideas for this story if you'd like to hear some of them._

_A: We talked via PM, and you suggested a couple of smart ideas. I hope that in the near future, you consider doing a Bardock story again, because he's a tough but fun character to write. _

_R: Piccolo's character. Frankly, I feel like you're jumping all over the place with him. You state that he doesn't care about what his father would think of him, yet you're trying to portray him as hanging onto his title as Demon King. I feel like there was a little inconsistency there, but that might just be me._

_Nappa and Vegeta: Hoo boy, I think Vegeta somehow learned the Body Change technique and changed bodies with Nappa. I realize you stated that Nappa stated something intelligent "for once," but the whole chapter felt like the two had changed personalities. I really recommend you look over that. _

_Minor comment I have to make on Bardock's character, though. While overall he's portrayed well, I doubt he'd be angry at the jokes and comments directed towards Raditz; I think he would've even LEAD his fellow Saiyans to provoke and taunt Raditz. It doesn't make sense that you had Bardock feel regret towards that nor would I think Bardock himself would be bothered by any potential comments his fellow Saiyans would make; he's one of the strongest Saiyan's alive...he could kill nearly any of his race with little to no difficulty. That's just my viewpoint, however._

_A: With all due respect, I thought that I managed to keep all characters IC as much as possible. Piccolo is going through a struggle within himself; trying to decipher his true meaning and who he really is. Is there inconsistency? I don't think that's the word I'd use. Nappa and Vegeta? I said I was going to make Vegeta more ruthless and sadistic, and I don't think that they "changed bodies". The only thing you can even say was a little OOC of Vegeta was his thought about Nappa having an intelligent observation for once. And if for the first 6 chapters Bardock has constantly beat himself up for royally screwing up with Raditz, then it's logical for me to disagree with your thoughts of Bardock joining in. In some stories, that may be the case, but Bardock in this story is different from Bardock in other stories. I appreciate your review and your thoughts, and I hope that this cleared some things up._

_R: Awesome chapter :D I really liked all the action. Goku IS a lot smarter than anyone gives him credit for. He gave a lot of awesome advice in this chapter. I love how you're going into Piccolo's change as well. And omg, Vegeta XD Really...I love how you described their "fight" too. Also, I love the phrase "beautiful yet tragic." That was great. Looking forward to the next chapter: D_

_A: Thank you Stormie! I honestly hate how AT made Goku out to be so stupid. Sure, he's made SEVERAL questionable decisions, but the man was a genius at fighting for the most part. Plus, having Bardock with him is making him smarter. Glad to see you enjoyed the chapter _

_R: Alright for the good. As always, your characterization of Bardock was spot on. I love how he's struggling with his past personality and experiences with his new found "goodness". It's great to read. I also enjoy the characterizations of Gohan and Goku and this first scene was rich in the sense that you kept all of the characters IC. Great job there. The second scene was interesting, and I liked the fact that they just didn't kill them straight off the bat. I know this is what happened in canon, but I still found your writing of it to be spot on and entertaining. The sparring session between Piccolo and Goku was extremely well done, I see you took my advice and ran with it. The fight was well paced; with nice little breaks in the action, but when the action was going it REALLY went on with a great hectic pace. It was easy to visualize in my mind, so great job with this scene. Again, I really like the last scene with Vegeta and Nappa. You did a much better job of Vegeta's characterization in this section in my opinion and just how the Saiyan duo goes about their business is humorous to me. Great job showing Piccolo's slow change to becoming more good-hearted, I really enjoyed the internal struggle you showed in this last scene as Piccolo attempted to kill the old man more or less just to prove to himself that he could. It was a great scene and really helped show the differences between King Piccolo and Piccolo. Nice bit of characterization there, well done._

_Alright now for things that I need work on, and this won't be long since I already told you things to work on last night. The only qualm I have with the second scene is that you make Vegeta a little too nice. I think Vegeta is more of the opinion that everyone except for him is an idiot so he wouldn't give anyone props for anything or admit he needed the companiship of Nappa. That's my personal interapation of him though, so it's ok if we disagree slightly in this regard. There should be some sort of break in-between the scene on Arlia and the sparring session between Goku and Piccolo. Though, your second scene with Vegeta offsets this one so good job there._

_Overall, this chapter was very very good. I saw no grammar or spelling mistakes and the chapter flowed together nicely. Your characterization for all of the characters were outstanding and especially the final scene with Piccolo, demonstrating his evolution into a hero. Obviously, not much got done with the plot in this chapter but that's fine because it's not necessary at this point in the story. Every story needs chapters that are in between the major plot points and it's great that you are taking your time and not rushing into the battle with the Saiyans. Again, great job and I like forward to the next chapter._

_A: Appreciate all of that Flash. When the Saiyans arrive on Earth, I don't think the words nice and Vegeta will be in the same sentence lol. I thank you for helping me out with the Piccolo vs. Goku scene, because that's gotten a lot of praise and I couldn't have done that without your feedback. Congrats on 400 reviews for EC! _

_R: Not going to lie, Dragon Ball legends is my favorite Bardock fic. Maybe_

_Even my favorite fic in general. However, I really like your take on it. Not_

_Just because you're a good writer, but because you made a believable AU instead_

_Of just completely overwriting everything. I've bookmarked this fic. I look_

_forward to reading more :)_

_A: Reviews like this honestly make me so happy. I'm glad to se that people enjoy my story! I hope that you continue to read and show support._

_Power Levels (1 month timeskip)_

_Bardock: 17,000_

_Goku: 3000_

_Gohan: 700_

_Tien: 870_

_Krillin: 820_

_Yamcha 790_

_Bella: 800_

_Yajirobe: 710_

_Chiaotzu: 770_

_Shorty: 1250_

_Scarface: 1220_

_Saiyan Arrival (NOTE: Power Levels are higher then in canon due to presence of Bella on Lookout, Goku training with Bardock instead of King Kai, Gohan training with those two instead of Piccolo, and Yajirobe actually partaking in training! If there are any questions, don't hesitate to shoot me a PM and we'll talk)_

_Bardock: 18,000_

_Goku: 6000_

_Piccolo: 4000_

_Gohan: 2700_

_Tien: 2200_

_Krillin: 1980_

_Bella: 1600_

_Yamcha: 1600_

_Chiaotzu: 1500_

_Yajirobe: 1100_

_Nappa (Relaxed) 4000_

_Vegeta (Relaxed) 18,000_


	8. Chapter VIII: Invasion

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based publication. The Dragon ball Manga, anime and respective products belong to Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!

_Saiyan Saga Chapter Eight: Invasion _

Space. No matter where in the galaxy that you were, the vast nothing of space was enough to make even the biggest nerd fall asleep out of boredom. Or, if you were stuck there for too long, you might snap. This had been one of the reasons that the Planet-Trade Organization had decided to add sleeping gas into their pods. Soldiers enlisted in the PTO had actually gone crazy in their pods because they were only seeing the darkness of space for long periods of time and having no room to move.

Luckily for a certain Saiyan prince and his sanity, his pod was blessed to have sleeping gas - which he had put back on after his and Nappa's brief visit to Arlia. A loud beeping noise woke Vegeta up from his sound beauty sleep, and the Saiyan elite opened his eyes expecting to see Earth and it's terrain. Well, he did see Earth, but it seemed like his timer may have gone off prematurely, as his pod was just only approaching Earth's atmosphere.

"Damn. The timers are usually pretty good as to when they wake me up," Vegeta noted as he pressed the comm. link on his scouter. "Nappa, are you up?"

The sound of a heavy yawn echoed through the prince's red scouter. "Yeah, just woke up. So this is the mudball where Kakarot is, huh?"

"Evidently so, yes. This is the first time in a long time I can honestly say that I'm excited for a mission. What about you Nappa?" Vegeta asked, smirking as he thought of all the possibilities that could happen if Kakarot's brat joined them. Actually, it was more like what _would _happen, only because Saiyan elites never failed.

"Yeah! We're replacing Raditz with some kid who probably is stronger!" Nappa exclaimed. Vegeta frowned at his comrade's inability to remember what Raditz said on the scouter during his "play-by-play" of the fight between him and Kakarot. The boy wasn't "probably " stronger; he _was _stronger. Being asleep for a year with a roughly hour and a half break in the middle was no excuse for forgetting. If Vegeta could smack Nappa with his gloved fist, he would.

Alas, the fact that they were in two separate ships saved the bald brute from being met by a punch from the man he was assigned to bodyguard. A scowl that Nappa was unable to see would have to suffice.

"Don't you remember Raditz's muttering when he was fighting Kakarot? The boy had a power level almost at 1400! Raditz was just a sprinkle above 1200, and the Sabiamen are 1200 each. The boy may be a half-Saiyan, but at this point I'm willing to take it," Vegeta replied.

"Yeah I hear you Vegeta. Anyone is stronger then that grunt Raditz. Speaking of which, aren't we supposed to be avenging him too?" Nappa continued asking questions in his prep for the mission.

"Raditz was a weakling. This brat managed to take Raditz down in a single hit! This mission isn't so much about avenging him anymore. Rather, it's about replacing him," Vegeta laughed darkly.

"Wait a second, what 'bout Kakarot? We killing him too or what?" Nappa wondered. Being able to get _two_ Saiyans would be awesome and extremely beneficial, even if they were lower class Saiyans.

Vegeta thought for a second. "We will offer him the opportunity to come with us along with his brat. While he didn't stand a chance against Raditz, I'm sure he's trained and gotten significantly stronger in the past year knowing that we were coming. Of course, he stands no chance against us. If he declines to join us, he will be killed. I am _not_ leaving without his son Nappa! This opportunity is too good to pass up!"

"We would take Kakarot even though he's a third-class Saiyan?" Nappa was amazed. Vegeta had always thought of third-class Saiyans as useless as weak, but then again that was a thought characteristic of any Saiyan elite.

"Nappa, be realistic for a second. We need every Saiyan that we can get in order to achieve that ultimate goal. I think you remember which one that I'm talking about…" Vegeta trailed off. He really wasn't in the mood for Frieza and his men to hear him openly mention his eventual revolt against Frieza, but Nappa had heard it so many times since he first met Vegeta that he didn't even have to think for a spilt second as to what he was referring to.

"Yeah! This is gonna be one hell of a party!" Nappa smiled in anticipation. Perhaps he'd actually get a good fight on this planet.

"YOU ARE NOW ENTERING PLANET EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE. PLEASE BRACE FOR LANDING AND DO NOT LEAVE THE POD UNTILL YOU HAVE LANDED ON THE GROUND!" The automated voice inside the pod ordered, and Vegeta laid back, smiling in preparation for what was sure to be a fun mission.

* * *

It was just a normal Saturday morning in the booming metropolis that was known as East City. Millions of citizens walked the streets, each on their own agenda. Some were going to pick up an early lunch; others meeting friends and going to the store. Hover cars filled the streets, all headed to different destinations.

On the crowded streets, one suit-clad man walked with a cell phone in one hand and his briefcase in the other, trying to avoid the incompetent people around him who tried to walk with "swagger" in their steps and pay him no respect by not watching where they were going. Why was it that everyone but him was an idiot?

"Excuse me sir?" The man felt a tug on his jacket sleeve. He looked down to see a small child, probably no older then five, with a distraught look on her face.

"Yes?" The man asked. He really didn't have the time to be distracted by small children as he was in a rush to get where he had to go.

"Can you tell me what time it is? I'm trying to find my parents," The girl asked, and the man looked at his watch.

"It's 11:43 AM. Where was the last place you saw your parents, kid?" He asked, and as the girl prepared to answer, a loud noise rang out from the sky. The two humans, as well as everyone else on the block, turned their heads upwards in order to try to identify the noise. Perhaps it was a jet leaving East City Airport that was way too close to the ground, but that was unlikely.

And then everyone saw it. Two sleek silver pods in a rapid descent were on their way into the Earth's atmosphere. Birds who were flying in the sky tried their hardest to get out of the way, but unfortunately a couple were struck by the fast-approaching pods.

"What's that?" The girl asked, and for the first time in a longtime, the businessman was left silent, unable to explain what was in the sky.

The pods went straight through a business office - the same one where the man was on his way to – and sent it crumbling to the ground. Panicked shrieks filled the area as the pods finally managed to crash into the ground with a loud BOOM. A crater filled the middle of the road as people and cars joined the birds in being crushed by the Attack Pods.

"What is that? Some kinda UFO?" A woman asked as a crowd gathered around the giant hole in the ground. Curious to see what it was, the businessmen dropped his briefcase and ran over, pushing a couple people over on the way. The pods had definitely left their mark, as crushed hover cars and people lay on the road. The citizens of East City were a bit too intrigued by the possibility of aliens to try to call the police or emergency services.

What everyone in the city was wondering was _who_ exactly was in these pods? Rumors had been going around on ZTV about a new weapon for the military, but were these the prototypes?

And then, the doors opened for both pods. It seemed that every question would be answered in a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds. Everyone who was formed around the crater tried to stretch and get a glimpse at who was in the mysterious ships.

Two men stepped out. The first was a huge bald man, taller then any human that had ever been seen. He wore armor that was unlike anyone had ever seen before, and a weird blue screen covering his right eye. The second was a much shorter man with gravity-defying black hair that stood up, eventually coming down to form a prominent widow's peak. Wearing the same kind of mysterious armor and a red device on his face, the man smirked as he got out of the pod. There was some kind of brown, furry belts on each alien.

The shorter one grinned as he looked at all of the confused Earthlings. "So _this_ is Earth, Nappa. Looks like they sent a welcoming committee out to greet us. How kind of them."

The one apparently called Nappa nodded. "Appears so Vegeta! So, you think Kakarot is in this city?"

"Let's find out," Vegeta said, pressing a button on his screen. A beeping noise sounded out through the silence of the town. "Mhmm, the scouter says that there's a power level just above 1500 a distance away from here. That _has_ to be Kakarot!"

"All right, so what are we going to do about these earthlings seeing that Kakarot isn't here?" Nappa asked, and Vegeta's smirk only grew.

"You know Nappa, seeing as you've been cooped up in that pod for so long, I'm going to allow you to choose," Vegeta replied cryptically. Nappa raised two fingers up to the sky in a similar manner that he had on Arlia, and even as the humans started to panic and attempt to run away, fear prevented them from going through with it.

And then, for the millions of citizens in East City, there was a blinding light, and that was the last thing that they'd ever see.

* * *

"WOAH!" Goku yelled as he felt the enormous amount of ki used by Nappa. Even from Mount Paozu, he could see a small bit of the blinding light that was from the attack Nappa used to destroy East City.

Gohan and Bardock both ran outside, each in their own training gear. "Daddy, what is it?" Gohan asked. The young demi-Saiyan wore a gi just like his father's except without the Turtle School logo on it. Instead, the insignia was one that said "Son". A blue undershirt was fitted underneath.

Bardock put a head on his head and sighed. "It's the Saiyans; they've arrived. That's a prototypical Saiyan introduction for ya," Bardock said, remembering how often he had done that when he was working under Frieza. Bardock's gi was a dark blue color with a green undershirt – the same one that Kami had given him on the Lookout – but there was no insignia on it. Bardock had mentioned day that he honored the Saiyans with his headband _and_ Raditz's armbands, the latter of which Bardock had begun to wear after his chat with Goku.

"Well, we should find Piccolo and raise our energy so that they can find us. There's no point in having more innocent people die while they're trying to find us," Goku ordered. His father and son nodded and the three powered up, beginning to take off.

"WAIT JUST ONE MOMENT!" Chi-Chi yelled, running outside. "I heard what you guys were talking about. You two," she gestured to Goku and Bardock. "Can go, but Gohan is staying right here! I'm not going to let my little boy fight some evil monsters!"

Bardock scowled and veins started to pop on his head. "Are you insane woman? Your son has spent the past year training with the two of us in preparation for this fight! Why would you deny him the right to fight?"

"My father has a point Chi-Chi," Goku said, a frown forming on his face.

"I want him to be a scholar, not some thug! How many times have I told you that, Goku?" Chi-Chi answered.

"Chi, if the Saiyans destroy the planet, he _won't_ be able to become a scholar! Look, I know that you don't want Gohan to fight, but I promise you that this is the only time he'll ever have to fight! After this, he can keep his nose in the books all the time!" Goku said, trying to convince his wife.

"I don't know _why_ I'm doing this…but fine. I expect to see you guys home after you beat the Saiyans. I'm going to Kame House with my father. Please Goku, keep Gohan safe!" Chi-Chi said after a moment of thinking about it. Goku _did _have a point – if the world was destroyed, Gohan couldn't become a scholar. It was just like what Bardock had told Goku before they started training.

"I promise Chi-Chi. I won't let you down!" Goku said, hugging his wife. The three Saiyans then took off in the direction of one former Demon King, ready to defend the planet from the new threat.

* * *

Piccolo was in the middle of a wasteland, currently in awe at the power demonstrated in the destruction of East City. Due to being a reincarnated version of King Piccolo, Piccolo Junior managed to have many memories of his father's last reign. One memory that stood out was his father destroying a city full of innocents, and feeling East City be destroyed and all of the humans being annihilated reminded him of that.

Piccolo had done everything that he could to forget about his father and his supposed "purpose" over the past 9 months, since that fateful day at the Chazke Village. Once in a while, however, he thought that he had heard his father's voice in his subconscious, trying to convince him to kill Goku and claim the world for his own. Oh well, Piccolo was his own person, not some puppet for a deceased Demon King.

"Piccolo!" A familiar voice called out. The turban-wearing Namekian turned around to see Goku and his family flying towards him, each outfitted in battle gear. No doubt that they had sensed the destruction of East City as well.

"Goku. Look, you brought the whole family!" Piccolo mocked, smirking. The crazy-haired fighter knew that there was no harm or venom in Piccolo's words, however. "I hope that you're all ready for this. This is what we've been prepping for."

"You bet! I'm actually excited!" Goku laughed.

"While I don't think excited is the word I'd use, I'm curious to see if our training paid off, or if it was just a waste of time," Bardock added, crossing his arms.

"R-right. Well, I-I think that we trained p-pretty hard!" Gohan stuttered, obviously nervous at what was to come. After all of the training that the boy had been through, it was easy to forget that he was only five years old. Seeing the fear in his son, Goku got on one knee and rubbed his son's head.

"Hey don't worry Gohan," Goku said softly and lovingly. "All we have to do is beat these guys, and then we'll be fine. Besides, you've grown so powerful. The Saiyans won't stand a chance against us!"

Gohan turned around and hugged his father, squeezing tight. Disgusted at the emotion that was being shown on the battlefield before a fight that would determine the fate of the planet, Piccolo spit on the ground and turned away.

"All right, we should probably alert these Saiyans as to where we are, even though I'm sure that they have a feeling. Everyone, raise your power levels so that they know where to find us!" Goku commanded. The three Saiyans and the lone Namekian all clenched their fists and began to power up, causing cracks to form beneath them and rocks to start to levitate up.

While they weren't using their _true_ power, each fighter used enough of their energy to try to bring the Saiyans to them, rather then look for them on their own. Of course, thanks to the scouters that the Saiyan invaders wore, it would be no problem at all.

Piccolo tossed his weighted clothing to the ground behind him and smirked. He could sense that the Saiyans were on their way to the battlefield, and he'd be able to kill the fools that dared to attack this planet. Piccolo was by no means a good guy, nor did he think of himself as one, but he sure as hell would defend this planet by any means necessary.

"Is that them?" Bardock asked as two dots came into view. Everyone got into a fighting stance and glared, eager to know if it was the two aliens that had destroyed the Eastern Capital.

"Hey! Goku!" A voice that Goku hadn't heard in forever yelled. The palm-tree haired fighter looked up to see Krillin and Yamcha - both in their Turtle School fighting costumes – descending towards the battlefield.

"Hey Krillin and Yamcha! It's great to see you guys!" Goku welcomed two of his best friends with a wide smile.

"Great to see you too Goku! How was your training?" Yamcha asked, putting a fist up for Goku to hit. Goku lightly fist bumped his friend, making the scar-faced bandit almost fall to the ground. It seemed that Yamcha had forgotten Goku's strength…or Goku had just forgotten the difference between the two in terms of strength.

"My training was good Yamcha. Training with my father, my son, and Piccolo really helped me get stronger!" Goku exclaimed. The two humans' faces became pale white, as they noticed Piccolo standing a few feet away.

"P-Piccolo! It's been a long time since I've seen you. You're not going to turn on us during the fight, are you?" Yamcha inquired, fear filling his voice. Piccolo let his fangs show as he moved in close to Yamcha.

"How'd you know? Haha!" Piccolo said, striking terror into the former student of Master Roshi. For a usually serious and cool-headed man, that didn't mean Piccolo couldn't have a bit of fun once in a while.

"So…how was training with Kami?" Goku asked Krillin, who put a hand behind his head.

"Oh it was tough! Kami and Mr. Popo worked us pretty hard!" The monk replied.

"I'm surprised that old fool actually did something for once. I would've thought he'd just be sitting and relaxing while you guys attempt to get stronger. _That _sounds a lot more like him!" Piccolo muttered. It was no secret how much he absolutely despised Kami.

"I wonder where the Saiyans are…if they attacked East City, I would think that they'd be here by now…" Gohan said quietly, remembering the location of the metropolis that had been labeled in his history books.

"What if I told you that we were already here?" A cold, sinister voice said, driving fear into the young Demi-Saiyan. Hesitating for a brief moment, the longhaired boy slowly turned around and noticed two armored men, each grinning evilly. One had a distinct widows peak along with black hair that stood up straight, and the other was a giant bald man who looked like he spent his free time destroying things. These were the Saiyans that they had spent so long training for.

An eerie silence filled the battlefield. For the Saiyan invaders, a sense of excitement rushed through them as a fight was about to start. For the Z-Team, the feeling that ran through them was one of fear and partly excitement as well. Like they had all pointed out before, they would soon enough learn if their training was enough.

"So…you must be the Saiyans that we've heard so much about," Goku said, breaking the silence.

"Yes! This is my fellow Saiyan, Nappa." Vegeta pointed to Nappa, who grinned. "And I, my friend, am the Prince of all Saiyans! You must be Kakarot! It's a damn shame that you didn't join your brother one year ago. You'd be useful in our conquest of the galaxy! Of course…judging by everything that you said to Raditz, you may not fit the requirements of being a Saiyan warrior." Vegeta smiled as he pressed a button on his scouter.

"A power level of two thousand and one hundred fifty. Interesting. You're stronger then your weakling of a brother ever was, I'll give you that. There's only so few of us Saiyans left, and you helped eliminate one of us; your own brother no less! Normally, that would result in a very painful execution." Vegeta paused to see Goku's reaction. It was still a stoic look, something that troubled the flame-haired fighter. The fact that the low-class Saiyan had yet to show fear or any reaction was something Vegeta wasn't used to.

"I, however, am in a good mood, and I shall offer you the opportunity to join Nappa and I! Leave this planet full of weaklings behind and you can take your brother's place as we begin our journey to rule the galaxy! You can even bring that brat of yours!" Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms together in a manner just like Bardock.

"Of course, declining will result in death, so make a wise choice…Kakarot." Vegeta finished. The Z-Fighters all looked toward their leader, all hoping that he would decline the offer.

"Thank you for the offer, but let me get one thing straight. My name is Goku, and I'm from Earth! I'll never join you! All you are is a bunch of ruthless pirates! I'm perfectly content living here!" Goku replied immediately, taking a step forward and clenching his fist.

"Oh, is that a fact Kakarot? Well, I suppose that you're choosing death over the opportunity of a lifetime." Vegeta closed his eyes as he smiled. "If it's death that you want, well, it'll be death that you'll get."

Vegeta stepped forward now, looking at Gohan with great interest. "So this must be the boy that managed to get a hit in on Raditz _and_ surpass him as well! Kakarot, if you won't come with us, then we'll just have to take your son instead! Perhaps he can be a true Saiyan, unlike you!" Gohan, surprisingly, showed no fear, evidently feeling safe standing next to his father and grandfather. Speaking of Gohan's grandfather, Vegeta finally noticed Bardock who was clad in his blue gi and armbands, the latter of which belonged to Vegeta's old comrade Raditz.

"Ah, so there's the rogue, lone Saiyan himself. You know, Bardock, we were always told that you died in the destruction of our planet along with my father and every other Saiyan! I find it amusing, not to mention odd that you'd end up on a backwater planet like this, alive, _and_ that you'd be teaming up with your son to go against his fellow Saiyans! Now I believe I think I see where Kakarot's rebelliousness comes from. Like father, like son I suppose. Now, would you care to explain what a low class warrior like yourself would want with me?" Vegeta questioned, trying not to let too much of his curiosity show. Frieza had told Raditz when he was a boy that his father had sadly been killed when that flaming meteor tragically collided with Planet Vegeta sealing the planet's destruction, so why was he here?

"Business with you? Don't make me laugh! To answer your question, I escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta and ended up here. I watched as my eldest son, who had died inside while serving that foolish tyrant of yours and was a shell of the Saiyan warriors who he was supposed to honor, was killed after he turned on his brother and tried to kill him.

"Just shut up you stupid Saiyan. I'd like to welcome you to planet Earth. We're so glad to have you bless this planet with your awesome presence," Piccolo said sarcastically, attempting to spit on Vegeta's boot.

"Hah! Look Vegeta! It's a Namekian! This must be the planet full of aliens." Nappa stated. Vegeta looked at Piccolo with great interest, thinking for a moment. There was something that he had once heard about Namekians…but what was it?

"Namekian?" Piccolo asked, obviously confused. The former Demon King had never before heard that term.

"You're kidding me right? Does anyone on this mudball know where they came from? You are a Namekian from the planet Namek…you weren't aware of that?" Vegeta was amazed. He hadn't even been on this planet for a half hour and he was already astonished at the stupidity that was being displayed, and for once, it wasn't just from his brutish comrade.

Sweat started to drop down Piccolo's head. He, apparently, wasn't from this world. "I'm an alien?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "No, you're a human. You never at one point questioned your origin, green man? Wait a second!" Vegeta remembered the man who had been bickering with Raditz while the latter had his scouter on. "You! You're the one who killed Raditz!" The prince pointed at Piccolo, who changed his facial expression from a confused one to a grin.

"You're damn right I did, and I won't hesitate to do the same to you! I've gotten a lot stronger since that fight. Now come on! I don't have all day!" Piccolo taunted Vegeta and Nappa. While he _was_ curious about the origin of his species and why exactly he was on Earth, he would save it until after the fight. The bald Saiyan began to move towards the purple gi wearing alien, but Vegeta put a hand out to stop his partner.

"I see more of these morons approaching," Vegeta stated. Afraid to turn around in fear that the Saiyans would pull a move and try to kill them, a la what Raditz did when Goku let him go, the humans continued to glare at the Saiyans.

"Hey! That's them, right?" A female voice asked loudly. It was loud enough that everyone on the battlefield could hear it from a significant distance away.

"_How many fighters are there?" _Vegeta pondered to himself.

"Yeah! It looks like we're not too late!" Tien's voice could be heard as well. _Now_, everyone turned and looked at the approaching warriors. They could see Tien and Bella flying at full speed towards the ground, but where was Chiaotzu?

"These humans just keep lining up to die against us," Nappa said sadistically. Gohan glared daggers at the giant Saiyan. How dare he talk so disrespectfully about his father's friends!

"Tien Shinhan!" Krillin and Yamcha happily exclaimed simultaneously as their shirtless friend touched down on the ground with Bella, who was attired in the fighting outfit that she had wore on Kami's Lookout while training with the other humans.

"Hey…where's Chiaotzu?" Krillin asked as soon as the triclops touched down. The only time that Krillin could remember the two being separated from each other was when the evil King Piccolo had killed Chiaotzu and Master Roshi many years ago.

Tien hesitated for a split second as a look pain came over his face. "I had a heart-to-heart with him and I told him I didn't want him fighting the Saiyans because if he were to die, he couldn't be revived by the Dragon Balls. It took a little bit of convincing, but once he figured out I was serious and there was nothing he could do to change my mind, he agreed to it. I went to Master Roshi's and dropped him off there because I figured he'd be safe there." The former student of the Crane School explained.

"Whatever. All that matters is taking care of these Saiyans and then you can have all the time you want to play around with him," Piccolo said indifferently. All the Namekian wanted to do was just get the fight over with!

"All right, it looks like all of the weaklings are here…let's see how strong they are!" Nappa said, pressing a button on his scouter. "Huh? There's no way that the Namek can be at only fifteen hundred if he killed Raditz! I woulda thought that he'd be a lot stronger, even if Raditz _was_ a weakling. Bardock is at two thousand two hundred and ten; triclops is at twelve hundred, the midget's at nine hundred and thirty, the chick is at eleven hundred fifty. Heh! The only one out of you that even stands a shot at fighting me is Kakarot and maybe Bardock."

"They're suppressing their power levels Nappa. They must've thought that they could take us by surprise by making us think that they were weaker then they are. Now, how about you do us a favor and show us your _true _power!" Vegeta asked. Goku smirked as he stepped forward and looked the prince dead in the eyes.

"Well then…if you want to see our true power, then so be it!" A white aura surrounded Goku as he began to power up and show what his true power was. Following in the footsteps of their leader, the other Z-Fighters did the same.

"Here we go…moment of truth!" Bardock said loudly as he continued to power up. The scar-faced Saiyan tried his best not to laugh at the confused look on his opponent's faces.

"The scouter has to be broken! It's saying that the Namek is at four thousand and Kakarot is at six thousand! How could he be as strong as me?" Nappa wondered, and he had every right to worry. How was it possible that a low class was as powerful as the Saiyan general, especially one that had no memory of his heritage! "And Bardock…his is still going up!

"HAH!" Bardock screamed, feeling the power rush through his veins.

"Six thousand…seven thousand…eight thousand…it's over nine!" Vegeta furiously pointed out as Bardock's power level continued to rise without any signs of slowing down. The prince was shocked and he wanted to crush his scouter in his hand out of pure anger, but he would wait until Bardock was finished just so that he knew exactly what his power level was. "Ten thousand…eleven…twelve…"

"This is unreal!" Nappa said weakly, feeling the urge to collapse on one knee. The Z-Team shared the same sentiments, but they kept quiet, amazed at the power that Goku's father was giving off. For Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and later Piccolo, they had always been astonished by Goku's power and had a tiny bit of jealousy, but Bardock's power was staggering, enough to make Goku, not to mention the others, look like nothing in comparison.

"Father…" Goku whispered, stunned.

"FOURTEEN…FIFTEEN THOUSAND AND STILL RISING…SIXTEEN…SEVENTEEN…EIGHTEEN THOUSAND!" Vegeta screamed, ripping his scouter off of his face and crushing it to bits. How had a low class like Bardock become just as powerful as Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans?

"That's insane! How could he be as powerful as you are, Vegeta?" Nappa started to ask, but the Saiyan prince ignored that question. He had no answer for the brute, because he too was shocked beyond words. The fact that a Saiyan who had mysteriously disappeared and survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta had become as strong as him was impossible to fathom.

"Nappa…you still have the Saibamen, yes?" Vegeta questioned his fellow Saiyan after a minute of silence. Nappa's facial expression shifted from one of dismay to one of glee as he took out a vile similar to a capsule from his armor.

"Yeah right here! We only have six left though, and there's eight of these fools...so what do you want me to do?" Nappa asked, stating the obvious in his question. If the situation wasn't so serious, Vegeta would have crushed Nappa's head in for just stating the obvious again. The general was really starting to get on Vegeta's nerves...

"I say that we have a little tournament. Kakarot, send your brat, the four humans, and the Namekian against six of our Saibamen. You and your low class weakling of a father can stay out of this fight. I'm curious to see how they'll fare against creatures who are just as strong as Raditz!" Vegeta declared, making Bardock tremble with anger. Had his son really only been as strong as a Saibamen? Bardock couldn't wait until he fought the flame-haired prince.

A few seconds after they were planted, six creatures jumped from the soil and screeched loudly, making everyone want to cover their ears as a result. "Saibamen! See those fools over there! Destroy them!"

The Saibamen jumped at the Z-Fighters, who all managed to phase out of the way and leave the Saiyans' henchmen to wonder where they went. Piccolo was the first to reappear behind a Saibamen and punch it in the face. The Namekian's pickle green colored fist went directly through the Saibamen's head, causing it to die even before it hit the ground. Piccolo smirked as he looked over the dead body because that would be the Saiyans when he was done with them.

Gohan aimed a kick directly at the Saibamen's face, causing it to gush a little bit of blood. The young boy brought a fist up in a uppercut, connecting with the Saibamen's jaw. If not for its damaged jaw, the Saibamen surely would have let out a ear piercing shriek, but it was unable to. Instead, it was left to run around and try to attack the son of Goku.

Phasing out of the way of a punch that was guided solely by anger and frustration, the demi-Saiyan punched the Saibamen in it's chest about five times, jumped into the air, cupped his hands, and shot a Kamehameha down towards his foe. Oh, how the Saibamen wanted to shriek as it felt it's body being completely destroyed by the energy wave, but sadly, that wouldn't happen. Just like his father had done for many years, Gohan's use of the Kamehameha defeated a foe, and the only thing left of the mutant was a hand and a foot.

Two Saibamen decided to make Yamcha and Krillin their target, and sprinted towards the two humans. The first one attempted to headbutt Krillin, but missed as soon as the monk used an Afterimage. Taking advantage of the opening, Krillin landed a firm kick into the neck of the Saibamen, making it fly into some soil a few feet away. Yamcha, deciding to take the other one head on, formed a yellow ball of energy in his palm.

"I hope you're ready! Spirit Ball!" The long-haired bandit tossed the attack at his foe, hitting it in the chest. As the Saibamen quickly got up, it was unaware that Yamcha's Spirit Ball worked like a boomerang, and it happened to knock him back down on it's return.

"Yamcha! Let's finish these guys off!" Krillin said, running over to his friend. As the Saibamen got up and started to communicate in their language, Krillin and Yamcha cupped their hands and smirked as the Saibamen ran towards them blindly. The former Turtle School students, as they watched Gohan defeat the Saibamen with a Kamehameha, started to prep a Kamehameha of their own. This would be way too easy. Besides, the two were sure that the Saibamen couldn't sense energy, but it wouldn't matter when they were vaporized.

"KA...ME HA...ME...HA!" The blue beams shot out from their hands and hit both Saibamen head on. Just as they predicted, as soon as the little green creatures were covered in the attack, they let out one final SKREECH and dissolved into nothing. The two humans fist bumped and ran towards Tien, who was easily taking care of his Saibaman.

"YA!" Tien drove an elbow into the chest of Saibamen and followed up with an Axe Handle, bringing both of his fist down on the Saibamen's head. The ailen staggered back and had no time to defend itself against two Dodon Rays that shot out from Tien's fingers. The twin energy attacks impaled the Saibamen in the head and caused it to the ground, dead as it's brothers.

The fight with his Saibamen had been way too easy for the strongest human out of the group, but Tien had a bad feeling in his chest that the fight with the Saiyans would be four times as hard. The triclops also knew that he'd have to keep his eye on the small Saiyan. Something was...ominous about the one that was known as Vegeta, and the former mercenary would find out what it was, preferably after they defeated him and saved the planet.

Bella found herself up against two of the unique creatures, and each looked at her with desire and fascination. The desire, however, was to kill her. The female warrior dodged a punch from the Saibamen and grabbed it's arm. When the Saibamen shrieked and tried to get free, Bella slammed it to the dirt below. The other Saibamen, seeing it's teammate in trouble, jumped onto Bella's chest and punched her rapidly in her face, but to it's shock, the punches did little damage.

"DIE!" Bella gathered energy in her hand and shot it at the Saibamen, blowing it's head clean off. The one on the ground snuck up behind her and opened it's head, shooting acid at her.

"BELLA WATCH OUT!" Krillin yelled. Bella jumped out of the way at the last second, much to the dismay of the Saibamen and the Saiyans, who watched. The ground below her was destroyed as a result of the acid hitting the ground. Krillin flew behind the Saibamen, kicked it, and while it was distracted, blasted a hole right through it's chest, annihilating that one as well.

The big, bad, Saibamen had been defeated with barely any effort used at all. The Z-Fighters, with the exception of Piccolo and Bardock, all celebrated their victory and cheered. Nappa's jaw was hung wide open as he realized that these humans may not have been as weak as he expected them to be. Oh well, they would stand no chance against an elite like himself! And Vegeta? These weaklings were laughing now, but they wouldn't be laughing once they matched up against the Saiyans for real.

"Nappa! I want you to take on Kakarot by your lonesome. _I_ will take on Bardock. Do _NOT _die Nappa!" Vegeta commanded. He motioned for Bardock to follow him, and the prince powered up and flew off.

"Kakarot...good luck against Nappa," Bardock encouraged before he too flew off in the direction of the prince of a near-extinct race.

"Guys stay out of this! This is my battle only!" Goku told his friends. While they all wanted to chip in and support, and in Piccolo's case defeat and destroy the Saiyans, they would adhere to what Goku asked.

"Alright Kakarot! You low-class scum! I'm going to show you the true wrath of Nappa!" Nappa screamed as he took off his armor and his scouter while he began to power up.

"Show me what ya got!" Goku replied.

"You sure love to talk big, don't ya?" Nappa asked while he powered up.

* * *

"Here! This is where we shall fight!" Vegeta yelled towards Bardock, who flew behind him. The two landed in a part of the Diablo Desert that wasn't too far from where Goku and Nappa were fighting, so Bardock presumed that they were fighting here just because there was more space. The two Saiyans got into a glaring match, each eager to see who would speak first.

"You should consider yourself lucky Bardock...I think that we're both aware how rare it is for a Saiyan elite like myself to partake in a fight with low-class scum like you," Vegeta smirked as he got into a fighting stance.

Bardock spat on the ground. "Yeah, well I've learned that any 'low-class' warrior can surpass an elite if he trains hard enough. I'm on the same level as you; that should be enough proof for you, _prince_. Now come on!" The palm-tree haired Saiyan got into a fighting stance of his own.

Vegeta laughed for a moment. "All right, whatever you say." The two disappeared from where they were standing, moving faster then the speed of light. Underestimating each other, both fighters were equally shocked when they saw that the other fighter had grabbed their fist mid attack, ending the attack halfway through. Despite his surprise, Vegeta managed to let a smirk show on his face.

"You're a fool Bardock! I'll show you why I'm a Saiyan Elite!"

* * *

_Hello friends! I hope that you enjoyed the first part of the fight against the Saiyans. THIS is what a lot of people have been waiting for. Yeah, no one died against the Saibamen! If anyone has any concerns about Tien asking Chiaotzu to go to Roshi's so that he couldn't fight against the Saiyans, please PM me so we can talk about it. To any fans of Chiaotzu, don't worry, he'll be involved in the fight somehow. What do I mean? Well, you'll have to see!_

_The Saibamen fight obviously wasn't long and the Z-Fighters DOMINATED, but there's a huge difference in power levels. Next chapter is when the big fight begins, and I promise that that will not be a two chapter fight. It's going to be probably around 4-5, but I think I mentioned that already.  
_

_Super Vegetarott from Neo Z-Fighters helped me out with the Saiyans arriving scene where Vegeta and Nappa introduce themselves to the Z-Fighters. Please check out his main story: Sins of the Father! LucifVegeta and FinalFlashX from the Neo Z-Fighters have been a big help as well with their support and feedback, so check out their work too!_

_There's a good shot of a chapter coming up on Sunday. Make sure to follow the story so that when a new chapter does go up, you're aware of it!_

_Finally, I know that I left off on a cliffhanger, but hopefully that just makes your thirst for chapter nine bigger...ok I tried to be poetic there, but you get the point. _

_Onto the reviews: _

_****Multiple comments about Piccolo dropping the F bomb****_

_A: The scene was quickly written, and I saw Saucemonkey write it so I thought, eh it's ok. Piccolo will not do that again unless the situation sort of calls for it. _

_R: I can't help but wonder why Vegeta would even come to Earth to save Raditz...unless they don't care and just want Gohan._

_A: It's moreso about them coming to take Gohan. Vegeta thinks of Gohan as a replacement for Raditz and someone who can help him overthrow Frieza, which Vegeta believes will help him become a Super Saiyan. Gotta remember that they don't know about the Dragon Balls, so hey, why not go take a five year old who already surpassed a grown adult in power?_

_R: also would love to see how all those sayain elites down in the lesser region of hell feel and think when they hear of the son family going super...heh that would be funny and amusing to gauge their reactions. hopefully this time when bardock gets into a new relationship it wont fuck up in the end._

_A: We'll be showing Raditz at some point within the next couple chapters to get his thoughts on the fight. _

_R: A lot of your dialogue and internal comments have a tendency to fall under the realm of 'no shit Sherlock.' In other words, a lot of the wording conveys a message that could easily be implied by the reader._

_A: I've been trying to work on that Phoenix, thanks for checking in! _

_R: Haha, Raditz calling himself a saiyan Elite, I always thought angry Gohan was 700 power level wise. The 10,000 to 13,000 PL jump does seem a bit high, but its your fic. Also if Bardock trains even a little, won't he become stronger than vegeta making the Saiyan saga easy to predict? Just some thoughts_

_A: Next chapter, when Bardock vs. Vegeta starts, you'll see how much of an even fight it is. Vegeta was SHOCKED that Bardock was dead even with him, but that doesn't necessarily mean Bardock will crush Vegeta._

_R: I really love your refreshing syntax. It is constantly changing and doesn't seem repetitive at all. Also, there was one sentence that I REALLY loved. Here it is:_

_But in the end, regardless if they were Saiyan, Namekian, Human, pure-hearted, somewhere in the middle, the one thing that they could all agree on was that Earth was their home, and it was their planet to defend._

_That was absolutely epic! I love sentences like that because they are really emotive. Great job!_

_A: I try to fit lines like that into my work when the time is right! I feel that those sentences truly describe the scene at hand. _

_R: Now THIS is why I think you have the best Bardock on the entire site! I especially loved his reaction to Goku saying "I love you". It was very IC because I think he would definitely be hesitant to admit it back._

_A: Bardock's love is fighting, but there is a small bit of him that cares for his son because of the year that they've spent together. Is it love? No, I wouldn't call it that._

_R: I really, really liked the pendulum room scene. I could imagine it like the show, but it is refreshing to see the earthlings being able to handle their own! I honestly cannot wait to see the battle against the Saiyans. I can just imagine the epic battle between Bardock and Vegeta. With that being said, will Vegeta still hate Goku? I really want to see how that plays out. _

_A: You'll see. Vegeta will have similarities to canon and some differences as a result of events happening differently (i.e. the reasoning for him coming to Earth will be different). The fight started off this chapter with the mini Raditz's…I mean Sabiamen. _

_R: Oh, and I read your review responses and I love that you mentioned the scene in Attack of the Clones with the Geonosian Coliseum! I love that entire sequence too. The Star Wars series is the best of all time!_

_A: I LOVE STAR WARS. I've been listening to the OST from Revenge Of The Sith while I write battles, and it's such nice background music. I won't try to spoil anything, but when we reach the Namek Saga, try to think of some Star Wars music playing in the background. Oh, that's so cryptic. :D_

_R: Hey, Great story you inspired me to Re watch A n episode of Bardock_

_A: Great! There's a fantastic English dub on Youtube that KaggyFilms directed people towards. The Frieza and Chilled voice actor makes them sound like the guy who played them in Kai – Chris Ayers._

_R: I DID understand the two teens on the news lol, funny how they weren't paying attention to it, and it will one day ironically bite them._

_A: Lol that's irony for ya…I think. Anyways, yeah, it'll bite them in the ass severely._

_R: Hope Tien continues to be the lead human on power levels, I know your going to want everyone to get their chances, but I've always felt DBZ wasted his potential._

_A: I'm trying to make everyone have their shot, but Tien is definitely going to play a huge roll as he is the strongest human right now. _

_R: That was great. I think it was your most impressive chapter by far :) The father/son bonding moments were more than I could have ever imagined, and very heartwarming. My fluff meter has been filled XD Anyways, I thought the scene in the Pendulum Room was very well-done, although I was wondering why it seemed to favor Tien more (I suck at the whole power level thing, so I don't know relative strength). Anyways, I really enjoyed it. Can't wait for the next update._

_A; Thanks Stormie! I enjoyed writing the Pendelum Room scene, and I'm happy that you enjoyed the fluff scene!_

_R: Great chapter. I take it that 6000 is not Goku's full power._

_A: It is. _

_R: Alright, well first off I can say I liked the increased chapter length for this chapter. That's always a good sign that your improving as a writer when you can produce chapters of this length. The 7K-10K range is the perfect length for chapters in my opinion, as they allow the reader a good amount of story without completely overwhelming them in the complete hugeness of the length of the chapter or not having enough in it. It's the happy medium and I'm glad to see that your hitting that range here._

_A: That's the goal now. Chapters will usually be at least 6.5K at the least. It's funny – Chapter 12 of Prince's Return was my longest ever before like chapter 3, and that was a 6.5K beast! Now, I can't write any chapter under like 7K, probably a result of hanging around you, Lucif, Phoenix and all my other friends at the NZF ;)_

_R: your Goku was pretty good and it was very in character of him to laugh about Roshi and to be happy to train Gohan and fight with Piccolo and Bardock more or less everyday. The two missing teens is obviously - and -. It was nice to see Bardock having some pity for his son and to sympathize with him. You mentioned he had felt pity one time before then, I wonder what it was? Are you going to explore more into it later?_

_A: Well, the pity was as he watched his planet become nothing. And yes, good call on the twins! I blurred it out just in case anyone didn't pick up on it. Sorry Flash._

_R: so, I was a little suprised to see Bardock's shifting attitude in this first scene. I don't disagree with you that he might feel pity for his son, it's just that he switches from being soft and sympathetic to shouting and angry in almost a spilt second. I think it would have been better served if you had a paragraph or two showing Bardock's thoughts on how to comfort his son and then showing him deciding to try and rally him by inciting him for the fight_

_A: Maybe. I don't know, there was some scene from a movie that I can't remember playing in my head that was like that scenario. If anyone knows what movie I may be talking about, PM me or leave a review._

_R: I'm wondering how the Green Man's development is going to play out from here. I mean, I won't lie, that special buddy buddy relationship he had with Gohan in canon was pretty important... and seeing him now, I think he might not be the same reserved badass he is in canon, too... or, maybe that's just paranoia._

_A: He's still reserved and prefers being lonely, but he's a lot different then in canon. He's not going to be a bad guy or anything, but Piccolo is having his own character development as a result. Don't worry, I won't ruin Piccolo :D_

_Power Levels:_

_Bardock: 18000_

_Goku: 6000: _

_Piccolo: 4000_

_Gohan: 2700_

_Tien: 2200_

_Krillin: 1980_

_Bella: 1600_

_Yamcha: 1600_

_Chiaotzu: 1500_

_Yajirobe: 1100_

_Vegeta: 18000_

_Nappa (Relaxed) 4000_

_Nappa (Full Power): 6000_

_Saibamen: 1200 each_


	9. Chapter IX: Saiyans Duel

A/N: Be sure to read the A/N at the bottom of the chapter for notices about a weekly upload schedule, Deviantart, and some other notes that need to be said.

Saiyan Saga Chapter 9 - Saiyans Duel

The battlefield was dead silent as Goku's foe, the massive bald Saiyan Nappa, finished his power up and relaxed his body. Like what Nappa had said before, Goku could sense that the two were about dead even in terms of power. The now shirtless giant Saiyan smirked at the look on Kakarot's face, taking it as fear and awe of the Saiyan's mighty power.

Nappa cracked his neck. "Any last words Kakarot?" To all of the Z-Fighters watching, it was clearly apparent that the thuggish man was trying to strike fear into their leader, not to mention the Earthlings. But, Nappa didn't know Goku, or Kakarot, as well as his friends did, because they knew that Goku feeling fear was impossible.

"Listen, if you leave this planet now and don't come back, I'll allow you to live. I won't deny the fact that you're a monster for what you do on a daily basis. Hell, you just killed millions of innocent people in East City just now! I don't understand how you can take pleasure in destroying the lives of others! But, I don't want to kill anyone, especially one of my…own race," Goku stopped, feeling disgusted at himself for even admitting that they were from the same race. Goku thought of himself as an Earthling, not one of those monsters! "And that is why I'm offering you the chance to leave." Goku's reply was soothingly and surprisingly calm. Truthfully, he didn't want to let either of the Saiyans live, or at least escape before suffering for what they had did, but it wasn't in his character to kill them outright without even offering mercy. No, that would make him just as bad as the Saiyans. That's why he made the peace offering.

Nappa frowned. "And if I were to decline?"

"Then I'll have to defeat and destroy you, which I don't want to do. Make a wise decision, because if you choose to stay and fight, I won't be as merciful," Goku responded, glaring daggers into his foe.

"Hah! That's funny Kakarot! I wasn't aware that low class morons like you could be so funny, but I guess it's been way too long since I've had to deal with one as foolish as you," Nappa grinned.

Goku looked confused for a brief moment. "What about Raditz? I thought that he was a 'low class', wasn't he?"

"Your brother was nothing but a grunt and a embarrassment to Saiyans, just like you! Of course, it's easy to see where it comes from – your father! Sure, he may be equal to Vegeta in terms of power levels, but he won't beat Vegeta. Your father is nothing but scum!" Nappa laughed, trying to provoke Goku into throwing the first punch. Goku was beyond angry, but he continued to try to stay calm.

"And then, when all of you are killed, your half-breed brat will serve alongside us! Now, it's time to die Kakarot!" Nappa began to charge a yellow ball of energy in his palm upon realizing that Goku wasn't going to make the first move. Oh well, it seemed that the crazy-haired fighter would have to die as a result of going against the Saiyans.

"Now you can taste one of my signature attacks-" Nappa started before feeling an elbow being driven into his chest. The giant Saiyan looked down to see Goku with his right elbow extended into his stomach, a small hint of a smile showing on his face.

Nappa tried to speak, but being in huge amount of pain as a result of being hit with the surprise attack like that prevented that from occurring. Where was Kakarot's Saiyan honor? Taking a foe by surprise like that was pathetic!

Then a memory from their brief trip to that bug planet, Arlia, returned to Nappa's head; that being Vegeta's use of eye beams. Following in the footsteps of his prince, Nappa shot eye beams at Goku, causing him to recoil as soon as the ki attack connected with the bright orange gi. The fighter distracted, Nappa used a Kiai to propel Goku away from him. The brightly attired Saiyan fell to the ground again, this time even further away.

"Why you runt! How dare you try to take me by surprise like that!" Nappa angrily exclaimed after being able to talk again. It seemed that Goku's elbow packed more of a punch then it would appear to. "I promise you, that's the last hit you'll get in on me all day!"

"Big talk coming from someone who _claims_ to be an elite! Why don't you stop talking and show me what you're really made of?" Goku asked, jumping back and stretching.

"YOU WANT TO SEE MY POWER? FINE!" Nappa yelled, beginning to power up with bio-lightning starting to surround him. Goku just looked on with a curious look on his face; presumably eager to see what Nappa's real power was. That was the Saiyan blood rushing through his veins that made him want the best fight he could get. Upon finishing, Nappa vanished from sight, not even leaving any remembrance that he was there behind. Goku looked around, but was too slow to avoid a kick from Nappa, which sent the Earth-raised fighter sprawling to the ground.

"All too easy!" Nappa remarked as he extended an arm out and prepared to blast Goku to the next dimension. Goku barrel rolled out of the way and propelled himself upwards, using his extraordinary speed to return to where his opponent stood and land a punch to the unknowing Saiyan's back, then following with a kick and another, even more powerful punch.

Ignoring the urge to yell in pain, Nappa turned around and blocked Goku's next attack. The hairless Saiyan brought his leg around in a roundhouse style and caused Goku to hit the ground once more; it seemed that Nappa had a lot of fun making sure that his enemies were always brutally sent to the ground.

The bald Saiyan flew over and tossed Goku into the air nonchalantly, grinning as he did so and used _his_ speed to catch up to the spiraling Saiyan, who was unable to halt himself and gain control. Smirking, Nappa dropped an elbow onto Goku's chest, making the Earth's defender cough up a little bit of blood as he was landing. The contact from Nappa's elbow sent him flying to the ground yet again.

"GOKU!" Yamcha and Krillin yelled as their friend rocketed to the ground, landing with a BOOMING noise. Sand and grass were sent up upon the collision taking place, and Goku's body jumped up a little bit as a result of hitting the ground.

"What's wrong Kakarot? Weren't you going to stop little ol' me?" Nappa sneered as he touched down and looked at the ground-ridden Saiyan.

"Who said…I was done?" Goku inquired as he stood up and brushed dirt off of his gi. Goku was resilient and he wasn't going to give up so easily "It's go time!"

Goku brought both boots up and kicked Nappa in the face, making the elder Saiyan fall back and put a hand over his cheek. The two warriors rapidly exchanged punches with neither showing any signs of stopping or letting up.

"Hah! You think that you can beat me?" Nappa taunted, trying to bait Goku into giving up his guard. Unfortunately for Nappa, Goku reared back and brought his fist forward, connecting with Nappa's tan nose.

Nappa couldn't even let out a cry of pain as Goku jumped up and connected his boot with Nappa's face, specifically his eye.

"AH! YOU THIRD CLASS PRICK!" Nappa yelled, blindly trying to headbutt Goku, who phased out of the way and struck the large Saiyan in the back. Goku then followed up with an Axe Handle, sending the brute to the ground in a similar manner to how he was knocked to the ground just a couple of minutes prior.

Goku cupped his hands in the air and twisted to the side just as Nappa hit the ground with a THUD. There was no time to screw around; Goku had to help his father, as he knew that that Vegeta guy would prove to be a huge challenge. "Ka…Me…"

Nappa sighed angrily as he looked up at Kakarot, who had somehow managed to turn the tide in the fight. Not having his scouter equipped was a huge mistake that Nappa had made, and he would have to get his scouter immediately due to his inability to sense energy, which was something that Kakarot apparently could do.

"HA…ME…." Goku continued, the familiar blue energy beam charging in his hands. This would have more then enough power to incapacitate Nappa and hopefully even put him down for the count, which would let Goku go and help Bardock out.

"Wait…what's he doing? I can't allow him to use that attack on me!" Nappa said, extending an arm of his own as he started to charge a Bomber DX. Without a doubt, this would destroy Kakarot because no one had _ever_ survived a Bomber DX attack.

"HAH!"

"DIE KAKAROT!"

The Bomber DX and Kamehameha collided in mid air with a bright light, each fighter trying to make their attack win the beam struggle that had started. During this time, Nappa was able to get up from the ground so that he could have an easier attempt at putting more energy into his attack.

"I…wont…give up!" Goku yelled, desperately wishing that there were some kind of power up that he could use to overcome the stalemate. Oh well, the thought that his friends, not to mention the planet, would be destroyed if he failed was all that he would be able to use.

* * *

"YAH!" The voice of a familiar long-haired low-class warrior yelled in the depths of Hell as he continued his training regime. Despite being dead, Raditz was given new hope to train when he had realized just how powerful his dead brethren had become. While no Saiyan had reached the plateau of a Super Saiyan yet, the warriors that had been sentenced to this part of Hell had become stronger then any Saiyan had ever become while they were alive – the lone exception being the Super Saiyan from one millennia prior.

Since he was banished to the underworld one year prior, Raditz had spent basically every living moment - well, not living moment since he was dead, more like every moment that he wasn't eating – training. The third-class was in a routine that he had never bothered to start doing when he was alive, something that may have cost him in his fight against Kakarot and the green man.

Kakarot. Just thinking of that name wanted Raditz to squeeze his hands endlessly until blood popped out as he started to relive and remember the events that led up to that fateful day. When he had slowly but surely began to get bested in battle, all he had felt was anger towards his weakling brother for finding ways to overtake him and a sense of regret that he hadn't taken the brat and escaped Earth, leaving Kakarot and Green Bean in the dust. Unfortunately, he probably would have been met with anger and a lecture from his prince for not following "Saiyan Conduct" and eliminating his brother.

Growing up as a weak, low-class boy on a planet that housed a warrior race meant that Raditz was often the butt of many jokes. For many young Saiyans who were on planet and not off purging, they all had their parents to turn to for advice. Raditz, sadly, never was able to have that luxury. His mother had died at an early age and Bardock was never around, either purging planets with his elite crew or training to get stronger.

Over time, a cross between resentment and admiration developed for Bardock inside Raditz. While it was an odd combo of feelings for most people, it was somewhat normal for a Saiyan. Bardock was called and known as one of the strongest third-class Saiyans that had ever lived, and Raditz would always smirk when he would reveal he was Bardock's son. That revelation never ceased to amaze people, especially older Saiyan warriors who were skeptical since Raditz was so weak. But, Bardock never being able to have a role in his son's life hurt Raditz greatly, much more then a Sabiamen or a beating from one of Frieza's elites ever could.

Raditz could vividly remember the day when he was just a young boy, around the age of eight, and he was called into Frieza's throne along with Nappa and Vegeta, neither of whom he had ever been blessed to meet. Zarbon had informed them that a meteor had destroyed their home planet, leaving nothing left but meteorites floating around space. When Raditz had asked about his father and named him, Zarbon looked down, and Frieza, after coughing, revealed that Bardock had been killed as well after having returned from a purge on planet Meat.

For years they served Frieza, carrying out his every whim and suffering the consequences if they failed. There were times where Raditz just wanted to give up and run away, but where was the honor in that? No matter how many times he was mocked for being a low-class warrior, Raditz's gut feeling told him that Nappa and Vegeta were glad to have him in their little group. After all, they were the last three Saiyans left in the galaxy…or so they had been told.

Thanks to a tip from a reptilian scientist that worked on Frieza's ship and previously worked on planet Vegeta, the three Saiyans were able to find out about a lone Saiyan who had been sent to some mudball planet light years away just before the destruction of planet Vegeta. All three were stunned at this realization, and quickly acquired the coordinates to the planet, which was known as Earth. The Saiyan who had been sent there some twenty-three years ago? Kakarot – the second son of Bardock, and Raditz's younger brother.

Because he had been dispatched to eliminate a planet where the highest power level was a measly one hundred fifty, all three Saiyans had figured not only would Kakarot have finished a long time ago, but also perhaps he had gotten some good training in somehow. So, imagine Raditz's shock when he realized not only were the inhabitants of the planet alive, Kakarot had somehow become the "protector" of the Earth, instead of the deathbringer that he was supposed to be.

Not only that, but Kakarot wasn't even _half _of Raditz's power, and Raditz had been called a weakling almost his whole life! There was no doubt that Kakarot was a disgrace to all Saiyans, and he had sure has hell proved it as his older brother thoroughly outclassed him both in terms of power levels and Saiyan honor. But somehow, Kakarot had been able to grab Raditz's tail during the fight, and having never trained it, Raditz was drained of a good chunk of his energy. Then _he _showed up.

Bardock. Raditz was amazed that he was alive, and even more amazed when his father told Kakarot to let him go. And then…Raditz had had a choice to make, one that he agonized over for many days in Hell. Join Kakarot and his father, or kill Kakarot and escape with the brat.

It had been sort of a "in the moment" decision. Bardock was way stronger then Raditz, and he could destroy his son without breaking a sweat, but Kakarot, or Goku as those pitiful earthlings called him, had insulted his Saiyan pride, and he had to get it back! His plan had seemed genius in his head; he would eliminate Kakarot, distract the others, and escape with his nephew and rejoin his teammates. He would get past the label of coward that had been bestowed upon him for years. He even offered for his father to join him, and when he declined, decided to go back to plan A. But, obviously that didn't work as planned, because that stupid green man had somehow been able to land a chest-piercing beam that, just a couple minutes later, ended the life of one of the last Saiyans in the galaxy.

Raditz always thought of himself as being prideful, but maybe his pride had been the reason _why_ he had died. The Saiyans were a prideful race, and having their pride and honor damaged was arguably the biggest insult that you could give a Saiyan. Well, that and cutting off their tail. And all of this was what had bothered him the most since he had died: Had he made the right choice putting his pride above all else?

Raditz sighed as he charged up another Double Sunday attack. He knew that he would have all of eternity to think about that day and what had happened. Whenever Vegeta and Nappa arrived, they would avenge him, and he could relax in peace.

"Hey! Radish!" Someone called. Raditz turned around to see a scar-faced Saiyan running towards him at full speed. The long-haired deceased warrior phased out of the way to make sure that he wasn't tackled.

Raditz scowled at the incorrect utterance of his name. "Hey! The name is Raditz, moron! Do you need me to spell it out?"

"Aw hush up. Anyways, you'll never believe it! The prince is fighting Bardock, and Nappa is fighting his son!" The Saiyan revealed, making Raditz get wide-eyed.

"WHAT? And you know this how?" Raditz asked, stunned.

"We're watching on that big mirror ball that they put down there for us. You wanna come join?"

"Y-yes! I must see this with my own eyes!" Raditz replied, hustling over to the mirror ball where every Saiyan who resided in this part of Hell stood, many making bets as to who would win.

"I'll take Kakarot, he's standin' up to the general pretty well!"

"You're crazy taking Bardock over the prince!"

"Aw, Prince Vegeta has become a cutie!"

Raditz shook his head at that last comment as he watched the part of the fight where his brother faced off against Nappa. They would avenge him and take Kakarot's brat, just as Raditz has hoped for! But for some odd reason, a small part of him wanted to root for Kakarot because he was his brother...but why would that be?

The long-haired Saiyan kept quiet and just watched, feeling that was the best course of option. Besides, he knew that Kakarot stood no chance against Nappa…right?

* * *

"Now now Bardock…I'm sure that you don't want to die, but challenging me is an automatic death, and I promise you that it will be painful," Vegeta taunted in a mocking tone as he and Bardock glared at each other in the air.

"Save it _princess_! I could care less about what you say. You came here looking for a fight, and what kind of Saiyan would I be if I didn't honor that request?" Bardock shot back, crossing his arms. "If _you_ want to die, then that's your choice, but I can't in good faith allow you to destroy this planet."

Vegeta spat at the scar-faced Saiyan. "Then this planet has made you as soft as your weakling of a son…excuse me, both of your sons were weaklings! I say _were_ because Raditz is dead, and Kakarot is soon to follow, preferably after he sees your dead body first!"

"Well then…if you really think that you can kill me, I'd love to see you try." Was Bardock's only reply as he smirked, taking pleasure in the fact that his witty responses were frustrating Vegeta.

"You have no respect! You clown!" Vegeta exclaimed as he started to clench his fists and power up. He wouldn't let a rouge warrior like Bardock embarrass the prince of all Saiyans.

Bardock lunged at Vegeta with an extended closed fist, but the prince caught the punch in his hand. What really amazed Bardock was that Vegeta didn't even have to use any of his effort; this would be tougher then he thought considering how powerful Vegeta was.

The time-traveling Saiyan aimed his other fist low at Vegeta's chest, just managing to land the hit into the prince's gut. Vegeta doubled over and couldn't avoid Bardock bringing both fists down on his head, sending him toppling into a rock formation.

After a couple of moments of waiting for Vegeta to reappear, Bardock decided to go down there on his own. Keeping his guard up, Bardock could feel Vegeta was getting up, and so the scar-carrying Saiyan shot at the Saiyan elite with a fist out.

THACKKK! Vegeta had known Bardock was coming thanks to his scouter and so he was the one whose hit landed. Vegeta's boot connected with Bardock's side, and made the newest protector of Earth fly across the battlefield. As Vegeta phased to where Bardock was going to land, the other Saiyan phased out and kicked Vegeta into another rock formation.

"Sorry prince, I hate to kill another Saiyan…but this is for the best!" Bardock said as he started to levitate up and glare at the fallen Saiyan. The extended a hand out and sent a full-power energy wave at the destroyed rock formation where the proud prince lay.

A loud BOOMING noise sounded through the area upon the ensuing explosion from the attack hitting its intended destination. Bardock brought his hand back in and sighed loudly.

"I hate having to fight and kill another Saiyan when the majority of our race has been wiped out…" Bardock started to say to himself before he felt a high amount of power being radiated from down below.

"What the?" Bardock asked before Vegeta's gloved fist collided with his face. The prince had a _very_ angry look on his face and his armor had a couple of scratches on him, but otherwise he looked basically the same as before.

"A low class warrior like yourself managed to hit me! The prince of all Saiyans! What could this be?" Vegeta wondered as he blocked Bardock's next attack. "There's no way that a Saiyan like yourself could land a hit on a noble!"

"Yeah well...the fact that we knew that you were coming and that we had a year to train really helped us out!" Bardock replied, jabbing his opponent in the face and phasing out of the way of Vegeta's next punch.

Phasing behind him, Bardock kicked Vegeta down into the ground and flew down at full speed, attempting to catch up to him in time to deliver a crippling blow. But, somehow using his flexibility, Vegeta turned around in mid air and smirked as he pointed a finger at the approaching Bardock.

"Bang."

A red ball fired off from Vegeta's hand directly at Bardock, who noticed it only at the last moment. Moving his body to try his best to avoid the blow, Bardock was unable to make the attack miss his shoulder. It scorched off a bit off the shoulder of Bardock's gi, and caused him to land on the ground, clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Damn, if that had hit my chest, I'd probably be dead or close too; that sure packed a punch." Bardock noted as he and Vegeta, who had managed to hit the ground and suffer little damage, flew at each other, their fists colliding and shockwaves being generated from the power of both fighters.

Both fighters put out a hand to use a Kiai to push the other one back, but being dead even in terms of fighting power, it was beyond tough. So, the two simply were sent flying backwards at the exact same time, further showing just how even they were. Vegeta quickly got up and ran towards Bardock.

"Come on Bardock! I don't think that you'll be able to actually defeat me," Vegeta said. Bardock did a backflip to dodge the prince's ensuing attack.

"TRY AND STOP ME!" Bardock said as he unleashed a flurry of combos onto the prince of his near extinct race; each punch was more powerful then the last. Vegeta did his best to block all of them, but Bardock was relentless in his onslaught. In a fashion almost identical to what his son had done against Nappa, Bardock brought his fist back and sent it smashing into Vegeta's eye, making sure it hit his scouter.

"AH!" Vegeta cried as a little bit of red glass fell down his eye as a result of the scouter breaking. "You fool! Without my scouter I can't...oh you're smart!" Vegeta glared at Bardock, who returned the hateful gaze with a smirk.

"What can I say? I'm resourceful! Now, why don't we fight it out like true Saiyan warriors!" Bardock offered.

"I'm all for that…you fool. You don't know what you're getting into," Vegeta laughed as he put both hands out. "I'm going to make you pay!" The prince of all Saiyans sent energy blast after energy blast at Bardock, who was a little overwhelmed by all of the attacks Vegeta was firing.

"I HOPE THAT YOU'RE HAPPY BARDOCK! THIS WAS FUN, BUT IT IS TIME FOR ME TO END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!" Vegeta screamed, continuing to fire them with no signs of stopping.

"Damnit…I won't…let you beat me! I have to…defeat…Frieza!" Bardock said as he continued to fight off the rapidly shot attacks. And then, just like he had done 9 months ago when he thought of Frieza, Bardock snapped.

"FRIEZA!" Bardock yelled, flying through the attacks and headbutting Vegeta before the latter could even express the tiniest bit of shock that Bardock had gotten through his attack. Dazed, Vegeta was unable to properly protect himself from Bardock's kick, and then a punch that sent him onto a cliff.

As Vegeta wiped a bit of drool from his mouth, the prince was horrified to find something else – blood. A low-class Saiyan had drawn blood from the elite prince Vegeta? Unfathomable!

"Blood? How could a low-class like yourself draw blood from a noble?" Vegeta yelled up at Bardock, who remained stoic and crossed his arms.

"That should teach you not to rely on social classes!" Bardock yelled back, and then he felt Kakarot's energy go up for a second, and Nappa's was too! They were dead even, just like Vegeta and Bardock were.

"Well…I must admit that you show power of a third-class never seen before. I overheard your discussion with Raditz before he died, and your hatred of Frieza was mentioned. Then just now, I heard you yell Frieza's name for no reason. Imagine if we were to take him on together!" Vegeta said, rejoining Bardock in the air. Vegeta couldn't lie; he _was_ stunned that Bardock was on his level, and disgusted with himself for not being strong enough. But with their combined strength, they could overpower Frieza and claim the galaxy as their own!

"Absolutely not. I know what you're implying, and I would rather be dead then team up with you. That would go against all the beliefs and values that I believe in, and how do I know you won't turn on me after we'd kill Frieza? After all, I'm pretty sure that that's something that your father would have done, and I was always taught like father like son," Bardock responded without even a second of thinking about it. While Bardock meant every word of his statement, there was a small part of him that believed his response was for Kakarot and Gohan.

"You're sure about that? That's a damn shame. But, like you said - like father, like son. Kakarot declined my offer and you did as well." The smile that had appeared on Vegeta's face before Bardock started talking vanished.

"Frieza will die by _my_ hands, not yours!" Bardock yelled, closing his eyes and starting to power up again. A bright white aura surrounded him and knocked Vegeta a short distance away, but the prince kept his balance and stayed afloat.

"Now come on Vegeta! Let's end this!"

* * *

The beam struggle between Nappa and Goku continued; both fighters putting all of their available energy into winning and defeating the other. The humans watched below, each holding their own thoughts as to what they should do.

"This is crazy? Should we help Goku?" Yamcha asked, wanting to just jump in and distract Nappa so that Goku could beat the brute. When the bandit stepped forward, Tien put an arm out to hold his friend back.

"Hey Yamcha...stop and calm down. That's not fair to Goku for us to intervene; it's his fight after all. If things get really bad, we'll step in, but right now, they're dead even!" Tien told his ally, who took a step back and sighed.

"I know…but I don't want Goku to die when he's the strongest out of all of us! Well…aside from his father, but he's off dealing with that Vegeta guy!" Yamcha replied.

"You guys should have a little bit more faith in Goku! When has he let us down?" Krillin wondered out loud, and Gohan clenched his fists and tried to get everyone's attention.

"Hey! Krillin's right! My dad is one of the strongest people that I know, so we should trust him! This guy is getting really frustrated that my dad is even standing up to him and holding his own, and I learned that when you get angry, you can't control your emotions and it blinds you!" Gohan noted, speaking with wisdom far beyond his age of five years. It was funny that Gohan spoke of anger and emotions because his true power came out when he was angry, as evidenced in the fight with Raditz one year ago. That was the whole reason _why_ the Saiyans were even here.

Piccolo smirked and looked at the Goku look-alike. "We'll see kid. I hate to admit it, but all of you _do_ have a point – Goku does know what he's doing. Part of me does hope I get a chance; I'm the first one that should partake in this if Goku for some reason needs to drop out."

Bella frowned and glared at her fellow Z-Fighters. Why weren't any of them just going to interject into the fight and help their friend out? "I don't understand you guys! If your friend is struggling this much, why not get into the fight and try to take that big guy out, like Yamcha said!"

"You're a fool! What about honor don't you understand!" Piccolo yelled at Bella, who stepped toward Piccolo. Krillin stepped in the middle and tried to prevent the allies from turning on each other.

"Hey guys…maybe we should, ya know, focus!" Krillin said. Both fighters stepped back, crossed their arms, and glared at the other. Bella stuck a tongue out at Piccolo when he wasn't looking.

"Haha! Time to die Kakarot!" Nappa screamed, attempting to use his lightning aura power up again. Feeling this, Goku frowned and cursed to himself at the fact that he didn't possess a power up like the other Saiyan did.

Wait! Goku thought of something that he may have been able to use, but it'd be incredibly painful and could possibly kill him on account of him not using it in so long. Well, the planet's well-being was much more important then his well-being…

Goku smirked, there was no going back once he said the action and performed it. "This may kill me, but I can't let you win! SUPER…KAMEHAMEHA!"

* * *

_Hello friends and happy Saturday. First off, I'd like to address exactly WHY this story is becoming a weekly format with uploads on Saturdays. It's simple really; it works out easiest for me :D . I can't promise a time for uploads on Saturdays that will be consistent (I.E. me uploading SC every Saturday at 12:15 AM) because some chapters will be finished faster then others. This chapter, for example, was finished today. I believe that this will work out best for everyone in the long term. Most chapters from now on will probably go up on Saturday mornings, but they'll almost always be up on Saturday in general._

_The ending may seem a bit rushed, but it's supposed to lead into chapter 10, where Goku's Super Kamehameha faces off against Lightning Aura Nappa. And to anyone who may leave a review criticizing the beam struggle or is unsure about, don't hesitate to shoot me a PM and I'll explain my reasoning. _

_I would like to shoutout American Vigor, who this week announced his impending retirement from Fan fiction. Honor Trip is one of the stories that got me into writing, and I'm one of many fans who will miss his writings and contributions to this site. If you haven't already, I recommend checking out Honor Trip!_

_Second Chance now has a deviantART profile! If you search up SecondChanceDBZ, you'll find it there. I'm in no way shape or form good at art, and I would love for someone to possibly do fanart at some point. A friend of mine who IS good at art and a DBZ fan may draw something for this story sometime soon, and if they do, it'll be up there._

_Finally, everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited this story, I appreciate all of the support. This story is my primary focus right now on FFN and I'm looking forward to continuing making this. This leads into my final announcement: At the conclusion of my sophomore year of high school, which is this June, I will be making the move to Florida for several reasons (School being the main one; Florida has a couple schools I'm interested in that have classes I want to take). For anyone that has ever moved, it's a tough adventure both physically and mentally, and one of the things that keeps me in a good mood about it and in general is knowing that my readers continue to support me through reviewing and alerting me. Why am I telling you this? Well, there may be a bit of a break between uploads at this point, but I'm dedicated to this story and I'm so grateful for all of my readers! Alright, let's forget about my plans, and move onto reviews!_

_R: is Bella some typ of future version of Pan? Or is she really an OC?_

_A: OC, but good catch on Pan; she actually was in my head while writing out Bella for the first time! _

_R: Gohan will probably mature the most with the different interactions around his childhood and be less scared with his father not dying. Hope that Gohan keeps his relationship with Piccalo, even if it happens a different way._

_A: I can't promise anything about Gohan and Piccolo having a relationship akin to what they had in canon, but I can promise that they'll interact, as seen in this chapter. We're products of our environment, and Gohan spending more time with his father is impacting him._

_R: I loved the tenkachi refrence where he told him "buisness with you dont make me laugh"_

_A: Good catch! I usually play the fights out in Raging Blast 2 just so that I can visualize it and that is the pre-battle dialogue between Bardock and [Scouter] Vegeta. Bardock's little line there was too good to pass up!_

_R: Bardock shouldn't be this weak though he should be at 27000 easily or even 35000._

_A: I disagree, and I recommend that you reference earlier chapters for my reasoning as to why I set Bardock's power level at what it's at._

_R: You Suck!_

_A: Thank you!_

_R: Lol, just kidding._

_A: Thank you! _

_R: My advice? don't just copy paste from Canon (like they are telling you too)_

_A: Wait what? Lol I appreciate your reviews, but I'm trying my best not to copy and paste anything from canon. Look at all the differences so far! I'm happy that you left some creative ideas though; perhaps you correctly guessed one!_

_R: Looks like Nappa's going to have to rely on the Lightning Aura, otherwise I can see Goku making good sport of him. The one thing I don't quite understand, is that Tien and the other humans, as well as Piccolo... don't really have anything to fight._

_A: Yeah, in this chapter he utilized it and it worked to great effect once he saw how strong Goku really was. The humans will have a part in this fight which leads me into your next review._

_R: In all obviousness, you will likely use them for the Great Ape battle... kind of think of it, you may have been planning to do 2 Great Apes like my fic lol._

_A: No comment XD._

_R: Bardock had a power level of about 30000 last time a checked my sources in Canon._

_A: No? Can you PM me exactly WHERE you heard/saw that?_

_R: Awesome chapter :D I enjoyed it very much. I'm glad no one died against the Saibamen, and I really like that you have Bardock on par with Vegeta, but not stronger. This is definitely going to be interesting. I'm really excited to see the fight :)_

_A: Thanks Stormie! I hope that I didn't disappoint with the first part of the fight!_

_Notable comments about Saibamen fight being rushed *_

_A: I went back and edited it, thank you to anyone who mentioned that!_

_R: really like your characterization! Much of your chapter was based on the Saiyans and there arrival, so I will start there. You mentioned that you would be making Vegeta even more sadistic than in canon, correct? I am really intrigued there, because in this chapter it felt like he was less evil than his canon counterpart. That's gonna be a cool part of your story as you continue on, because you're a good enough writer to pull it off. As for Nappa, he had his fair share of "derp" moments, but also a few domineering moments, which you need to continue to do. What makes Flash's Nappa so great is that he is NOTHING like his TFS counterpart; rather, he is exactly like the Nappa in the show. Most writers forget that badass, amazingly strong warrior from DBZ and remember the foolish, hilarious Nappa in TFS and unintentionally add that element to his character. Regardless, you incorporated enough moments to show me that you will write Nappa well, just try to make him seem a little less like his TFS counterpart._

_Bardock's only scene, really, was when he yelled at Chi-Chi, and I guess the part with Vegeta counts as well. I continue to like him and I think you are one of the best- if not THE best- Bardock writer on the website. Goku was naive but also serious (kinda funny we had this talk on the forum!) and I feel you wrote him nicely as well. _

_All of the others had minimal thinking/speaking parts, except for Piccolo. I enjoy his lines in this story, and it's cool how you embrace his apathy toward being a "good guy". He acts vicious at times, which is somewhat shocking considering his usual stoic and serious side, but I enjoy it. If I had to choose which characters you write the best, I would choose Bardock, Piccolo, and either Goku or Vegeta._

_A: Thanks Lucif! I did my best to make Nappa as serious and canon-like in this chapter, but did subtlety insert a TFS joke. I think that one of the things I do really well in my writing is keeping characters as in canon as possible, not trying to sound braggy or anything. _

_Power Levels (Same as last chapter aside from these)_

_Goku Kamehameha – 8000_

_Nappa (Full Power) – 6000_

_Nappa (Lightning Aura) 7500_

_Nappa (Full Power) Bomber DX – 8000_

_Nappa (Lightning Aura) Bomber DX – 9500_

_Goku Super Kamehameha - ? (Revealed next chapter)_

_Raditz: 4000 (Hey, why not list it? Lol someone may want to know!)_

_As usual, any power level concerns PM me or leave a review. Sorry if the chapter wasn't as long as usual. Anyways, I'll talk to ya'll later, leave a review and some feedback for me! Chapter 10 will be out next Saturday, and I hope that you guys are as eager for it as I am. _


	10. Chapter X: Remember The Name

**Saiyan Saga - Chapter 10: Remember The Name**

Goku could feel Nappa's Bomber DX attack slowly beginning to overpower his Kamehameha wave. Despite the fact that they were absolutely even in fighting power, Nappa's Lightning Aura power up was beginning to give him an edge, one big enough to overcome the stalemate that had been created as a direct results from both Saiyans not wanting to give in or let the other one budge.

"Kakarot! It's your time to join your feeble brother in Hell!" Nappa laughed as he extended a hand with bioelectricity surrounding him. The brutish Saiyan was overjoyed as he felt Kakarot's pitiful attack being overcome by his. No one could ever beat the Saiyan general Nappa; it was impossible!

"I can't…let you win!" Goku promised. The idea of using the Super Kamehameha was a risky one no doubt, but if it had the potential to defeat Nappa, the Earth-born Saiyan was all for it. "I'm putting all or nothing into this one attack!"

"You will try," Nappa replied. "I can't wait until your dead body falls out of the sky, so that I can crush your face beneath my boot!"

The sky was becoming black behind them, despite the fact it was only a little bit past two in the afternoon. Not that anyone noticed, however, due to being so focused on the fight.

While he often looked dense on the outside, no one could deny the fact that Goku was incredibly bright when it came to fighting, which was probably a result of his Saiyan genes. Being the intelligent fighter that he was, Goku knew that because of the added ki that he would have to put into the Super Kamehameha, he'd get drained pretty quickly even though he had a good amount of energy stored up in his reserves.

_Oh well_, the Saiyan thought as he called out the attack and felt the energy gathering in his hands. _I learned a long time ago that as the protector of this planet, it's my duty to make sure that it's safe from people like this! Besides…even if something happens to me, we have the Dragon Balls. But I can't think like that! I have to make sure that I give this guy everything that I have!_

_"_SUPER…KAMEHAMEHA!"

The blue attack currently coming out of Goku's cupped hands seemed to almost double in size if that was even possible, considering how big the Kamehameha had been before. After a few seconds of the stalemate continuing, Goku was able to push the Bomber DX back, even as he felt like his body had caught on fire from the sheer amount of energy he was using.

Ignoring the pain for the time being, Goku absentmindedly smiled faintly from his position in the air as beads of sweat ran down his face. However, the palm-tree haired fighter knew that he couldn't smile until he _knew_ that it was over, so he quickly wiped it off his face. The light radiating from the blast was blinding, enough to make the Z-Fighters want to cover their eyes as if they were hit with a Solar Flare.

"Ah! It's unreal! How is he generating this much power?" Piccolo asked, feeling horribly insignificant in power to his rival. This was becoming an occurrence that was happening far too often, but the Namekian was a bit too wrapped up looking on in awe to even react angrily to the gap between the two.

Gohan grinned and raised a fist triumphantly; his gut was telling him that his father would win the fight. "Do it dad!"

"I don't…believe it! This is impossible!" Nappa yelled as he realized that the Super Kamehameha had completely pushed the Bomber DX back. The bald Saiyan had a very good point, how _was_ this possible? The Lightning Aura provided him with a power up where he basically was impossible to beat, yet this Kakarot had provided him with such a good challenge…what _really _irritated Nappa was that it seemed like he had been saying that over and over since the fight started; his level of frustration at being bested was just too high to think clearly and form different thoughts apparently.

"It is time for you to say goodbye Nappa!" Goku said loudly, knowing that this was it. "IT'S OVER!"

The combined attack of the Bomber DX and the Kamehameha seemed to engulf Nappa completely, and the last thing that the Saiyan could do was let off a scream of incoherent gibberish until he found the energy to yell one last thing. "KAKAROT!"

A huge BOOM echoed through the area as the Kamehameha hit the ground, creating a massive crater that would be seen as soon as the smoke that was generated was able to pass and evaporate. There was no immediate sign of Nappa, however, and the Z-Team all assumed that their leader had managed to obliterate him.

"Did…I do it?" Goku asked as he fell to the ground, drained of a good chunk of his energy. The tumbling Saiyan fell into the arms of Tien, who huffed a little bit upon catching Goku in his weighted clothes.

"Awesome job Goku! You're the best!" Yamcha exclaimed.

_Damn it Goku…you're always managing to surpass me! _Piccolo thought to himself, his normal personality characteristics returning. The Namekian crossed his arms and frowned as he looked at the smoke cloud billowing in the air. "You're _sure_ that he's dead, Goku? The exact same thing happened against Raditz; we thought that we had killed him, and then when the smoke vanished, he was alive!"

"Aw come on Piccolo relax! When has Goku ever failed us?" Krillin asked with a smile.

_When Goku decided to let Raditz go and he almost died for it, _Piccolo said to himself. "Well, I'm pretty sure that Goku's father is still fighting that Vegeta guy, so I say that we go…" The sound of laughter made Piccolo stop talking, and color drained from his face. Everyone snapped their heads around and turned to look at the smoke filled crater. The laughter increased in sound as the smoke evaporated, showing a lone figure levitating just above the crater – Nappa.

"W-what? How did you survive?" Krillin asked, horrified.

Nappa smirked as he landed and walked over to where his blue scouter lay on the dirt. The bald Saiyan was badly cut and bruised and had blood on his chest, but nonetheless was able to survive that attack. Bending down and outfitting the scouter, the brute walked back over to the Z-Fighters, some of whom got into fighting stances. Those who didn't were either too horrified or too amazed that he survived to do so.

"I have to give you some credit Kakarot! That was a pretty powerful blast! Luckily, I managed to avoid that explosion once I saw that Bomber DX of mine was getting pushed back, I got the hell out of the way! If I hadn't done so…well, I wouldn't be here right now," Nappa revealed, Goku stood up weakly and took off the top half of his gi, throwing it to the ground. Now he stood in a blue weighted shirt and the orange pants, but the look he had on his face was one of absolute terror; the Saiyan just wanted to defeat his foe and help his father out in his fight against Vegeta.

"Fine then, if that didn't kill you, then I'll have to just find another way to." Despite the situation and his reduced energy, Goku shot an uncharacteristic glare at Nappa, who simply smirked again. No doubt that Goku's foe would show a little bit more of cockiness and arrogance because of his escape from death.

"Haha! Well then Kakarot, let's play," Nappa suggested, flying towards Goku and driving a fist into his gut. As Goku doubled over, Nappa brought his other fist forward and connected it with Goku's face, causing the Saiyan to hit the ground hard. Some dirt kicked up from the collision, and Nappa laughed manically.

"Now then…tell me how ya like this!" Nappa grabbed Goku by the leg and tossed him into a plateau. Thanks to the speed at which he was thrown, Goku went straight through the plateau…and was met by an Axe Handle by Nappa. The blue-shirt wearing Saiyan landed on some rocks, allowing the rocks to be destroyed as a result of the collision.

"Haha! A little punk like you doesn't stand a chance against the mighty Nappa!" Goku heard as he stood up. He needed a way to gain energy back, and fast! Where was Yajirobe with the Senzu Beans?

"HI-YAH!" Nappa phased behind Goku and kicked him into the air. The bald Saiyan flew to his rapidly moving opponent and proceeded to punt him like a football even higher. Goku felt an elbow being driven into his chest as he was knocked onto the top of a rock structure.

"This is…unreal," Goku said to himself as he leapt up and flew towards Nappa. Unfortunately for the Earth's protector, Nappa had much more energy at this point, and was able to dodge Goku's punch with no effort at all.

The brute countered with an elbow to Goku's neck, and once again, the palm-tree haired fighter coughed up blood. Seeing an opening, Goku weakly sent a fist into Nappa's chest and landed a hit in, causing Nappa to scowl and smack Goku.

"This isn't good. Goku's the strongest out of all of us, and this guy is beating him around like he's nothing," Yamcha noted as Nappa delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to Goku's gut. The younger Saiyan coughed up more blood and fell onto one knee.

"Tsk tsk, who said that we were finished?" Nappa questioned as he grabbed Goku by the arm and nonchalantly chucked him into another small group of rocks behind them.

"Yeah…but I don't think that we can just let Goku finish this off; he's lost so much of his energy that it'd be impossible. I may have to step in!" Piccolo exclaimed, clenching his fists. It was Piccolo's destiny and purpose to defeat Goku in battle, and the former Demon King wasn't going to let some stupid ape take that away from him!

Goku was drained, but there was one last thing that he would try. If this didn't work…well, he had failed in his job to defend his planet, and that was what hurt him more then any of Nappa's attacks.

"Ka…Me…" Goku stood up and cupped his hands once more, twisting to his right along the way. How many times had the Kamehameha saved him before? The Saiyan was sure that this time, it would work.

"Aw man, you're really gonna try this again?" Nappa skeptically asked. Hadn't this moron learned that Nappa was unstoppable by now?

"Ha…Me…" Goku continued; his cupped palms beginning to hold the blue ball of energy. "HAH!"

The tired fighter's signature attack shot quickly towards Nappa, but the muscular Saiyan put a arm out and deflected the energy wave, sending it onto a nearby rock formation. Goku fell to one knee again, exhausted mentally and physically.

"Well Kakarot, looks like you finally understand that no one can beat me, the mighty Nappa!" Nappa laughed as he grabbed the tired Goku by his shirt and put a hand on his heart. Goku was too weak to fight back, and deep down inside, he knew that he had failed. "You're a disgrace to all Saiyans, goodbye you low-class trash!"

CRACKKK!

* * *

"No more talking! Let's just end this here and now!" Bardock yelled as he finished powering up. Vegeta, whose arms were still crossed, frowned. He enjoyed talking it up and taunting his foes before he killed them.

"As you wish. However, that doesn't mean that I'll refrain from…"

THACKKK!

Bardock's fist collided with Vegeta's face, silencing the proud prince mid sentence. Vegeta's taunt was cut short, and the armored Saiyan put a glove on his face, wanting to ease the pain.

"How dare you interrupt me while I'm talking!" Vegeta exclaimed, jumping towards Bardock with an extended fist of his own. The royal Saiyan buried his fist in Bardock's chest, and as the opposing Saiyan doubled over for air, Vegeta strafed around and brought two fists down on his opponent.

As Bardock rocketed towards the ground, he managed to stop himself and regain footing. While Vegeta laughed in the air, the scar-faced Saiyan needed to make a plan. While his energy sensing abilities weren't the best, Bardock could feel that Goku was drained of a good chunk of his energy and was struggling with Nappa. Maybe it wasn't just the energy sensing that told him that…parental intuition perhaps?

Bardock focused his emotions and shot like a rocket at Vegeta with an arm out in front of him, prepared to take his prince down. Gathering energy in his fist, the low-class slammed an uppercut into Vegeta's jaw, making the elite cry out in pain.

"Damn low-class scum! This is the first time in so long that I've had to actually try in a fight, and I must admit that it's actually…exhilarating. I can't let this go on for much longer, however. I must end this here; my honor is on the line! I won't allow someone like…_you_," Vegeta spat as he said 'you', clearly frustrated at Bardock. "Insult my honor and pride!"

Bardock was confused. "When did I ever mention your honor or your pride? Did you maybe take a hit to the head too hard?"

"You managing to be even with me and draw blood from me is a _huge _insult to me, where's your Saiyan pride?" Vegeta asked. "I would think that even you would know about Saiyan pride."

"My Saiyan pride comes from the fact that I'm able to fight for what I believe in, not be controlled by some effeminate tyrant. All this pride and honor that you speak of…it vanished the day that you decided to serve Frieza as a slave," Bardock replied, stunning Vegeta. Bardock's audacity to even say that was astounding, and he would pay.

"Fine then!" Vegeta phased in front of Bardock and kicked him in the chin, then brought an elbow down upon his head. Bardock fell to the orange ground below, a small crater forming upon impact.

Vegeta landed on the ground and closed his eyes for a minute, reveling in the fact that he could finally end this. "I must admit…this has been fun. However, it is time for you to join your weakling of a son in Hell, Bardock. When you see him, tell him that he failed not only Nappa and I, but his entire race!" Vegeta cupped his hands in a manner similar to Goku, but instead of a blue ball of energy, the color was purple.

"GALICK…GUN!" The elite warrior started, and then Vegeta felt a pain like he had never experienced in his back. Turning his head around, he could see that Bardock had flown behind him and punched him once again in the back. As Vegeta turned around and prepared to fire a point-blank energy attack at Bardock, the latter Saiyan bit Vegeta on his arm.

Shrieking in pain, Vegeta tried to unleash an Axe Handle on Bardock and he did. With Bardock immobilized, Vegeta tried to fire the energy attack this time, but Bardock rolled out of the way, grabbed onto the back of Vegeta's jumpsuit, and chucked him up into the sky above.

Bardock flew upwards also and met Vegeta as the Saiyan did a flip mid-air to prevent himself from being attacked by Bardock while unable to defend himself and then getting seriously hurt. "Time to show you a little something that Kakarot taught me in our training. ROCK!" Bardock tried to punch Vegeta in his face, but the prince caught Bardock's fist easily.

_This? This was it? Seems that Kakarot may not be as strong as I had…_

"SCISCORS!" Bardock sent two fingers forward and poked Vegeta in the eyes, causing the proud elite to scream in pain once again. Why was it that seemingly every time he wanted to say something, whether to himself or out loud, someone had to hit him in the face?

"PAPER!" With Vegeta blinded, Bardock put an open palm out in front of him and hit him in the face. Goku had decided to teach Bardock the Jan ken technique and had praised because it could take an opponent completely by surprise. Bardock hadn't been able to master it during their training, despite the fact it was honestly an easy move to pull off, but it had worked here to perfection.

"GOODBYE PRINCE! NEVER COME BACK!" Bardock yelled, kicking the still blinded and wounded Vegeta into the air. As Vegeta spiraled like a football in the air, there was one thing on his mind.

"I…have to…kill this fool!"

* * *

Nappa dropped Goku and put a hand to his neck, wondering who had dared to attack him behind his back. Turning around, the shirtless brute was shocked to see the Namekian standing in front of him, arms crossed and scowling.

"Ah, so the Namek wants to play huh?" Nappa asked, cracking his neck loudly. "Alright, let's see what you can do? Perhaps you'll fare better then Kakarot!"

"You're all bark and no bite, Saiyan. While I do owe you because you've managed to enlighten me about my origins and where I come from, let's make one thing clear…" Piccolo replied, clenching his green-skinned fists and starting to power up, knocking the mustached Saiyan back. "I was created for the sole purpose of defeating Goku, and letting some kind of moronic alien take that away from me isn't going to happen! Plus…I've come to call this planet my home, and you will not destroy it!"

"Hey, Tien!" Piccolo called. "Take Goku for me! It would be ideal for us to retrieve some of those Senzu Beans." Upon finishing this sentence, Piccolo lightly tossed Goku to Tien again, who caught him a lot easier this time.

"I could go," Yamcha said, preparing to take off. "Yajirobe told us that he would bring some from Korin's place, so I wouldn't mind going to get him."

"Coward," Piccolo spat. "Knowing you, I wouldn't be shocked if you were only leaving because you fear the power that these Saiyans posses. Fine, go and get 'Hokiphoki' or whatever his name is, and get him _fast!_" Yamcha flew off at Piccolo's allowance, and the Namekian turned back to Nappa.

"As I was saying…you will not defeat me!" Piccolo yelled, bringing a boot up to Nappa's chin and using a Kiai to send him backwards.

"I have one question," Nappa started as he grabbed Piccolo's fist mid punch. "If Kakarot, who the scouters said was stronger, couldn't beat me, what makes you think that you can defeat me?" Nappa wondered as he blocked one of Piccolo's punches.

"Easy. Goku was trained in the arts of the Turtle School," Piccolo said, ramming his shoulder into Nappa's chest area. "And I was trained in the arts of the Demon School. As you're going to learn," Piccolo kicked Nappa away from him, then phased behind the moving Saiyan and kicked him again, this time upwards. "The ways that we fight greatly differ, but we have the same goal in mind – defeating you!"

Piccolo flew up to Nappa and stepped on his body with both of his boots, making Nappa fall back to the ground, almost where Krillin and Tien, along with the other Z-Fighters stood.

"Everyone clear out of the way!" Tien ordered, and everyone ran in different directions to avoid being flattened by Nappa.

"Wow, Piccolo's gotten strong!" Krillin said, watching Piccolo land and dodge a punch by Nappa. The Namekian countered with an eye beam that went straight through Nappa's shoulder.

"Yes he has…but part of me is wondering if the Saiyan is fatigued, and that's why Piccolo has the advantage right now…or is Piccolo just that strong?" Tien questioned as Nappa yelled in pain, and blindly tried to grab Piccolo's neck. Seeing this, the Namekian phased out of sight and reappeared behind Nappa, and returned the favor, grabbing _Nappa_ by the neck now.

"This is a mistake on your part that you won't live to regret. You're probably wondering inside that tiny little brain of yours, what is the mistake that I speak of? Well, it's your and your foolish partner even daring to attack this planet!" Piccolo brought a pickle-colored finger to Nappa's head, preparing to execute the Saiyan mercilessly. Knowing that the other fight had a clear and easy shot to kill him, Nappa began to struggle and move his arms and legs all around. Piccolo held on tight, but when he felt a kick land in his chest, Piccolo had to let go.

"It's time for you to perish!" Nappa ran like a battering ram at Piccolo and knocked him to the ground. Stopping, Nappa did the exact same thing as soon as Piccolo got up, making both warriors extremely woozy.

_Damn, this guy's resilient. Let's see, what can I do that'll take this guy out? _Piccolo wondered as he just barely managed to avoid yet another punch from Nappa. The former Demon King extended a hand out and smirked. "DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!"

The yellow blast was sent towards Nappa, who deflected it just as he had done with the Kamehameha beforehand, but Piccolo had used it as a feint; the Namekian appeared behind Nappa and punched him several times in his back, making him cough up saliva and blood each time.

"Smart…move!" Nappa said as he fell on one knee. "But, I can't let you beat me!" Nappa ran towards Piccolo and engaged the Z-Fighter in pure physical combat. For every punch Nappa landed, Piccolo responded with a kick. If Nappa dodged an attack, Piccolo would counter with a dodge of his own.

"This can't go on forever…when won't you and your friends realize that you're ants compared to us!" Nappa said as he brought his leg upwards to try to apparently behead Piccolo, but the Namekian grabbed it and started to spin Nappa around in a fashion that was just like Goku's Dragon Throw.

When Piccolo decided to finally throw Nappa, he did so and made Nappa collide with a cliff. Piccolo phased out and combated the Saiyan on the cliff. Nappa, continuing to be blinded by anger, attempted a punch directed at Piccolo's face, but it passed through nothing but an afterimage.

"What the?" Nappa wondered, but Piccolo snuck up behind him and landed a kick in. Growling, Nappa turned around and used a Kiai of his own to propel Piccolo backwards. "Time to die Namek!" Nappa raised two fingers up and a blue light surrounded where Piccolo was. As Piccolo started to try to escape, he noticed that the surrounding area all became covered in that blue light.

_What the?_ Piccolo wondered to himself.

"GOODBYE!"

The explosion shook the area, and the ground beneath Piccolo separated. All that could be seen where the ground used to be was black. If one were to jump in this hole, they would probably travel downwards the Earth's core for a long period of time before ultimately reaching their death.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Looks like someone shouldn't have messed with me!" Nappa grinned before feeling something poke his shoulder. Turning around, Nappa saw Piccolo rear back his fist and connect it with his face. A cracking noise was heard just as Piccolo's fist landed on Nappa's nose.

"Huh? My nod! I think you broke my nod!" Nappa yelled. Piccolo smirked evilly, relishing in his opponent's pain.

"Oh well. By the way, your attack wasn't that powerful, in fact, I managed to escape easily. Let's stop warming up and actually get to the main fighting! I'm curious to see if you can live up to your name as an 'elite'," Piccolo said, infuriating Nappa for a brief moment. However, upon remembering how much more powerful he was compared to the Namek, Nappa smirked.

"Ok then, let's go."

* * *

_Planet Frieza, Number 79_

"Captain Namole…what's the report?" An effeminate voice asked. The humanoid being turned around to see his superior, Zarbon, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and his cape flying.

"We've made several efforts to contact Prince Vegeta and Nappa, but it seems that their scouters may have been destroyed. At least, we believe that Vegeta's has, because we're not even getting any sort of connection," Namole replied, making sure to make eye contact with Zarbon. The blonde-haired soldier remembered just a couple of weeks ago when a blue-skinned soldier had been beheaded simply for not making eye contact.

Zarbon smirked. "Really Captain, you're inclined to believe that? I believe that Vegeta had decided to finally go through with his insubordination and rebel against Lord Frieza. Speaking of Lord Frieza, he is going to depart soon to return to Planet Arcos, so if Vegeta does indeed return here, make sure to contact us immediately. If you don't…well, I'll make sure that you end up like your ex comrade," Zarbon turned around and prepared to walk back to where Frieza's ship was, but he stopped in place upon remembering something.

"Oh yes…do me a favor. Make sure to tell our prince that he's running out of second chances…running to some mudball that we've never even heard of to avenge a weakling like Raditz does not fly in the Planet-Trade Organization." Zarbon then walked out, leaving Namole trembling in his boots.

As Zarbon walked through the hallway, green ponytail flying behind him, the elite general smirked to himself. _I don't know why Frieza continues to let you live, but when you return from your little trip, I promise that I will convince him to let me kill you once and for all! _For the first time in a long time, Zarbon's smile was one of pure happiness as thought of how he would eliminate that stupid, puny, weak Saiyan.

* * *

_Hello friends and happy Sunday! We continue on with the fight against the Saiyans, and Nappa's pretty pissed that Piccolo and Goku have both provided him with a good fight. Vegeta too, but as we saw this chapter, part of him is actually enjoying the opportunity to get a good fight in. That's the Saiyan genes in him, of course._

_Props to anyone who can figure out where I got the name of the title! It may seem obvious to some people, but I want to see who can recognize it!_

_I want to apologize for my troubles with saying that I would upload every Saturday. I may just upload every week on a non-specific day, but it'll be when I'm most confident in my work. I hope that all of you will continue to read and support!_

_That ending scene was something that I was originally going to have a little bit later, but I decided to add it into this chapter. Captain Namole is a soldier in canon that Frieza kills, but my good friends FinalFlashX and SuperVegetarott have based jokes around him, and I decided to put him into this chapter along with Zarbon. _

_Vegetarott also helped me with the first scene, mostly the beam struggle and how exactly Nappa survived, so shoutout to him. Go check out his new story, Guardian, which is about Bardock becoming Guardian of the universe._

_Finally, I don't ask you guys for much other then leaving feedback, but can you guys please go check out Justice Enforcers by KaiserNight for me? Kaiser's got some stuff going on with his personal life, and I think that it'd make him happy if he saw some new reviewers and readers on his story! _

_I don't have much to say besides that, and as always, here's the Q&A._

_R: "No comment XD" I'm so taking that as a yes, LOL._

_A: You'll see Pointer! Now, find something new to point to…go! Lol._

_R: Enjoyed the Vegeta/Bardock fight, and I'd like to note Nappa is extremely IC here, as is Goku_

_A; That's the goal my friend! Thanks for your feedback on that._

_R: If only Raditz trained while he was still living_

_A: Yep, although even if he had a power level of 3000 when he fought the Earthlings, the main thing that brought him down all the time was his overconfidence and his pride…who does that sound like?_

_R: bom_

_A: Camels._

_R: An amazing story so far I always liked the idea of Bardock having a real impact on the story line your story flows extreamly well and is a text book example of quality over quantity. One thing I need to ask sorry if this was anwsered already but will raditz and the saiyans in hell have an impact on the story later because while that would be awesome it could turn this into a curb stomp fic which there are way to many of._

_A: They won't really have an impact, no. However, Bardock will still think about his dead friends at some point, and we won't see Raditz again for the most part._

_R: Roshi isn't a pedophile. He's just a normal perv._

_A: Roshi hit on Bulma when she was 16 and told her to lift up her dress so that she could show him her panties…SIXTEEN YEARS OLD. That's pretty pedophilic in my opinon…_

_R: I kind of hope you won't steal Goku's thunder by having Bardock beat on Vegeta too hard. We all know he HAS to have the Kamehama-Galick Gun beam struggle. You just can't mess with that._

_A: Lol we'll see what happens with that. The Bardock-Vegeta fight is interesting and different, as we've seen so far. That's all I'll say._

_R: guess I made a mistake, Bardock doesn't have a canon power level._

_A: ? Yes he does. Bardock: The Father Of Goku is canon, and it lists his power level at 10,000. _

_R: Awesome chapter. Suprised Bardock hasnt just came out and said "Freiza destroyed the planet" or does he think vegeta knows? Any chance of Gohan striking up a friendship at some point with #18? Think thaat would be something unique._

_A: Vegeta does NOT know yet, but he sort of has a hunch. Will Bardock decide to tell him flat out? Will someone on Namek tell him? You'll see._

_R: Awwwwwww poor Raditz :( he was abused all his life_

_A: Yes he was, and I'm assuming that it wasn't just Frieza and his men handing out those beatings. We know how much of a stickler Vegeta is for not failing, so if Raditz failed at any point (wouldn't doubt it), Vegeta and Nappa maybe beat on him. _

_R: Any chance of Gohan striking up a friendship at some point with #18? Think thaat would be something unique._

_A: I've received a couple of reviews like this, and it's a good idea even thought it's a while until Android Saga. I plan to have Namek Saga going on for a WHILE, but it's a cool idea. I don't know if I'll use it, but it's something I could consider putting in at some point. Don't hold me to it, though._

_R: Also, nice spot with Raditz. I hope his role gets bigger as this story progresses. That'd be a nice touch to go along with the theme of Second Chance. :)_

_A: Nah, the Second Chance is mostly for Bardock and I'm not a huge fan of Raditz nor can he really play a role if he's hanging out in the realm of Hell. _

_R: The reason why Goku is weaker than canon is because he hasn't trained under 10x gravity right? Since he was supposed to be 8000-9000 in the canon_

_A: At first I read this and said wut, but yeah, you're right! Remaining on Earth and training with his father, Gohan, and Piccolo made him pretty strong, but I think that the gravity training on King Kai's Planet definitely helped in canon. Good catch!_

_R: So I was really glad to see you put a lot more detail and description into this fight scene than I had previously seen in other chapters. You really helped show the how of the fight and not just what happenned in the battle between Goku and Nappa. Though I believe you left out one key aspect that is important in Dragonball fights: the effect the fighter's attacks have on the surronding enviroment. I don't believe I ever saw really a description of the dust being kicked up into the air when the fighters were sent crashing down to Earth or the ground shaking while they powered up. I say all this because one of the best things about the anime to me was just the awesome power that these fighters possessed could destroy mountains with a single punch and shake entire planets with their might. It's one of the things that makes Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z so just keep that in mind in the futue when writing fight scenes, but other than that I really liked the improvement I saw. Good job with his scene._

_A: I tried to make some more comments about the enviorment in this chapter, especially with the Vegeta and Bardock fight, and I'm glad that you enjoyed that fight. That's one of the things that I think I really need to work on, and I'll make sure to work on that even more!_

_R: Alright let me start of with the good of the Raditz scene. I liked the fact that you decided to give some background information to Raditz's life and why he is the way he is. Also more on how he found out his brother was still alive and all of that background information. I also liked the small look into what's going on with the Saiyan's in hell. In fact, the whole scene was well-written and I felt myself somewhat attracted to your portrayal of Raditz. However, I can't help but feel this entire scene was a little unneccessary since Raditz is dead and I doubt there is anyway that he will ever be wished back to life. I could be wrong, but it more or less seemed like you threw this scene in just to satisfy Raditz fans when it really didn't add much to the story. Again, I really liked the scene and the writing was good, but I thought it was a little random to be put into this chapter._

_A: It was more or less to show WHY Raditz didn't join Bardock and Goku, and I think I PM'd you that shortly after you reviewed. Anyway, I can confirm Raditz will NOT be amongst the living again through any process of revival. _

_R: Like I've said before, I really like how your story is formatted. Concise, coherent... all of that. Your review responses are actually interesting as well. I read all of them! Just like BoD, the review responses are things that I look forward to when reading. It takes a hell of a writer to make those interesting!_

_With regards to your syntax... I honestly believe you have two types. The first type is for non-battle scenes, like your Raditz scene. I felt it was very well-written, very descriptive, very informative, etc. It was fresh and non-repetitive. Your second type is for fight scenes. While being interesting and fun to read, I felt myself wanting a lot more description. You know, describe more of the setting. Describe the feelings of each character. Just more description overall; I feel that would increase the quality of your fight scenes._

_A: Thank you Lucif! Fight scenes have honestly always been a problem of mine because I try to make it non-repetive, and I think that this chapter was a lot better in doing that. I'm glad you enjoy my formatting :D_

_R: Not much advanced here, so I won't talk about much. With that being said, I am quite intrigued as to how these battles will turn out... I am gonna assume that the Saiyans find themselves outmatched and resort to great ape transformation to even out the playing field, but that would mean they are way dominant over the Z Fighters... Hmmm... I don't know, to be completely honest! With that being said, I am quite intrigued with your overall plot and demand that you update sooner! XD_

_A: I promise that the rest of this fight will be VERY interesting and different, and I've been preaching that all along lol but I'm so excited to write what's going to happen. Great Ape? Definitely a possibility._

_R: Wow, awesome chapter :) I really ejoyed all the fights, and that line that made Raditz shake his head my me laugh XD Of course someone would randomly say that before a fight. X3 Anyways, great chapter. I enjoyed it __

_A: Thanks Stormie! I liked that line too, it seems like a line a Saiyan would say…or a human would say…or a Namekian would…wait Namekians don't have females. I digress lol._

_R: Goku seemed off to me. Very off. I like the inner debate of whether he's an Earthling or a Saiyan, but his eloquent speech was just off to me. Everyone else I enjoyed in this chapter, especially your Vegeta. I feel he's worthy to mention because of my problems with his dialogue in previous chapters, but this time I think you did a good job with the Prince._

_A: You think? I don't know, I thought that it seemed like something that Goku would say and it wasn't too OOC, but I hope that my Goku this chapter was more to your liking. And yeah, I honestly went back to The Prince's Return and read how I wrote Vegeta, so I could have a little bit of memory on how to properly write him since Pointer and others have told me I wrote a fantastic Vegeta._

_Power Levels are really just the same as last chapter. I'll talk to you guys later, thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter XI: The Unbeatable Nappa?

_**Saiyan Saga Chapter 11 – The Unbeatable Nappa?**_

Piccolo and Nappa traded glares as they each began to levitate into the air, almost mirroring each other perfectly. Nappa's nose was still soaked in blood, making the bald Saiyan look even ugly then he had before. Piccolo couldn't believe that Goku had struggled with Nappa; the Namekian was beating him both physically and mentally.

Beads of sweat ran down Nappa's hardened face, coming close to mixing with the blood. Vegeta would surely chastise him for his inability to properly dispose of Kakarot and the Namekian, not to mention the other Earthlings by now. Despite being more then 20 years older then the other Saiyan elite, even Nappa possessed a fear of the ruthless Saiyan prince that he was the bodyguard for.

"Hey punk, how is it that a Namekian like you ended up on this planet? I have to admit that I'm a little curious…you're not like the other Namekians that Vegeta and I have met, I might add. The Namekians we met were beyond weaklings, but you, you've landed a couple good hits in on me. So, Namek, why don't you tell me why you're here?" Nappa asked, able to talk normally despite his apparent broken nose. Piccolo figured that part of the reason why Nappa was asking all these questions was to give the Saiyan time to wait for his energy to return so he could do another Lightning Aura or at least a power up, so the Namek made a decision in his head. He would talk for a little bit, and then just when the Saiyan thought he'd succeeded, Piccolo would move in and destroy his opponent. That would be a fair and fitting punishment for the former Demon King's opponent; Nappa had decided to invade his planet, his turf, and he would pay the price!

"Heh, I'm not shocked that you'd ask that," Piccolo replied, smirking. Whether it was him answering the question or his thoughts about how he'd kill Nappa was unknown, probably a mixture of both. "I don't know how exactly I ended up here; all I remember was hatching out of an egg about 8 years ago. What I can tell you, however, is that I'm sure that I'm not like the Namekians that you've met. The only other Namekian that I've met is one who loves peace, justice and all that is right. Me, I think I'm more about strength and power," Piccolo admitted to his enemy.

"Yeah, the Nameks that we met preached about that peace and justice crap too!" Nappa exclaimed, thinking about how he and Vegeta had rolled their eyes at the nonsense that the green skinned organisms had preached.

"I'm curious myself to hear where exactly you encountered these Nameks. So, please tell me, if you don't mind," Piccolo asked politely with a hint of sarcasm in it. Nappa, unfortunately, didn't notice the sarcasm.

"Fine, I suppose that I could grant you that as your final request. After all, I am a warrior of honor, and if I didn't do that, well, I wouldn't be doing the right thing in the eyes of my prince," Now it was Nappa's time to smirk. The Saiyan's gesture disgusted Piccolo, thanks to the fact that there was so much blood was near the smirk.

"You see, Vegeta and I were sent to purge a planet whose ruler had decided not to agree with some new rules that were put in place by our leader. They had thought that a rebellion would be smart, and it turns out that part of the reason why they rebelled was because they were informed by some Nameks had apparently chosen to come to this planet for whatever reason - I think they chose to travel the galaxy or something – to do it. Anyways, once Vegeta and I attacked, these fools started preaching about how we were wrong in attacking them and how we weren't evil, we were just forced to do this because of our leader," Nappa revealed. Piccolo could see Kami going on and on about the exact same thing in his head.

"And what'd you do to them?" Piccolo inquired, somewhat curious as to what happened to the fellow members of his race, the same race that he had just learned he was a part of about less then an hour ago. The former Demon King figured that it was the part of him that was connected to Kami that was so curious.

"Easy, we ripped their heads off from their necks and crushed them beneath us! That's exactly what I'm going to do to you, Namek!" Nappa smirked as he recalled the Namekians' desperate pleas for mercy as Vegeta let him have 'fun'.

Piccolo was stunned for a brief moment, but then that feeling of astonishment vanished. He wasn't that shocked that the Namekians had acted the way that they did and he wasn't shocked either about the way that Nappa had brutally killed them. While he had finally (somewhat) learned about his origins, Piccolo wasn't too upset about hearing about the death of his fellow Nameks. It wasn't like he knew them or anything.

"You know something…now that I think about it, I don't care. I don't care that you took the lives of innocent Nameks; what I do care about is making you regret even coming to Earth!" Piccolo lunged at Nappa with a closed fist and connected it with his jaw in an uppercut fashion before Nappa could bright a arm up to defend himself; the impact of the attack made Nappa stumble back. The giant brute brought a hand to his jaw as sort of an instant reaction. Still in the air, Piccolo brought both of his brown boots down on Nappa's head, causing a cut to form on the side. The shirtless Saiyan fell behind him onto on his back, exhaling as he hit the ground.

However, Piccolo wasn't going to let Nappa even take a second to rest. "Take this!" Piccolo said, grabbing onto Nappa's leg and tossing him in the other direction. The bald fighter collided with a rock formation, allowing boulders to topple down onto the ground and shatter upon impact. A little bit of dust kicked up as well, which surely would have gotten into Nappa's eyes had they been open.

"Dumb…Namek!" Nappa groaned as he got up, rubbing his head on the way. As the Saiyan turned around, a frowning Piccolo confronted him. Nappa reared his fist back and tried to hit Piccolo square in his face as revenge for earlier, but all he hit was an afterimage. Feeling something tapping him on the back, Nappa moved his head backwards, where Piccolo's fist yet again collided with his face.

As Nappa stumbled backwards, the powerful Namekian kept up his ruthless onslaught of attacks, differing where each punch or kick landed so that Nappa was unable to block them. Nappa's body moved in different directions as well, each attack doing exactly what it was actually intended to do: harm Nappa. The former Demon King grinned as he jumped into the air and brought an Axe Handle down on Nappa. The Namekian then resumed his attacks with Nappa momentarily stunned.

Piccolo was also achieving his secondary motive, which was to frustrate Nappa and let the Saiyan's emotions take over. The green-skinned warrior continued his flurry of punches, each one seemingly doing more damage then the last one. Nappa spit crimson colored blood onto Piccolo's gi when the Namek brought a knee up into his stomach.

"Nice one," Piccolo remarked as he looked at the spot where the blood landed. Nappa took advantage of that and returned the favor, punching Piccolo in his solar plexus and roundhousing the Namek in his ribs. Piccolo fell to the ground, but quickly regained his footing and leaped back into action.

"Come on Piccolo! Show 'em what you can do!" Krillin encouraged loudly, and then he turned to Tien with a bit of a smirk. "I never imagined I'd be rooting for Piccolo in a fight!"

Tien nodded, as he had been thinking the exact same thing a couple of seconds prior. "Yeah, agreed one hundred percent. To be honest, I would've thought that Piccolo might not have even been alive by this point because he would've tried to fight Goku again; that was his programming, so to speak, right?"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Krillin asked. Tien sighed; he hated when he had to repeat himself or state the obvious, but since Krillin was one of his best friends, he wasn't as mad. Besides, the point that Tien was trying to state was one that his friend would surely agree with.

"During that 5 year period between the Tenkaichi Budokai and when that Saiyan attacked here last year, I always thought that Piccolo would have tried to fight Goku at least once, you know what I mean?" Tien questioned, causing Krillin to nod in agreement. "All I was saying was that the fact that Piccolo _never _did was surprising."

"But Goku's said forever now that Piccolo isn't the same as his father…I'm just happy that he's on our side!" Krillin stated happily.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "I find it…odd, that you can all talk so casually despite the fact that a battle to decide the fate of the Earth is occurring around you."

Krillin smiled at his fellow fighter. Despite her beauty, and to the surprise of his friends, Krillin felt no attraction to Bella. In fact, he respected her for even training with them. Sure, Krillin had had his problems with females before, but he thought that he had a friendship with Bella. "You can't go to everything you do in life without a little bit of optimism. That may not make much sense, but for Tien and I, when we're not out there fighting, we talk on the sidelines so that the stress and paranoia of losing the fight doesn't take over…yet," Krillin grinned at that last part.

Piccolo fired an invisible Kiai that knocked Nappa to the hard, unforgiving ground below him. The bruised Saiyan cried out loudly as he hit the ground; dust and sand had seeped into his open wounds, undoubtedly causing the man a huge amount of pain. Between the blood, the broken nose, and the cuts forming all around his body, Nappa looked even more hideous then he had when he had arrived on Earth.

"Don't you think that you've had enough? I wasn't aware that Saiyans enjoyed taking as much pain as you have! Do you want me to end your pitiful life of yours right here?" Piccolo sneered as he stood over the fallen Saiyan warrior. The Namekian was overjoyed at the fact that he had succeeded where Goku had fallen; the Earth-raised Saiyan was next on his list.

"You…haven't beaten me yet!" Nappa muttered, trying to stand up but falling down. The elite Saiyan couldn't give up yet!

"Oh yeah, that's what Raditz told me right before he kicked the bucket, and look how that turned out! You're making a mistake, Saiyan, so just give up! For all that talk of being an 'elite', you're acting like a low class right now!" Piccolo smirked, relishing in the pain, both physically and mentally, that his opponent was going through.

"How…how could you beat me? I'm one of the last Saiyans left! No Namekian piece of trash should be able to hold their own against me!" Nappa screamed, a white aura beginning to surround him.

Piccolo looked confused for a moment. "Huh? What are you-?"

The wounded Saiyan, without a sound, fired a yellow-colored beam right out of his mouth, which if Piccolo hadn't dodged it, might just have pierced through his stomach. Luckily for Nappa, it was enough to send the Namek flying backwards. This allowed Nappa to jump up and run back into action, albeit not with the strength or energy he had possessed when he landed just a short time before.

The Saiyan had one last chance to end it with the amount of energy he had left. If he succeeded, Piccolo would be dead, and he could then eliminate the rest of the Earthling pests. If he missed or failed…Nappa hated to think about what would happen. If it wasn't Piccolo that would kill him, it would surely be Vegeta.

Nappa jumped in front of Piccolo, who was astounded that his opponent was even standing again. "DIE NAMEK!" Nappa put all of his energy into his fist and aimed it directly at Piccolo. Had it connected with Piccolo's chest, the Namek would either be dead or close to it, but instead, it had hit his arm, slicing it clean off.

* * *

_Why does the lookout have to be so far from here? Damn it Yajirobe, why the hell didn't you come with us?_ Yamcha wondered as he flew in the direction of Kami's Lookout. The longhaired bandit had offered to go and find Yajirobe and the Senzu Beans, knowing that he and his fellow Z-Fighters would need them. Yajirobe had shown such uncharacteristic confidence and work ethic during their yearlong training for the Saiyan invasion that Yamcha was clueless as to _why_ Yajirobe had decided not to show up. Even if Yajirobe hadn't yet learned to fly, he did have that stupid hovercar he was fond of using to go on donut and pizza runs.

Maybe it was a fear of dying that made Yajirobe not attend the fight, but if Yajirobe was so afraid of perishing, why had he trained so hard then? The scar-faced human had no answer.

Instead, the bandit was troubled, not to mention a little bit hurt, by what Piccolo had said before he left, about how he was afraid of the Saiyan's power, and that's why he had left to partake in finding Yajirobe. Piccolo was right, Yamcha was a little bit terrified of Nappa's might, but he had left because he had the common sense to know that without Senzu Beans, it could get _very _messy.

What bugged Yamcha the most was that his friends, mainly Krillin and Tien, hadn't come to his defense. Obviously there was a fight about to happen, but if they were really his friends, they should have told Piccolo to knock it off, or at least stood up for him!

Yamcha sighed as he continued his flying. It seemed like lately, they thought of him as a weakling, a liability, despite the fact that he was just as strong as Bella and almost as strong as Krillin!

"There it is! The lookout!" Yamcha exclaimed to himself, flying faster as soon as it came into view. Yamcha decided to save his inner monologue for later; the sooner that he could find Yajirobe, the sooner that he could return to the battle and try to help his friends. If Yamcha wasn't able to fight, at least he was helping them by going and retrieving the Senzu Beans.

When he had the opportunity to touch down on the floor of the sacred palace, the bandit did so and ran to where Kami and Mr. Popo stood, observing the fight that would determine the fate of the planet that they loved dearly.

"Yamcha? What are you-" Mr. Popo asked, but before he could finish, the out of breath human ran up and almost knocked him over. It took all of the balance that Mr. Popo had to not fall down onto the floor below.

"Yajirobe! I need him now! Where is he?" Yamcha questioned, showing no respect towards the aide of the Earth's guardian. It wasn't that this was intentional or anything, rather, Yamcha just needed to find the Senzu wielding Ronin as fast as possible.

Kami frowned, but it wasn't at the lack of respect from Yamcha. It was moreso towards the fact that Yajirobe hadn't shown up on the battlefield, but from his vantage point on the Lookout, obviously he had known that. Kami normally wasn't one to show to disappointment or frustration towards someone; King Piccolo had been probably the only person to get either of those emotions from the peaceful Namekian, but Yajirobe was close to receiving both of these feelings.

"Yajirobe is down below here at Korin's tower," Mr. Popo said as he stood up. Yamcha sighed and prepared to fly back downwards to retrieve the samurai.

"Thanks Mr. Popo! Hey Kami, do you think that we can win this battle?" Yamcha asked the aged Namek, who smiled at his former pupil. Yamcha may not have been the strongest or the most intelligent fighter Kami had ever taught (or met, for that matter), his confidence and enthusiasm was unlike many Kami had ever met. In fact, Kami thought that that was Yamcha's main strength in battle, and he was almost as strong as Goku in that aspect. The only negative of it was that was what got Yamcha into trouble…

"I truly believe that with our combined strength, we should be able to defeat the Saiyans!" Kami admitted, and then fell to one knee. The black genie and the bandit panicked and ran over to the fallen Namekian, who waved them off and slowly got up.

"That was Piccolo being punched extremely hard in the gut…as both of you know by now, I don't dislike many things, but I must admit that being connected to Piccolo is not something that I'm a huge fan of. Nothing against him or anything, it's just that if he were to die…well, I go with him and I know that none of us want that," Kami said slowly as he stood up and looked down below, smiling when he saw Piccolo return that punch with a mighty kick of his own. Of course, the topic of Piccolo's life being connected with Kami was one that he and Mr. Popo had discussed not too long ago; the elder Namekian knew that there was a chance he could die this day if Piccolo were to fail in the defense of the planet that they both called home.

"Yeah, none of us want you to die Kami! All right, I'll see you guys after the battle!" Yamcha said as he flipped off of Kami's Lookout and landed onto Korin's tower. Yamcha could feel a slight bit of fear radiating from the inside of the tower, so the human walked forward until a small, pudgy cat walked in front of him.

"Master Korin, please forgive me for intruding, but I need to find Yajirobe!" Yamcha bowed as he greeted the cat that had once been his master. Korin smiled as he looked towards the inside of his tower.

"Hey! Yajirobe! Get out here now!" Korin yelled before he turned back to Yamcha. "It is good to see you Yamcha. I understand why you have come here in the midst of a battle, and I am pleased to tell you that I have Senzu Beans all ready for you and your friends. I wish that someone had came and picked them up _before_ the battle as a precaution, but at least you're going to have them!"

"Aw man Korin, what do you want?" Yajirobe wondered as he stumbled outside before he looked into the eyes of a disapproving Yamcha. It was honestly rare that it was Yamcha who disapproved of someone else's actions considering he was often the one who received those feelings.

"Hey buddy, why didn't you come to the fight with us? After all we've been through this past year in training, it hurts that you would decide not to show up, especially because we tasked you with bringing the Senzus to us!" Yamcha asked, showing hurt and sarcasm in his voice. Above all, Yamcha was disappointed. He had come to respect the Ronin for his abilities with a sword, but the respect was slowly starting to disappear, and if Yajirobe didn't come, it'd be _all_ gone.

"I don't want to die! When I saw that city get blown up, I realized how serious this was! I panicked… but now that I think about it, it wasn't right of me to do that after all the training we've been through," Yajirobe responded with a frown, but then the samurai's facial expression turned into a grin as he grabbed a brown bag from the side of his gi. "But I have the Senzus right here!"

Yamcha smirked. "Awesome! Now we can finally get back to Goku and the others! You comin' along, Yajirobe?" The bandit asked as Yajirobe tossed him the bag. Having played baseball as a hobby the past few years, Yamcha was able to catch the bag with perfect ease.

Yajirobe opened his mouth to reply, but once he saw the look on Korin's face, he took a moment to think about what he was going to say. "Well, I guess I'll come and help out. Besides, if this planet gets wiped out, there'll be no more pizza or chicken wing stops!" Korin and Yamcha almost fell down at the stupidity of this statement, but once they realized Yajirobe was coming along, both of them smiled.

"Alright c'mon Yajirobe! How about you take your hover car and just follow me?" Yamcha asked. Yajirobe shrugged and threw the capsule that contained the hovercar, so Yamcha assumed that that was the plan.

"Korin…thanks for growing these." Yamcha gestured to the bag of beans that was now attached to his belt. "I promise you that we won't let you down!"

* * *

"How…did you do that?" yelled Piccolo, clearly in shock at the fact that Nappa had even found enough energy to distract him, nonetheless even cut his arm off. Nappa smirked, despite the fact that he was still running pretty low on energy. However, it was logical to call Nappa a tank; he was able to take a massive amount of hits before eventually falling.

"H-his arm, it's completely gone!" Gohan shuddered, trying to look away from the disgusting sight. The five year old hybrid had seen a lot of blood from training with his father and grandfather, but never before had he seen someone's arm severed in front of him.

"I'm a Saiyan, you should know from your fight with Raditz that Saiyans can take an unnatural amount of hits in a fight. Now Raditz was a weakling, so I can take probably four times as many hits as he can before falling. What makes me laugh the most is that you had a couple of opportunities to kill me, and you didn't! Now you don't even have one of your arms, so tell me how exactly you're going to kill me now," Nappa sneered as he spat on the ground. Purple blood dripped to the grass below from where Piccolo's arm used to be.

Now it was Piccolo's turn to smirk. "I assume that there's a major fact about Namekians that you're not yet aware of." The Namekian let off a loud scream as a new arm popped out, just about identical to the old one.

"Regeneration? Heh, impressive, but who says that you'll manage to defeat me?" Nappa wondered as he got into a fighting stance.

"No one, but I know for a fact that I'll be able to," Piccolo shot back. _Damn, I can't let him know that the regeneration technique costs me a lot of my energy. He's right, I should have just ended his life instead of talking it up…now's my chance to kill him while he's not on his guard!_

"Raditz taunted me with the exact same question, and now you can join him in Hell!" Piccolo charged a Destructive Wave in his palm and quickly shot it at his shiny-headed foe. The orange-hued attack supposedly hit Nappa, and smoke and dust flew up from whatever impact was caused.

Now, with his opponent hidden in a cloud of dust, Piccolo put two fingers to his forehead as he began to charge his ultimate attack. _This won't be a full power Special Beam Cannon like I was able to hit Raditz with…but I'm pretty certain that if this connects, he's done for! _

Over the past year or so, Piccolo had been trying to improve the Special Beam Cannon, enough so that it didn't take five minutes to charge up. With a time limit like that, the attack would almost never have fired unless the enemy was unable to move, like how Goku held Raditz. Now, Piccolo had made it so that he could fire it quicker, but at much less power. Thanks to how anatomy worked, however, as long as it hit a vital organ like the heart, it would be enough to incapacitate if not kill whoever he used it on. Of course, this ended up using _more_ energy because it was such a quick but powerful move.

"Hey, I wonder what Piccolo is doing. What kind of weird attack is this?" Krillin asked, having a great view of his green-skinned ally charging his Special Beam Cannon. He hadn't arrived on the scene until after Piccolo had killed Raditz, so he had yet to see the Special Beam Cannon up close.

"It's the attack he used against Raditz," Goku said from his reduced role on the sidelines. It was killing the Earth-raised Saiyan inside that he was unable to fight against Nappa anymore, at least until Yamcha arrived with the Senzus. Unfortunately, he was too exhausted from his fight against Nappa to argue or even step in. "He needs a while to charge it though...or at least he did when we fought Raditz. Maybe he's fixed it so it doesn't take 5 minutes. I just hope it works as well as it did on Raditz despite the fact he's not taking 5 minutes to charge it."

_Where are you Yamcha?_ Goku thought to himself. He had confidence in the bandit that he was going to find the Senzus, but a small part of him was starting to wonder if Yamcha had ditched the battle.

_Interesting move_, Gohan thought, trying to observe how it was performed. He would have to ask his father later about the five minute charge up and how it worked, thanks to the fact that he still feared Piccolo a little bit.

"Ah! It's over Namekian trash!" Nappa ran like a battering ram at the aforementioned alien with a look of death in his eyes, ready to end the life of the warrior that had humiliated him so far. Piccolo smirked, Nappa was in his sight now and he would die.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The orange and purple beam shot out from Piccolo's fingers and spiraled directly towards Nappa faster then the speed of light. Not having any idea what the attack was, Nappa tried to put an arm up to block it, but it just missed his outstretched limb and almost connected with his heart, which surely would have killed the Saiyan. Unfortunately for Piccolo, as well as his fellow Z-Fighters, fate has a twisted way of making things happen. Instead of his heart, the beam went right through his left shoulder, making Nappa howl in pain and fall to the ground on one knee.

"I can't…believe it," Piccolo whispered, all emotion from his voice gone. If the green-skinned fighter could become pale, he definitely would have by now. Slowly, but surely, Nappa got up, the blood gushing from the open wound.

"My…shoulder! Ugh, it feels like it's been destroyed!" Nappa complained, putting a arm to his shoulder. Blood oozed out and went through his fingers. Piccolo's shoulders sunk, that had been his last option against Nappa. If that hadn't killed him…what would?

"No…no, how could this be! Damn it, why can't this bastard die?" Tien groaned, wanting to punch the ground in frustration. This was impossible; sure, Tien had known that Goku was resilient as a fighter, but the way that Nappa took every attack thrown at him and rebounded…it was insane.

"You stupid Namek, how dare you do that to me! It's time for me to end your pitiful life!" Nappa yelled, trying to find the energy to attack Piccolo with his non-damaged arm. Energy began to glow in Nappa's right hand – the hand on the arm that wasn't pierced by the Special Beam Cannon – in a circular shape.

"We've got to save him!" Krillin yelled, but a glare from Nappa changed all that. It seemed that the Saiyan's exceptional hearing was able to be a huge assistance here.

"Make one move and you're done for as well! Besides, I doubt that any of you besides Kakarot could even hurt me," Nappa smirked. Piccolo looked up at the bald brute and grimaced.

_This is my last chance! _Piccolo thought as he sprinted towards Nappa, letting off a battle yell in the process. The former Demon King's goal was to stun Nappa and then try to land an energy attack in on his face. But, Piccolo would make sure to hit the Saiyan first. Fate, once again, slapped Piccolo in the face because despite not having one arm thanks to trying to stop the bleeding, Nappa was able to sidestep Piccolo's attack and phase behind the Namek. As Piccolo turned his head around, Nappa's smirk widened.

"You were a good opponent, Namekian, but you've failed. Tell those other Namekians that the mighty Nappa says hello," Nappa said as he grabbed Piccolo by the neck and began to choke him. Piccolo was too weak to fight back, all of his energy had been used when regenerating and when he fired the Special Beam Cannon even though he hadn't taken 5 minutes to charge it. "Any last words?"

As Piccolo opened his mouth to speak, Nappa hushed him. "Actually, I think your last words should be you suffocating as you try to breath. Goodbye Namek!" Nappa reared his fist back and drove it straight through Piccolo's chest, causing purple blood to mix with the red blood on his hand. Piccolo looked at Nappa with wide eyes as he realized that he was going to die, and because the Dragon Balls were connected to him, they'd die along with him and Kami.

_If only I was stronger…_ were Piccolo's last thoughts as Nappa detonated energy inside of him, which destroyed his heart as well as his organic systems. The Saiyan elite tossed Piccolo to the ground without a care, smiling evilly when the Namekian fell to the ground with a hard THUD noise.

Piccolo Junior, son of Demon King Piccolo and one of the Earth's strongest warriors, was dead.

"NO!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs, knowing that Kami, his former master as well as someone he considered a friend, would die as well. Tears began to well up in the Saiyan's eyes; this was his entire fault because he hadn't been strong enough. It wasn't fair, as much as Piccolo said that he didn't like him, Goku felt a bit of a friendship starting to form with Piccolo as a result of their sparring, but that would never be able to happen again since the Dragon Balls died along with him.

* * *

"Kami…no!" Mr. Popo cried as his longtime friend started to vanish in front of him. Kami had served the Earth for hundreds of years as it's guardian but alas, it was time for him to join the land of the dead. "You can't leave us, please, don't!"

Despite the awful pain that he was in, Kami managed to let off one last smile. "You've been a good friend to me for many years, Popo, and I thank you. I had a feeling that this would happen today, and being the guardian of this planet for so long has taught me that we shall not cry over death. Rather, we say goodbye to them upon their passing," Kami paused upon coughing again. "You heard what the Saiyans said: There's a planet of Namekians just like me…please Popo, help them find my brethren."

The pain became too much for Kami, and the old Namekian sighed. "This is my final goodbye for now, Popo, thank you for everything." Mr. Popo wiped his tears and waved goodbye to the man he had called a friend for so long.

_Please Goku, win this for Earth_ Kami thought, and that was the last thing he would ever think as a living being. With that, the Earth's guardian vanished, left to join the deceased as well as his counterpart, Piccolo.

* * *

_Why do I have a bad feeling that something awful has just happened? _Bardock wondered as he stared off into the distance, waiting for Vegeta to come back, knowing that the prince would be angrier then ever. While the fighter wasn't the best at sensing ki, something had been bugging him about the other fight that was taking place.

Then, it hit him. "An extremely powerful energy force just dropped to basically nothing. I hope it's not Kakarot…no, Kakarot can handle himself pretty well, he's _my _son after all…" Bardock crossed his arms. This feeling of compassion and caring for his family…even after about a year of living with his son, grandson, and daughter in law, Bardock still wasn't used to feeling this way.

"Kakarot…stay safe! I won't lose the only son I still have left to a bunch of morons!" Bardock exclaimed out loud as he saw Vegeta flying back. Sure enough, Bardock could tell that Vegeta was steaming angry. The flame haired fighter stopped his flight just in front of Bardock, and crossed his own arms.

"It's over!" Vegeta, with no warning at all that he was going to attack, uncrossed his arms, brought his fist back, and attempted to drive it deep into Bardock's chest, but the Earth-protecting Saiyan blocked it and glared at the prince.

"Vegeta, I may not have liked your father, and I sure as hell don't like you, but I'm still astounded that you serve Frieza. All this talk of being a Saiyan elite…don't you think that serving under Frieza has made you the opposite of a Saiyan? How could you serve someone who destroyed our planet, OUR RACE?!" Bardock screamed as he brought his boot up to Vegeta's chin, making the fighter move backwards.

Vegeta was confused for a brief moment. "Our planet? What are you talking about, you moron? Don't try to distract me with ridiculous bullshit, our planet was destroyed by a meteor 25 years ago!"

"FRIEZA DID IT! HE TURNED ON OUR WHOLE RACE AND DESTROYED THE PLANET, WHAT DON'T YOU GET?" Bardock continued to yell, his rage making him stronger. One punch connected with Vegeta's gut, making him double over, another punch landed on his forehead. "You talk about Saiyan pride and honor, well where's yours? How could you believe that lie? Why would…_how could _a warrior race like the Saiyans be eliminated by one Asteroid?"

"You…you lie! I refuse to believe this! It's time Bardock, I hope that you're ready," Vegeta announced, cupping his hands and flying back, then moving upwards.

"Time for what?" Bardock shot back, bringing one arm backwards. It was time to use of his favorite attacks – the Riot Javelin. Back when he still served under Frieza, Bardock absolutely loved using this move on purging missions; by the time opponents came into contact with it, they were starting to die. Without a doubt, it was one of Bardock's most powerful moves.

"YOUR ELIMINATION!"

* * *

"So…whose next to die?" Nappa wondered out loud as he stepped on Piccolo's dead chest, making purple blood ooze up onto his boots and leg. Gohan, not to mention the others, tried his best not to throw up at the disgusting display.

"You're a monster! How dare you go around killing innocents for no reason? Green man might not have been innocent from what I've heard, but you have no right to do what you do!" Bella yelled, clenching her fists and becoming surrounded in a white aura. Tien put a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"Bella please, we won't beat this guy if we act like that!" Tien told his ally, but she shook her head as if to say no.

"People dying by monsters was something I dealt with growing up…I will not let him do any more!" Bella said through clenched teeth. The desire to punch the hideous Saiyan in the face was becoming way too much for the human female.

"You won't have to!" A familiar voice called out. Everyone, including Nappa looked up in the sky to see Yamcha smiling, along with Yajirobe flying in his hovercar alongside him. Nappa gritted his teeth as the cocky Earthling landed right near his friends.

_Another pest? Wait, this was the one who was all cocky before! I didn't even notice this one leave!_ Nappa thought to himself, letting off an animal like growl in the process. This wasn't turning out to be the fun and easy mission that he had envisioned on the way to planet Earth.

"Hey guys! I'm back, _and _I got exactly what you needed me to," Yamcha grinned as he tossed the bag of Senzus to Tien, who smiled and took a green bean out of the bag and offered it to Goku.

"Here Goku, eat up," Tien said as Goku took it in his hand and ate it. Almost immediately, the effects of the healing bean showed as all of the cuts and bruises that covered Goku's body vanished. While the beans didn't have an effect on a person's mood, if one looked hard enough, they could see Goku's face return to it's bright, usual self.

"All right! You're the best Yamcha!" Goku smiled, causing Yamcha to return the facial expression. Nothing pleased the bandit more then some recognition, especially by those who he helped. "Now…I believe that we had a fight to finish, Nappa?" Goku asked, getting into a fighting stance typical of the Turtle School. Goku suddenly vanished out of site, Nappa noted to himself that Goku was faster then anything he had ever seen before.

THACKKK! In a action almost identical to the beginning of the battle, Goku phased in front of Nappa and buried his elbow into his chest and smirked. Ah, how good it felt to be restored back to full energy.

"That was for Piccolo! And this-" Goku proclaimed as he phased out of site and punched Nappa directly in his back, almost piercing directly through the skin as a matter of fact, "is for Kami."

* * *

_So, finally chapter 11 is done, and I hope that you guys enjoyed. I want to apologize for whatever day this goes up, I got derailed by school work and had little time to work on this story, so my apologies. I also had some…self-confidence issues, but for the most part they're fixed. Chapter 12 is a full return to the old Full Power, so to speak. Sorry for the short chapter, by the way. And Bardock fans, there will be so much more Bardock to come that I'm sorry there wasn't much this chapter. However, we did have a key moment with him, because of him telling Vegeta the truth. Will Vegeta end up realizing some point soon Bardock isn't lying? I'm the only person that knows that._

_However, I am proud to announce that I have begun my rewrite of The Prince's Return. No promises on a date, but it will be probably within the next two months. Sorry to all fans of that story. NOTE – I will be deleting the original and resubmitting it so that people who reviewed previously can review again. I don't want to seem like a review whore, but I know that for example, Pointer39, a good friend of mine, reviewed almost every chapter, and for people who did that, I want them to review again to hear their feedback. The rewrite will feature new chapters, longer fights, more insight onto the characters, and the thrilling conclusion between Goku and Vegeta._

_Speaking of reviews, I will no longer be doing the massive review responses in SC, at least for a little bit. If there's a review I feel I MUST address, I will. This is because the review response section was getting very long, and I want the majority of the document to be the content!_

_Instead, you'll receive a PM from me. I think that this works a lot better. If you don't like it…well, oh well. _

_If people ask about the characterization of people in this chapter, just remember that some characters in this story act different because of events that have transpired, like Yajirobe actually training. For the scene with Piccolo in the beginning, he explains what his motives are, and he's trying to be sort of cunning. Keep in mind that he doesn't have the wisdom acquired from Nail and Kami that made him even more of a cunning fighter later on in DBZ. Speaking of Kami, I tried to portray him as canon as possible, and if that line about sort of not enjoying the bond to Piccolo was a little OOC, please tell me. _

_Thank you for reading everyone! Your support is a giant help to this story and me and I love all of ya'll. _

Power Levels:

Only new one

Goku (Zenkai after Senzu) – 6500


	12. Chapter 12: The Handful Gets Smaller

_**Saiyan Saga Chapter 12 – The Handful Gets Smaller**_

The older man smirked as he bent down and was able to retrieve exactly what he was looking for. It had taken many years for him to find one, but at long last, he had one of the greatest treasures that Planet Earth had in its possession – the Dragon Balls.

Without a radar of any sorts to help locate them, he had taken to blindly searching the world in his free time to find the mystical orange spheres. Describing it as near impossible would have been the understatement of the century; it _was _impossible. Of course, it was a little funny, and ironic as well, that one of the Dragon Balls would be so close to his home.

While he had wanted to give up beforehand, this changed everything. All he had to do was find the other six, and his wish could come true. He just hoped that some meddling brat hadn't found any of the other balls; research had told him that he needed all seven in order to summon the eternal Dragon.

As he brought the four-starred orange ball up to his eye and started to laugh at his good fortune, it suddenly turned to stone right in front of him. For about twenty seconds, he stared at the ball, which seemed to become even heavier in his hands.

What could have happened? How was it possible that the legendary Dragon Balls, which were said to be indestructible, managed to turn to rock? The hours, no, the days of research he had put in about the mysterious objects mentioned nothing about them breaking or reverting into a stone form!

The grey-haired man placed the Dragon Ball back on the ground, buried it under some leaves, and made a mental note as to where it was; he would return at a later date to retrieve it and see if it was still in the shape that it was. It's not like any one else knew of the Dragon Balls and even if they did, they were as blind as he was in terms of searching.

_Soon, I will have my wish, and soon, the entire Earth shall not only know my name, but also my wrath as well! _The man thought to himself, grinning in the process.

* * *

Nappa staggered over, coughing up blood as he fell onto one knee. Goku, or Kakarot as the Saiyan had referred to him, had just delivered two painful punches to Nappa. The brute was still confused to how Goku had recovered in such a quick amount of time; could it have been that stupid bean that he ate?

"What's wrong?" Goku's voice seemed to taunt the shirtless Saiyan. It wasn't that the formerly orange-clad warrior was _intending_ to taunt Nappa, but the fighter's anger at seeing Piccolo, who he had come to call an ally – and a friend - in the past year, die in front of him while also knowing that his former master would be gone forever was taking over.

It also wasn't fair to Kami - the man who had taken him under his wing and taught him so much - that he had his life taken away from him without him even doing anything wrong. But, that was the price of sharing a life connection with a man who fought every single day of his life.

"I shoulda' killed you when I had the chance!" Nappa answered, jumping up and running towards Goku with a closed fist extended. All the blue-shirt wearing fighter did was stand there until Nappa's attack collided with his face. Much to the dismay of Nappa, he had gone straight through an afterimage.

As Nappa tried to calm himself and focus before he became blinded by his emotions, he heard that stupid, mocking, voice behind him. "Looking for me?" Goku asked before phasing out of the way from another attack courtesy of Nappa.

"Hold still, Kakarot!" Nappa screamed at the top of his lungs, charging a smaller but still moderately powerful Bomber DX in his hand and chucking it at the former Turtle School student. Because it wasn't as powerful as the ones he had used before, this was one traveled much quicker, which could spell serious trouble. The yellow energy attack shot towards the blue-shirted fighter, who simply stood in place with his arms crossed.

"Daddy, look out!" Gohan screamed, having seen the dangers of Nappa's favorite attack. They had already lost that Piccolo guy Gohan's dad was always fighting, and Gohan wasn't going to let his father die as well!

"Hey, Gohan," the demi-Saiyan looked up to see Krillin put a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, Goku knows what he's doing; he's been dominating this guy! Your dad will be ok, I promise."

Just as the Bomber DX was about to hit Goku, the powerful Saiyan disappeared from sight. Nappa looked around to spot his opponent, but little did he know that he was in the air, preparing an attack of his own. Goku had phased behind him, jumped up off the ground, and planted a kick firmly into his back causing a loud CRACKK to occur. Piccolo was lucky that he was no longer amongst the living, because he would've been in pain too, thanks to the noise that was generated via Goku's kick. The noise was ear-piercing and painful to hear.

The bright yellow Bomber DX, with it's intended target no longer where he used to be, continued to spiral until it crashed into a rock formation, making it explode with a loud booming noise. It was a waste of time, and energy, from Nappa to even fire it with Goku being as strong as he was.

"Where's all that energy you had when you were fighting Piccolo? I gotta say, I was expecting more of a fight," Goku stated as Nappa leaned over, clearly in pain and seething with rage.

"You…don't stand a chance…once I go full power! How'd you heal so quickly, Kakarot?" Nappa inquired, flabbergasted at the fact Goku went from sitting on the sidelines, dying inside from a need to fight, to coming back and, quite frankly, kicking his ass.

While normally Goku would have a giant grin on his face, he remained stoic. "I have my ways. Look, I'm clearly stronger then you right now," the Saiyan remarked as he caught Nappa's punch with ease. "I'm offering you the chance to leave, even though you killed my former teacher and my friend," Nappa was confused by exactly what that meant. "I know that before I said I would only offer it once, but it's not in my heart to kill, and you're obviously asking for death with everything that you've done. I'm offering you the chance to leave, go back to wherever you came from, and don't come back! I don't believe in taking a life for a life…that goes against every moral code that I believe in." Goku's facial expression shifted into a glare when Nappa smirked and tried to powerup. The Earth's protector, still holding Nappa's fist, decided to flip the much heavier Saiyan behind him onto the ground with a painful THUD!

Nappa moaned in pain, going against his own moral code of not complaining or showing weakness during a battle. "Then you're not a real Saiyan, Kakarot," he muttered, despite the pain.

Goku clenched his fists tightly. "You're right, I'm _not_ a real Saiyan! My name is Goku, and I'm from Earth!

Nappa rose up from the ground and grimaced. "You're a _disgrace_, that's what you are!" Nappa jumped at Goku with a boot extended, attempting to kick Goku square across his face in a manner much like what Jackie Chun had done during the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai many years prior. All Goku decided to do was phase out of the way, reappear behind the flying Nappa, and brutally send a painful kick of his own into the angry Saiyan's back.

Nappa let out a moan as he hit the ground face first. This was ridiculous; this was turning into just complete domination. Nappa was being humiliated; he hadn't even landed a hit in on Goku this time. Speaking of Goku, the crazy-haired warrior still showed no outwards enthusiasm in the fact that he was beating his fellow Saiyan with no problem at all, compared to how early on it was dead even. He had come to despise Nappa in the slow time that he had known him, but the wish to just end the fight and help Bardock fight the other Saiyan was still his main priority; Goku wasn't going to resort to torture or dragging a fight out.

Bleeding from all over, Nappa slowly rose up again, his face starting to take a yellowish color from all of the bruises that began to form. "Kakarot…this has gone on long enough! I hope that you're ready to see my full power!" The brute exclaimed, about ready to rip Kakarot's head off from his body because he was so angry. How dare Kakarot do this to him!

Goku looked confused for a brief moment. "Full power? I thought that little lightning technique of yours was your full power?" The Earth's warrior took a second to stop and think. If he fought Nappa when they were both at full power, he could give the brute exactly what he deserved. But, he did want to go and assist Bardock; his ki senses told him that Bardock and Vegeta were struggling to overcome the other and gain an advantage.

"No…I have something that'll make me even stronger," Nappa revealed, his frown turning into a malicious smirk; Goku's eyebrows shot up.

"Goku, you can't let him do that!" Tien yelled, ready to jump in if necessary. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Kakarot, it is time for you to witness the reason why we Saiyans are feared throughout the galaxy! Any last words? If so, I recommend you tell me now!" Nappa yelled, but Goku still stayed quiet. Goku still thought that Nappa was bluffing, and was going to try to take the palm-tree haired fighter by surprise. Quietly, Goku got into a fighting stance and prepared to jump at Nappa.

"Fine, if you're not going to say what your last words are, then I say that we just get on with the show!" Nappa announced, a white ball glowing in his hand. "I hope you're ready to experience the true power of a Saiyan elite!"

Goku ran towards Nappa at full speed, but the brute sidestepped him, which allowed Goku to fall down. With no one in his way now, Nappa threw the ball into the air like a quarterback throwing a deep pass downfield to his wide receiver. Seeing the confused looks on the faces of the Z-Team, Nappa smirked; it had been way too long since he had pulled this little trick out.

"What's wrong? Oh wait, don't tell me. I think I know what you need - A nice trip to the afterlife. One way, of course…and I'm just the right person to provide that to you," Nappa laughed as he looked directly at the white ball floating in the sky and closed his fist. "Power Ball Explode!"

The bloody Saiyan's body started to shake, and Nappa began to laugh like a maniac, feeling the power flow through him. Nappa grew, and grew, and kept on growing as his pupils vanished, his body becoming a deep and colorful brown while his teeth enlarged into fangs that looked like they could cut through even the hardest metal in the universe. The whiteness of Nappa's eyes was replaced by red that was like the color of blood, the same blood that he wanted to draw out from the Z-Fighters.

"No…this is madness!" Goku said, too stunned to move. "How can this even be possible?"

"H-his power is skyrocketing!" Gohan whimpered, starting to shake in his boots. The demi-Saiyan was horrified at the sight that he was witnessing. Goku was a little scared as well, but he knew not to give up; that would be worse then death.

"Listen everyone, charge up your strongest attacks and fire it at him! I'm not exactly sure what he's doing, but if we all fire our attacks at him, we should be able to make a serious dent to him," Goku ordered, cupping his hands to do a Kamehameha wave. Gohan, trying to be like his dad, did the same.

"A-alright, let's do this!" Yamcha yelled, cupping his hands and bringing it behind him. This was all too familiar to the scar-faced bandit, having seen Goku transform like this when he was a kid. Unfortunately, this time they didn't have Puar and Oolong to help cut the tail off, or even the moon out so that they could destroy it. They would find a way to win and defeat the Great Ape though; they always did!

"Aim for the chest!" Krillin commanded, cupping his hands as well. Tien slowly flew up into the air and put his hands together in a diamond-like shape, while Bella put out a hand out and started to charge up a ball of blue and yellow energy.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…"

"TRI…BEAM…"

"Time to finish this!" Bella yelled, ready to show her fellow Z-Fighters what she could do.

"HA…ME…"

"HAH!"

Four Kamehameha waves, along with a Tri Beam and one of Bella's signature attacks – the Heroic Strike – all shot towards Nappa, who continued to grow massively. The attacks hit the ape with a loud BOOM, making smoke shoot up and surround Nappa's ever-growing body.

Sadly, all the attacks did was nothing, because Nappa took the hits like a champ and the energy waves were unable to stop the change. With a loud ROARRRR, it was evident that Nappa had finished his transformation.

As the smoke cleared, the human fighters' jaws all dropped as they looked at the menacing ape form of Nappa, whose brown skin was only covered by the black undergarment he had worn before going Great Ape. The elite Saiyan grinned, showing all of his fangs in one simple action.

"HA HA HA, WHY DO YOU ALL LOOK SO SCARED?" Nappa questioned, sending fear into the Z-Team. This was going to be much, _much_ harder then they thought.

* * *

"What the hell was that noise?" Vegeta wondered, continuing to have his hands cupped as he got into the proper stance to perform the Galick Gun technique. The Saiyan prince was confused when he heard Nappa's roar from a mile away; it sounded like the roar of a Great Ape, but why would that be? Why would Nappa even need to become a Great Ape? Perhaps it was just one of the local animals, and Vegeta was just overreacting.

Bardock, however, knew that it wasn't one of the local organisms. His ki sensing ability told him that Nappa's power was undergoing a massive boost...it was awful. It was like an electric jolt ran right through his brain; the scar-faced Saiyan wanted to fall on one knee because that sudden rush of pain was so strong. Unfortunately if he did that, Vegeta would be able to move in for the kill.

While Bardock wanted to assume that Nappa was becoming a Great Ape – which, unbeknownst to Bardock, he was – the scar-faced Saiyan was curious as to _how_. The moon was nowhere in site, and like he had told Kakarot, the only way a Saiyan could become a Great Ape was from either a real moon or a projection from their pod, but it had to be night outside for the projection to show; the sky was starting to shift from a light blue to a darker blue, but it was still middle of the day.

"That's your friend fighting Kakarot. It looks like Kakarot was too strong for him…but what the hell is he doing? I know that you can't sense power, but his just skyrocketed! It's like he used the Oozaru transformation, but that's impossible! And the roar even sounded like an Oozaru too!" Bardock exclaimed, starting to worry.

Vegeta chuckled, and actually stopped his preparation of his Galick Gun. Instead of preparing an attack, the prince crossed his arms and smirked. "Really? You don't know? You _are _an embarrassment of a Saiyan! You really never learned how to use the Power Ball technique? Pitiful," Vegeta spat, finding it ridiculous that Bardock had no idea that a Saiyan could become a Great Ape without the moon out or a projection from a pod.

"Power Ball? Wait…isn't that the thing that royal scientists were working on shortly before the planet's destruction?" Bardock asked, the sense of worry growing by the second.

"Royal scientists? Oh, you must be referring to the Sabiamen project…no, that's not it, but I'm a little surprised that you know about that! I don't know how you could get these two confused, however. You see, Bardock, the Power Ball technique is one that sends blutz waves into the atmosphere and creates sort of a replica of a moon. When a Saiyan with a tail…rather, when a _Saiyan_ looks at the ball in the sky, they turn into a Great Ape!" Vegeta revealed, making Bardock freeze in place, horrified. The scar-faced fighter ignored the insult that Vegeta had shot his way, and clenched both of his fists.

_But why would Nappa need to even use it? Kakarot was dead even with Nappa when we scanned the power levels before the battle started, and Nappa has many tricks that he can use to raise his power! _Vegeta struggled to comprehend why his comrade would need to resort to becoming an Oozaru, but they would discuss it once they cleaned up the trash on the mudball that was planet Earth.

"No! That's impossible! They can't stand up to a Great Ape; they'll get crushed!" Bardock said, rage building up inside of him. "I have to save them! I have to save the future! Get out of my way, Vegeta!" Bardock yelled loudly.

"Why? How dare you tell me to get out of your way! We're going to finish our fight, and then I'm going to kill Kakarot if Nappa hasn't killed him already. You low class warriors need to get out of _my _way!" Vegeta sneered. Bardock tried to stay calm and not lose control, but his rage suddenly taking over. In an occurrence similar to what happened months ago when he thought of Frieza, Bardock snapped and his power shot up. Time seemed to stop as Bardock jumped at Vegeta and drove a fist into his gut. Having not expected the attack, Vegeta doubled over in pain, spitting crimson colored blood out on the way.

"You're actually...going to…run away…from a fight? What kind of a Saiyan…are you?" Vegeta wondered out loud from his bent over position.

"Running away? No, I'm going to help my son survive. I offered you the chance to stop fighting so that we could team up and fight Frieza, but you're too damn prideful and stubborn!" Bardock sent an elbow into Vegeta's chest, making him shoot out blood once more.

"And I gave you the same offer, and what did you say? Come on Bardock, stay here, continue this fight, and allow me to finish you off! Die with honor, you foolish low-class!" Vegeta wheezed, bringing himself back up. The flame-haired armored Saiyan reared his fist back and sent it into Bardock's cheek, making his opponent groan in pain.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You'll die by my hands, and then Nappa will kill Kakarot and the others. I once heard someone say that those who don't understand the simple things end up dying simply, but you've drawn blood from me, so I think a cruel and painful punishment is fitting," Vegeta remarked, his usual sadistic smirk showing on his face as he brought both boots up and kicked Bardock higher into the sky. It didn't matter what Bardock wanted to do, Vegeta was still going to kill the renegade low-class for having the audacity to challenge him and stand up to him like he had so far.

As Bardock traveled skywards, Vegeta flew up and attempted to bring an Axe Handle down on Vegeta, but Bardock moved out of the way and extended a hand out and shot a yellow colored energy attack out that Vegeta barely dodged. The attack did hit a small part of Vegeta's shoulder plate.

"This is the end for you, trash!" Vegeta proclaimed, crossing his arms as the two levitated near each other in the air.

"Just try and kill me," Bardock growled angrily, starting to feel a powerful hatred for Vegeta. Bardock had never liked King Vegeta, and it was evident that his son was just as much of a prick. Just like Vegeta had said earlier in the fight, it truly was like father, like son.

Vegeta lunged at Bardock, but all he hit was an afterimage. The real Bardock ferociously planted a boot into Vegeta's back upon phasing behind him; the scar-faced fighter smirked as Vegeta let out a pain-filled moan.

Vegeta was left unable to defend himself for a moment, so Bardock took advantage and brought his fists down on Vegeta's head in an Axe Hammer style. "You're a fool, _princess_," Bardock spat.

With his opponent briefly incapacitated, Bardock grabbed Vegeta by the back of the neck and threw him down to the hard ground below. Vegeta collided with the dirt with a ear-piercing THUD; the collision made one of the prince's yellow crotch guards snap off and break.

Without making any sort of loud declaration, Bardock shot several powerful energy blasts at the ground below as fast as he could. Each of the yellow colored attacks were aimed straight towards the fallen Saiyan's body, and the majority of them ended up hitting Vegeta. Vegeta let off a scream as he felt the attacks pierce his armor and bruise his skin.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, PRINCE!" Bardock screamed as he began to charge a giant blue ball in his right hand. It was the same attack – the Final Spirit Cannon – that he had used on Frieza, but that time, it had failed to even make a dent in him. This time, it would work; it had to.

Vegeta wasn't scared, though, despite the overwhelming pain he was in. "You're a fool, Bardock! Your attack will be weak and pathetic, just like you and your entire planet! Once you fire that, you've sealed the death of this pitiful mudball! I PROMISE YOU! I DON'T NEED THIS PLANET ANYMORE, AND YOU ALL WIL DIE, NO ONE IS GOING TO LIVE!" Oddly, Vegeta made no mention of Gohan, despite the fact the demi-Saiyan was one of the main reasons, if not _the_ main reason, why Vegeta and Nappa had even taken tie time to come to Earth.

"HERE! HAVE IT!" Bardock screamed, throwing the attack at the ground where Vegeta lay. The blue colored ball shot out like a cannon towards the rocky surface below. As much as he wanted to move out of the way, Vegeta couldn't. It seemed that Bardock's last few attacks, which had been intensified in power by his rage, had really done a number on Vegeta.

_No! This…can't happen!_ Vegeta thought as time seemed to stop again. Feeling a sense of worry about how powerful the attack might be, he extended a hand out, attempting to repel the blast. But unfortunately for the aforementioned prince, Bardock's Final Spirit Cannon was way too fast, faster then Vegeta had expected, and it finally hit the flame-haired Saiyan, Vegeta let off a scream of pain, feeling the full effects of Bardock's ultimate attack. Horrified at the amount of power in the attack, Vegeta screamed and cursed his opponent, but sadly for the armored-fighter, that was the last thing he said, much less muttered, before he was covered in smoke as a result of the explosion.

As Bardock remained in the air, he looked down at the ground and sighed as the explosion occurred; the warrior was unable to sense Vegeta anymore, so he assumed that he was dead. As much as he wanted to go and check it out, Bardock knew that he had to go and help Kakarot.

The need to be a father took place over his Saiyan instincts, which was rare. Much had changed in the past year, however, and Bardock had to assist his son in finishing off Nappa, especially if Nappa had truly turned into a Great Ape. With Vegeta down for the count, they just had to eliminate Nappa, and Earth would be saved.

_I just hope I'm not too late…we've come so far in the past year, it'd be awful if it turned out to be a waste of time,_ Bardock thought, flying as fast as he could to his son, his grandson, and his allies for this battle. There was no time to waste, so the Saiyan sped up, having positive thoughts racing through his head -Vegeta was dead, Nappa would die soon too, and then, Frieza would fall at the hands of Bardock. But for now, it was time to combat the monster that was Nappa, in his Great Ape form…

* * *

"I HOPE THAT YOU'RE READY TO PERISH, KAKAROT! DON'T YOU SEE, YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME!" Nappa roared, sending fear into the human Z-Fighters that stood below him, mouths agape at the beast Nappa had became.

"Whoa…what enormous energy…he sure is big," Goku noted, the bloody Earth-raised Saiyan getting into a fighting stance. "This'll be tough for sure, but I'm ready for him! I'll just have to give him everything I've got…ya big ape!"

The palm-tree haired fighter quickly turned to his fellow Z-Fighters, who by this time had all gotten in fighting stances as well. "Anyone got any ideas? This isn't going to be easy; we already tried to use our most powerful attacks, and it did nothing!"

"I do have one idea – it's an attack that I've been working on for a little while now," Krillin informed the others, making everyone of his friends look at him. "The only thing is that it's not…well, it's not a beam or anything that we're used to, it's a disk; it's an attack that if it hits, it's a instant kill."

"How long will it take to make the attack, Krillin?" Goku asked, as he was intrigued by the attack that Krillin had in his disposal that apparently could take out Nappa.

"Not too long, but it needs to be perfect aim. If you can distract Nappa and get him standing perfectly still, I should be able to hit him and kill him no problem," Krillin replied. "I think you'll like it, Goku. It's a really unique attack, and it's pretty cool!" Krillin smiled, despite the situation at hand.

"Maybe you could just try to hit a spot that will make him lose the transformation, but not kill him – like maybe you could hit his tail!" Goku offered. He didn't like Nappa, but he hated having to resort to killing his opponents.

"Are you serious, Goku? He killed Piccolo, not to mention all those people in East City, and you want to let him possibly live? I know you mentioned that you have your moral code and all, but you really think that he should live? I've heard so much about you, how you're a noble and powerful warrior, but you're not being smart here!" Bella yelled, becoming more and more shocked by the actions of the Z-Fighters. "I'm going to take out his tail and end it here. Yajirobe, give me your sword!" As soon as she said Yajirobe, everyone turned to the Ronin warrior, who surprisingly had been quiet and had stayed put. However, the shaggy haired samurai was trembling, so he took out his sword and handed it to her.

"Be smart! You've trained under Korin and Kami, what would they think of your decision right now? Our best plan is to work together; teamwork is the only way to win this battle!" Goku shot back. Hearing the wise words of the Earth-raised Saiyan made Bella reconsider and put the sword down, but Nappa had already saw the sword and heard her plan, thanks to his enhanced Saiyan hearing.

"Oh no you don't!" Nappa laughed before he began to charge energy in his mouth. The bald Ape walked as he did so, relishing his new power. Once he thought that he had enough energy gathered, the elite Saiyan shot it at where the lone female Z-Fighter stood.

"Get out of the way!" Yamcha yelled, and everyone dove…everyone except for Bella, who tried to move but was paralyzed by fear. The fact that she would actually die was horrifying, and she attempted to dive out of the way like her friends. Alas, she didn't dive far enough, and was still in range of Nappa's attack.

"BELLA!" The Z-Fighters yelled as the blue colored blast hit her head on. Everyone on the battlefield heard a shriek come from the blinding light that was now on the battlefield. Nappa's monstrous form smirked as he saw the looks on the Z-Team turn to anger as they realized that she had died a painful death, albeit a quick one.

While Gohan may have only known Bella for a couple hours, and even then not really knowing her, he was filled with anger at the fact that she had been killed. She was his ally and teammate after all, and loyalty was one of the traits the young boy had been blessed to obtain from his father.

"How dare you! She did nothing, and you killed her like she was _nothing_!" Gohan screamed, forgetting the fact that he was scared of the terrible Nappa for a second. It was unfair that she had died like that, and the young demi-Saiyan was furious.

"Gohan! Calm down bro! She's gone, there's nothing we can do right now except take our anger out on this guy!" Krillin told the son of his best friend. While they hadn't really spent much time together, Krillin felt like it was responsibility to help Gohan and be there for him as he was Goku's best friend. After all, he had done the same for the boy's father, so it was only right.

"Oh look at that, she's dead. That's now two people you couldn't save from death, Kakarot, and that's not even including those idiots we killed when Vegeta and I got here. For someone who took so much pride on being the 'protector' of this planet, you're failing at your job!" Nappa taunted Goku, and then the monster opened his legs and clenched his fists before allowing Goku to retort or respond.

"ROARRRR!" The Great Ape roared as he started to power up and form a little bit of energy in his hand. The near-naked monkey jumped in the air, causing the ground below him to shake and crack; Nappa had easily caused an earthquake that made most of the Z-Team almost fall over. Yamcha and Yajirobe actually _did _fall down, and if the situation weren't as serious as it was, Nappa would have laughed and taunted them. Instead, he had to focus on killing the other pests, and then he could laugh all he wanted.

"I have a plan," Tien said quietly, but loud enough for his teammates to hear. "Follow my lead."

Nappa put Krillin into his sights and prepared to fire the energy attack, which surely would kill the bald monk. The orange gi wearing short fighter had put his right hand in the sky and opened his palm, seemingly starting to charge an attack of his own.

"I have you now, baldy!" Nappa yelled as he brought his hand back before he heard two words that would change the battle.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Tien screamed, closing his eyes and putting his hands out in front of him. The hairless warrior was risking his life by doing this, but it was for the planet and his friend, not to mention Chiaotzu, so it was all right and worth it. Besides, if Krillin could come through with his attack, they'd be a step closer to victory and saving the planet.

As the attack was intended to do, it blinded Nappa, and it made the Ape's energy attack vanish. Nappa covered his eyes and shrieked in pain; the Solar Flare could hurt even more then some physical energy attacks due to the pain it inflicted on someone's eyes.

"You stupid triclops! Maybe I should kill you instead of your friend!" Nappa yelled as he covered his eyes, still expecting a reply from Tien, but "Spirit Ball!" was the next thing that Nappa heard, and that came from Yamcha.

Nappa didn't see the attack, but he sure felt it. It wasn't powerful thanks to the massive power difference between Yamcha and Nappa, but it was irritating, especially because it hit him in his neck. That was the straw that broke the camel's back, because now Nappa was furious.

"You fool! I'm going to finish all of you off here and NOW!" Nappa yelled, letting energy surround his body and then shoot out as he used a powerful Explosive Wave to propel all of the Z-Fighters far away, making everyone aside from Yajirobe faint or become buried under rock after colliding with rock formations. For now, the Z-Fighters were out of the battle…everyone aside from Gohan. The boy held his ground well, but the five year old knew that he was no match for the Ape.

"Daddy! Mr. Tien! Mr. Yamcha!" Gohan yelled, wanting to run over and see if his dad was ok, just like he had in the fight against Raditz. As he started to, he heard loud and heavy breathing; the young Son boy turned around and saw the giant Nappa looking him over, smirking.

"Huh? You survived that? Damn kid, looks like Vegeta was right, thinking that you could serve us well. Your dad's going to die, kid, and if that didn't kill him, then I'll make sure to leave him barely alive so I can finish him off in front of ya. Join us, kid, and together you, Vegeta, and I can rule the galaxy; revive the legacy of the Saiyan!" Nappa remarked, flashing his menacing white fangs.

Gohan tried to think of what his dad would do, and once he realized it, clenched his fists. "I'll never join you!"

"Kakabrat, we came here to get you from this mudball, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Nappa said, bending down to try to clutch Gohan. Realizing this, the son of Goku cupped his hands and brought them behind him as he tried to fire off a quick Kamehameha, not even saying the chant out loud. The beam, not as strong as it would have been had Gohan had more time to prep it, shot out of Gohan's sweat drenched hands and tried to hit Nappa in the face.

Sadly for the young boy, Nappa raised his arm and absorbed the attack, not feeling any pain. Tears threatened to make their way down Gohan's face as he realized that he failed at stopping Nappa; not even Goku's strongest Kamehameha could have done any damage to the massive Saiyan, so Gohan really shouldn't have felt too bad, but the self-confidence of one of the Earth's protectors had been broken. With Gohan's pride destroyed, Nappa took advantage of the situation, bent down and grabbed Gohan tightly.

"I hope that you're ready to become a Saiyan warrior just like Vegeta and I, kid. This is your initiation!" Nappa laughed, clutching Gohan tightly. The longhaired boy yelled like his life was ending; the pain was unbearable.

"Cry, Kakabrat, cry!" Nappa screamed in joy, clearly enjoying the pain that Gohan was in. The Saiyan general figured that this was a good way to help break Gohan – physically and mentally – before they left Earth to go back to one of Frieza's bases; that would be the start of Gohan's new life and his first steps into the cold world that was the life of a Planet-Trade Organization soldier.

* * *

_Almost there! I'm so close! _Bardock thought as he continued to fly towards the battlefield where Nappa and the Z-Team were. Suddenly, he felt like an electric jolt passed through his head again, and what he was looking at changed. The landscape changed from the outskirts of a rocky land to a grassy terrain.

_Another vision, but what is this one?_ Bardock was a little surprised he was having a vision; he hadn't had one in a while. He saw the battlefield where he was headed to, but instead of seeing Nappa fighting Goku, he saw the bodies of the Z-Team, as well as Kakarot, laid out on the grass.

The giant monkey form of Nappa held Gohan in both arms, squeezing tight and ignoring Gohan's pleas for help. Despite the fact it was a vision, it made Bardock sick. Even though Bardock had done awful things like that, if not worse, when he was a member of the Planet-Trade Organization and the Saiyan army, seeing it happen to his grandson made him want to throw up.

"Nappa, if you want to fight someone, then fight me!" yelled Bardock, but Nappa seemed to not hear him, having not even looked at him. Bardock tried to move, but he found that he couldn't.

"Cry, Kakabrat, cry!" Nappa screamed. Gohan let off one more scream, and then, the vision faded. The scene changed to where Bardock stood before.

"No! I can't allow this to happen; this is madness! I'm coming!" Bardock yelled, putting even more energy into his flight. It was a short vision, but it was enough of a wake up call to make him speed towards his grandson.

* * *

"What…what happened?" Goku asked, waking up from his involuntary slumber. Goku always was a heavy sleeper, so being knocked out made him unable to awake, despite what was going on with Nappa and his son. To his disappointment, the rest of his friends were knocked out.

For a second, Goku forgot what had made him lose consciousness, but as soon as he remembered, a scowl formed on his face. _GOHAN!_ the palm-tree haired warrior thought as he looked down at the unconscious forms of Tien and Yamcha. Where was Krillin? Oh well, Krillin had always proved to be resourceful and cunning, so Goku figured he was ok.

"I'll be back guys, I promise," the orange-clad warrior said quietly, taking the bag of Senzu Beans from Tien's pocket and putting 3 next to Tien – one for him, one for Yamcha, and one for Yajirobe - and ran back towards the battlefield, eager to save his son. Soon enough, he saw the Great Ape form of Nappa holding something, someone in his hands…no, it couldn't have been. Sure enough, it was Gohan.

"NAPPA! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Goku screamed, jumping off the ground and speeding towards the towering Saiyan. Nappa had some nerve to try to take his son, and putting little Gohan through pain like that was the last straw.

"Huh, Kakarot? You want to die right now? See kid, I told you your dad would come back for ya," Nappa remarked, grinning. "You failed, Kakarot."

"Daddy?" Gohan asked weakly before losing consciousness.

"I won't let you win!" Goku yelled, starting to power up; a beautiful white aura surrounded him as he clenched his fists and closed his eyes. His hair began to levitate from the wind blowing as a result of his power up. The Saiyan was beyond angry at Nappa's decision to take his son and torture him.

"Oh, is that true? Well then, it's time for you to die. You made a fool of me, and I promise that you'll pay!" Nappa yelled as he gathered energy in his palm. Goku flew up close to him and pulled off a technique that would have made Tien proud.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

"AHH! NOT THIS AGAIN!" Nappa screamed as he moved his hands to his eyes, dropping Gohan in the process. The tail-possessing young half-Saiyan fell to the grass silently. "Curse you Kakarot! I'm going to kill you!"

BZZZZZZZZZ!

"What the?" Nappa asked, and that was the last thing he'd ever say. Out of nowhere, a razor sharp yellow disk had appeared and went straight through Nappa's tail, which would have transformed him back into his base form. Unfortunately for the Saiyan general, it went through his body as well, bisecting the proud Saiyan warrior who hadn't even seen it coming. Upon it's impact, the disk cleaved straight through and destroyed Nappa's prized possession – his tail – and also destroyed the thing he should have favored more: his life.

Because it cleaved right through the tail and _then_ the body, Nappa's body remained in its Great Ape form. It was a disgusting and majestic sight to see, if such a thing was even possible.

Nappa, the Saiyan general who had served the royal family of Vegeta upon birth and Frieza for 35 years, the man who had helped guide the prince Vegeta through the rough times of being Frieza's favorite pet, and the man who was above all else loyal, was dead.

Nappa's giant dead body fell to the ground with a THUD, and Goku's jaw went wide open upon seeing who was in the area that was just behind where Nappa had stood before – Krillin.

"_THAT_ was your attack?" Goku asked, flabbergasted. Despite being covered in cuts from the Explosive Wave and having a bit of a limp, Krillin grinned and ran over to where Goku was. The monk was ecstatic at the fact that Nappa had been taken down; the Saiyan had seemed to be unbeatable early on.

"Yeah! You like it, Goku? It took a lot of time to perfect, but I'm pretty happy with the result…obviously. Haha," Krillin laughed, and then his laughter stopped when he looked at Gohan. "Damn, he took a beating, huh?"

Goku bent down and put two finger on Gohan's neck. "He's alive, thank Kami. Gohan, can you hear me, son? Gohan?" the father asked his son, who slowly woke up. "Gohan, wake up!"

"Daddy, you're here! I'm so glad you're ok!" Gohan exclaimed happily, smiling.

"Gohan, here take this." Goku gave his son a Senzu Bean; the spiky haired boy chewed it and grinned upon feeling it's magical healing effects take place. Any pain that he had felt before was gone as a result of Korin's speciality.

"Thanks dad! Hey, where'd that big Saiyan go?" Gohan asked, and then looked at the huge monkey body next to him. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, haha that's Nappa! Hey, let's go help Tien, Yamcha, and Yajirobe out and see if they're awake right-hey, it's my dad!" Goku exclaimed, seeing Bardock approaching. The palm-tree haired Saiyan waved to his father, who landed a couple of feet away.

"Is that Nappa?" Bardock asked upon seeing the bisected body, and upon receiving a nod from Goku and Krillin, frowned. It was unfortunate that it had come to this, that Saiyans were being forced to kill other Saiyans just to survive, but such was the result of a purge.

"The handful has gotten smaller. Raditz said there were only 3 Saiyans left – himself, Nappa, and Vegeta – and all three of them are dead now. It's a damn shame that such a proud and powerful race has nearly been wiped off of the face of the galaxy. Our training paid off though, and I'm…proud of you, Kakarot, for the way that you fought. You took down a member of the royal family, albeit one not related by blood, but the threat is over with, and you've done well," Bardock said truthfully.

"Thanks dad, I don't know if we would have been able to do it with your help! For te record, Krillin here was the one that took him out so I can't really take credit," Goku replied cheerfully before his facial expression turned into a frown. "I can't say it was perfect though - we lost Piccolo and Bella along the way, and the others were wounded, but I left them some Senzus so that they can take them when they awake."

Bardock nodded. "Understood. The fact that Nappa had to resort to using a trick like that to become a Great Ape shows how strong you've become, Kakarot."

"How'd your fight go with that Vegeta guy?" inquired Goku, always curious to know how fights went. It was that Saiyan blood coursing through him, the love of fighting, that made him ask that.

"Vegeta and I had a rough fight, but I took him out after gaining the advantage. I give him credit; I don't like him, but he was a good fight." Bardock grinned for the first time. "I enjoyed the fight, and it was a struggle, but I won, so I'm happy."

"Who said that I was done fighting, Bardock?"

Standing behind Bardock was a lone figure, an armored figure who was missing a shoulder plate and all of the crotch guards that he previously wore. The blue armor was a bit torn in some places, and cuts showed on the exposed portions of his skin. The most distinct part about this figure besides his prominent widow's peak was the sneer he wore on his face; it was evil and taunting.

Much to the shock of Bardock, as well as the other Z-Fighters, the Saiyan prince Vegeta was still alive, and he was pissed.

* * *

_Of course Vegeta's alive! No way I would kill him off in the Saiyan Saga, especially because this fight isn't over! Well, the fight with Nappa is…anyways, I'm glad to be back writing fan fiction, and I think we ended this chapter at a point that works – that being Vegeta's obvious survival of the attack. I'm curious to hear if any parts were rushed, because I don't think so. Unfortunately, I got sick while writing this, so yeah, it was a little delayed. Plus I've had a plethora of work so…yeah. I'm done the 17__th__, but I have mornings off every day from June 11__th__ to June 17__th__ so I'll write then. Oh, and my 16__th__ birthday is June 6__th__. Yay._

_WE HAVE PASSED 20,000 VIEWERS ON THIS STORY! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, BASHED, PRAISED etc I greatly appreciate it. Next goal? 300 reviews!_

_So, Great Ape Nappa? A lot of people figured that would happen, but who predicted it'd be Krillin who killed him. Yep, Krillin gets to shine for once! And yes, I used the Japanese name of Kienzan. Why? I like that term a lot more; Destructo Disk sounds like something a child would say. Oh, and shout out to jjgp1112 whose story Cold World is amazing…I highly recommend it if you haven't read it already; that and Cognitive Dissonance by The Forgotten Phoenix are two of the best Gohan gets kidnapped by Raditz stories on this site. _

_Still, Nappa was able to kill Bella, and I know some people will be happy with that, since I've received complaints about her from people, but Bella will be back, a couple people like her, but she's not going to be a main Z-Fighter like Tien or Krillin for the meanwhile._

_I know that in obviously in canon, Nappa never went Great Ape, and he wasn't able to use a Power Ball in the Budokai Tenkaichi games, but I'm sure that either A. he was taught growing up, B. he learned it in the Saiyan Army, C. he learned it from Vegeta, or D. something else. If Vegeta can do it, in canon no less, I'm sure that Nappa can do it. Hell, Sins of the Father has Raditz, RADITZ, using it, so it's not totally unrealistic. Not like I had Gohan use it lol. Speaking of Gohan, the part where Nappa tortures him was to try to break his spirit, but Nappa didn't harm him enough that he'd kill him. Remember, Nappa still thought that he was going to kidnap Gohan, and he had to break him a little bit. _

_And Bardock not knowing about the Power Ball technique? Completely possible. The Ocean Dub, in my opinion, made a mistake saying that he could do it, but that's because the character of Bardock wasn't even dubbed yet for the English dub…I think. Can someone clarify that for me? But, at least in the universe of Second Chance, Bardock never used a Power Ball, instead relying on either his base power to fight, or if necessary the moon to transform. If you don't like that…well, give me a good reason why, don't bash me. Constructive criticism is one thing, bashing is another. And about Bardock throwing Vegeta to the ground and shooting a Final Spirit Cannon at him to end the fight…better not get bashed for that. Getting tired of bashers lol. Mini FP rant done. _

_Announcement – Fan art is possibly in the works. Stay on the lookout for it. _

Power Level:

Bardock (Angry) 20,000

Nappa (Great Ape) 60,000

Gohan (Post Zenkai) 3,830


	13. Chapter 13: For Our Pride

_**Saiyan Saga Part 13 – For Our Pride**_

Vegeta's evil smirk seemed to send fear into the Z-Fighters, something that he excelled at. The royal fighter loved the fact that his opponents were afraid of him. Everyone but Bardock, that is, who had just spent all this time fighting the flame-haired prince. Bardock wasn't scared, but instead amazed that Vegeta had survived the time-traveling Saiyan's onslaught of energy attacks. If that didn't kill him…what would?

"Y-you survived!" Bardock yelled, just a little too loud. He hadn't meant to yell, but he had put so much power into his Final Spirit Cannon that it was upsetting him so much that he hadn't been able to kill Vegeta. He thought that he had finally taken the edge in their fight, but he was wrong.

"Why so shocked that I'm alive, Bardock? I think that you're forgetting that I'm the prince of all Saiyans, and it's not possible for some low-class weakling like yourself to kill me!" Vegeta chuckled; his sinister and sadistic laugh terrifying his opponents. The laugh was like something straight out of a nightmare and it made young Gohan want to go home and just hide. The armored-warrior looked down at the massive ape remains and spat. "Looks like your little hunch was right, Bardock; Nappa _had _gone Oozaru. I see that you pitiful weaklings killed him though…disappointing, but if he had to resort to the Oozaru form and still couldn't kill you, maybe he deserved to die.

"How could you say that about your own teammate? He came to Earth with you, fought on your side, and you say that he deserved to die? You're not even sad that he's dead now? What kind of a monster are you?" Goku asked, angry at Vegeta's choice of words. How was it that Vegeta could say with a straight fact that Nappa, his comrade, deserved to die? The blue-shirt wearing Saiyan clenched his fists in anger. Obviously he didn't like Nappa after what he had pulled, but for Nappa's own teammate to say that…it was awful. "If anyone should have wanted Nappa to die, it should have been us for killing two of _our _teammates, not to mention he almost killed Gohan!"

"Silence! Wait, you said that moron tried to kill your brat, Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned, receiving a nod from the son of the low-class he had just fought. "Well then, it's a good thing you killed him, Kakarot, because if you hadn't, I surely would have; he disobeyed the whole objective of this mission! Maybe you have a little bit of true Saiyan blood in you, having killed an opponent like Nappa in the way that you did! For God's sake, he's bisected!" Vegeta pointed out. Vegeta's gloved fist pointed to where blood had continued to drip from the massive mess that was Nappa's body.

"Uh, I-I killed him," Krillin said quietly, seemingly unsure of himself by talking so quietly. The bald monk had shown a great amount of confidence before, having mustered it up when he fired his Kienzan when Nappa was trying to kill Goku. Both Bardock and Vegeta's eyes seemed to bulge out of their skulls when Krillin said that.

"You killed him? Impressive, most impressive," Bardock noted, giving a rare round of praise. The scar-faced fighter could sense that Krillin was telling the truth, which was…a little surprising, considering how strong Krillin was compared to Nappa in terms of power. But hey, Kakarot was born with a power level of 2 and had been able to force Nappa into a Great Ape transformation, so power levels were bullshit. Nappa was dead, that was all that mattered. "When Kakarot said you were the one who took him out, I assumed you ended his life after he was bisected; I wasn't aware that _you're_ the one who cut him in half. Good job." Bardock wasn't huge on giving praise in general – Kakarot only received praise once in a while because he was unique as a fighter and a Saiyan, not to mention his son – but he would whenever he saw fit. In this case, Krillin deserved praise for his bravery and defeat of the Saiyan general.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was stunned, his eyes having become wide at the revelation. The armored man was flabbergasted beyond belief at the supposed fact that a human had killed Nappa, a Saiyan. Despite his stupidity and his low power level – at least, compared to Vegeta's – Nappa had been a loyal bodyguard for all of Vegeta's life. For a split second, a bit of sadness came over Vegeta; he was alone and he was the last Saiyan. Vegeta couldn't believe it, _he _was the last Saiyan! That realization caused the small amount of sadness the prince had felt before to be replaced by an unfathomable amount of anger. The prince glared his onyx eyes into Krillin's fearful eyes. "What kind of lies are you trying to come up with, baldy? There's no way a weakling human like you could kill Nappa! I'm amazed, Kakarot, that your 'friends' would lie and try to take away your kill from you like that by saying that they did it!"

"What do you mean? Krillin killed him! He sent an energy disk straight through his chest and it killed him!" Goku told Vegeta, who clenched his fists tightly as he looked at the limp, bisected body of his longtime comrade and partner.

"T-that's impossible! Damnit Nappa, how dare you die at the hands of such…weaklings!" Vegeta muttered before turning to his foes and scowling, his tan face showing his rage. "First, you killed Raditz, who in all honesty deserved to die for getting beat the way he did. Next, you killed Nappa, the Saiyan general and the only other Saiyan left besides me! If you think that I'm going to join them in the next dimension, then you are wrong!" Vegeta screamed as veins started to pop out on his forehead and neck from frustration.

"You've got some serious issues, Vegeta. How is it that you talk so badly about Nappa one minute, and then the next you act almost as if you're mourning his death?" Goku questioned, a frown forming on his face. "You're crazy!" Vegeta didn't reply to Goku's comment, however, seemingly in a world of his own.

"Say your last words, Kakarot, because I promise that killing you, your father, and everyone else on this planet is going to be very, very, sweet." Vegeta's scowl slowly turned into a grin as he crossed both of his arms.

"Actually, before you say your last words, I recommend that you look behind you. It seems that your whole little crew wants to die together. How touching," Vegeta remarked as the bodies of Tien, Yamcha, and Yajirobe came into view. The scar-faced bandit that was Yamcha carried Yajirobe; the ronin would need to learn how to fly at some point.

"Tien, Yamcha, Yajirobe, you guys are all ok!" Krillin exclaimed happily. The Senzu Beans, as usual, had done their job and had restored all three fighters to full power and to consciousness.

"They just keep lining up to die," Vegeta said quietly, grinning. The prince tried his best not to laugh out loud as the bandit, triclops, and fat samurai landed on the grass next to Goku and Krillin.

"So, it looks like that Nappa guy's been dealt with. Krillin, was that you who did it? You did say that you had an attack that you could use to beat him," Tien asked as he looked at Nappa's bisected body with his regular eyes, his third eye focusing on the bald monk he called a friend. Upon Krillin's nodding and grin, the shirtless triclops smirked for a moment as he looked at Vegeta. "Hey, nice job Krillin! I'm proud of you, bud, it's a shame I didn't get to see it though."

Normally, Tien wasn't so happy on the battlefield – the fighter had learned that emotions could be someone's downfall in a fight - but there was a great deal of satisfaction he received upon seeing Nappa's dead body. The brutish Saiyan had come to Earth intending to purge the planet of its population, and obviously that meant Tien would die and so would Chiaotzu, his best friend and the person he loved like a brother if not a son. Since he started his training a year ago, the triclops had vowed every single day that he would help take out these Saiyans or die trying, mostly because he refused to let his best friend die again. The former student of the Crane School still had occasional nightmares of watching his best friend die before his very eyes when the pickle colored monster that was King Piccolo had ruthlessly killed him.

Tien also knew that had Chiaotzu came to the battlefield, Nappa would have most likely killed him, probably without mercy. It wasn't until that morning that Tien had told Chiaotzu he wanted him to go to Master Roshi's because the fighting on the battlefield was too dangerous. Tien wasn't the strongest fighter on the field, nor was he the one who killed Nappa, but he had helped play a part in preventing even more deaths by assisting Krillin take out Nappa, and that was enough to please Tien. Of course, it wasn't over yet, but all they had to do was beat Vegeta, and the bald fighter could return to his peaceful life with Chiaotzu.

"Yeah! Hey, Saiyan, what was that about the Earthlings being weak and all? One of our guys just took out one of yours!" Yamcha laughed as he turned to his friends. The long-haired bandit had a trademark smile on his face. "Hey guys, all we need to do is take this guy out, and the planet's saved!"

Vegeta's piercing eyes met Yamcha's as the two stood parallel to each other. What was with this human? How dare he have the audacity to speak like that! Had he not gotten it in his head yet that he was dealing with Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans? It was almost like Yamcha wanted to replace Bardock and Kakarot on the list of whom he was going to kill…or at least surpass them.

"You know, I have a feeling I'm going to want to kill you first. How dare you talk like that! Don't you remember what Nappa said before the battle began? Your power level was sixteen hundred and mine is eighteen-thousand! You _are _aware of the massive difference between those two numbers, correct?" Vegeta growled.

"Yeah, what's your point? You're just mad that you're going to end up just like your friend over there!" Yamcha remarked, letting out a small laugh.

_What…what is his goal? Pissing Vegeta off isn't a smart move,_ Bardock thought to himself, scowling in the direction of his son's friend. Even though this was only the second time that they had met – the first time being on Kami's Lookout the day that Bardock had arrived on Earth – Bardock wasn't becoming a big fan of Yamcha. His enthusiasm was good to have, Bardock admitted, but he was playing with fire here.

_Unless, maybe he's trying to get him so angry his rage will take over? _That idea went through Bardock's head, but he wasn't too sure. It was strategic and actually not a bad idea, but it was risky, especially considering how much stronger Vegeta was. One wrong statement by Yamcha and he'd be a goner.

"Yamcha, calm down," Tien said quietly, not wanting to see his friend get hurt. The triclops had a feeling that Vegeta might overreact to something that Yamcha might say. Yamcha's problem was he never knew how to shut up, and it could cost him here.

And that it did. Feeling his rage intensify, Vegeta pointed a finger out and aimed it directly at where Yamcha's heart was. Yamcha was too busy laughing to notice Vegeta aiming for his vital organs.

"Bang."

The Bang Beam moved incredibly fast towards Yamcha, and for a split second, it looked like the attack would pierce his gi and his heart. Yamcha wanted to duck, but it seemed like the attack was coming at him way too fast. Time stopped; Yamcha the scar-faced bandit was frozen in place. A grin came over Vegeta's face as it appeared that his newfound wish of killing Yamcha would come true.

Unfortunately for the prince, we don't always get what we want. Seeing the trouble his longtime friend was in, Goku risked his own life and tackled Yamcha to the ground like a football player, screaming "GET DOWN!" as he did so. The two Turtle School fighters fell to the sandy ground below with a THUD. The red beam continued to travel until it hit a rock formation in the distance.

"Why would you do that, Kakarot? He deserved to die!" Vegeta yelled to the fallen fighter, who slowly got up along with Yamcha. It seemed that the experience had been sobering of sorts for Yamcha, because his cocky, playful facial expression was replaced by one of shock and fear.

Yamcha was about to respond to Vegeta's comment, but Goku put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "Yamcha, you have to be smarter with what you say. If I hadn't pushed you of the way, you'd be a goner right now!"

"T-thanks Goku, I appreciate that a lot. I'm going to try to…watch what I say…as hard as that may be." Sweat had begun to run down Yamcha's tired face at this time. The sweat wasn't from him being tired; rather, it was from the realization he almost died. "I just really want to beat this guy and win! I'm sorry that I got overconfident for a second." Yamcha tried to explain his actions, and Goku could tell that his apology was sincere. The palm-tree haired Saiyan smiled as he looked at one of his oldest friends.

"Don't worry Yamcha, I just don't want you, or anyone else, to die. Believe me…I want to win too, but if we lose self-control and give him any advantages, _we_ end up losing! We have to be strong!" Goku grinned, but the expression quickly disappeared as he looked towards Vegeta. "Why would you do that, Vegeta? For all your talk of honor, that wasn't very honorable."

Vegeta spat and clenched his fists tightly once more. The fighter shot Goku a ruthless, menacing glare to even out the look Goku gave him. "Shut up, Kakarot, I could very well ask you the same question of why you interfered!"

"I interfered because that was my friend you almost killed!" Goku shot back loudly. "Sorry I'm not like you and I actually care about my friends and teammates."

"Watch yourself, Kakarot…between you, your father, and your friend over there, you've pushed me over the edge. I hope that you're happy, because at long last, you'll be able to see my true, full, power!" Vegeta smirked, attempting to intimidate Goku. Much to the dismay of the Saiyan prince, Goku wouldn't be scared so easily.

"Your full power, huh? Well, let's see it," Goku responded, taking a step forward. Silence and disbelief filled the battlefield after Goku's comment.

"Kakarot! What the hell are you doing? He's angry enough as it is, and you don't stand a chance against him currently! Stop provoking him!" Bardock yelled at the top of his lungs. As much as he wanted a good fight, _he_ wanted to be the one to fight Vegeta, not Kakarot. His son would be annihilated if he fought Vegeta, and the scar-faced Saiyan wanted to finish his fight. "This is my fight! Besides, you'll get destroyed if you fight him!"

"Are you going to give me the same talk about power levels that I've heard before, or am I going to get a talk about how I'm outclassed right now? You know how many times I've gone into a fight where my opponent may have been stronger? A lot of times, and this is no exception!" Goku replied, his facial expression forming into a frown. Normally, the Earth-raised Saiyan never acted like this, but he was just so frustrated and eager to end the fight before he lost anymore of his friends. Besides…the next one of his friends to die would be dead – permanently - and he had almost lost his son just a few minutes beforehand. He couldn't risk the possibility of any of his friends or family being lost forever! "I understand you may think that it's your fight, but you couldn't defeat him before! If want to beat this guy, then we should all take him together!"

"A-are you kidding me? Don't get cocky, Kakarot. Just because you may have helped take down Nappa doesn't mean that you can fight Vegeta. Look at him, Kakarot, does he look like someone who you want to fuck with and act all cocky before a fight?" Bardock nodded towards Vegeta, who had a look on his face that screamed he was ready to murder all of them.

"Sir, with all due respect, Goku _does _have a point. If we all team up on him, it'll be much easier to take him down. A bunch of us teamed up against Nappa, and we actually managed to inflict a little bit of damage on him!" Tien grinned, despite the severity of the situation. Damage may not have been the best word to use; the only damage they inflicted on Nappa's Oozaru form was blinding him with the Solar Flare.

"Did you forget that I'm standing right here? You're no Saiyan, Kakarot, trying to take your father's fight from him…disgusting." Vegeta shook his head at that, as if to say he was horrified by the very thought. "I AM THE SAIYAN PRINCE, AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU DO TO ME WHAT YOU DID TO THE OTHER TWO MORONS THAT YOU KILLED! YOU WILL NOT DESTROY THE SAIYAN RACE!" Vegeta's energy started to flare, pushing the humans and Saiyans back. Dust and rocks started to swirl up around the flame-haired warrior, almost seeming to form a shield around him. A similar white aura to the one that Goku had used before formed around the prince, showing the power up he was going through.

"I won't let you!" Goku shouted, getting a running start and extending a fist out in hope that he could stop the Saiyan prince. When Goku got close enough, however, he was pushed back by Vegeta's aura; the aura seemed to work like a barrier of sorts.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled, running over to where the near-shirtless Saiyan lay. Goku smiled weakly and waved his son off; the crazy-haired fighter rose and his smile quickly turned back into a frown. Vegeta's energy blast had almost blown Goku's shirt completely off and that was just a Kiai fired nonchalantly; Goku started to wonder just how strong was Vegeta becoming? Or…how weak was Goku in comparison?

"His power is shooing way up!" Krillin exclaimed, his sweaty, clammy palms becoming even wetter.

"T-the ground is shaking!" Tien exclaimed, trying to hold his ground and not fall.

Vegeta let off an animal-like cry as his head rocked back and forth involuntary, his pupils momentarily disappearing. The sky turned black and a loud BOOM rang through the air, reminding the humans of thunder. When Vegeta's face snapped back forwards, his onyx pupils were clearly gone. But, they returned a second later, and they helped shape the look of one angry, pissed off, powerful Saiyan prince.

"I'M AT FULL POWER, NOW!" Vegeta screamed, finishing his power up as the Z-Team looked on in shock, each able to feel how much powerful Vegeta had become. Sure, Vegeta looked the same on the outside, but it was obvious how much more powerful he was if you took a second to sense it.

"There's one thing I'd like to tell all of you before we get to fighting," Vegeta said, spreading his arms apart in a taunting manner. The Saiyan's brown tail wagged out from behind him. "I want you to know, any remote chance that you had of winning is about to go flying out the window!"

* * *

"Master Roshi, you sense that huge power level, right?" the tiny voice of Chiaotzu asked. Chiaotzu and Roshi, along with Chi-Chi, her father the Ox King, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, and Turtle were all huddled around Roshi's TV watching the fight. Or at least, trying to. A camera crew had been there for the early part of Goku and Nappa's fight but had stopped around the same time that Roshi and Chiaotzu sensed an enormous exchange of energy happening between Nappa and Goku; everyone assumed that the crew had been killed or had lost their connection or something.

For the most part when the TV wasn't showing the fight, the group tried to rely on Raditz's old scouter that Krillin had retrieved after the fight one year ago, but even that wasn't working. The scouter had overheated when Nappa and Goku had their energy beam struggle, and while Bulma was trying to fix it, she was failing. The rest of the Z-Fighters' allies sat in silence, someone making the occasional peep or cheer when it seemed the footage from ZTV was back on, or a groan when it would go back out.

With the scouter destroyed, it was left on Master Roshi and Chiaotzu – the two people there who could sense energy – to tell the others what was happening. Chiaotzu had tried to use his telepathy and his bond with Tien to see what was happening, but it wasn't working.

"Yes, and while it's not as strong as the other one from before, this worries me. I fear that our friends may be in serious trouble," Roshi said seriously, making everyone look at him and give their full, undivided attention. The normally jovial and fun face Roshi had was nowhere in site. "Goku and the others have never failed us before, but with the way that this fight has been, I'm not sure as to what exactly is going to happen."

"So shouldn't we go and help?" Chiaotzu nearly yelled, but it was at about the same voice level as Master Roshi. The elder martial artist sadly shook his head. Unbeknownst to Chiaotzu, Roshi was debating the exact same thing. He wanted to go and help as well, but he knew that in reality, he would be of no help at all. His time had came and gone and if he had gone out to the battlefield, he would be annihilated in a matter of seconds.

The realization of that fact had come when Raditz attacked one year ago, and Roshi was powerless and unable to stop him. Roshi had always been one of the most powerful, if not _the_ most powerful, martial artists on the planet, and he was quickly becoming outclassed. The one thing that made him happy was that it was _his_ students who were defending the Earth in her time of need and it was _his _students who were outclassing him.

That's not to say that he felt it in a selfish or arrogant way, not at all. Krillin, Yamcha, and Goku were all students of his, and Gohan was a student of Goku's, meaning that out of the seven fighters still on the battlefield defending Earth – Krillin, Yamcha, Goku, Bardock, Tien, Yajirobe, and Gohan – four of them had either trained directly under him or, in the case of Gohan, been trained in the ways of the Turtle School by a former student of his. That pleased Roshi so much, and it was what made him wake up with a smile on his face everyday in the last few days before the Saiyan invasion.

The old man had come to, and admitted to, loving each of them as students, friends, and sons. When he had felt a high power level disappear, he had briefly worried that it was Goku, but upon realizing it was Piccolo, the old man was relieved, and then mourned the loss of Piccolo, something he'd never thought he'd do. The death of the former Demon King hadn't drove Roshi to tears, but Goku had told him days before the fight about how Piccolo was turning out to be a good ally and a friend, and Roshi had also learned that Piccolo and Kami were connected through a bond of sorts. Thus, Kami had died, and Roshi mourned the loss of the Earth's guardian.

It wasn't within an hour of Roshi being awake that Tien Shinhan had knocked on his door with Chiaotzu and asked if it was ok for the pale-skinned being to remain at Kame House while the fight went on. Roshi found it somewhat funny that Tien was asking him; the two were technically rivals not too long ago when Tien was a member of the Crane School. Roshi had been the one to suggest Tien was capable of redemption, much to Tien's annoyance and he had even knocked the triclops out before the fight with King Piccolo to save him and because he was their backup plan in case things went south, which they did.

Of course, the Turtle Hermit was more than happy to accommodate having Chiaotzu, especially after Tien's reasoning. Chiaotzu was nowhere strong enough to partake in the fight; he was a liability on the battlefield, to be frank, and Tien was worried that if he died, he wouldn't be able to be revived again. The same was true for Roshi; the Dragon Balls had their limits as to how many times a person could be revived, but it wouldn't matter anymore because the Dragon Balls had turned to stone.

Roshi had started to train after the announcement of the Saiyan invasion, but the realization that he wouldn't be of much help stopped that plan from getting off the ground. But, instead of fighting, he was able to contribute to the fight by letting the non-fighters use his house as a shelter during the fight.

"ROSHI! HAVE YOU GONE DEAF?" Bulma's voice shrieked, snapping Roshi from his train of thought. Roshi sighed; he could save his inner monologue for later. The wise old man knew that, as his old master had once remarked, times were changing, fast and he got to witness it firsthand.

"No…excuse me, I was deep in thought. What was it that you had said, Bulma?" the Turtle Hermit questioned.

"What I asked, Master Roshi, was if there was anything that we could use for Chi-Chi because she just fainted." Bulma gestured to the unconscious raven-haired woman, who lay on the floor on only a pillow.

"Ah oh yes, of course. Hold on one second…look in the drawer underneath the TV," Roshi said, sounding somewhat bored. "Were you able to fix the scouter?"

"Nope, it's still being stubborn and won't fix. It sucks because I had finally deciphered it into our language!" Bulma grabbed the mini bed and tossed it to the Ox-King, who began to lay it under his daughter.

"Hey, can you give us an update on whose alive at this moment?" Bulma asked of Roshi and Chiaotzu, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm curious to see if anyone else has kicked the bucket," Oolong remarked quietly. Unfortunately for the pig-like organism, instead of a laugh, Bulma rewarded him for his attempt at humor with a smack to his cheek.

"How can you say something like that when all of our friends are out there right now, putting their lives on the line for us so that we can continue to live! What's wrong with you, Oolong?" Bulma yelled as she stood over the cowering pig.

"All right, let's see whose still alive. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Yajirobe, and Tien…Piccolo and the other power level that arrived with Tien, well, they're gone…" Roshi confirmed. "But, from what I can sense – and granted, my energy sensing abilities aren't the best – our friends are nervous; this other Saiyan that they're going up against can wipe the floor with them easily."

"Master-" Ox-King started, but he was cut off by a CLICK noise. To the surprise of the residents of Kame House, the power went out. The humans – and animals – were now sitting in the pitch, dark, black.

"What the? I paid the bill this month," Roshi muttered as he walked around the room. "Now, where did I put those damn candles? Oh, is this them?" the old man asked as he snuck up behind Bulma and placed his hand on her breast. Just like she had done to Oolong, Bulma smacked the Turtle Hermit in the face.

"Can't you take anything seriously?" Bulma yelled. Roshi made a noise one could interpret as a snort as he finally found the candles and lit a couple of candles on fire using his energy. The room regained some sort of illumination within a couple of seconds.

"Hey, I made a honest mistake, jeez," Roshi said before turning back to his friends, who remained crowded around the table. "Hey!"

* * *

"Well, it's been fun, Kakarot and Bardock, and despite the fact I'm so anxious to kill all of you, there's something that I wanted to ask the Namekian over there, but because he's dead and wouldn't be able to answer me, perhaps one of you could tell me." Vegeta began to levitate into the air with his arms crossed as he said this.

"What the hell is your question? If you're so anxious to kill us, then stop putting it off and try it!" Bardock yelled, and once again, Goku was forced to step in and put a hand on someone's shoulder.

"Father, relax. It's all right. Vegeta, what's your question?" Goku asked, and Vegeta smirked from his position in the sky.

"Earlier before…we mentioned those Namekians that we met on that planet – Debiles, I believe it was called. Anyways, when we had out little introduction before, there was something that I was trying to remember those Namekians saying, and I think I remember what it was now," Vegeta explained in a calm, level voice. Goku, as well as the other Z-Fighters with the exception of Bardock and Gohan, froze.

"Do…do you remember what it was?" Goku questioned, fearing that Vegeta would say the-

"Dragon Balls."

As soon as those two words left Vegeta's mouth, it was dead silent. Goku silently thanked the fact that the Dragon Balls were inactive as of now; had Vegeta remembered that and found the Dragon Balls, it could spell trouble.

"Your silence tells me that you _have_ indeed heard of the Dragon Balls. These Namekians were telling the people who were allowing them to remain with them they'd see if they could create the Dragon Balls and help the planet. That's all we heard before we killed them…" Vegeta trailed off, remembering the Namekians' cries for mercy. "Anyways, when the triclops arrived, he mentioned something about the Dragon Balls and reviving someone so I'm curious…what do these Dragon Balls do, exactly?

"The fuck is a Dragon Ball?" Bardock asked, feeling left out of the loop. "Sounds like some kind of meal."

"Damn it!" Tien yelled, falling to the ground and punching the soil as hard as he could. Despite his role as one of, if not the, most serious members of the Z-Team, Tien was close to losing self-control in frustration. "I should have been more careful with what I said when I got here!"

"Tien, relax. With Piccolo and Kami dead, the Dragon Balls don't work." _Unfortunately, because without them, we can't revive all the people that have died at the hands of these monsters!_ "It's ok, it could be a lot worse," Goku consoled his friend.

"So you're not going to tell me what the Dragon Balls do? That's disappointing, Kakarot, because I was so curious as to what they were able of. Oh well, I'll just go to the Namekian home world and find out from them! Hahaha! But first…" Vegeta cupped his hands and moved his body to a right angle, yet another evil smirk showing on his face.

"GALICKK…" a purple ball of energy started to glow in the flame-haired warrior's cupped gloves.

"Vegeta, wait!" Goku yelled as loud as he could. "Can't we move the place of this battle? There's too many corpses here and I don't want the bodies to be destroyed!"

"Well that's too bad, Kakarot, because you're going to join them!" Vegeta laughed, beginning to put more energy into his attack. "Have fun with that stupid Namekian, you low class moron-"

"NOOOOO!" Goku jumped off the ground and punched Vegeta square in the jaw; despite the difference in power, the attack hurt Vegeta both physically and mentally. A low class fighter hurting him had again damaged the pride Vegeta had lived on for so long. The combination of strength in the attack mixed with him being taken by surprise was what hurt him on the physical side, but Vegeta was tired of low-classes somehow harming him.

"Ridiculous, I guess I should have stopped my attack to block you…oh well, it's time for you to die, baka!" Vegeta phased out of sight and reappeared behind Goku, grabbing him by the neck and holding him up.

"Daddy, no! Let him go!" Gohan yelled, causing Vegeta to laugh sadistically. The demi-Saiyan extended a hand out and started to charge energy in it; a blue-colored ball formed in Gohan's hand.

"Attack me and Kakarot dies!" Vegeta announced, extending a finger and putting it behind Goku's head. "If any of you try to lay a hand – or energy blast – on me, I'll blow precious Kakarot's brains out right in front of you."

"Let…me…go, Vegeta. What kind of…sick bastard are you?" Goku wheezed, trying to squirm free. The Earth-raised Saiyan had never felt more helpless or weak then he did right now, at this moment.

"Sick bastard, huh?" Vegeta took the finger he was currently aiming at Goku's brains, brought it back and turned it into a fist, and rammed the fist into Goku's back. The near-shirtless Saiyan spat crimson-colored blood down below from the intensity of the punch. This must've been the fun Vegeta foresaw on the way to Earth. "I control your fate right now, Kakarot."

"Saiyan, what do you want from us? We'll do anything you want as long as you don't kill Goku!" Krillin yelled, feeling a vast amount of fear right now.

"Well, I want the boy, of course," Gohan grit his teeth at that and scowled. "I know, however, that you won't let me take Kakarot's brat without a fight. But, I'd also enjoy hearing about these Dragon Balls, so whose going to tell me about them? If I learn about the Dragon Balls, I promise to let your dear Kakarot go."

"And we're supposed to trust you? No way, Saiyan, not after all that you've done!" Krillin clenched his fists, wanting to send a Destructo Disk through Vegeta's body. The armored-possessing Saiyan Krillin hated so much chuckled at that and placed a finger even closer to where it was before on Goku's skull.

"Vegeta!" everyone turned to look at Bardock, who removed the top part of his gi and tossed it to the ground, showing the green undershirt he wore. "Let my son go! I already lost one son, and I refuse to let you kill the other one!"

"You're sure about that? You really think that you can defeat me, Bardock?" Vegeta mocked, trying to imitate Bardock as best he could. "All right, Kakarot, daddy thinks he can defeat me."

_Daddy._

_Daddy._

Bardock closed his eyes as he could remember baby Raditz calling him daddy like it was yesterday. Bardock, of course, had chastised Raditz for it, saying, 'no Saiyan warrior refers to his father as daddy'. Raditz…Bardock looked down at the armband that used to be Raditz's.

_Daddy_.

"I failed one of my sons…and I refuse to fail the other…." Bardock said quietly, making everyone turn their attention to him. The time-traveling Saiyan was drawing blood again because of how hard his nails were going into his hands. "No way, now how. I refuse to GIVE UP!"

_Daddy._

"What the-?" Vegeta said quietly.

"VEGETA!" Bardock jumped into the air and extended his fist out, catching Vegeta across the cheek with his closed fist. The attacked prince held onto Kakarot's shirt to make sure his hostage didn't fall to the ground.

"Oh, that was a lucky shot." Vegeta kicked Bardock across the face and followed up with a fist to his mid-chest, causing Bardock to spit blood out in a fashion eerily similar to what had happened towards the conclusion of their fight before.

"Fool! See these armbands?" Bardock asked his opponent, knocking Vegeta in the face with one of them.

"Yes, they look like third-class armbands, big deal."

"They were _Raditz_'s!" Bardock growled.

"Isn't that what I said?" Vegeta wondered.

Bardock let off a war cry and moved to headbutt Vegeta, but the prince sidestepped it and drove an elbow into Bardock's back.

"You just sealed it, Bardock! This is the last you'll ever see of your son!" Vegeta flipped in mid-air, stuck his finger out, and fired an energy beam towards Bardock. The low-class put up his arms to defend, but the blast was aimed for his legs. The red beam collided with Bardock's knee and made a painful noise; Bardock let off a howl of pain as it traveled through his knee.

"Just be happy I'm taking you out quickly." Vegeta brought his leg over in a sweeping manner and sent Bardock flying to the ground. The Saiyan fell to the rocky earth and a THUD was released.

"What did I say? One move against me, and Kakarot dies!" Vegeta screamed, his finger as close as it could get to Kakarot's brain without going into his head.

"Wait! Why Goku? Doesn't it make more sense to go after Bardock since you fought him?" Yamcha asked. Tien shot his friend a 'shut up now' look.

"You're _next_. Why did I pick Kakarot? Simple, Kakarot crossed the line and it only seems right to give him what he deserves. Besides, if he had just shut up and joined Raditz a year ago, we wouldn't have come here. So, it is with great happiness that I say goodbye to Kakarot!" Vegeta started to laugh, about to eliminate the low-class Saiyan.

"NO! DADDY!"

"GOKU!"

"Kak…a…rot!"

The sound of an energy beam passing through something echoed through the area. Goku's body fell to the ground below and blood dripped through the air. Much to the shock of the Z-Fighters watching, the blood was falling in the opposite direction of Goku. Something else was falling too….

"AH! MY TAIL!" Vegeta yelled, feeling an indescribable amount of pain from his tail being lost. The brown tail fell to the ground with blood dripping from it. Goku, shirtless by this time, fell into the arms of Tien for the third time that afternoon.

"But who could have cut off the tail? Who could have-" Yamcha started, and his mouth went agape upon seeing who it was. When his teammates saw it too, the amount of shock they had couldn't be described.

"NO WAY!"

* * *

_Hello friends and thank you for reading the latest installment of Second Chance! We're coming closer to finally ending the Saiyan Saga! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter; this is the first chapter that I wrote as a sixteen year old! Yes, my birthday was on June 6__th__, and I'm hoping that this 16__th__ year will be even better than my 15__th__ year was. School is done for me, so that'll mean more updates! Sorry about the lack of updates the last…month, or so, but I really just wanted to do finals and get 'em over with. _

_And yes, this was a short chapter compared to my last few chapters, but this was to set the mood, so to speak, for chapter 14. My heart really wasn't in this chapter, so sorry if it wasn't up to standards like chapter 12 was. At this point, I don't care. The main question I'm sure you might be asking is when Vegeta said AH, MY TAIL, who or what touched the tail. I want to hear your thoughts, and even though it may be obvious, take a gamble and tell me who you thought it was. I'd also like to hear thoughts about the Roshi and Chiaotzu scene. That scene was designed to explain what one of the biggest characters in Dragon Ball felt about everything that was going on. I feel like Roshi was completely forgotten about once DBZ started aside from...well, he had somewhat of a big role in the Saiyan Saga, letting everyone be in his house and all. Still, I would have loved to see him train since he was around Yamcha and Chiaotzu's level...oh well. Better get used to seeing the Turtle Hermit in SC since Roshi is going to have a moderately decent role in part of the Namek Saga. What do I mean? Wait and see. _

_Oh, and I can promise…the next chapter won't take 3 weeks. I think I can do it by next week. So yeah, review, favorite, follow, PM me with thoughts, blah blah. Not going to bore with you with a giant block of text. _

_Oh, and the only new power level is Vegeta's full power (don't make a pun) and I'll explain why it's so much…higher, next chapter if I need to._

_**Vegeta (Full Power) 24,000**_

_This is FP saying goodbye. New chapter probably next week. _


	14. Chapter 14: Vegeta's Fury

**Saiyan Saga - Part Fourteen: Vegeta's Fury**

"M-my tail!" Vegeta complained as the immense pain of losing a ligament shot through his body. It wasn't even a clean-cut; it was from a damn energy beam! His tail…his prized tail, the thing that reminded him every day of his membership and exclusivity of the nearly-extinct Saiyan race, was gone, cut off by some weakling. "How dare you! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"What…what is he doing here?" Krillin wondered as the figure came into view. "Goku, wake up, you gotta see this!"

"Who the hell is that?" Bardock asked as he climbed back up from the ground.

Floating in the air, with a shocked – and somewhat pleased – look on his face, was Chiaotzu. The red-cheeked fighter wore a sleeveless shirt and black pants, along with his signature cap, of course.

"C-Chiaotzu! I thought I told you to stay at Kame House with Master Roshi! What are you doing here?" Tien asked, focusing all three of his eyes on his best friend. Hie eyes showed disbelief and shock that not only was his best friend here, but his best friend had hurt Vegeta.

"Master Roshi and I could sense that you guys were in trouble, so I decided to come and help!" the Jiang-Shi explained, hugging Tien. Despite his anger, the triclops was secretly pleased to see his best friend again. Maybe with Chiaotzu here, they could have a better shot at winning because of his telekinesis! Plus…having his best friend alongside him in the fight of his life boosted his morale beyond words. "What I did was, after Master Roshi said we couldn't go and help you, I used my telekinesis to shut the lights off. He didn't even know what-"

"You!" Vegeta yelled, making Chiaotzu cower in fear beyond Tien. "How. Dare. You. I don't even know who you are, but you have the audacity to come out of nowhere, make me free Kakarot, and then take my tail off? You're dead, and all because you interfered."

Chiaotzu continued to shake behind Tien, which made Vegeta want to kill him even more. The prince used a bit of his energy to get to the still bloody wound where his tail was and stop the bleeding.

"Cower behind your friend all you want, but that won't save you from my wrath!" Vegeta grinned as he extended a gloved hand out, forcing Chiaotzu to come closer. The former Crane Student put both of his hands out to try to stop Vegeta, but alas, it wouldn't work.

"Help, Tien, my telekinesis isn't working!" Chiaotzu complained, being dragged closer to Vegeta involuntarily. "I can't stop myself from moving! Help me!"

"You don't deserve to complain and plead for help, fool. How dare you remove my tail! I'm going to make you pay!" the flame-haired prince yelled, ready to kill Chiaotzu and avenge his tail.

"Stop! If you want to…fight Chiaotzu, you're going to have to…fight all of…us," Goku coughed, rising up from the ground. Krillin took a Senzu out of his pocket and offered it to his best friend, but Goku shook his head. "Can't take that, Krillin. The Senzus have limits; if you have more than one within a short span of time, you can get really sick."

"Fight him? No, I want to _kill _him," Vegeta said evilly.

"Why?" Goku questioned, taking his shirt off; what remained of his blue undershirt was very little, so the Earth-raised Saiyan figured there was no purpose left for it. The Earth's protectors torso was now exposed, full of cuts, blood, and bruises.

"Kakarot, you may be...no I think you _are,_ the stupidest person I've ever met. What kind of brainless idiot raised you? It certainly wasn't that weakling over there," Vegeta pointed to Bardock's body, which remained on the ground. Bardock was alive, just quiet and dealing with the injuries he had sustained. "You and your little band of weak friends have taken my pride and my honor, and it's time for me to take it back! First, this midget is going to pay the price, then you and that long-haired piece of trash. I recommend that you thank the midget, Kakarot, because he's given you about another thirty seconds to live!"

Vegeta continued to bring Chiaotzu closer to him, despite the tiny man's attempts to flee. "NO! TIEN, HELP!" Chiaotzu called. The Z-Fighters on the ground looked on in pity, thinking of what to do. With Bardock immobilized, Goku weakened, and the overwhelming sense of fear creeping in, there wasn't much that they could do. Besides…this was Tien's fight if anyone's.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien yelled, running after his friend and then phasing out of sight; the bald fighter reappeared behind Vegeta, but the Saiyan – despite his inability to sense energy – seemed to know Tien was coming, phased behind the triclops, and chopped him just below the neck, trying to hit a pressure point.

"No…Chiaotzu…" Tien said quietly, before slowly regaining his footing and ability to stand up straight. Vegeta frowned as he realized his karate chop must've missed the pressure point. All three of Tien's eyes glared at the evil, menacing prince that was Vegeta. "Saiyan, I beg you, take me instead of Chiaotzu…"

Vegeta grinned as he looked at the triclops. "I have to admit, that's an interesting offer. I'd like to have both of your heads below my nice, white, boots. In fact, maybe there's a small part of me that even respects your wish to sacrifice yourself for your teammate...perhaps I may just kill you first," Vegeta muttered as he thought over the idea. A sad smile formed on Tien's face, but as soon as Vegeta saw it, he looked beyond pleased. "Hahaha! Really, you thought I'd actually consider killing you first, or even sparing that little imp? All of this is after he took my tail off! And then, you try to attack me, thinking a hit will land? Please, I'm stronger than both of you combined, and no matter what kinds of protests you make or offers you come up with, you're both going to die. Don't worry, you'll be with your friend soon enough!" Vegeta looked around for Chiaotzu, but couldn't find him, which annoyed the flame-haired fighter.

"Hey, where'd that mime-looking thing go?" Vegeta asked before feeling something on his back. It couldn't have been…no, the weakling wasn't suicidal, was he? "Hey, get the hell off of my back!"

"No! What are you doing?" Gohan yelled as he saw Chiaotzu climbing and latching onto Vegeta's back. The demi-Saiyan had never met Chiaotzu before this, but he felt awful as he had a bad feeling about what his fellow Z-Fighter was going to do.

"Chiaotzu, no, don't do this!" Tien pleaded, sweat continuing to run down his face. A couple of tears even welled up in the bald fighter's eyes, all three of them.

"It's time for you to die!" Vegeta screamed, gathering energy around him and using it in an Explosive Wave form, enough to send Chiaotzu flying off behind him and even make a little bit of sand and dirt shoot up.

"AH!" Chiaotzu landed a short distance away, but he was no longer latched onto Vegeta, which was what exactly what the Saiyan's goal was. Vegeta smirked and put two gloved fingers out in front of him, ready to end Chiaotzu's life once and for all.

This was one of Vegeta's favorite techniques, one that he'd been using ever since he was a kid in Frieza's army, and it was one of three techniques he had learned from his father he still used to this day. It worked on anyone that was weaker than him, and since Chiaotzu was, it would work perfectly.

Using a form of telekinesis, Vegeta shot Chiaotzu way up into the sky where the pale-skinned fighter remained for a split second, unable to move. The smirk on Vegeta's face grew, almost like Vegeta's face was going to rip from the pressure. Chiaotzu closed his eyes, knowing that death was coming; the best friend of Tien Shinhan refused to look at it in the eyes.

He had risked his life to save his friends, and even though Vegeta was much stronger then him, not to mention the other Z-Fighters, Chiaotzu had saved Goku from certain death, which could end up saving everyone else since, well, Goku saved everyone usually.

Poor Tien…with the Dragon Balls inert, Chiaotzu would forever be in another dimension, meaning that unless he died as well, Tien would never see him again. It was unfortunate, but if it meant that his friends would be saved, it was well worth it.

Being a Z-Fighter – the name that Krillin had bestowed upon the Earth's Special Forces – meant that you did all you could in order to prevent evil from winning, prevent as many unnecessary deaths as you could, be the answer to all living things that cried out for peace, innocence, and justice.

One could argue that because he lost, Chiaotzu failed. That's incorrect, because he risked his own life, knowing that he could never be revived again if he were killed, to save the lives of his friends and loved ones. He saved Goku from execution. That's not a loss at all for the pale-skinned being; in fact, it was a success. Pure success.

"Chiaotzu, no!" sadly, that was the last thing that Chiaotzu would ever hear, as his body was destroyed in a blinding flash of light that filled the blue sky. The midget didn't even let out a scream of pain; his death was quick.

Silence.

"Heh, nice fireworks," Vegeta chuckled darkly, breaking the silence. If Vegeta's tail could smile, it would, because its owner had properly extracted its revenge and avenged the lost appendage. But, Vegeta was the only one smiling on the battlefield, and boy did it feel good to finally murder someone.

* * *

"Next? Heaven. Next? Hell. Next…oooh, interesting…Hell."

It had started off as just another normal day for King Yenma in his check-in-station…all until a massive amount of souls had ended up outside his palace, all desperate and eager to get judged. According to one of his aides, they all came from the planet Earth – the same planet where that Saiyan Raditz had died about a year ago.

The ogre was extremely frustrated at the fact that he had even _more_ paperwork to do, but alas, that was his job. Not like he was paid for it or anything, but of course he wouldn't voice those thoughts out loud; Yenma didn't want a repeat of an earlier incident where the higher ups had come to visit upon hearing that he was upset with his job.

Damn Supreme Kai.

"NEXT!" Yenma said in a normal tone, which to the person he was judging was extremely painful.

"Damn it, why do you need to yell?" Piccolo Junior asked, putting a hand over his ear briefly. The Namekian was still in the purple gi he wore on the battlefield, albeit the rips in it were gone, and his wounds were healed. "Where am I? What is this place?"

"My name is King Yenma, and I am the one that is going to judge you to determine where you'll go for the rest of eternity. You are Piccolo Junior, a Namekian who was born on the planet Earth in the North Quadrant; you were…created, eight years ago, through the process of reincarnation. You were killed defending your planet from two Saiyan invaders, is that correct" Yenma questioned, even though he knew the answer. His trusty book was never incorrect!

"I'm…I'm dead? That can't be right! Wait…what? My wounds are all healed?" Piccolo was astonished as he looked down at his arms and saw that the cuts and bruises Nappa had made were gone, vanished. The last thing that that the powerful Namekian remembered was being in the grips of Nappa and having a fist drove through his chest, but the Namekian imagined that his regeneration would have saved him. It seemed that was not the case, however. "You're lying, there's no way I could be dead! Bring me back to the battle, now!"

"Look, you're the one hundred thousandth person in the last three living world seconds to argue that you're still alive, so spare me…no pun intended," Yenma replied, hoping that his statement would make Piccolo relax so that Yenma could do the judgment, but that seemed to make Piccolo even angrier. "If you don't believe me, just look up."

Wondering what would happen if he looked up, Piccolo did just that…and saw a golden ring above his head – a halo! "I died…I wasn't strong enough. I didn't even die honorably! I was killed by some damn brute who blasted me through the chest!" Piccolo muttered to himself, using one of his magic techniques to make his turban and weighted clothes reappear on him. The Namekian was beyond upset at that fact, as well as something else, something that had weighed on his mind heavily lately.

_And I'll never get to fight Goku again and have our 'true' rematch_, the Namekian thought internally. Shaking his head as if to drive those thoughts away, Piccolo looked back up at the massive red-skinned ogre. "All right, Enma, tell me what my judgment is."

Yenma scowled at the Namekian standing below him. "The name is _Yenma_, not Enma, and while I understand that you are upset at the fact that you're dead – I can't blame you for that, because I'm sure you must be extremely upset and in disbelief – please, calm down and treat me with some respect. I don't have all day, and I promise that you'll get to relieve any anger you may have when you're done here."

"Oh, so that means I'm going to Hell," that comment was more in the form of a statement rather than a question.

"No, I didn't say that, although if you don't be quiet, I will have to sentence you to Hell. So, Piccolo Junior, just do me a favor and relax." Piccolo grit his teeth, but kept quiet. "Now, let's take a look at your…resume, of sorts." Yenma said, looking at Piccolos actions on the sheet of paper he held. The deity's eyes ran down the page. "Interesting, so you're a reincarnation, huh? Can't say I've ever had to deal with those… ok, let's start. Hmmm, was born with two goals in life: World Domination, and the murder of Son Goku; tried to kill Son Goku at the twenty-third Tenkaichi Budokai – also known as the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament – and failed, but was spared by Son Goku after losing."

_How could I forget that day? That was the worst day of my life…aside from this,_ Piccolo thought to himself. Every day for five years, the son of the Demon King would remember Goku, seemingly on the brink of death, somehow being able to take him down, and then insulting his pride and honor by giving him a Senzu Bean.

"Teamed up with arch-rival Son Goku to help combat an alien invader; you assisted in the defeat of Raditz, a Saiyan invader who had plans to kidnap Son Gohan, the son of your rival as well as purge the planet of it's inhabitants…_you_ were the one who killed Raditz shortly after his father had mysteriously appeared on the battlefield, sending Raditz to a lifetime in Hell." Piccolo smirked at that, hearing that Raditz had ended up in Hell was enough to cheer Piccolo up a little bit. Killing Raditz was a pleasure, not because the Namek enjoyed killing, but because Raditz had chosen to invade on his turf, and insult his pride!

To think that Piccolo still believed in the notion that he would take over Earth and rule it like his father had hundreds of years ago…much had changed in the past year, that much was true, very true.

"…Teamed up with Son Goku once more to protect Earth from more Saiyans; despite his dislike of Son Goku, trained with him occasionally, starting his slow path down the road of good." _What? _Piccolo thought, remembering the first time that they had their spar in the Diablo Desert. _Road of good? I trained with Goku to get stronger!_ "Kidnapped an elderly human for no reason, and threatened to kill him by dropping him off of a cliff."

"I remember that. The man cried like a baby," Piccolo said quietly, still able to remember the cries and whimpers coming from the old man. But, the Namek could also remember, and hear, Goku's quote from that day that made him look at himself in the mirror.

_I do think that there's good in you, and you're changing drastically for the better…there were a number of times during the fight where you could have easily killed me, but you chose not too_…_All I'm saying is that you're changing, Piccolo. No matter how much you say that you are the Demon King, guess what? You're_ not_. You're just confused."_

The Namekian had wanted to strangle Goku after that day for the sole reason that the usually clueless fighter was right. Piccolo _had been_ confused about what his purpose and goal in life was – was he supposed to be some puppet for a deceased Demon King? Was he supposed to live his own life? Was he supposed to rule the world, and then expand into the universe, living as some kind of alien tyrant?

"...Renounced his heritage as the Demon King…_very_ interesting…saved the life of Son Goku against the Saiyan Nappa by interfering; this allowed Goku to receive medical attention as well as survive from being murdered by the very same Nappa…was killed at the hands of the Saiyan Nappa through execution." Yenma finished reading, unaware of the fact that Piccolo had zoned out for part of it. "Are there any inconsistencies or false things in anything I've said?" Piccolo shook his head. "Do you have any last words to say before your sentence?"

"Sentence? So I _am_ going to hell, huh?" Piccolo questioned, a frown coming on his face. The proud warrior had no intention or desire to spend the rest of his days in Hell, nor could he imagine anyone other then a sadist that would have wanted to.

"Tell me," Yenma said, pausing to push his glasses back onto his eyes; it seemed that they had gotten a bit loose. "Where do _you_ think that you should end up? Because according to all the evidence here, I think that you deserve to go to Heaven!"

"Wait, what!?" Piccolo asked, his eyes shooting up as he studied the red-skinned judge's face for any signs of deceivement or deception. Finding none, the Namek tried to come up with the right words to say. If what King Yenma said was true…Piccolo didn't want to risk being sent to heaven because of one wrong comment, although he'd love to face Raditz one more time and have a rematch. "You're allowing _me_ – a man born to be a Demon King – to be entered into heaven?"

King Yenma smirked, which, for some reason, troubled Piccolo. "Yes! The only thing, in my mind, that you did wrong on this list was attempted murder of Son Goku, which you've all but made up for by teaming up with him not once, but twice, and even training with him voluntarily! It's not like you woke up one day and said, 'I want to kill Son Goku'. You were born with that goal, so I can't blame you for it." Piccolo nodded, that was true, after all. "I see no reason to send you to Hell! Instead, I have a greater opportunity for you!"

"And what's this opportunity?" Piccolo asked, skeptical. As corny as it sounded in his head, what opportunity was greater than heaven?

"There's a man by the name of North Kai – he has a bit of an ego issue and likes to call himself _King _Kai – he's seen everything that's transpired on Earth, and he's offered to train you. You may seem a bit skeptical about it, but I promise that you that King Kai is one of the greatest martial arts teachers in the universe! Now, for you to successfully go to King Kai's planet you must cross Snake Way, a road that is a million kilometers long. Do you think that you can handle the challenge?"

_A million kilometers? That's about six hundred twenty-five thousand miles! That could be a great workout, and I can only assume that because I'm dead, it'll be an easier trek on my body. I think I'm up for this! _Piccolo said internally. As he prepared to answer-

"Wait! King Yenma!" a voice all too familiar to Piccolo yelled before the Namekian could even respond and tell Yenma what he wanted to do. The Earth-born Namekian turned around to see the Earth's former guardian – Kami – running into the office of the Check-In Station.

"Kami! The hell are you doing here!?" Piccolo queried, crossing his arms, as he looked at his other half with distaste and hatred; it was no secret how little Piccolo could stand Kami. "I would've thought you'd be on the plane to Heaven by now."

Ignoring Piccolo, the Earth's guardian walked to Yenma's desk. "King Yenma, I recommend that Piccolo train with King Kai, before he gets revived!" Kami wished, bowing to the deity as he got closer.

_Revival? But the Dragon Balls have turned to stone now! And I still know nothing about this King Kai…just who is he?_ Piccolo wondered, turning to look at Kami. The elder Namek had a look on his face that Piccolo had never seen before in the two times he had met Kami– one of desperation and plea. "Hey, old man! Have you gone senile? Don't you remember that once we died, the Dragon Balls would have turned to stone? And who the hell is King Kai? He's really a great martial arts master?

Despite the insult aimed at him, Kami smiled at Piccolo. "Not _our_ Dragon Balls, Piccolo, but the ones on Namek, our home world. I'll explain on the way to King Kai's…you are coming, aren't you?"

"Yes, Piccolo, will you go train with King Kai?" Yenma's voice bellowed through the office, making both Namekians want to put hands over their ears.

"Yes, I think it'd be a great opportunity for me to train and become powerful. If there truly is a way to be revived, then this is a good idea…wait, old man, you're coming with me to King Kai's?" Piccolo questioned, frowning. "How are you going to make it that long with that feeble weak body of yours?"

"Piccolo, I have alternative ways of reaching King Kai's planet. But first, we must discuss the plan of reaching Namek, and getting revived." Kami gestured to the door that led to Snake Way. As the two Namekians walked out, Piccolo stopped short.

"Wait, King Yenma, I have a question. Even though I'm the reincarnation of the old King Piccolo, I was wondering if by any chance, he's down in Hell or if he vanished when he…gave birth to me, if you will. Could you please check that?" Piccolo asked. Yenma looked through his book and quickly spotted the Namekian – or Demon, since Piccolo was sure his "father" had no idea that he was a Namek truly - Piccolo was curious about.

"Yes, he's locked up down there in a form of maximum security. You cannot go and visit him though," not like Piccolo wanted to visit; visit was too nice of a word. No, Piccolo wanted to have a good old father-son talk with that foolish 'Demon King'. "This is because A. he is locked up, and B. once you go to Hell, you cannot come back to the higher levels!'

"We'll see about that," Piccolo replied, before throwing his turban down off of Snake Way as he walked out the doorway. "Come on old man. Be happy I'm letting you follow me - I don't _want_ to even look at you, but we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

The Z-Fighters stared at the air and the space where Chiaotzu previously was, desperately hoping he had survived, that there was any sign of him. The former Crane School student had a much lower power level then the rest of his comrades, but it was still strong enough to sense.

Silence.

Nothing.

"Chiaotzu…no," Tien said quietly, crouching onto one knee. The warrior fought as best he could to avoid crying, but emotions overcame that desire, and a couple of tears slipped out from the triclops' face.

"Tien, I'm sorry," Goku consoled his friend. There had been too much death on the battlefield so far – Piccolo, Bella, Nappa, now Chiaotzu? The bloodshed needed to stop; Vegeta needed to be defeated as soon as possible. Goku looked over to his father, who was still dealing with his injuries.

_I can't allow anyone else to die,_ Goku thought, clenching his fists in anger. "Damn it! You monster! That's now three of my friends that have died here today, and I refuse to let anyone else JOIN THEM!" Goku screamed, his Saiyan side taking over as his emotions showed and marks started to show on his palms from how hard he was clenching his fists.

"Hahaha, Kakarot, you amuse me. What makes you think you can do anything to me after how easily you were defeated before?" Vegeta mocked. Goku had no response – for once, he really was beaten and outclassed – physically and mentally. Vegeta was probably the first person Goku had ever faced that there was such a massive difference in strength between that Goku couldn't even hurt them. The first person that had ever been like that was King Piccolo, but Goku eventually beat him. With Raditz, he had managed to land a couple good hits in, and even though it was Piccolo that secured the kill with his Special Beam Cannon, Goku had played a pivotal part.

Hell, despite the fact he left the fight halfway through because he was so weakened by Nappa and was replaced by Piccolo, it was Goku that forced Nappa to become a Great Ape, where the evil brute met his death at the hands of Krillin. If this wasn't such a serious situation, the palm-tree haired fighter was sure that the two would be laughing over it, just like they did years ago when they were boys.

But when it came to Vegeta, it was insane. Goku and the royal Saiyan were on completely different levels. It was so scary, so different then what Goku was used to. It seemed like ever since Raditz, and then Bardock came, Goku was no longer the strongest or near the strongest like he always had been. But, he wouldn't give up, and he'd keep fighting. For Gohan, for Chi-Chi, Bardock, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Bulma, Ox-King, and everyone else on the planet that he'd come to love, despite being sent to purge it.

Goku turned to Krillin, who began to console Tien as well by crouching down and putting a hand on his shoulder. _Krillin, I need you to run over to my father, and give him a Senzu! _Goku told his best friend telepathically as he secretly handed him the bag of Senzu Beans.

"Goku?" Krillin asked out loud, and Goku nodded. _Yeah, Krillin, it's me; I'm using telepathy. Look, I'll distract Vegeta, and you go over and give it to my dad so he can heal. He's our best shot at helping us win!_

Krillin looked Goku in the eye and nodded, phasing out as he did so. When he reappeared, he was right next to Bardock. The bald monk dug a Senzu out of his pocket, put it into Bardock's mouth, and force-fed it to the time-traveling Saiyan.

"Here ya go sir, enjoy," Krillin joked, grinning.

"What the hell are you doing, baldy? And what's that…bag, you're holding?" wondered Vegeta quietly as he crossed his arms.

"Gulp, gulp," Bardock swallowed the green healing bean and exhaled. The effects of the bean quickly made it's way through his body and restored the time traveler to full strength and more, even giving him more strength then beforehand as a result of the unique abilities Saiyans had.

"All right! Thanks for that!" Bardock exclaimed, jumping up and flexing his muscles. "I feel great!" All of the injuries that were on Bardock's body disappeared immediately.

"H-how did you come back to full strength so quickly? Not a minute ago, you were lying on the ground like you were about to die, suffering from all those cuts, and now what? You're suddenly fine, all your cuts gone? What the hell kind of trick did you do, Bardock?" Vegeta shouted, feeling a little jealous. The flame-haired fighter would have loved to get rid of all _his _injuries.

"All right! Great to see you feeling better, pops!" Goku exclaimed, grinning. "You've become stronger, I can sense it!"

Bardock looked at himself, feeling a sensation like never before running through his body. Sure, he had had Senzu Beans before, but there was a new feeling running through him. One of confidence, he had a feeling that he could defeat Vegeta once, and for all.

'I can _feel _it. Thank you, Krillin," Bardock said, addressing one of his son's friends by their name for the first time. "All right, I thank all of you for coming out, but I'm going to finish this. So go home, because I can do this all on my own."

"Absolutely not." Goku's voice was cold and commanding; he wouldn't let his father risk his life. "You've tried that not once, but twice, and it hasn't worked. I'm fighting alongside you."

"Are you serious, Kakarot? Don't you remember what I said before about honor? You fighting alongside me is an insult to my honor!" Bardock argued, glaring Vegeta down. "I owe it to all the Saiyans who lived under his jackass of a father to take him down and to kill him!"

_Kill him? No, despite the fact he killed Chiaotzu, maybe he can be redeemed…killing him isn't the right path, _Goku thought, his own honor code giving him those thoughts. But, he didn't voice them out loud. "No, you owe it to your family not to kill yourself. Please father, I don't want to lose you…I told you, I lost my grandfather when I was really young, I can't lose you too."

Bardock thought of how hard the two worked together to prepare for the Saiyan invasion, the…memories, that they had made. It was so unexpected that a ruthless Saiyan warrior like Bardock who had slaughtered millions if not billions of people would actually be a father, and a grandfather, for both Goku and Gohan respectively. Family man and Bardock? Those words should have never, _ever_, been used in the same sentence unless it was said that Bardock killed a family man.

"Kakarot…Why should I let you fight alongside me?" Bardock hesitantly asked.

"Hey, are you two forgetting about me? I don't like it when I'm ignored…in fact, it makes me angry, very angry!" Vegeta yelled, veins starting to pop out on his forehead.

"Shut up! You killed my best friend, and you're complaining about being ignored? I lost my best friend because of you!" Tien screamed, a white aura surrounding him. "You're a monster, a ruthless, heartless, monster!"

"Oh yeah, triclops? Why don't you fight me and avenge your little friend?" Vegeta asked, getting into a mock fighting stance. "Oh wait, I forgot, you're not strong enough. Stupid fool."

"Father, listen, I've already had two of my friends, as well as someone who was an ally of ours, die here today. You've gone up against him twice, and you haven't won. He's to powerful to be taken on alone. I understand – and at the same time don't understand – your 'moral code' and how you want to fight him by yourself, but this meaningless bloodshed needs to stop! The only way we can truly prevent it is by fighting together, father and son, Saiyan and…Saiyan." Goku, to this day, still wasn't proud of calling himself a Saiyan, but he knew that was the way to get to his father.

"Saiyan and Saiyan, huh? Hmmm. As much as I want this to be my fight, it's only fitting that we finish off the Vegeta bloodline! Time to prove your worth as a Saiyan warrior!" Bardock relented, allowing Goku to join him in the fight. Goku grinned and raised a fist in the air.

"Let's do this!" Goku exclaimed, before donning a serious face and turning to his friends. "Guys, I want you to leave and go back to Master Roshi's. This is my-" a sound that was like a growl came from Bardock. "Hehe, I mean our fight. I can't risk you guys dying here."

"Are you kidding me, dad? I can't – and I won't – let you go off on your own to fight this guy! He's so strong! And I can't lose you, daddy!" Gohan exclaimed, running over to his father and hugging his leg tightly. Despite the sour mood that filled the area, Yamcha and Krillin both smiled at the interaction between Goku and his son.

Goku rubbed Gohan's head. "Gohan, dad can handle this, ok? You know how strong Grandpa is, and Grandpa and I are going to beat this guy. After that, we'll be safe, and we won't have to deal with anything else," Goku promised.

"IF I DON'T HEAR FROM ANYONE SOON ABOUT WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING TO HAPPEN, I'M JUST GOING TO START KILLING YOU LIKE FLIES! MAKE YOUR DECISION, NOW!" Vegeta screamed, charging up energy in both of his hands. The prince looked like he was about to start shooting them in volleys at the ground.

"No way will that happen," Goku said, phasing in front of Vegeta and closing his eyes. "SOLAR FLARE!" As soon as the name of the attack was announced, Vegeta was blinded and muttered a couple of curses in the Saiyan language, but Bardock phased on top of him and kicked him straight through a rock formation.

* * *

"All right, let's get back to Kame House, what do we say?" Krillin asked, getting ready to fly off to the place he called home. The orange-gi wearing monk missed his home and old man Roshi, and it'd be good to see them again.

"No! I'm not going to leave my dad-" Gohan started as he started to charge energy up in preparation of him flying towards Goku and Vegeta, but a hand on his shoulder silenced him.

"Gohan, I've fought alongside your father and been friends with him for about 13 years now – that's how long I've known him. While I'm not really familiar with his dad, I can tell you that Goku is the greatest fighter I've ever met. He'll be able to handle this, I promise," Yamcha told his best friend's son.

"Huh, looks like Yamcha's really maturing, huh?" Krillin muttered quietly to Tien, who nodded. "Hey, man, I uh, I really am sorry about Chiaotzu."

"Chiaotzu wouldn't want us to leave. He'd want us to stay here and support Goku and Bardock. Why are we even leaving? Why don't we just go to a safe place and watch from there?" Tien asked, receiving a nod from Gohan, Yamcha, and Krillin.

"Oh hell no! What place around here is even remotely same from these guys?" Yajirobe wondered, beginning to freak out. "I wish I could fly so I could just go back to Korin's place, relax, and eat Burritos!"

Tien glared at Yajirobe. "Look, I get that you don't want to be here, Yajirobe, but come on, we've come this far, there's no point in giving up and running away. Come on, I think I see a safe spot up there," Tien gestured to a cliff that had a perfect vantage point of the battle.

"All right, let's go. I admit that it is a little crazy that we're staying, though," Krillin said, and the four, plus Yajirobe, took to flying to the safe point.

* * *

"I don't need you, your son, or this blasted planet anymore, Kakarot. I'm going to blow it to bits! What do you think of that?" Vegeta screamed, being surrounded by the white aura that was a Saiyan trademark.

"Absolutely not!" Goku yelled, jumping off of his back foot and driving a fist into Vegeta's gut, which, surprisingly, actually hurt the prince. Maybe hurt was too strong of a word, but it definitely caught him by surprise. "No more! I won't let you do this!"

Vegeta, dealing with the effects of the pain still, ignored it and brought his fists down in an Axe Handle manner, hitting his shirtless opponent across the head. The attack sent Goku flying down into a rock formation, but the resilient Saiyan jumped right back up, not even minding the pain coming from his head.

"He's so stupid, coming back for more like a lost child," Vegeta laughed quietly. Goku floated up and glared at his foe, their eyes meeting each other's.

"Vegeta, I'll give you one last chance. Please, let us take this to another wasteland or another battleground where the corpses of our friends won't be-" The orange-clad warrior was interrupted by Vegeta driving his glove harshly into Goku's midsection, causing Goku to bend over in pain and spit blood out. The crimson-colored blood fell to the sandy, orange ground below.

"Why? So that you can pull something cowardly on me and try to kill me while we're flying there? Piss off. I could care less about your friends." Vegeta's looked like he had seen a mangled and torn apart body the way he said friends. "We're going to fight here, and that's final."

"Kakarot!" Bardock yelled, phasing behind Vegeta and punching him as hard as he could in the back, making Vegeta repeat the same action as Goku had done a second before. Except, instead of falling onto the ground, the blood hit Goku's exposed chest. Vegeta looked behind him and saw the smirking face of Bardock looking at him with a very pleased look on his face.

"Your move, prince."

"You fools!" Vegeta said as he flipped over Bardock, once again ignoring the pain. "You really think I'm going to let either of you beat me?" Vegeta said as he now got into hand-on-hand combat with Bardock, matching each of his blows with one of his own. Mini shock waves were generated when their fists met each other's.

"I know that you won't let us, but that doesn't mean that we won't! All you've done since you got here is just go on, and on, and on about how you won't let us win. Well, how about I show you that I CAN WIN!" Bardock brought his left fist up in an uppercut manner and connected it with Vegeta's jaw, the sound making a THUMP noise as he did so.

"Ugh, prick! DIE!" Vegeta kicked both of his feet forwards, hitting Bardock across the face, but the Saiyan regained his footing and flipped over Vegeta. The scar-faced low-class crouched and had a blue aura surround him as a scowl came over his face.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Bardock yelled as he rushed Vegeta, knocking the Saiyan into a large rock formation, but Vegeta's falling body didn't break the formation. Rather, he used energy to land on it, and glared at both Saiyans who remained levitating in the sky.

"Vegeta, any last words?" Bardock asked, loud enough so his hated opponent could hear.

"Yes. Die." Vegeta flew at Bardock and Goku, spread both of his gloves out, started to charge energy in them, brought them together, and fired. A purple-blue beam shot directly towards both Saiyans, who dodged with ease.

"You're outclassed, Vegeta, just give up! This'll show you that rankings have nothing at all to do with my strength!" taunted Bardock, who phased behind Vegeta and punched him to where Goku was, who used an Axe Handle on Vegeta in a mirror image of what had happened before. Vegeta spiraled towards the ground and hit the earth with a loud BOOM!

"Yeah!" Gohan exclaimed, putting his fist up in celebration. "Keep it up!"

Vegeta rose from the ground, a look of pure murder on his face. Blood started to run down his face and his shoulder, which were the two areas affected the most by the onslaught by the father and son.

"I refuse to die at the hands of these two low class fools! I'm going to destroy this planet!' Vegeta screamed, powering up, cupping his hands, and twisting to the side. "Say goodbye to your Earth, because you're going down with her!" purple energy formed in Vegeta's gloved hands. "You should've came with me, Kakabrat, wherever you are! You've made a mistake that's cost you not only your life, but the life of your father and of this planet!"

* * *

_Hello friends, and thank you for reading the latest installment of Second Chance. The Saiyan Saga is almost complete; we're so close to being done and moving onto the Namek Saga! The Chiaotzu being the one who sliced…well, not sliced, but was the one who cut Vegeta's tail off was a twist I hope you enjoyed. And yes, like the story stated, the lights going out in Kame House was him using telekinesis. Shoutout to humancygrax and Super Vegetarott for correctly guessing Chiaotzu; a lot of people said Piccolo, surprisingly. Piccolo is dead, as shown by this chapter. Thanks to everyone for guessing though!_

_Yeah so I'm sorry about the Vegeta vs Goku & Bardock scene being so short, I promise that'll be the start of the next chapter. Get your popcorn ready, because it's going to be a fun one!_

_Anyways, I received an anonymous review asking why I'm not in DBM2. That's actually a good question. Do I think I'm worthy of being in DBM2? Sure. I was never asked though. A couple of people at DBM2 told me it may have been a troll from their forum, but regardless, it's not important. Still, I think that's something you should take up with the DBM2 people about why certain people are in it, don't come to me! And don't assume I hold anything against the DBM2 people, I'm friends with a few people there!_

_WE HAVE FAN ART! FireStorm1991, or Stormie, has drawn an awesome picture of Bardock for me, complete in his gi, headbands, and Raditz's armbands. I would put a link, but I'm not allowed to. If you search FireStorm1991 on DeviantArt, or go to SecondChanceDBZ, it should be there. Stormie is actually going to be having surgery in a couple weeks on her knee and will be laid up, meaning she'll have more time to write, but go and send her a good luck or something before her surgery. I also have a new cover that is going to go up on DA sometime later._

_Oh, and Ledgic, a friend and fellow writer, reminded me that I'm still in the Saiyan Saga and I'm at 250+ (at the time of this writing) reviews. That's…insane. Thank you so much to everyone whose supported me, words cannot describe how happy I am. But I'm not letting it get to my head…no sir. _

_Anyways, next chapter will probably be the conclusion to the Saiyan Saga. After that, we'll have a couple chapters leading up to the Namek Saga (yes, it's the Namek Saga). Also, I'd like to start having a question of the chapter occasionally – just something that's either a prediction or just something random. I like being able to interact with the readers, and it's a cool concept. It won't be every chapter, just when I feel like it. So, my question is, to all my fans, which dub you like the most and why? Whether it be Funimation, Ocean, Kai, Japanese, Gold Harmony, TFS…etc. _

_And a couple of reviews I wanted to address:_

_R: That Yamcha scene where he was almost killed was much better than probably anything I've read from you so far. There are still some things I would change, of course, but it was probably one of the better scenes you've written in your entire fanfiction career._

_A: Greatly appreciated. That was a interesting scene to write because I do in fact like Yamcha, and I thought it seemed exactly like something Goku would do – diving to save his friend from death. _

_R: also do you plan brining movie villains in like turles, broly, cooler and that?_

_A: I have a list of movie characters who are confirmed to be in SC that I'll release at some point, but I will say now Turles will be in this story. It'll be much different then canon (or the movie itself, depending on if you call it canon). _

_R: It will be interesting to see who the first Super Saiyan will be, if there even is one at all!_

_A: There will be…there will be. Will it be Bardock? Will it be Goku? Might it be Gohan? Vegeta? Namole? We'll see. _

_So, yeah that's it, no new power levels this chapter aside from Bardock with the Senzu Bean._

_Bardock: (Senzu Bean) – 21,000_

_FP out. Thanks for reading._


	15. Chapter 15: Climax

**Saiyan Saga – Part Fifteen: Climax**

The purple energy continued to hum in Vegeta's hands; an aura of the same color surrounding the prince. The blood running down Vegeta's face and body from his injuries seemed to stop, freezing in place. The scowl on his face, however, remained, growing as the seconds went on.

_I can't believe it! _Vegeta thought internally, putting all of his available energy, and more, into the charging of the attack. _The two of them, somehow, someway, are gaining the upper hand on me! Low-class fighters like them should have…no, no more of that! If I can't beat a rouge low-class Saiyan and his idiot son, then I've failed. They cut my tail off too! I refuse to let them do anymore! _

Why put so much energy into the attack? Well, Vegeta wasn't going to use the Galick Gun to destroy the Earth. Rather, it would be used to eliminate or incapacitate Kakarot and Bardock – preferably the first option – and then the prince would retrieve his pod, travel into the atmosphere, and destroy the planet from there. Besides, the two low-class fighters had been so resilient thus far, therefore Vegeta needed to give all of his energy to the attack.

Was it running away? Was it giving up? No, but there was no point in keeping the planet intact, in Vegeta's opinion, and there was certainly no point in keeping anyone alive. Bardock phrased it perfectly: the Saiyan prince was outclassed by the duo of Bardock and Kakarot, who, unbeknownst to Vegeta, had both raised their power levels thanks to the work of the Senzu Beans.

Vegeta was no idiot. If the prince wanted to live, which he did, he'd need to come up with a logical plan that would work. He had failed - the whole point of the mission was to come, kill a couple of low-class Saiyan runaways, and run off with the brat. Vegeta hated to admit it, but even he, one of the smartest Saiyans in history, couldn't have predicted how strong they'd become. As a result, he had been bested for the first time in a long time.

It had been a good fight, an irritating one, but it was a good fight that made Vegeta's blood pump at an all-time high because of the exhilaration. They hadn't resorted to cheap power ups or anything low; in fact, it had been a fight that would have made his Saiyan ancestors proud…aside from the fact that he had been beat up badly and his pride had been damaged, but no one had ever given him a fight this good. But, once he killed Kakarot and Bardock, his pride and honor would be reclaimed. All he'd need to do next was reach the plateau he'd been trying to reach for almost 30 years – becoming a Super Saiyan.

He'd have to do it alone, though. Raditz was dead. Nappa was dead. There was a slight chance he could still take Kakabrat with him, but it'd be tough. The boy was too far in the light and it'd take a miracle for him to adapt to the ways of the Planet-Trade Organization. Plus, it was looking more and more like the demi-Saiyan would die with his planet. A damn shame, because the boy was strong. Vegeta had failed in being unable to retrieve Gohan, but Raditz finding Kakarot one year ago had reminded the prince of something.

There had to be other Saiyan survivors in the galaxy, and Vegeta would find them. While the royal prince had no idea if that dinosaur doctor, Malaka, could help them again, that was Vegeta's goal for after he left Earth. How was it that only four Saiyans – no, five because of Bardock – five Saiyans could survive the destruction of Vegeta? Some had to be off planet at the time, what about Tarble? Vegeta _needed_ to locate them as soon as possible.

After that, he'd join up with the other Saiyans and form an allegiance. Then, he'd become the Saiyan warrior of legend, topple Frieza and the rest of the Frost Demons, and become the ruler of the galaxy, once and for all.

A sweet dream it was.

Regardless, the time for thinking could come later on. It was time to end this; it was time for the heir to King Vegeta to reclaim his pride and eliminate the people that had taken it. It was time to destroy Earth.

* * *

"Damn it! Vegeta's lost it, he thinks the only solution to this is to destroy the planet!" Bardock exclaimed, scowling. For someone who prided himself on honor, it was a low and cheap trick. Even in his years purging for the Saiyan army, Bardock never resorted to anything that low.

"We can't let him destroy the planet! That'll be billions of lives that'll never be brought back!" Goku cried. The palm-tree haired fighter placed his hands out as he prepared his signature and favorite attack, the attack that had saved him so many times before: the Kamehameha.

"Kakarot, you're insane! You'll get blasted to bits!" Bardock growled, clenching his fist. A blue sphere of energy began to charge in his hand, the only sound between the father and son. "I gave what you wanted, which was to fight alongside me, so let me get what I want, which is to take care of this!"

Goku grimaced. "That's not the point! Remember what you told me about that Frieza guy blowing up your planet? Well, Vegeta's trying to blow up this planet – the one that your son has lived on for his entire life, not to mention defended it from being destroyed the same way Vegeta is trying to – and you're arguing about who gets to fight him? Sorry, but I'll risk my life to save my friends and my planet!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Where's your pride? Would you want someone interfering and taking your fight from you?" Bardock questioned, feeling disgusted at his son.

"If it meant living and saving the lives of others, I'd put that over fighting. Does it really matter who fights him as long as we beat him?" Goku exclaimed loudly, looking at Vegeta, who began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Vegeta? I didn't know that looks could be so funny!" Goku said, taking a step towards the prince. Vegeta stopped laughing and grinned as he took a step forward as well.

"What's so funny, you ask? This!" Vegeta said, extending his hand out in the direction of the cliff the humans stood on. Before Goku was able to cry out anything or yell at Vegeta to stop, a yellow beam shot out from Vegeta's outstretched arm directly at the cliff faster then the speed of light.

"LOOK OUT!" Tien yelled as loud as he could, all three of his eyes staring at the beam coming straight towards him.

"OH NO!" Gohan and Goku yelled at the exact same time from different fronts. The young demi-Saiyan looked naturally scared by the attack, but Yamcha pushed him to the ground in a manner nearly identical to what had happened before with Goku and Yamcha.

"There ya' go, kiddo. Couldn't let you get hurt like that, especially after your dad saved me from basically the same-"

"AH!" Yajirobe screamed as he started to become engulfed in the beam. Sadly for the Ronin, he still wasn't that good at using his ki, so he couldn't make a shield and as a result was caught in the attack. His sword dropping to the ground with a CLANK, Yajirobe's body was vaporized at the same time the cliff blew up.

"YAJIROBE!" everyone yelled, feeling sorrow for the loss of the samurai. Yajirobe had certainly came a long way since he had hesitantly started training alongside the others a year ago, and it was saddening that he had been killed just like Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Bella – without mercy.

Vegeta's smirk was sickening, showing that the prince was enjoying taking lives away. "Yet another fighter, _you_, could have saved, Kakarot. You'll see him soon enough, however."

"Yajirobe…" Goku whispered, feeling again for Yajirobe's ki. A few seconds ago, he had been alive and at his full power – a result of not fighting – but the samurai was gone. Goku and Yajirobe may not have been close friends or buddies or anything, but this was the fourth fighter to die in defense of the Earth.

"Kakarot, you should be thanking me. These weaklings wanted to take our battle away from us by attempting to kill me when I wasn't looking. One of them is dead, so now let me finish them off!" Vegeta's smirk was huge at this point. The prince turned his body so he looked at the other Z-Fighters who were rising up from the ground.

"You're going to pay for that, Saiyan!" Krillin yelled, noticing Yajirobe's sword on the ground. It seemed that the sword was mighty enough to survive Vegeta's energy wave for some reason.

"Stand aside!" Vegeta raised a hand again, starting to gather invisible energy in his palm. Scowling, Vegeta shot a Kiai towards the humans and Gohan, knocking them all into the side of a rock formation. Unfortunately for those members of the Z-Team, they were knocked out for the time being.

"N-No! No more! DAMN IT, VEGETA! NO MORE!" Goku yelled, his amount of self-control vanishing by the second. Rocks started to levitate up from the ground as a result from his anger; if he didn't get control over himself, the warrior had no idea what would happen. The palm-tree haired fighter took a deep breath and looked at Bardock, who remained in place with a passive, no emotion look on his face and his arms crossed.

"Fight alongside me, father, it's the only way we can win!" Goku pleaded, twisting his face so he could look into the hardened eyes of his father.

"No, this is my fight, and I refuse to let you keep up with this charade!" Bardock shot back.

Goku frowned and a vein popped out on his forehead, which seemed very uncharacteristic for the young Saiyan. "HE KILLED MY FRIENDS! OUR ALLIES! Piccolo, Yajirobe, Chiaotzu, Bella!" _Even though I didn't know her that well,_ Goku thought to himself. "I have to do this, I have to fight Vegeta. I don't think you understand, however, that I want you to fight with me as well! I want the two of us, father and son, to beat him!" Goku replied, but Bardock shook his head. Frowning, Goku turned back to where Vegeta was standing, in the same motion as his fellow Saiyan opponent.

"KA…MEHH…" Goku chanted, twisting to the side as his Kamehameha wave slowly got bigger in his hands. The Earth-raised Saiyan was putting everything he had into this attack. Even if he couldn't defeat Vegeta, he needed to repel the beam. Goku may have been weakened, but Vegeta was too, and he could do this!

"HAAA…MEHHH…" Goku continued, the ball of energy continuing to grow. If one looked closely enough, they could see the energy particles going into the charging Kamehameha.

"GALICK…GUN…" Vegeta said, almost in a completely identical stance. Obviously instead of the blue ball Goku had in his hands, Vegeta's was purple, and bigger. But, the colors didn't really matter; size and power was what would win the fight.

"Kakarot!" Bardock yelled over the noise of the energy waves. The time-traveler's face was angry, anxious to fight. "Stand down and let me fight him ALONE!"

"NO!" Goku shouted angrily, looking at his father and glaring. Using his eyes, Goku shot a powerful Kiai. Not expecting it, the father of the Earth's protector went flying out of sight, landing a distance away and hitting the ground with a THUD!

_What the? What just-? It's like a beast inside of me awoke and took over, _Goku thought, confused. That had never happened before…just what was that? Goku could think about it later after the battle was over, but there was no denying something serious had just happened to Goku that was unlike what he had ever felt before. _I'm sorry, father, I don't know what just happened, but I'm sorry_.

Attempting to forget about it and focus, Goku put the finishing touches on his attack. "HAHHHH!" Goku screamed, the blue wave shooting out from his cupped hands at the same time Vegeta's Galick Gun launched. The blasts met at halfway, a beautiful mix of purple and blue.

Blue vs. purple. Elite vs. low-class. Flame-haired vs. spiky-haired. Goku vs. Vegeta. Regardless of what you called the beam struggle, it was hard to dispute the beauty and intensity of the fight of the fight.

"I admit that I'm surprised, Kakarot, maybe this attack isn't as weak as I thought it'd be. But, that doesn't mean that you're going to survive!" Vegeta taunted.

Goku responded by pushing harder. It was time to win and end this fight, end the bloodshed.

"GIVE UP, KAKAROT! THE DIFFERENCE IN OUR POWER IS HUGE, WHY TAKE THE COWARD'S WAY OUT WITH SUICIDE?" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs, his Galick Gun starting to quickly overcome Goku's Kamehameha, evidenced by the purple beam pushing the blue beam.

"Even a low-class…can overcome an elite…if he tries hard enough!" Goku put even more of his energy into the Kamehameha wave when he saw his was being pushed back. But, his beam wasn't the only thing being pushed back, because Goku was starting to go backwards as well.

Vegeta smirked, liking Goku's response. It was a shame that Kakarot had to die, because his resilient attitude was typical of a Saiyan. "THIS IS A BATTLE YOU COULDN'T HAVE PREPARED FOR!"

Goku could feel himself losing energy, fast. This was just like the beam struggle earlier with Nappa, but instead of them being even, Goku was losing. Goku's body was telling him to give up, but he couldn't. There wasn't a shot in Hell that the fighter known as Son Goku would quit in the midst of a fight. "I WON'T LET YOU WIN! I WON'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

* * *

"So, he actually did it," Bardock said quietly, looking at the stunning display of colors. The time-traveler, feeling his strength return back to him after briefly leaving him, began to stand up.

"Damn it, Kakarot!" Bardock growled, feeling the urge to knock Goku out. The scar-faced Saiyan was becoming increasingly angry at his son's rebellious attitude, but it was their Saiyan instincts. Both of them wanted to fight, each having different reasons: Goku's were to avenge his friends and all of the earthlings who had died because of Vegeta and Nappa; Bardock's reason was for his pride and so that he could give the Vegeta family what they had had coming for many years.

But why had Kakarot reacted the way he had just now? Could it have been his Saiyan side emerging at long last? Suddenly, the area around him changed again from the wasteland to… a wasteland. But, the colors and shapes in front of him vanished and began to change.

"Damn it! Another vision? What the hell is it with these visions?" Bardock wondered as the shapes in front of him formed.

_To his surprise, it was what he was seeing in front of him – the beam struggle between Kakarot and Vegeta. Vegeta's energy wave was pushing Goku, bloody and tired, backwards. _

_"FATHER!" Goku cried, begging for Bardock to help him. To Bardock's amazement, he was nowhere in site. Well, maybe not amazement, since he was having the vision right now and was knocked a distance away. But still, he was so close, so why would he let Kakarot die like that?_

_"GOODBYE, KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled. With an evil smirk, Vegeta gave his Galick Gun the final push it needed to overcome Goku's Kamehameha. _

_"NO!" Bardock heard himself yell as he leapt at Vegeta and punched the Saiyan across the face, attempting to stop his Galick Gun. But for some reason, Bardock phased through the Saiyan prince. _

_"What the? Was that an afterimage?" Bardock asked himself, flipping behind Vegeta and shooting a Full-Power Energy Wave at him, but again it went right through him. Bardock kicked the ground in frustration, but then he remembered-"KAKAROT!"_

_"FATHER….HELP!" Goku yelled as the Earth's protector became covered in the beam. The last look that he had was one of disappointment and shock as he was completely destroyed and erased from the living world. _

"NO!" Bardock screamed, watching as Vegeta won the difficult battle. Slowly, the real world started coming back to him. The wasteland he had been standing in before looked the exact same as it had before he had his vision. _I've got to see if I can make it so the visions stop showing up at random times._

_Kakarot! _Bardock remembered, flying at full speed to reach the warrior that was his son. Dust flew from up under him because of the rapid speed that he was going. _That vision isn't going to come true!_

* * *

"…ANYMORE!"

Once again, Goku's anger took over, putting a bit more power into the Kamehameha wave. Little did Goku know that this was his Saiyan side trying to emerge, trying to take over the mind state of the Earth's main protector.

"Ugh! Where did this come from?" Vegeta wondered, now feeling himself being pushed back. Noticing this, Vegeta dug his boots into the ground as hard as he could. "Like I'm going to lose!"

To Vegeta's shock, the Kamehameha kept getting more and more powerful as Goku thought of all of his friends dying. It was almost as if the thought of his friends would be the deciding factor in who won the energy clash.

Vegeta began to wonder that if he didn't put more energy into the beam, he might actually lose. Not that the boosted Kamehameha had an advantage over the Galick Gun, but if it was powerful enough to make him lose his footing, he could be in trouble. Sighing, the prince added the extra energy. It was now or never for the armored fighter and he needed to stand his ground.

"No!" Goku yelled as he was pushed back by the strength of the Galick Gun. The spiky-haired fighter skidded backwards, but kept his Kamehameha wave going. If he were to stop it at any point, he'd lose, and he couldn't allow that!

But Vegeta was relentless and wouldn't give up. If Goku didn't find a way to overcome it, he'd be dead. With Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin unconscious again, Goku needed Bardock's assistance. "FATHER…HELP!"

"GOODBYE, KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled, loving the fact that he had the advantage in the fight. Despite his armor being near destroyed, the prince showed no signs of being tired, weary, or ready to give up. In fact, with everything that had happened, his resolve had never been stronger!

"Ugh! Can't…give…up!" Goku panted, but even he knew that the end was near. He tried to get his father's attention through telepathy, but it wasn't working. It didn't help that his friends were either dead or unconscious and it seemed that the Saiyan would have to finish it alone.

"Kakarot!" a voice called out. Goku couldn't turn his head to look, but he knew that it was Bardock, his father, just from hearing it. "Damn it! If you had let me fight, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Father…" Goku smiled, but Vegeta's voice wiped the smile right off of his face. "TELL YOUR WEAKLING BROTHER I SEND MY BEST!" Vegeta cackled loudly.

Bardock cupped his hands and twisted to his right, just like his now shirtless son. It had taken a while to learn this technique, but it could be the decider in this fight.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" Bardock said, chanting the words to the legendary energy attack. A blue ball of energy formed, and while it wasn't as big as Kakarot's boosted Kamehameha, Bardock could promise it sure was powerful. "HA!"

Bardock's Kamehameha joined Goku's Kamehameha in the energy clash, making the blue beam even bigger as the two combined, slowly merging into one. It was beautiful, truly a sight to behold.

While Vegeta couldn't see the beam up close, he could see his Galick Gun start to get pushed back. _Wait, what!? _Vegeta thought. "Damn it! I refuse to be destroyed by scum!" the Saiyan prince sent energy into the Galick Gun, attempting to stay on his feet.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE SAIYANS YOUR FAMILY KILLED BY MAKING THE DEAL WITH FRIEZA!" Bardock countered, memories of the Arcosian tyrant laughing as he destroyed Planet Vegeta flooded through his brain.

_How dare he! _"You know nothing! What my father did was foolish because he put us in slavery, but you shall not accuse him of killing the Saiyan race!" Vegeta screamed as loud as he could. "The Saiyan race was a proud warrior race, and it's been reduced to myself and some low-class trash! I won't let the Saiyan race die here by me perishing on this mudball today. Your time is up!" every ounce of energy that Vegeta contained went into the purple colored energy attack, and there was a clear stalemate in the midst of the battlefield.

Bardock grimaced and grit his teeth as he pushed harder. "Kakarot, any way you can make yours stronger?"

"No…" if Goku could shook his head, he would. "This is my strongest Kamehameha, and even if I wanted to make it stronger, I'm in enough pain as it is. If I put any more strain on my body, it'll kill me."

"Grr, well, we're just going to have to figure out a way to beat him, aren't we?" Bardock asked sarcastically.

"Well, what about you? You can't make your Kamehameha more powerful the same way that I did?" Goku wondered. Bardock rolled his eyes at the stupidity of that comment.

"No, Kakarot, because I'm barely used to using this technique! To push it past its limits is moronic!" Bardock tried to think of any ideas he might have had to help them beat Vegeta once and for all. Sadly, the full-blooded Saiyan had no ideas.

"HAHA!" Vegeta began to laugh sinisterly, as if he could feel Kakarot and Bardock's desperation. The grin on his face was massive, showing all of the emotions that ran through the prince's mind.

* * *

"Ugh, Gohan, you all right, bro?" Krillin asked tiredly as he stood up, his orange gi torn in several places. The young demi-Saiyan remained quiet, but slowly got up. "We almost lost you there, champ!"

"Yeah…Yamcha saved me. Hey, thanks, Yamcha, I appreciate it a lot-" Gohan was stopped when the ground started to shake even more. "Do you feel that, you guys?"

"Feel it? I can taste it!" Yamcha exclaimed loudly. "And no problem for saving you, kid, it was the right thing to do!"

"Their power levels are so high right now! Anything that we can do to help them?" Gohan questioned, but Yamcha shook his head.

"Goku's never let us down, and I have faith he won't here," Yamcha grinned happily, showing the confidence he had in his friend. "Besides, I have an idea!"

* * *

If it was even possible, Vegeta's hair seemed to stand up more from the wind that was created by the intensity of the beam struggle. "First, your death, and then Planet Earth's! Hahaha!" Vegeta roared.

"Grr, Kakarot, we're dead even right now. If we don't figure something out, we'll be _dead_. You have _nothing_ at your disposal?' Bardock shouted.

"N-no, I couldn't even use the Super Kamehameha if I wanted to. If I tried it, my body may collapse on itself," Goku informed his father.

"So why not try it? You act so selfless anyways!" Bardock exclaimed, frowning. Why couldn't this fight end already? It had been dragged on for so long!

Vegeta chuckled to himself as his enhanced Saiyan hearing picked up everything that Bardock and Goku were saying. It was a shame that the prince couldn't sense energy, however, or he would have sensed what was about to happen.

"TRI BEAM! HAH!" Tien yelled from the sky, his hands in the signature diamond pose. All three eyes glared intensely at Vegeta, who had been completely oblivious to the triclops' presence until now. Tien put Vegeta in his sights, making sure that he was directly in view for the attack. "_This_, Saiyan, is for Chiaotzu!"

The triclops had quietly flown into the sky, ignoring the aches and pains he was having.

The yellow-colored energy attack was launched from Tien's hands right towards where Vegeta was. Having not expected the attack and unable to sense it, Vegeta couldn't even dodge the powerful ki attack.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL?" Vegeta screamed as the blast connected with his body. The power and heat of the attack burned his back and went straight through the back of Vegeta's armor, exposing the skin. A giant red welt started to form on the prince's back.

Tien Shinhan may have been tired, he may have been exhausted, he may have been mourning the loss of his best friend, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to kill the monster that had invaded his planet and murdered his allies. His anger at losing Chiaotzu and the desire for vengeance fueled him, and as a result, he was given the power he needed to win.

Distracted, Vegeta lost all control of his Galick Gun. Goku had seen a bright yellow flash come down from the sky and now felt Vegeta's fluctuation in energy. "NOW! SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!"

That was all Goku needed to say; his Kamehameha quickly doubled in both size and power, giving the Earth-raised Saiyan enough power to overcome the Saiyan prince's Galick Gun. And, it did, blue took over the energy clash nearly immediately.

_Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me, _Bardock thought, continuing to fire his Kamehameha wave. _Did he have that technique available the whole time?_

Now, it was Vegeta's Galick Gun that was pushed back, and the prince was starting to skid as well. How? How had someone been able to sneak up on him yet again!? Sensing energy would be something that the prince would need to learn…after he won the beam struggle.

"Yes, Goku, you've done it! Chiaotzu…this is for you, my friend." All three of Tien Shinhan's eyes gravitated towards the sky above, almost as if his best friend was up there.

"N-no! I will not take this! The prince of all Saiyans will not lose to a low-" Vegeta started, before he was cut off as the beam engulfed him. The prince's armor and cloth was burned off, and the prince let off a shriek to the heavens.

A blinding flash filled the area, as did the sound of rocks, pebbles, and anything else on the ground being destroyed if they hadn't been already. The ground underneath was shaking, starting to break apart under Goku's legs.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta screamed before the sound of the attack quieted him. The sound that replaced Vegeta's cries was a loud BOOOOOM! It was over, at long last.

Son Goku and Bardock, two low-class Saiyans, had triumphed over the only two other living Saiyans in the universe, elite ones at that. Somewhere, all the low-class Saiyans who had died from the elder Vegeta smiled proudly.

Goku fell to the ground for yet _another_ time, but this time he had a smile on his face. The shirtless Saiyan somehow had a positive look despite all of the injuries he possessed. CRUNCH! By using all of his energy in the Super Kamehameha, Goku had apparently broken some bones in the middle of his body.

"Kakarot, I thought you couldn't use the Super Kamehameha?" Bardock screamed, looking at the grin on his son's face. Damn Kakarot, being stupid in the midst of a life or death fight.

"Couldn't…in stalemate…but…we won…" Goku continued to smile, silently groaning as the shock of his pains came. "The longest battle ever finally ended! Aren't you happy, father?"

But Bardock didn't reply to his son's query. "Why the hell did you attack me, Kakarot?

"Grandpa!" a voice yelled. Bardock turned to see Gohan, Yamcha, and Krillin all running at him and Goku. Tien was landing from his place in the sky as well, his boots making a soft tap as they hit the ground.

"You did it! We won! We won!" Gohan squealed, putting a fist up triumphantly.

Krillin got on one knee and looked at his best friend, who was covered in blood and whose smile had changed into a pain-filled frown. "How ya feeling, buddy?"

"A little sore," Goku coughed hoarsely. "Ok, a lot sore."

Everyone with the exception of Bardock took a second to laugh at Goku's expense. Whenever things got bad, they could always count on Goku to lighten the mood _and _to win!

"What's with the sword, Yamcha?" Goku questioned, laying back down and trying to get comfortable.

"It's Yajirobe's…or _was_ Yajirobe's," Krillin said sadly, looking at the sword Yamcha held once more. The bald monk could see his face perfectly reflected by the metal as well as the sun and something way behind him. He couldn't sense anything, however, so he assumed it was nothing.

"Yajirobe…the fact he even fought with us shows how much he matured as a fighter and a person. He will be missed." Everyone there took a moment of silence in remembrance of the shaggy-haired Ronin.

"On a happier note…I can't feel that Vegeta guy anymore!" Yamcha broke the silence a short time later. Despite his arrogance, the bandit was ecstatic that he was still alive; his life had almost been robbed from him in this fight several times.

"I can." Everyone turned to Tien, who was glaring at a massive crater in the ground that smoke slowly rising up from it. "It's faint – almost non-existent, but there's still an energy signal coming from him."

"How?" Krillin clenched his fist tightly. Krillin had known Goku for many years and he was still astounded at a Saiyan's durability; Vegeta's inability to die was crazy, unheard of. "Grr, I really hate this guy!"

Bardock scowled, clearly upset that they hadn't been able to kill Vegeta yet. "I want to finish this. His father helped end our race, and I want revenge for all of my fellow Saiyans that were killed in his father's name."

"What do you mean?" Yamcha was confused. Why would a Saiyan kill other Saiyans, especially when there were so few left in the galaxy?

"I'll explain later, or Kakarot can, but let me take care of this." Bardock started his slow walk towards the crater. "Wait." Tien began to follow as well. "That monster over there killed my best friend, so I want to finish it too."

"No. Do any of you understand what pride is? Let me do this on my own!" Bardock said angrily, continuing to walk alone. The Saiyan strolled forward with his arms at his side, his shirt torn partly, and a neutral look on his face.

"Grr, I don't why he acts like that, especially when I helped them beat that guy!" Tien muttered under his breath.

"I won't…die here…my pride, my honor, it's been stripped!" Vegeta whispered from the crater, shaking. The flame-haired fighter reached into the side of his armor and pulled the controller to his Attack Ball out, nearly dropping it in the process.

"I will return here…one day…and crush these insects!" Vegeta muttered loudly, pressing the keys on the controller to recall his Attack Ball.

The Kamehameha waves had dealt an immense amount of damage to Vegeta, destroying most of the top part of his armor in the process. Aside from part of his right shoulder and the lower portion of his torso, his chest was entirely exposed, a mix of red, blue, and yellow.

"Goin' somewhere, prince?" a voice asked. Vegeta slowly brought his head up to meet Bardock's stare, one that would scare fear into most people.

"What the hell…do you want…scum?" Vegeta asked, clearly aware that he was in no condition to fight. Vegeta was awaiting his pod's arrival, because if it didn't come soon, there was a good chance he'd be in a world of hurt…or dead.

"You came to this planet with the intent of killing my son and I, kidnapping my grandson, and purging a planet for the sick tyrant that rules you and destroyed our planet and race. You expect me to let you live?" Bardock growled, pointing a finger at Vegeta, who lay in the dirt, unable to move.

"You won't kill me! You've gone soft, Bardock, and you're an embarrassment to the Saiyan race!" Vegeta scoffed, blood starting to run down his chest. "If you want to kill me, then fine, kill me. You'll achieve nothing out of it!" Vegeta stood up, shaking as he did so as his knees threatened to give out, but the prince stood firm.

"Fine. You can join your bastard of a father in Hell!" Bardock said, putting his hand out in front of him, a blue ball forming in it. "Goodbye, Vegeta."

"Wait! Stop!" Goku screamed, making Bardock stop charging the attack and turn his attention to his son; everyone else followed and gave their undivided focus to Goku.

"Don't kill him, father; that'll make you just as bad as him. Besides," Goku coughed once more, clearly in pain. "I want to have a rematch against him, and fight him on my own, and win!"

"K-Kakarot…" Bardock stopped in place. The hesitation gave Vegeta enough time to, with the rest of his energy, appear behind Bardock and try to shoot his opponent through the chest. The wounded Saiyan smirked as his right arm went right behind Bardock's chest at a place where when the energy attack went through, it'd go straight through his heart.

"DIE, SAIYAN!"

Yamcha, using stealth unlike any he had ever used before, took Yajirobe's sword and attempted to drive it through Vegeta's chest. But, fate has a cruel and twisted way of changing things. In this case, the sword, instead of impaling Vegeta's heart, was driven straight through Vegeta's arm. Because he was so adapt in the usage of a sword from his days as a desert bandit, Yamcha was still able to cause Vegeta even more pain because, and little did either of them know, the sword cut several nerves that were in the arm.

"MY ARM!" Vegeta screamed, grabbing his arm and falling to his knees. Blood began to drip rapidly out of the hole in his arm; the prince grit his teeth, trembling. The feeling of pain diverted his thinking of wondering just where the hell his pod was.

"Yeah, how you like that, Saiyan? I just showed you what a real warrior could do!" Yamcha taunted, holding the sword to Vegeta's neck. "And now, you're going to pay for everyone that's been killed by the hands of you and your partner."

_Don't do it, Yamcha, please. _Goku's voice appeared in Yamcha's head at the same time that Vegeta's pod landed next to the prince. The longhaired bandit looked around for Goku, thinking that he had stood up and was behind him.

"Damn it! I think I have a better idea then killing him," Bardock said as Vegeta started to crawl towards the opening of the pod, which had opened automatically. The scar-faced Saiyan kneeled down and quietly put one hand on Vegeta's head and the other on what was left of Vegeta's armor.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get off of me!" Vegeta cried, fidgeting around, but Bardock wouldn't budge. After a couple of seconds, Bardock removed his hand, brought it back, and crossed his arms.

"I've given you the memories of what happened when Frieza blew up the planet – what _really _happened to Planet Vegeta! Have a fun trip back, Vegeta," Bardock spat the prince's name.

"You…you motherfucker! I can't wait until we meet again and you die!"' Vegeta crawled into his pod and leaned back against the seat, so his voice was drained out by the hatch closing. The last thing Vegeta did was lift his middle finger towards the living Z-Fighters and with a THUM noise, the pod quickly took off.

The Z-Team watched the pod disappear into the atmosphere silently, watching as the Saiyan prince Vegeta vanished, hopefully never to return to the Earth again. As the Z-Fighters stood without making a sound, Goku took it upon himself to ask the most important and sacred question of all.

"So…anyone else hungry?"

* * *

_SAIYAN SAGA IS OVER! Yes! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this, I know it dragged out a bit and I had a couple brief hiatuses, but finally we're through with the Saiyan Saga. Next up, a couple progression chapters that'll feature some characterization, plus we'll find out what's going to happen with Vegeta and his arm. I'm so happy we've finished the Saiyan Saga…words cannot express my happiness. THE CHAPTER OF HELL IS FINISHED!_

_And yes, this chapter wasn't my best – far from it – and I'm sure you'll have a complaint about something, maybe even bash the chapter as a whole. To that I say, meh. This chapter needed to get put out so that we can get to Namek Saga, which I'm so desperate to write. XD I'm sure I'll go back and edit this soon, because I have zero confidence in it. This was, like the DBM people called it, the Chapter of Hell. Between watching the Zimmerman trial – I will not disclose my opinion on the outcome right now, although I will say I wasn't one of the crazy people posting ridiculous things about Zimmerman getting off – getting ready for my move (July 25__th __) and other stuff I got deraild. _

_So…that was pretty interesting. Yamcha being the one who stabs Vegeta through the arm, the beam struggle, Bardock being able to use the Kamehameha which I still think is justified! You don't think a year training with his son who would always use the move would teach him that? Bardock finding a way to transmit his memories of Frieza blowing up the planet to Vegeta…fun chapter._

_FireStorm1991, or as I call her, Stormie, helped me a lot with this chapter and helped me get my self confidence back. While I'm sure someone will try to kill my SC (see what I did there?), she helped me a lot. XD_

_Hey look, to the people who criticize my Bardock, all I'll say is thank you. We only have so much to go off (A movie, an OVA, and a couple flashbacks) and I've tried to portray him well. I haven't made him overly nice, I haven't made him like Goku, but I've tried to give him a slow change as a result of spending a year with Goku and Gohan. They have that effect on people, and say what you want, but I think I haven't failed with Bardock, and this chapter I think I portrayed him pretty well. I have plans for him soon in terms of characterization that I've already discussed with a couple of fellow authors and they liked the idea a lot, so yeah. And if you do hate my Bardock, or my Vegeta, or my Namole, you can stop reading lol that's fine give me constructive critiscm and we'll be ok don't say something not helpful. As a writer I'm always looking to improve, so if you don't like one of my characters, tell me what I can to do to fix it. Thanks!_

_Oh, and the thingy (nice job FP) with Bardock transporting memories. In this universe, it's an ability granted by the Kanassan technique. Don't like it? Tell me why? Flame me? I'll ignore you. And I'm sorry if I sound childish, but I'm just…Saiyan XD_

_Role Reversal – the collab between myself, pointer39, LucifVegeta, and FinalFlashX should have a new chapter sometime this week. If you love me, you'll check it out! _

_Finally, but not least important, my friend Kaiser has made me an awesome cover! It's both in the story now and on DeviantArt, so go check it out! Really nice work by him. _

_Anyways, onto some reviews…_

_R: I wonder how Kami learned of Namek's dragonballs?_

_A: Couple different ways we could answer this. Finding out he was from Namek could have jolted his memory and made him remember something, or just the logical idea that if he's a Namekian and he could make Dragon Balls and there's a whole planet full of Nameks, he's sure that there's Dragon Balls there. _

_R: Your characterization of Piccolo is really good, I sincerely enjoy reading him, probably the most in the entire story, I find myself lingering on those parts the most._

_A: Honestly, Piccolo and Krillin are the two characters I like writing the most in fan fiction. Some people have had issues with my Piccolo, calling him unreadable and disappointing, but I'm glad to hear that you like him. He'll be back!_

_R: Bardock's character is only seen briefly, one movie special (I don't really count the new one), and he was insane and trying to save his planet in that. A lot of the way he's portrayed is true to Bardock, but I think he feels too soft at times, not harsh enough, not forward enough. Though ironically Raditz's fate is sealed by him, that's not really the common place harshness I'd usually expect from a saiyan. Overall though, I like Bardock._

_A; Understandable, I don't know if I'd say he's been too soft, but to say he's not harsh enough I can understand. Maybe Goku is wearing off on him…but yeah, the past couple chapters I've tried to make Bardock more Saiyan like.. _

_FP out, talk to ya'll soon. Chapter 16 will be here sooner then you can say Kakarot. _

_Broly: Kaka-_

_FP: Silence. Oh yeah, guess which character that appeared in DB but didn't appear in DBZ will be in chapter 16 and you'll get a shoutout. This'll be fun! _


	16. Chapter 16: Space Bound?

**_Namek Saga – Part 1: Space Bound?_**

The sound of Vegeta's Attack Ball was the only noise in the quiet vacuum that was space. Having just escaped from Planet Earth, the prince inside of it was deadly quiet as well.

_I…lost. How could the prince of all Saiyans have been beaten like a child? Stabbed with a sword when I wasn't paying attention by some disgusting piece of shit! Kakarot…when we meet again, you shall feel my wrath for telling them to spare me!_

For the first time in years, Vegeta had failed on a mission. But, he hadn't failed Frieza, or Zarbon, or the Planet-Trade Organization. No, he had failed himself, not to mention his race.

_Raditz…dead. Nappa…dead. And I couldn't even take a young child? _Vegeta thought internally, pressing a button with his good arm that made the respirator attach onto his face. _I WILL get stronger and I WILL not be defeated again!_ As the respirator connected, Vegeta laid back, only hearing one last voice before sleep overtook him.

"Next Destination: Planet Frieza 79."

* * *

It had been about ten minutes since the Saiyan prince Vegeta, who had attacked Earth along with Nappa to capture young Son Gohan, had fled the planet, his body bruised and his honor stripped. Many had been slain, but the low-class Saiyans got their revenge, and it was the human fighters in the end who put the finishing touches on the defeat – Krillin had bisected Nappa when he was a Great Ape, and Yamcha had stopped Vegeta from killing Bardock behind his back.

The stench of blood filled the wasteland; puddles were in different areas, staining the grass and the sand-filled ground.

Despite the fact he had ate a Senzu Bean after his fight with Nappa, Gohan had passed out about ten minutes after the fight's end from just the sheer exhaustion of that day's events. The boy was only five, and he had seen more death than most people ever experienced in their lifetimes.

Now, the Z-Team, with the exception of Gohan who was asleep, Goku who was asleep as well, and Bardock due to being on his own, walked around the battlefield discussing the fight that had nearly cost them their lives while trying to find the dead bodies of Piccolo and Bella, as well as anything that was left of Chiaotzu or Yajirobe.

"I still can't believe it's finally over," whispered Krillin, still in awe that they had survived a fight it seemed like they were doomed to lose. The monk's eyes nearly popped out of his skull once he saw Nappa's bisected body once more; the Saiyan's skin was starting to change color, going from the chocolate brown skin tone it had before to a paler color.

Yamcha whistled loudly. "And I still can't believe that _you_ did that, Krillin."

The bandit was ecstatic at the fact that he was still alive, that he had survived the Saiyan invasion. It may have seemed a little selfish, but he had almost died three times in the fight, and walking away alive was a miracle and something to be proud of.

Plus, he had returned the favor by saving Gohan, _and _he was the one stopped Vegeta from killing Bardock and forced him to flee, so it was a successful day for Yamcha. The bandit was upset about his allies' deaths, yes, but they hadn't died in vain.

"Look at Bella, guys." Tien stared at the fallen body of his comrade; she lay surrounded in blood, her body mangled by Nappa's energy wave. Yamcha nearly threw up when he saw parts of her delicate, athletic body pushed in. She laid face down, and Tien, ignoring the stench of death, pushed her upwards and saw the horrified look of fear on her face.

"Oh man…" Yamcha looked elsewhere, unable to look her in the eyes.

"We should give her an honorable funeral…and Piccolo too," Tien said quietly, much to the surprise of Yamcha and Krillin. "Say what you want about Piccolo, but he fought alongside us and saved Goku from death against Nappa. If he hadn't saved Goku, Yamcha, you'd be dead, and Krillin and I may have died."

"That's a good point," agreed Krillin, remembering Piccolo's kick to Nappa that saved his best friend from death. "It's a damn shame that Piccolo died, because if he had lived, we'd still have the Dragon Balls and we could revive everyone."

"Grr, don't remind me, Krillin," Tien growled, a flashback of Chiaotzu being blown to bits in front of him appearing in his head. "Besides, Chiaotzu wouldn't have been able to be revived regardless, because the Dragon Balls can only revive a person once."

Krillin put a hand on Tien's shoulder and clasped it. "Tien, you remember what they said about Piccolo, right? How he comes from a whole planet of Nameks? Don't you think that they'd have Dragon Balls?"

Tien nodded. "It's certainly possible. But where would we even find this planet? _How _would we even get there?"

"Bulma!" Yamcha yelled, making both of his friends turn their attention to him. "I'm sure that if we talked to Bulma about it, she could help!" Tien opened his mouth to reply, but a loud humming noise silenced him. The three humans looked up to see a Capsule Corp. ship – the same one Bulma had picked Goku, Gohan, and Bardock up in after the Raditz invasion – in the sky, starting to touch down.

"And speak of the devil," Yamcha remarked, grinning. The ship slowly landed right next to the three warriors, it's landing deck opening as it touched the ground. The first to run out was Chi-Chi, looking extremely anxious and nervous.

Bulma, Master Roshi, and Korin all followed Chi-Chi off of the ship, walking at a fast pace – not as fast as Chi-Chi, of course, but still moderately fast.

"WHERE IS GOHAN?" the Son matriarch yelled, searching desperately for her son. Krillin smiled at his best friend's wife.

"He's with Goku, Chi-Chi. They're both asleep. Alive and ok, but asleep." Chi-Chi's head popped up at this. "Goku's going to need some medical attention it looks like, but the rest of us are alright."

Chi-Chi ran off to find them, but the other three stayed and smiled at the warriors who had risked their lives in defense of Earth. When Roshi saw Tien, his smile vanished, and he slowly walked over to the former assassin.

"Tien…I'm sorry about Chiaotzu. It's my fault for not being able to catch him before he left Kame House, and you have my sincerest apologies," Roshi said quietly, feeling extremely guilty. Tien shook his head and looked away from the Turtle Hermit, sighing.

"He's gone…but, thank you, Master. It's not your fault, not at all. I just wish he didn't have to die for nothing," Tien grimaced. The triclops did his best to stop tears from leaking out; he had to be stoic and keep calm, Chiaotzu would have wanted that.

"Regardless, we're proud of all of you. You managed to stay calm, even when things got rough, and you've saved the Earth. Kami would be very proud of the way you fought today, and I know that I am," Korin informed the Z-Fighters, who each smiled. "Where are the others? The ones that didn't survive, I mean."

"Piccolo is over there," Krillin pointed to a small crater in the near distance. "Yajirobe was vaporized, as was Chiaotzu. Bella, she's over there.

"Yajirobe…just as he finally starts to train, he goes out and gets killed," Korin remarked solemnly, thinking of the man he had began to consider a son. "And Bella, she was an interesting case."

Krillin raised an eyebrow. "We never really learned about why she waned to train other than she always had an interest in fighting. Anyways, we were thinking of burning the bodies, giving them a warrior's funeral."

"Hmm, I think that they would have both wanted that, especially Piccolo. That can be arranged. In the meantime, you all need medical attention, and I'm out of Senzus, so we're going to use the old fashioned route – the hospital!" Korin started to walk to where Chi-Chi had ran off to. "One of you needs to go find Goku's father and tell him where we're going. I have the feeling he's going to come with us."

"I'll do it," Krillin said, sensing where Bardock was. "I'm on it." The bald monk gathered his energy and flew into the air, towards where Bardock stood.

_If we could really find a way to Namek…that'd be great! I just hope that Goku's dad comes with us because we could use him, _Krillin thought to himself. The idea that there was another planet in the galaxy that had Dragon Balls was astounding. It had been way too long since they had even used the Dragon Balls, and it was ironic that when they needed them the most, they were turned to stone.

Although, it had kind of been like that when the evil King Piccolo had destroyed Shenron, but Krillin hadn't been alive for that. Nope, he didn't even remember anything other then Goku's voice crying out for him.

_I hope I don't end up dead anytime soon! Being dead is boring! _Krillin grinned to himself at the thought. The bald monk saw Bardock on the ground, sitting with his arms crossed. _Oh, I'm sure this is going to be a fun talk, _Krillin landed on the ground quietly and stood above Bardock, who didn't even turn his head.

"What do you want?" Bardock asked.

"Hey, I'm the one that gave you a Senzu Bean when you needed it, so show me a little respect!" Krillin laughed, putting his hand behind his head. The orange-gi wearing fighter stopped his laughing when he saw Bardock's glare. "Listen, Goku needs some medical attention, so we're taking him to the hospital. Korin wants to know if you're coming with us…so, are you?"

"A hospital?" Bardock queried, trying to think of what a hospital was. If it was where one could receive medical attention, then it sounded a lot like a medical center.

"Did the Saiyans have places where you could go if you were hurt?" Bardock nodded at Krillin's question. "Well, that's basically what this is. Except, this place has pretty nurses!"

Bardock snorted, actually finding Krillin's pitiful attempt at humor to be somewhat funny. "Are we flying there, or are we taking that ship that just landed?" Bardock looked at the ship that he could barely see.

"The ship," Krillin replied.

"I'll join you. Just leave me alone on the trip there," Bardock ordered, preparing to fly towards the ship. Krillin gave him another nod, and the two took off.

"GOKU! GOHAN!" Chi-Chi screamed, running faster then she ever had in her life. Soon, the bodies of her loved ones came into view, and she saw just how badly beaten Goku was. Dried blood was on his stomach and bruises had formed all around. The full-blooded Saiyan was asleep though, a smile on his face.

Gohan was in a better condition, but the top part of his gi had been ripped, showing the blue undershirt he wore underneath. The Senzu Bean the boy had eaten after his fight with Nappa had erased all of his previous injuries – which was a good thing because if Chi-Chi had seen any of the brutal injuries Nappa had left, she would have skinned Goku alive.

"My babies," the woman sobbed quietly. Roshi walked over and kneeled down next to her, putting a hand on Goku's forehead, then Gohan's.

"They're both alive, Chi-Chi, but we need to get them out of here and to the hospital. Come on," Roshi said, trying to pick up Goku but failing miserably, falling over in the process. "Ugh, I'm getting too old for this. I'll take Gohan, but can someone bring something out to bring Goku onto the ship?"

* * *

Planet Frieza 79, formerly known as Planet Kanassa, was one of the main bases for Frieza's empire. In fact, it was the biggest and most prominent base not in the Arcos System. When the tyrant wasn't on his home planet of Arcos, Frieza was normally in his throne in this base, grinning at the news of conquests, drinking lavish wine, and killing idiot subordinates who had failed him for one reason or another.

Luckily for the one and a half million workers in the base, Frieza was on Arcos attending a family gathering, so all was relatively peaceful around the base. The usual feeling of nervousness and tension was gone, replaced by a feeling of calmness. Soldiers got their orders and went to whatever planet they were assigned to, doctors took care of anyone needing medical attention, and watch crews kept an eye on security cameras that were planted in the hangers, making sure that people left safely and arrived safely.

This was one of the few times in recent history that all three leaders in Frieza's section – Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria – were all off planet, so elites were left to manage. By manage, their job was just to make sure there were no insurrections or deaths.

It was on this day that a lone, sleek, metal pod came into the atmosphere of Planet Kanassa, harboring one certain Saiyan prince inside of it.

Whenever a pod was in the process of landing, it was to send out a code of sorts alerting those working in the base. However, when a pod didn't do so, an alarm went off. Sirens sounded out through the base upon detection of the pods a humanoid figure sitting in the watch room did a scan and found out that the being in the pod was none other than Vegeta. "This is control tower to hanger bay 1138! Prepare for the arrival of Vegeta at once!"

"Something seems odd here," a soldier by the name of Appule stated. "Isn't it a little strange that not only were we not informed of his arrival, but that the other stupid monkey isn't with him?"

"Doesn't matter. Zarbon practically interrogated me about where Vegeta was, and he told me that if I didn't find out what happened, I'd get beheaded!" Namole replied, changing the camera view to one of the hanger bay.

"Beheaded? Zarbon won't do shit, he's too much of a pretty boy. Although, he does freak me the hell out!" Appule remarked, shuddering as he thought of the pretty boy that was Zarbon.

"Well, I enjoy having my head, and the last time someone forgot to follow Zarbon's orders, he had Jeice from the Ginyu Force rip their brains out!" Namole yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You really believe that old story? I heard it was Jeice's cousin. Anyways, you deal with the monkey, I'm going to get my things ready for my next mission," Appule said, turning to walk out.

"Wait, where's your mission to?" Namole questioned, curious.

"Jeez, you ask way too many questions. I've been ordered to go to Namek and investigate the planet and it's terrain. Now, I have to go." Appule walked out as he concluded his statement.

"Captain Namole, this is Captain Strong from Squadron Ku; we're in Hanger Bay 1138 awaiting the arrival of Vegeta!" a noise from the scouter said.

On most Planet-Trade Organization bases, the landing pads were set up so that when the pod crashed down, it wouldn't harm anything, or anyone, and there was no exception here. Vegeta's pod softly landed, and Captain Strong's crew ran out to "greet" the prince.

"Hey, am I the only one who is a little confused as to why Nappa's not with him?" one of Strong's men asked. "And why the hell isn't his pod opening up?"

"Look, he's attached to the respirator!" Oggers, a short, orange alien pointed out. All of Strong's men rushed over and opened up the pod and saw just how beaten Vegeta was. The amount of dried blood on his face and chest was ridiculous, not to mention his right eye was swollen. "Look at all this blood! Is he alive?"

Strong pushed a button on his scouter. "He needs to get to the rejuvenation tank immediately! I don't care if you like him or not, but get this man to Malaka, now!"

* * *

The trip to Wukong Hospital was quieter then expected. Goku and Gohan napped the whole time – the latter on Chi-Chi's lap – and the only sounds other then the ship moving were Roshi's quiet conversation with Korin about how quickly things had changed.

While there was a wait at West City's biggest hospital for rooms, Bulma used her ability of being Bulma Briefs, heiress of Capsule Corporation, to get her friends all the space that they needed. She had even gotten them rooms all next to each other as to make transport easy.

Goku, as doctors had determined, had several broken ribs as well as a couple of broken bones in his leg. He was to be kept in the hospital for about five weeks, or until Korin's new batch of Senzus came, whichever was quicker.

The rest of the fighters had minor bruises, cuts, injuries that could be fixed by a band-aid and some peroxide. The fighter who got it the worst was Tien, who had a broken heart thanks to losing his best friend, but there was nothing doctors could do about that.

As the sun began to set on the beautiful metropolis that was West City, the Z-Team, along with Ox-King who had driven to the hospital, sat around each other, reliving the day's events.

Everyone except for Bardock, that is, who kept to himself again.

"So then this Nappa guy, he turned into a Great Ape? Just like Goku did when he was a kid?" Roshi exclaimed, nearly dropping his beer can. Yamcha smirked as he lay back on his bed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yep, and then Krillin cut his tail off with his new technique!" the scar-faced bandit said, remembering how astonished he was when he saw the giant bisected body of Nappa laying on the ground.

"And Goku, you now know why we asked if Gohan had ever looked at the full moon," Roshi said quietly, looking at the raven-haired boy who sat cross-legged on the bed, reading. Gohan looked up from his book at the mention of his name.

"Yes, and I now know that it was me who…" Goku trailed off, but Roshi knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What happened, happened, Goku, we can't change it." Beneath his sunglasses, a tear formed as Roshi remembered his old friend Gohan. "You would've liked Goku's adoptive grandfather, Gohan. After all, you two had the same name!"

"They would like each other, master," Ox-King agreed, thinking of his own memories that he had with Gohan during their training under Roshi.

"That'd be a funny encounter. Someone would say Gohan and both of them would look up," Krillin laughed, smiling as he rubbed Gohan's head.

"Yeah, I'm sure Grandpa would be so happy about the fact I honored him by naming my son after him. Oh yeah, pops!" Bardock looked over from staring at the window and turned to his son. "What can you tell me about the Great Ape transformation? I can't grow my tail back because of Kami's magic, but I'm curious about it. Maybe it can help Gohan somewhat since he has his tail."

"Funny that you'd ask, Kakarot, I was planning on explaining part of it to the kid at some point," Bardock grinned, taking a seat on the windowsill. "The Oozaru transformation is one that can become invaluable to a Saiyan warrior if they learn to control it. It's just around his age when children are – were, excuse me, taught to use it." Bardock remembered his Oozaru training along with his friend Turles. All they did in the training was learnt how to become an Oozaru and what techniques they could use as a Great Ape. "Kid, if you want, I could teach you how to control it."

All the humans in the room who had seen Goku's transformations as a kid shuddered, thinking about how even more brainless he had been, but Gohan grinned instead. "I think that'd be a lot of fun! Could you really show me, Grandpa?"

"Absolutely not! I don't want my little boy turning into some kind of giant monkey!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

"All right, so on a serious note, I think it's time we talked about the Dragon Balls," Goku said, trying to move into a comfortable position. Of course, with his broken leg and other various injuries, that was a tough feat to accomplish.

"What about them?" Roshi inquired, pushing his glasses up. "I thought that when Piccolo died, the Dragon Balls ceased to exist!"

"That's true, but the Saiyans said that Piccolo came from this planet called Namek. Now, and I could be wrong, but my thinking is that Dragon Balls exist there!" Krillin said, thinking for a second. "All we'd need to do is figure out the coordinates and where it is, and we're set!"

"And how do you plan on finding those coordinates, exactly?" Bulma questioned, rolling her eyes. "I wasn't aware that you could locate planets, nor I was I aware you could construct ships!"

KNOCK

The Earth-raised Saiyan coughed and looked up at his friends. "Hey, could someone get that? I'm, uh, I'm a little busy here." Tien, being closest to the door reached over and opened it.

"Son Goku." Goku's doctor walked in, holding a clipboard in his hands and a cigarette in his mouth. " I have two more guests waiting outside, one of which who says that it's urgent."

"Send 'em in!" Goku said, not even bothering to think of who it could possibly be.

"Um, Goku, aren't you even going to ask who it is?" Yamcha asked, but if he was expecting a reply, it came in the form of who appeared in the door. "Fortuneteller Baba!"

Baba waved to everyone, smiling. "Hello, everyone. And hello, brother," Baba glared at Roshi, who grinned.

"Hey, Baba, good to see you again! I think the last time I saw you was my wedding!" Goku welcomed, smiling at the old woman.

"Yes, it has indeed been a while. I bring good news to all of you!" everyone looked at Baba to learn what exactly her good news was. "First off, I have a report from Other World about your friends."

Tien's eyes widened. "Our friends? Really? Do you have news about Chiaotzu?"

Baba nodded. "Yes, he is joining Piccolo and Yajirobe on a journey to the Lord of Worlds to train under him. The Lord of Worlds is known as one of the greatest martial arts teachers in the universe. They are undertaking a very long journey, but he seemed very anxious to do it. He passes along his friendship and his greetings." Baba's statement made Tien extremely happy. For the first time since Chiaotzu's death, Tien was able to actually smile; training under some kind of legendary martial artist would be good for him.

"Yajirobe is going to train?" Korin smiled at the news. "Wonderful. Glad he finally wants to train."

"However, the one known as Bella declined the opportunity to train in order to find her family in Heaven. I did not ask her why because, well, if she wants to go see her family there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Declined the opportunity…to train? Wow! I don't think I'd ever do that, especially with one of the greatest martial artists in the universe!" Goku exclaimed, unable to understand why she would decline.

"Lord of Worlds, huh? Sounds like some good training…let's hope they can come back more powerful, especially the Namekian," Bardock grunted, still confused as to who this old lady was. "From what I saw of him in one of their spars, he's pretty strong for a Namek."

"Wait, the doctor said that there were two guests. Did you come with someone, Baba?" Roshi asked. Baba looked confused for a second before a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Yes! You see, you may remember that because I can pass through the living dimension and the Other World, I can see those who are deceased at any point. Well, I ran into an old friend earlier, one who some of you are very familiar with. As a thank you from myself and everyone else who would have been affected by the Earth's destruction, I decided to bring this old friend here!" Baba explained, drawing everyone's attention. Who could it have been?

"Is that my cue to come in?" a male voice asked. Upon hearing it, Goku's eyes went wide, recognizing the voice immediately. There was no way….did Baba really bring him back?

"GRANDPA!?"

"Gohan, you can come in," Baba said, continuing to smile. An elderly man who looked to be about the same age as Roshi walked in with his hands behind his back, a grin on his face. "This is my way of saying thank you for defending the Earth!"

"Grandpa!" Goku exclaimed, a giant smile that rivaled his adoptive grandfather's forming. "It's-it's so good to see you again!"

"Gohan!" Roshi and the Ox-King shouted happily, not having seen their old friend in years.

"Master Roshi and Ox-King, I've missed both of you very much. It's wonderful to see all of you once more. It brings joy to my heart to see my adoptive grandson be the world's savior!" Gohan walked over to Goku's bed and put a hand on his shoulder. "You've made me proud, son."

"Grandpa…I'm…sorry…for…" Goku tried to finish his thought, his voice cracking, but the elder Gohan knew exactly what he was trying to say and sighed.

"Goku, we cannot change the past. We don't have the ability to create a time machine, travel back to the past, and change things from happening. I was always taught – especially under Master Roshi, that everything happens for a reason. The years I spent with you were some of the best years of my life, and I'm proud that you were my grandson," Gohan admitted, trying to not think about the night that his own adoptive grandson had killed him. "However, it makes me even prouder to find out that your son was named after me!"

"Am I the only one who finds it somewhat ironic we were discussing this before and now he shows up?" Krillin remarked, but he was ignored.

"Yep, I thought that'd be the best way to honor you, Grandpa! Gohan, meet…well, Gohan!" Goku laughed as his long-haired son looked up at his namesake with wide eyes. The elder Gohan's smile was indescribable as stared at the boy, noticing how much he looked like his father.

"Nice to meet you!" the young Gohan bowed, much to the pleasure and humor of everyone in the room.

"It is wonderful to meet you as well, my boy! Glad to know that my grandson didn't forget about me when he named you!" Grandpa Gohan laughed before he noticed Chi-Chi sitting next to Gohan. "And you must be that beautiful woman who I met a few years ago - Goku's fiancé! Daughter of the Ox-King, correct? I can see that you've kept Goku in good shape!" Gohan laughed to himself, putting a hand out for her to shake. Without any hesitation, Chi-Chi shook it.

"And who is that at the window? My, he looks like Goku!" Gohan said, putting a finger to his chin.

Goku grinned. "Oh, Grandpa, I'd like you to meet-"

"The name's Bardock. I look like Kakarot because I'm his father." Bardock stood up from the windowsill and walked over, looking down at Gohan. "You're the one who raised Kakarot, yes?"

Gohan looked confused for a minute, trying to decipher the meaning of Kakarot. It sure sounded a lot like carrot. "Kak…arot? Oh, you must mean Goku! You're his father?"

"Answer the question," Bardock ordered gruffly. "Did you raise Kakarot or not?"

Continuing to smile, Gohan nodded. "Yes, I found Goku when he was just a baby outside of some kind of space pod. He was very violent early on, but after he hit his head, he became almost like a human!" Gohan explained, remembering how much fun he would have with young Goku.

"Heh, so you're the one that made him soft. Did you train him?" Bardock asked. The room had gone silent at this point as the two guardians of Goku looked each other in the eyes.

"Why yes, of course! I trained under Master Roshi, and I gave Goku some of that training," Gohan replied.

Bardock put a hand out in front of him. "Thank you, then. Kakarot has become a great warrior, and it seems that you're to thank for that. Of course, he does act un-Saiyan like at times, but he's become a very powerful fighter." Gohan, just like Chi-Chi had done to him, shook Bardock's hand tightly, as if to say "you're welcome" for training his son.

* * *

Malaka sighed as he looked at the floating, unconscious form of Vegeta once more. The dinosaur-like creature had never seen Vegeta, or any other living Planet-Trade Organization member in as bad condition as the prince was in many years, and it was odd, to say the least.

Vegeta, the high and mighty Saiyan prince, had been bested. He had been left with broken ribs, a concussion, a massive amount of blood lost, loss of his tail, and of course, the arm injury. Thanks to the Planet-Trade Organization's highly advanced technology, Malaka determined that several nerves in Vegeta's arm had been destroyed.

But just how had that happened? The size of the hole looked to be caused by some kind of sword or sharp weapon; it was too large to have come from an energy wave. Vegeta never let his guard down like that!

Whether it was his experience with them or the fact that they treated him with some sort of respect, Malaka may have been the only non-Saiyan in the entire Planet-Trade Organization who actually didn't mind the Saiyans. That wasn't counting Frieza, of course, who didn't mind them because they were his slaves.

Frieza. Malaka hated Frieza with a passion, but as a doctor with a power level of 10, he could do nothing to Frieza. The Arcosian had captured his home planet of Eisei years ago, forcing many members of his race into slavery both on planet and in the Planet-Trade Organization. Malaka, a genius prodigy and the son of the best doctor on the entire planet, as put in the hands of Frieza, but soon he was transferred to Planet Vegeta to wok in their base there. He had even administered the birth of both Raditz and Vegeta along with his comrade Planthorr.

The doctor had escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta by minutes, thanks to a tip off from a fellow doctor who worked on Frieza's ship. But, it wasn't until after his own race was soon enslaved that the Eiseian started to hate Frieza. That, and his low amount of pay despite his profession, but that was a different story.

It was about a year and a half ago when Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa – the Saiyan misfits – came to him with a request: could Malaka find out if there were any Saiyan survivors in the galaxy? While it wasn't explicitly stated, Malaka was smart enough to realize that the Saiyans were plotting a rebellion against Frieza. It took a couple of nights, but Malaka was able to discreetly tip them off about the location of Raditz's brother, Kakarot.

Little did Malaka know his discovery would help change the fate of the universe…

* * *

_All was quiet…Too quiet. It made Vegeta open his eyes in fact as he tried to figure out exactly what was happening. The first thing that he noticed was that he was back in space, yet again. The never ending black always seemed much larger once he wasn't in the tightness of his pod, but that was to be expected. _

_Something seemed…oddly similar about this place. The prince could hear voices murmuring, some even crying out. Vegeta looked down and saw all kinds of aliens, different species wearing the same type of armor, standing above a red planet…Planet Vegeta!_

_"What the hell? Why would all these soldiers be here? This never happened!" Vegeta asked himself, flying towards a circular object – Frieza's ship. "Frieza's ship? This must be around the time the planet was destroyed…"_

_"FRIEZA! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!" Bardock requested loudly. Vegeta snapped his head around, looking at the sound of the familiar voice. There he was – Bardock. His armor was torn, blood ran down his face and his chest, he held his arm in his hand. The scar-faced Saiyan was a mess, to say the least. _

_"What the hell is happening?" Vegeta wondered, taking note of the fact Bardock looked basically the same as he did during their fight on Earth, with the exception that his clothes were different. But physically he looked the same, almost as if he hadn't aged at all. _

_"It's Frieza!" One of the soldiers yelled._

_"Long live Lord Frieza!"_

_"Bootlickers," Vegeta said under his breath, disgusted at the display. _

_"No way! You've lived long enough. Actually, it's been too long for my taste!" Bardock started, not noticing Frieza point a finger upwards and a small reddish ball grow out of it. _

_"What? What is Frieza doing?" Vegeta yelled, noticing exactly what Frieza was doing. _

_"Now listen, Frieza, we quit, all of us! Got it? We don't work for you no more! We're free; you can find someone else to do your dirty work!" Bardock spoke loudly, his anger fueling every word that came out of his mouth. "Oh yeah, there is one last thing!" Bardock continued, his ultimate attack, the Final Spirit Cannon, charging in his hand. Vegeta recognized it as the same attack Bardock had used on Earth when he tried to kill the prince. _

_"This is for all the people that we killed in your name! I wish that we were never foolish enough to obey you! Here, have it!" Bardock yelled, throwing it at the feared Arcosian. Instead of showing fear, however, Frieza just started to laugh as his Supernova attack absorbed the attack._

_"What! No way!" Bardock yelled in disbelief. He reacted almost as if his attack had never failed him before! With a loud, evil, and sadistic laugh, Frieza let the Supernova go. As Frieza's men cowered in fear and screamed, some even trying to escape, Bardock just stood there, shocked, and then the Supernova hit him. Vegeta's mouth went wide open, watching as his opponent from Earth was absorbed by Frieza's ultimate attack. _

_"Kakarot…I'm sorry! I know that you will be the one that defeats Frieza! KAKAROT!" Bardock yelled as the ball burned him to bits along with the thousands of soldiers that had been deployed from Frieza's ship._

_"Bardock…how?" Vegeta whispered, wanting the dream to end. There was a blinding light, one that made Vegeta put both gloves in front of his eyes. Once his gloves were removed, he noticed all who had stood in the way of the attack were gone, and the Supernova was headed straight towards Planet Vegeta. _

_"No…NO!" Vegeta screamed as he tried to fly towards the attack so that he could intercept it and push it back, but he was frozen in place. With a horrified look on his face, the Saiyan prince watched as Frieza's Supernova collided with Planet Vegeta. Vegeta was silently holding hope out that his planet wouldn't be destroyed, absentmindedly crossing his fingers. Alas, once cracks started to form on Vegeta's home planet, he knew in his heart that it was done for. _

_With a loud BOOOOOOOOM, the legendary, beautiful, Planet Vegeta was turned into a giant ball of fire on the verge of exploding. A couple of tears welled up in the onyx eyes of the Saiyan prince as he watched the true destruction of his home planet. A meteor hadn't destroyed it at all! He'd been lied to for so long! How could he have been so stupid as to believe that lie!_

_"HAHAHA! Well, well! Now, that is beautiful!" a voice yelled, laughing manically. Vegeta, recognizing the voice, slowly turned around to see Frieza reveling in his act of well-deserved judgment upon the inferior race that was the Saiyans. Gritting his teeth, Vegeta said the one word that fit the scenario perfectly. _

_"Frieza."_

* * *

It was at this moment that Vegeta's eyes shot open, his onyx eyes showing shock and anger. Malaka's main medical machine began to beep like crazy, showing that the Saiyan prince was indeed awake now.

"Well, look at that. It seems that Vegeta's _finally_ woken up!" Malaka muttered, walking to the panel and pressing a few buttons that allowed the rejuvenation tank to open. The fluid inside spilled out, but Vegeta walked out with no problems, the same look of terror on his face as always.

"You are healed, Vegeta, and you've returned to your full power," Malaka stated calmly, ignoring the look in Vegeta's eyes. "Your new armor is on that table."

Vegeta grunted as he walked over, Malaka following slowly. "You got lucky, you are aware of that, right? By all means, you should be dead, but your Saiyan durability kept you alive."

"Silence, dodo brain. Where is Frieza?" Vegeta said slowly, outfitting his new blue jumpsuit. "I need to…talk, with him."

"Frieza has left for Planet Arcos, Vegeta. He's attending a family gathering, but he passed along word through Zarbon he isn't happy that you decided to go on your own little mission." Vegeta ignored the green-skinned organism as he slipped his armor on tight. The flame-haired fighter couldn't give two shits about what that Frost Demon thought.

"Care to tell me what happened, Vegeta? Or is the wound to your ego still too raw to be examined? Judging by the stress fractures in your protective armor, not to mention all of the burns, bruises, and other injuries you walked in here with, you must've received quite a beating, and that's putting it lightly. What happened on Earth, Vegeta?" Malaka inquired, trying to find out exactly how Vegeta had ended up in such bad shape.

"Kakarot was there, but the damn fool had hit his head, lost his memory, and became Earth's protector. And for whatever reason, his father was there, but I was under the influence the Saiyan known as Bardock had been killed when Frieza destroyed the planet!" Vegeta revealed, shaking his head as he put his boots on. "Nappa was killed by one of the natives, but I was beaten by a sword wound though the arm."

"Bardock!? The famous low-class Saiyan? I assumed that he had been killed with the others in Planet Vegeta's destruction. I hope you're not entertaining ideas of revenge; I might not be here to put you back together next time! And yes, your arm, we must discuss that…" Malaka trailed off, turning around.

Vegeta clenched his fist tightly at the calmness of Malaka's tone. "What do you mean we must discuss that?

"Vegeta, how does your arm feel right now? Does it have any irritating pains?" Malaka questioned. Vegeta shook his head. "So the rejuvenation fluid worked. Excellent."

"You see, Vegeta, when you were stabbed in the arm, several nerves were severed or destroyed. I've done a couple scans on your arm, and the outlook doesn't look-" Malaka was stopped by Vegeta grabbing his throat and holding him up. "V-Vegeta!"

"What. Happened. To. My. Arm?" A vein popped out on Vegeta's forehead.

Malaka coughed and looked Vegeta dead in the eye, shaking. "We may have to amputate it, Vegeta. The loss of nerves is one that will drastically affect your fighting ability for the rest of time. Because you are a Saiyan and immune to most types of infections, there is no immediate worry about your arm becoming infected. But, if we amputate it now, we can make you…stronger."

"And why exactly would I allow my arm to be amputated? How would that make me stronger?" Vegeta questioned, easing his grip on Malaka.

"We have cybernetic technology, we could give you a prosthetic arm for you to use. It will make you stronger…it will help you achieve what you need to do." Vegeta began to think of how he'd look with a mechanical arm. Holding Frieza's severed head in it sure would be fun. But, was it worth it? "Of course, you're free to keep your damaged arm the way it is, live through the pain. You won't die from not receiving a mechanical arm!"

"The prince of all Saiyans will not take any mechanical enhancements. That's a cheap way of getting powerful! I'm an elite, not a toaster! Besides," Vegeta smirked as he stood up. "A Super Saiyan wouldn't need any cheap boosts. A Super Saiyan would gain power legitimately."

Malaka sighed. "As you wish, Vegeta. You'll have to live with the pain for the rest of your life – unless the arm is severed – but I should have guessed someone as stubborn as you wouldn't want something like that. Anyways, take your scouter! You'll need it!"

"Shut up. I have outgrown the need for a scouter. I've learned to sense power levels on my own!" Vegeta said, walking out, leaving the Eiseian behind, flustered.

_Those things from Earth, the Dragon Balls, maybe they have some on the planet Namek. Maybe, just maybe, they could make me immortal. Then, I could kill Frieza,_ Vegeta thought as he started to walk through the hallway. _I will defeat Frieza! I WILL avenge my race!_

* * *

"So, you had a brother?" Gohan asked, astonished. "From what you say, he didn't sound like a very friendly guy!"

"He wasn't! He kidnapped me!" young Gohan exclaimed. "But from what daddy told me, I could beat him without a problem now!"

Bulma cleared her throat. "With all due respect, I think we should continue our conversation about the Dragon Balls and Namek."

Tien turned to the blue-haired heiress immediately. They needed to talk about Namek because the faster they could find a way there, the faster they could try to bring Chiaotzu back. "Alright, what do you think, Bulma?"

"Well, that Vegeta guy left in a pod, right? Wouldn't that mean that Nappa came in one too?" Krillin asked, his brain piecing it all together. "So, if we were to find Nappa's, we could just take it to Namek!" While everyone in the room started to murmur to themselves about that idea and how it could work, Bardock snorted loudly.

"Assuming that their pods work the same that they did when I had a pod, the pods only go to a designated base unless a code for a planet was entered, but you'd have the code on you. For us, it was Planet Vegeta, which doesn't exist anymore," Bardock explained, drawing everyone's attention. "Let's say that their base is one of Frieza's many planets. You'd be taking the pod right to Frieza!"

"Whose Frieza?" everyone with the exception of Goku, Gohan, Roshi, Bulma, Krillin and Chi-Chi asked. Bardock clenched his fist tightly as he heard Frieza's sinister laugh in his head again.

"I assume you Earthlings believe in the Devil?" Bardock asked, which made everyone nod. "He _is _the devil. He is the strongest in the universe…he makes Vegeta and Nappa look like ants, combined!"

"What!" Krillin gulped, sweat starting to form on his shiny forehead. "That's unbelievable!"

"H-how strong is he?" Tien asked, failing to imagine how anyone could be that powerful.

Bardock stood up and crossed his arms, scowling. "Let's put it this way: the scouter devices that Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta had, they were unable to detect how strong Vegeta was. If you had 10 Vegetas, all at full power, Frieza would still win easily. If all of us were to take him on together, we'd be absolutely destroyed. Total. Annihilation."

"Really? Because we were told the same thing about the Saiyans and we beat them! This Frieza guy can't be _that _bad," Yamcha remarked, smirking. "I bet I could take him on with my hands tied behind my back!"

Bardock glared at Yamcha with such ferocity it made Yamcha take a step back. "You don't understand. You wouldn't _have _any hands! Frieza would have ripped them off of you; he's a sadistic bastard. He destroyed my race for the sole reason that he feared the power of the Saiyans!"

"I have heard rumors in Other World of this Frieza," Grandpa Gohan remarked quietly, sitting down and taking his hat off. "He is pure evil. It's said that most of the strongest fighters in Other World ended up dead because of Frieza and his empire."

"Well, going back to the ship and how we'd get to Namek…couldn't we take Nappa's ship and build a ship out of it? And what about Goku's brother? His pod would still be on planet, right?" Bulma asked, but then she remembered the shape it was in last she had seen it. "Oh yeah…wasn't it-"

"Broken? Yeah, Gohan took care of that," Goku grinned as he looked at his son, who blushed. "But yeah, Nappa's pod should be in East City…or what's left of it."

"So what should we do?" Bulma wondered. "I mean, I guess I could make a ship from the Saiyan pods, but no guarantees-"

"Perhaps Popo could be of assistance."

The voice came from outside the window. Turning, the residents of the room saw the magical genie known as Mr. Popo on his signature carpet, smiling. The look he was giving was a strange one, one that made even Bardock shudder for a second. Bulma jumped five feet in the air as she looked at the strange creature, having never seen anything like him.

"Hello there. To those who have not met me before, I am Mr. Popo. I am Kami's faithful assistant, and am the interim guardian," Popo introduced himself, coming closer. "I understand that you are in need of a spaceship to get to Kami's home planet of Namek. I may have found a spaceship, but because I am not an expert at spacecraft, I need someone to accompany me. Only then will we learn if it's a spaceship or not."

"Bulma, you should go. After all, you are the _master_ of spacecraft," Krillin joked, avoiding a smack to the face by Bulma.

"Why? No offense to Mr. Popo here, but I'm content right here!" argued Bulma, huffing and turning her eyes back to the TV.

"Aw come on babe, we all know you're the smartest one here," Yamcha said, giving his on-and-off girlfriend a hug from behind. "I'll even come with you! I want to see what kind of awesome spaceship this is!"

"Aww, thanks Yamcha," Bulma said, kissing Yamcha. Roshi whistled while Tien and Gohan blushed, looking away. "Alright, I'll go. How are we going to get there though? I'm still not a huge fan of having Yamcha carry me by flying."

"I shall take you there on my magic carpet." Popo gestured to the carpet. "We must leave quickly, though. The sooner that we depart, the quicker we can discover if it's a ship."

"We'll see all of you later. Good seeing you again, Baba and Goku's grandfather!" Yamcha helped Bulma onto the carpet, and then got on after her. Once they were both on, Popo muttered something, and the carpet vanished.

"I sure hope that they can find out if we can go to Namek…it's our last shot at reviving all of our friends," Goku pointed out, sighing. "With our luck, if we get there, something interesting is bound to happen."

* * *

_Oh, hey, Namek Saga. Yeah! Anyways, we're finally in the Namek Saga, but we're not on Namek yet…obviously. So, hope you guys enjoyed, and I'd like to touch on a few things in the Author's Note as per usual. _

_First, Grandpa Gohan. It's entirely possible that Baba could bring him back, especially because he wasn't spending an entire 24 hours in the living dimension. Plus, it made for a pretty cool scene with Gohan and Bardock interacting, Gohan and Gohan interacting…etc. And yes, I said six years because even though you could argue that the last three episodes of Dragon Ball didn't happen (the incident with the furnace and then Goku's wedding), in this universe, it did. _

_Next up, we have Vegeta's arm. To clarify in case anyone didn't understand what Malaka was saying, nerves in Vegeta's arms were destroyed by Yamcha when he stabbed Vegeta. Because they were gone, the arm will give out at times, meaning Vegeta will lose all feeling in it; it'll become a dead arm, so to speak. It's not permanent – like if it goes out in a fight, it won't be like that forever – but the mechanical arm would fix that. Being the stubborn person he is, Vegeta declined. But, it made him stronger, as evidenced by the PL you'll see below. _

_Oh yeah, there's a troll going around on people's stories by the name of gohanlaser9. He leaves troll reviews so if you get it, ignore him. _

_Finally, some review responses. _

_R: Wonder if Vegeta will look for other saiyans and recruit them. It would be really interesting if he found Broly, Paragus and Turles._

_A: Well, Turles will definitely be in SC? Will he join up with Vegeta? Can't say anything. _

_R: I don't like that Krillin was the one to bring Nappa down. I feel like Krillin needed to contribute more before his victory was memorable. He pretty much swooped in and stole the credibility right out from Piccolo and Goku's noses. Now, if he'd fought more this wouldn't be a problem, but the way it was written did irk me a bit. Overall, it was still a good fight._

_A: The goal of the fight was to show how durable Nappa was, which is something a lot of fics are forgetting to do because they just make him like TFS Nappa. After all that he had taken; A Super Kamehameha, a Special Beam Cannon to the shoulder, humiliation, it was ironic in a way he was killed by one surprise attack: Krillin's Kienzan. _

_R: I was just wondering could Bardock transfer memories to people like that Kanassan alien?_

_A: Because we never saw it in canon or the OVA, I had to use my imagination there, but I'd assume it could happen. It's not like he gave Vegeta the vision technique!_

_Power Levels that are new: _

_Vegeta: 26,000_

_FP out. See you next week. _


	17. Chapter 17: Destination Set!

_**Namek Saga – Part Two: Destination Set**_

Nights in the beautiful metropolis that was West City were often loud, filled with each person doing their own different thing. It was called the "City That Never Sleeps" for a reason. The sounds of cars driving, people walking, and drunk women screaming at their dates. Tonight, however, was unlike any other night.

The city was silent as a ceremony was performed in the midst of the city, paying tribute to the millions of people lost in the destruction of East City. The millions partaking in the ceremony raised their lighters up, silently saying prayers to everyone who died.

King Furry, who had been in West City on business, had immediately declared a memorial ceremony after the city had been destroyed. Finding no reason to argue, the city planned one on short notice. The millions that had suffered a cruel and unfortunate death at the hands of the alien invaders deserved commemoration.

The room was relatively silent of its own; the only people in it were Goku and Bardock. Grandpa Gohan had departed with Baba, much to the disappointment of the others. Krillin and Tien were in the next room over, Roshi had gone someplace to flirt with teenage interns, Korin had gone to make sure Roshi stayed out of trouble, Chi-Chi and the Ox-King had taken Gohan out, and of course Yamcha and Bulma were taking a look at the ship that Mr. Popo had found.

Yamcha and Bulma had been gone for about thirty minutes now, presumably scanning the ship and trying to see if it could get to them to Namek. Bardock was no expert on spacecraft, but from everything that Goku had told him and what the Z-Team had said before, the one known as Bulma was the smartest person on Earth when it came to technology and, to a lesser extent, spacecraft.

Bardock sat on the windowsill once more, his legs hanging outside and his arms crossed tightly. It's not that the scar-faced Saiyan was cold or anything like that – Saiyans could be fine in cold temperatures as long as it wasn't in a tundra or some kind of extremely cold place for a long period of time. But a brisk and cool night like tonight? Bardock could handle that no problem.

The Saiyan watched as the West City denizens held their lighters up or their phones up in remembrance of their fellow humans and earthlings. While he wasn't a huge fan of the members of planet Earth – something he had voiced to his son before – there was a small sense of pity that he felt.

Millions of lives had been taken in an instant, just like when Frieza had destroyed Planet Vegeta and wiped out seemingly the whole Saiyan race. It was unfair, but nothing that he could do. They had saved more from dying by defeating the Saiyans, but it embarrassed Bardock that even to this day, Saiyans could serve the man who killed their race and blew up their planet.

"Sad, isn't it?" Goku asked, turning so he could see his father watching. "All of those people in East City, gone. They couldn't even say goodbye to their loved ones!"

Bardock turned around and looked his hospitalized son in the face. "It's not sad…it's just disappointing. It reminds me a lot of Planet Vegeta…" the Saiyan trailed off.

"You miss it, don't you?" Bardock's eyebrows shot up at his son's question. It was one of the smartest questions he had ever heard Goku ask, and normally, Bardock would smirk at that.

"Yes…I miss a lot of things about it. I miss the simplicity of it; I miss my comrades, my fellow squad members. They were morons, yes, but I served with some of them for years…when everything that is your life is taken from you in a split second, it's sobering. It's unfair, but I've learned a lot in the year that I've been on Earth," Bardock admitted, thinking of when he had arrived on Planet Meat and seen all of his friends dead, mutilated beyond recognition.

Goku nodded in understanding. "Do you miss the purging?"

Bardock sighed, leaning his head against the wall. "The…purging. That's a tough question, Kakarot. We're Saiyans, we're fighters naturally. I regret the purging in the name of Frieza, but if I hadn't become as powerful as I was when Frieza attacked, we wouldn't have stood a chance against the Saiyans," Bardock revealed, shaking his head when the smirking image of Frieza popped into his head. "We're a warrior race, Kakarot, and purging was a means of fighting, a means of testing ourselves. I don't know if I miss it, honestly. If I hadn't purged, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now."

"So strength is all that matters? What about the lives of all the innocent people that you killed?" Goku argued, but Bardock raised a hand to silence him. The look on Bardock's face was one of frustration, one of weariness.

"Kakarot, understand something. We had no choice. If Vegeta's father, King Vegeta, hadn't made a deal with Frieza and the Arcosians, I'm sure that we could have survived on our own. People, especially Frieza, always assumed that we were morons, but we weren't…we could have easily lived long and healthy lives without Frieza and his Planet-Trade Organization. That's not what happened, however. When I stood up to Frieza shortly before he destroyed Planet Vegeta, I changed my ways because…someone told me to. Someone told me that it wasn't too late to change," Bardock paused when he saw the look on Goku's face. Something inside Bardock was telling him not to tell Kakarot it was Kakarot he saw in the vision that told him to change.

"They told me I could be different. They told me that I could stop killing in the name of Frieza. Heh, now that I think about it, that may be the best decision I've made," Bardock concluded, looking out the window. The Saiyan's onyx eyes took in the silent city around him.

"But how did you end up here?" questioned Goku. "Were you able ever to figure it out?"

Bardock shook his head. "Nope. At first, I thought it was because of divine intervention or something, but I don't know."

"Well, regardless of how ya ended up here, I'm glad you came to Earth. And not just because you helped beat the Saiyans, but because of how much you've changed…you talk as if you were a monster before you came to Earth. You've been anything but that here!" complimented Goku, but Bardock would have none of it.

"Kakarot, I don't want your sympathy and pity. When I die, I'm still going to end up in Hell with the rest of the Saiyans. One year of good service doesn't mean I'm redeemed." there was a knock on the door as Bardock finished his thought.

"I disagree, but whatever," mumbled Goku under his breath. Bardock, despite hearing it, ignored it and opened the door.

"Hey, Bardock!" Chi-Chi greeted. The Son matriarch was one of the few people who called Bardock by his name – the other being Gohan when he called him Grandpa Bardock. While at first she had been nervous about how Bardock would be, Chi-Chi had gotten used to his presence in the house and in their lives. Besides, he was respectful towards her and her son liked him, so she liked him too. "I brought you some food. The hospital food here isn't that good, but here's some pork from where my father and I took Gohan. It's not as good as mine, but I think you'll enjoy it," Chi-Chi laughed as she tossed him a brown bag. Thanks to his amazing reflexes, Bardock caught it without even trying.

Goku made a pouting look on his face. "Aw, Chi, do I get anything?" Goku's raven-haired wife put a brown bag on a small table next to his bed. "Where's Gohan?"

"Outside with my father. He wanted to buy Gohan a gift for being brave and doing all that he did so I told him to get Gohan something educational. Besides, reading in hospitals is always a great way to pass the time!" Chi-Chi said, glaring at both men for a second; she believed that Goku was illiterate for a long time and she had never seen Bardock read anything. Funny enough, the first time that Goku had seriously proved to her that he could read was when they were shopping for food and he had read the price tags.

"Grandpa tried teaching me how to read, but then I just gave up on it. It wasn't like I was going to school or anything. Besides, you don't really need reading in a fight," Goku said.

Bardock frowned at his son's comment. "Kakarot…what about reading your opponent's movements in a fight? What about reading for any sudden flaws in an opponent's stance?"

"Oh, that's different!" Goku grinned.

Bardock nearly hit himself with his palm. _Damn it, Kakarot. Why is it that sometimes you can say extremely smart things and then the rest of the time you're a blasted idiot?_

* * *

Snake Way was long, too long for Piccolo's taste. While it wasn't as difficult as it would have been for someone who was much weaker then the Namek, the endless repeating road was beginning to get on his nerves. Piccolo enjoyed boring - he lived in various wastelands that were nothing but long stretches of grass, rocks, and water - but this was just ridiculous. The wise Namekian was unsure which was more annoying at the moment: Snake Way or Kami, who for some reason was still following him.

As the two Nameks traveled, Kami had explained to him their origins as best he could. From what the older Namekian could remember, he had spent the majority of his childhood in the freezing cold Yunzabit Heights, waiting for his parents to find him. Kami – or the Nameless Namek at the time – had found something that unknowingly was the ship that he arrived in, and had began to use it as a home while waiting for his parents.

After many years of waiting, he had gone to the Lookout, then under the watch of Yotogi, the Earth's guardian at the time, and tried to become his student. After Yotogi had told the Nameless Namek he had evil in him, the Namek had purged the evil from him, which in turn created Kami and King Piccolo.

"But do you know _why _we ended up on Earth?" Piccolo had asked, but his other half had met him with a confused look. Kami had absolutely no idea how or why they had been sent to Earth, and that frustrated the both of them.

"This Planet Namek…you're sure that they have Dragon Balls that can revive us?" Piccolo questioned. He wanted to get back to Earth as quickly as possible, despite the fact that this so called Lord of Worlds could provide him with amazing training. Training was good, yes, but he needed his space. Since Kami spoke so highly of him, Piccolo was sure he shared many similarities with Kami.

"Yes, I am certain, Piccolo. Regardless, we can have King Kai find out for us once we get to his planet."

"Speaking of King Kai, where the hell is he? I want to train, I'm tired of traveling this long road!" Piccolo said under his breath, frustrated. "This guy better be the real deal, otherwise I may as well just go to Hell and see if I can train there."

A look of horror came over Kami's face as he appeared in front of Piccolo. "No, no! Please don't go to Hell, Piccolo!"

Piccolo smirked evilly. "I'm shocked that you'd tell that to me, old man. I was under the influence that you _wanted _me to go to Hell." The normally stoic Namekian laughed quietly as he pushed past Kami and continued on his trek down Snake Way.

"How strong is King Kai?" Piccolo asked as he began to sprint, eagerly wanting to just find the damn planet. "What can he teach me that could possibly assist me?"

Kami sighed, understanding Piccolo's curiosity. "I've told you already, Piccolo, he's incredibly strong. He only trains those who he deems worthy, and he has found you worthy. However, you are not the only person that will be training with him."

Piccolo looked confused for a moment and stopped short. "Is that true? Well, who else was killed in the Saiyan attack?" the Namek figured that Kami spoke of any humans – or Saiyans in the case of the Son family – who were killed in the fight.

"Yajirobe, the swordsman who lives with Korin, and Chiaotzu, friend of Tien Shinhan. Both of them were killed by the other Saiyan, and King Yenma has offered them the opportunity to train with King Kai as well."

"Fools, going and getting themselves killed. But, if they can give me a decent challenge and don't slack off, then I don't mind them coming along. Are you coming to Kai's planet too, old man?" if Kami was going to be taking up residence on King Kai's planet, then maybe Piccolo would rather spend eternity in Hell.

"No…I'm going there right now to talk with King Kai, and then I'm going to talk to someone...I just need to talk to King Kai about it. Goodbye, Piccolo." Kami phased out of sight immediately, giving a small wave to his other half. Piccolo stood awed, but his facial expression then turned into a scowl.

"Goddamn old fool. Who could be more important then King Kai to talk to?" Piccolo wondered, looking to the sky. Once he realized that King Kai's planet was nowhere in site, the Namekian clenched his green hands tightly. "Come on! WHERE ARE YOU, KING KAI!?" Piccolo screamed, but he received no response.

* * *

_Bulma and Yamcha reappeared shortly thereafter, bringing news about the ship. While it was a little beat up – and covered in moss – it could be fixed, but it would take a little bit of time. Bulma promised that Capsule Corp workers would shift their attention to modifying the ship. The blue-haired female would also break into the ship's travel log to find the coordinates to planet Namek. When the problem of the Namekian language was brought up, Mr. Popo offered to teach her some of the Namekian language that Kami had taught him. With that out of the way, the biggest question was asked – __**who **__was going to Namek?_

"I'm going," Tien said, clenching his fist. "If this means reviving Chiaotzu, I'm definitely going."

Yamcha nodded. "Me too. I just don't hope we have to deal with a thousand Piccolos there. We're strong and we can take them down, but I'd love for a trip without any bull-" Yamcha stopped himself when he saw Gohan looked at him with wide eyes and Chi-Chi had a very angry look on her face. "…crap. Bullcrap."

"Nice save, Yamcha," Tien muttered, shaking his head. The triclops "Although, I do think Yamcha has a point. We don't want to go to Namek and have to deal with some angry Namekians."

"I don't think that'll happen. King Piccolo, and then Piccolo, were the evil embodiments of Kami. It is logical to assume that the majority of Namekians, if not all, are peaceful and wise like Kami," Mr. Popo informed the Z-Team. Just mentioning his old friend's name made the genie want to cry; he missed Kami very much.

"I'd come with you guys, but I'm a little tied up here," Goku nodded to the cast his leg was in. "Maybe I can join you guys when I'm all better. Bulma? Do you think you could make a separate ship for me?"

Bulma crossed her arms and glared. "And what am I getting out of it, huh? I guess that we could make you a ship, Goku, but you'll have to wait."

"I can wait, no problem. Thanks, Bulma. I promise that I'll make it up to you!" Goku smiled innocently at his longtime friend. "Hey, pops, you should go with them to Namek!"

"Why? What's in it for me?" Bardock asked, leaning back against the wall again. The palm-tree haired warrior was intrigued by whatever reason Kakarot would come up with.

"For starters, you're the strongest out of us right now. If any trouble arises, you can help out!" Goku suggested, but then a frown came to his face. "Also, what worries me is that Vegeta may go to Namek. He knows about the Dragon Balls and he knew where Piccolo came from. If for whatever reason he does actually go, we need the strongest people we can send."

At the mention of Vegeta, the room became deadly quiet. The name of the Saiyan prince who had killed Chiaotzu and Yajirobe and had been indirectly responsible for Piccolo and Bella's death sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"WHAT!? Vegeta? You mean that Saiyan guy? No way! I'm not going to Namek if he's there!" Bulma said, breaking the silence. The next noise was the sound of her backing up and starting to sweat. The Capsule Corp. heiress was freaked out; she had seen Vegeta when he landed, and she knew right off of the bat he was not someone you wanted to mess with. Although, he was kind of cute…regardless, the look in his eyes that she had seen on TV scared her greatly.

"You have to go, babe, otherwise we won't have a pilot! Remember, I'm the one who made Vegeta leave, so once he sees me, he'll be shaking in his boots!" Yamcha grinned as he put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. Yes, while they had went to examine the ship, the two had become a couple yet again.

"That's actually a good point, Kakarot. Besides," Bardock paused as his lips curved upwards into a smirk. "I want to finish business with Vegeta, so if it turns out he's actually there, I can get a rematch in. I'm in, but I don't want any crap on the trip there. Leave me be on the trip to Namek."

"Krillin, you're coming too, right?" Tien asked, directing all three eyes towards the short monk.

"Well…about that. I don't know, I was kind of thinking I could go with Goku when he goes," Krillin stopped to see the reaction of his friends when he finished talking. Much to the bald man's shock, none of them looked at him like he had three heads or he had hair.

"Hey man, why do you want to go with Goku? Nothing against Goku or anything, but we'll miss you, bro!" asked Yamcha, unable to comprehend Krillin's reasoning.

Krillin sighed. "Part of it is just that Goku's my best friend, and I had only seen him once within a six year period. The one time I saw him, he got his son kidnapped and he nearly died!" Krillin explained slowly, meaning every word he said. While he knew that Goku could be forgetful and that he always seemed to put training over seeing his friends, part of Krillin felt guilty that he hadn't made more of an effort to see Goku during that five- year stretch.

"That's understandable. I'm alright with that, although we'll miss you, man," said Tien after thinking about it in his head. It may actually have been a smart move because both Krillin and Goku could get stronger by sparring together. If there was indeed trouble on the planet Namek, they'd need all the help that they could get.

That's not to say that Tien didn't have confidence in himself, Yamcha, and Bardock. What the triclops thought was that if the danger on Namek – that being Vegeta – was too strong to beat those three, Krillin and Goku would be the adequate reinforcements.

Gohan sat on the edge of his bed, quietly twiddling his thumbs and frowning. Noticing this, Goku put a hand on his son's shoulder. "What's wrong, Gohan? Something bothering you?"

"Well, everyone who died was killed because of the Saiyans, right? The only reason that the Saiyans came here after Uncle Raditz was because of me. So, it's kind of my fault that they died. I owe it to them to go to Namek and help revive them," Gohan admitted, rendering the room silent again.

The amount of maturity and wisdom Gohan had just shown threw everyone for a loop. Now, Goku had praised his son for being smart before, but that sentence was spoken like someone of a thirty year old, not a five year old.

"Y-you can't go to Namek! W-what about your studying, and all of the work you need to do?!" Chi-Chi asked, flabbergasted. Gohan smiled at his loving mother.

"Couldn't I just do it on the trip there? Bulma is smart, she can watch me do it _and _give me my quizzes. Also, one of my next units is astronomy, so it'd make sense to go into space." any arguments that Chi-Chi had about his education were quickly halted with Gohan's reasoning.

"Also, Grandpa Bardock can take care of me, can't you, Grandpa?" Gohan looked at his grandfather with wide, pleading eyes. The look on his face was basically saying, _Take me with you! Please! _

"Pftt. I'm no babysitter. If the kid wants to come, he can come. Only interaction he's getting with me is through training," Bardock huffed, sending his grandson a knowing look.

"Gohan, after we get you a haircut, you're doing all the studying that you need to do before you leave!" Chi-Chi said, rubbing Gohan's head. "I trust your grandfather to keep an eye on you on the trip." _Because he knows that if he doesn't watch Gohan, he's not going to like what's to come_.

"So it's settled. Tien, Yamcha, Bardock, Gohan and I will make the first trip. Krillin and Goku will make the second. That sound good?" Bulma asked, and a noise of approval rang out from the residents of the room. "Awesome! Let's go to Namek!"

* * *

A small ship slowly floated through the vacuum of space; this ship marked the insignia of the Cold Empire. There was an ominous feeling about this ship to anyone that didn't recognize the Cold Empire's logo, but to those who did recognize it, they would begin to tremble upon figuring out who was on it.

The best way to describe the ship was simply that it was "lots and lots of metal". It was also cold, both in appearance and the feeling of it inside.

_Swish_

The only noise in the quiet throne room space of the ship was wine being swirled around. The holder of this wine smirked evilly as a report came in over the scouter. The man who spoke on the scouter tried to be confident and calm, but the nervousness soon took over.

Laughing quietly, the wine-holder ended the transmission and took a sip of the wine., enjoying it's fine taste. Once the wine was set back down, another person walked through the door, bowing on one knee.

The man's smirk grew bigger as he looked at the bowing servant. "Set a course for Namek."

* * *

_Yay, Chapter 17 is done. Sorry for the wait, ya'll, but I've had some crap I've had to get done. One of them being tutoring interviews for the new year of school…yay. FP is about to make some money. Anyways, kind of a long A/N here, so let's get to it. _

_First off, story announcement! I have a side fic in the planning you may see within the next two weeks. What is this story called? What's it's plot? I'll disclose the fic's working title now…Saiyan Uprising. I'll leave it to all of you to guess what it's about. Warning: the fic will be darker than SC, so if you're not of an age where you can handle brutal torture or gore scenes, just stick to SC. If not, I'll see you at Saiyan Uprising! XD _

_No, SU (Saiyan Uprising) will not replace SC. It's just a side-fic that I'll write whenever. I'm also going to write ahead in it so I can update it just whenever. I think a lot of people will like it, and if anyone is good at making story covers, contact me. XD_

_Anyways, I need to touch on this. I got a review telling me to read Bringer of Death. Please, do not do that again. The review was made by an anon account, so I couldn't do anything about it, but please…don't do that. I'm only mad about it because there's been a troll going around doing it. Just a warning from your friendly neighborhood author that if you do in fact do it and you have an account, you're getting reported. _

_Apologize for the length, but putting out 8K every chapter is becoming a little tough. Not every chapter will be this length, but hey, sometimes you gotta have a short ch_

_As always, some review responses. _

_R: So Grandpa Gohan made an appearance as well? That certainly was nice and I did like Krillin pointing out the obvious. It's like he's breaking the fourth wall and asking the fans if he's insane or not. Also liked how Bardock does show some respect for Grandpa Gohan and doesn't yell at him for "making Kakarot a non-Saiyan warrior"._

_A: That was kinddd of my intention doing that with Krillin. When he's not dying or being messed with in canon, he's kind of a comic relief guy. Damn shame AT had to go and ruin that too! And yeah, the Grandpa Gohan scene was pretty well liked; glad you enjoyed it._

_R: Is this Vegeta stronger then canon Vegeta? _

_A: Yes, but not by a huge margin. Canon Vegeta was at 24,000.._

_R: Loved this man! Particularly the Vegeta/Malaka stuff. The banter with Appule and Namole made me chuckle a bit too lol._

_A: Glad you liked it. I had some fun writing the Planet Frieza stuff. I had a feeling you'd like the Appule part since he's your character._

_R: You write really well and your grasp of the characters is excellent (and its nice to see a fic portray Chi-Chi sympathetically rather than as an overbearing mother/wife)._

_A: Thanks for the praise. I appreciate it a lot since people have said I struggle with characters at times. _

_R: read bod you will liek it_

_A: *Like. Your review should be, "Read BoD, you will like it." Goodbye, gohanlaser9._

_R: So, Vegeta now knows Frieza destroyed the planet, huh? I bet he now wants to kill Frieza soo badly, but something tells me his bad arm will be in the way in a battle in the future..._

_A: Nice guess! Will that come to fruition? We'll see. And yes, he wants to absolutely destroy Frieza. _

_R: Since we're in the mood of gathering Saiyans, does that mean Tarble will come in and be Vegeta's sidekick or something?_

_A: You probably won't see Tarble in SC having any kind of major role. Will he ever make an appearance? Maybe. That's something I need to figure it out. _

_R: Do you have anything special cooked up for the training that Piccolo and the others will get from the "Lord of the Worlds"? *coughKingKaicough*_

_A: Yes, and I feel comfortable giving you readers a hint. Each of the fighters (Piccolo, Yajirobe, and Chiaotzu) will have to overcome a challenge of the mind as well as skill. What does that mean? You'll see in a few chapters. _

_FP out. See you next chapter._


End file.
